El heredero del agua
by Roku Yuky
Summary: Esta es mi primera historia es de qhps Naruto era entrenado por Tobirama, espero que la disfrutes y dame consejos para seguir mejorando Hasta la proxima
1. El comienzo

Donde todo empezo

* * *

Esta historia empieza con un Naruto de

8 años que esta en la oficina del hokage, este estaba usmeando en los cajones del escritorio.

Naruto:de seguro jiji debe tener por aqui algun jutsu increible

Naruto se decia mientras seguia buscando.

Al cabo del pasar del tiempo se rindio, pero al levantarse se golpeo en la cabeza con el escritorio, y como por arte de magia un cajon secreto se abre y le pega a Naruto en la cara.

Naruto:¡itte! (no se como poner los quejidos)

Mientras se sobaba la cara se acerco al cajon y lo que vio fueron dos pergaminos, cada uno tenia una carta al lado.

Uno era de color azul y en medio tenia el kanji de "segundo", el otro era como un pergamino normal, pero lo diferente era que tenia el simbolo que tenia en sus prendas y que el tercero mando a bordar.

Se quedo ahi contemplando los dos pergaminos por unos segundos, pasado los segundos los tomo junto con las cartas y se fue de la oficina.

Llego a un campo con un lago, una cascada y estaba lleno de flores.

Naruto*¿Cual abro primero? *

Estaba debatiendo en su mente, hasta que se decidio por el que tenia el simbolo que tenia el.

Cuando lo tomo y lo intento abrir, por mas que queria no podia.

Naruto: De seguro debe ser una de esas cosas que los ninjas pueden hacer '**se dijo a si mismo, cuando se acordo de las cartas que tenian, y se puso a leer en voz alta' **

**Carta:**

**Buenos dias, a quien este leyendo esto.**

**Suppngo que ya intentaste abrir el pergamino o al menos lo estas considerando.**

**En fin si ya lo intentas abrir te haz dado cuenta de que no puedes, esto es por que eh puesto un sello de sangre, este se puede desbloquar poniendo un poco de sangre de un miembro del clan uzumaki.**

**Bueno es totodo lo que puedo decir, lo demás esta dentro del pergamino.**

**Bueno con esto dicho, adios.**

**Atte: Uzumaki Mito**

Al terminar de leer se quedo en shock ppr unos segundos al ser revelado que era miembro de un clan.

Ya salido del shock, volvio a tomar el pergamino, lo que siguio fue que se mordio el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar, mancho su pulgar y lo paso por el simbolo.

Cuando levanto el dedo el simbolo empezo a briilar y desaparecio, al abrirlo vio tres sellos de almacenamiento, pero lo que Naruto vio fueron unos dibujos extraños. Al no comprender lo que son lo volvio a enrollar y procedio con el otro pergamino, pero antes de abrirlo leyó la carta que venia con este.

**Carta:**

**Buenos dias, yo soy el nidaime hokage.**

**En el pergamino hay una pieza de mi alma que al enfocar chackra en el sello saldra a flote la parte de mi alma y esta durará alrededor de lo 2 a 2 años y medio.**

**Este pergamino lo hago para poder ayudar a entrenar a un futuro hokage en todo ambito que este requiere para el puesto.**

**Con esto me despido y espero verte.**

Al terminar de leer Naruto estaba una vez mas en shock, con ese pergamino podria cumplir su sueño. A continuacion abrio el pergamino y procedio a canalizar chackra en el sello, luego hubo un destello y al disiparse vio a un hombre de 1.82 m de altura, con un extraño pedazo de metal enmarcando su rostro, tenia el cabello en puntas casi como el, pero de color blanco, tambien un traje de cuerpo completo negro y encima de este traia puesta una armadura antigua en color azul y en su rostro llevaba tres marcas rojas, una en su barbilla y otra en cada mejilla, este era Tobirama Senju, el nidaime hokage

Tobirama: Al fin alguien encuentra el pergamino

Naruto no sabia que hecer al estar frente a alguien tan importante y que estaba muerto.

Naruto: Etto, disculpe, yo fui el que abrio el pergamino

Tobirama: Ya veo, pero no eres muy joven para decidir tus metas

Naruto: No, yo fui el que lo encontro y tambien quiero ser hokage 'dijo esto con una sonrisa y con determinacion'

El segundo al ver esto se quedo pensando si entrenarlo o no, luego de un minuto en un silencio incómodo el nidaime tomo una decisión.

Tobirama: Esta bien pero necesito saber tu nombre

Naruto: Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto

Tobirama: Entonces debes ser adoptado ya que los Uzumaki tienen el cabello rojo

Naruto: Entonces, ¿por que pude abrir el pergamino de una tal Mito?

Tobirama se puso a pensar y llego a la conclusion de que uno de sus padres era un Uzumaki y el otro no

Tobirama: Bien, ¿y como se llaman tus padres?

Ante esto Naruto bajo la cabeza y dijo en un susurro "no se quienes son, yo soy un huerfano"

Tobirama: Y ¿quien te puso el apellido de 'Uzumaki'?

Naruto: Me lo dio sandaime jiji

Tobirama: Mmm, asi que Sarutobi sigue vivo 'lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa' ¿y que les paso a tus padres?

Naruto: Jiji dice que murieron el dia en que el kyubi ataco la aldea y ese dia fue el dia que naci

Al escuchar esto Tobirama levanto una ceja

Tobirama: me puedes explicar que es eso del 'ataque del kyubi'

Naruto: *asintio* lo que dicen es que el yondaime mato al kyubi pero eso conllevó que el muriera al usar un jutsu increible, y en el ataque murieron muchos ninjas y civiles, incluyendo a mis padres

Tobirama se fue haciendo una idea de lo que paso pero necesitaba mas pruebas para confirmar su teoria

Tobirama:Mmm, ya veo, ahora hablemos de que va consistir tu entrenamiento

Naruto al escuchar esto no pudo evitar brincar de alegría

Tobirama: Calmate *eso hizo que Naruto dejara de brincar de un lado a otro* Ok, ahora necesito que me digas en que consiste tu dieta y si entrenas o no, y si, si dime en que consiste

Naruto:¡ Mi dieta es la comida de los dioses el ramen! y si entreno 10 lagartijas, 20 sentadillas y 10 abdominales cada mañana

Tobirama al escuchar lo primero sus ojos se crisparon "¿Y por que no comes otras cosas que no sea ramen?"

Naruto: Es que los aldeanos me venden comida a muy alto precio o comida ya caducada y me ven con odio y lo mismo de parte de los ninjas

Tobirama cuando escucho esto su teoria hiba tomando mas forma "ok en ese caso creo que te enseñare algo que te puede ayudar con eso"

Naruto estaba a punto de brincar pero recordo que a Tobirama no le gustaba eso, asi que se quedo quieto y solo puso atención.

Tobirama: te voy a enseñar un jutsu de transformación *se dispuso aformar los respectivos sellos de mano, al terminar estallo en una nube de humo y y al disiparse se vio a Sarutobi de joven* este es el jutsu que te voy a enseñar

Naruto: Entonces me voy a poder transformar en jiji *dijo esto con estrellas en sus ojos*

Tobirama: si y no, con este jutsu te puedes transformar en objetos, personas o animales, esto se logra al canalizar una delgada capa de chackra alrededor de tu cuerpo y esto te lo enseño para que puedas comprar tu comida y demas necesidades a un precio normal bajo la apariencia de otra persona

Naruto comprendió el por que de este jutsu y procedio a realizar las señas de manos a una velocidad lenta, al terminar una nube se hizo presente y al disiparse se vio a un Sautobi del tamaño de Naruto con las prendas de Naruto y encima de estas la capa hokage su rostro se veía casi igual a escepcion de que su nariz era una demasiado larga y sus labios parecian picados por un enjambre de abejas ya que estos estaban inchados de forma anormal, cuando Tobirama vio esto solo se le hizo gota de sudor el la frente

Seguido Naruto lo dicipo y le pregunto a Tobirama como lo hizo a lo que este le dijo *mal y para eso sirve el entrenamiento, ahora son las 2 de la tarde, vas a estar aqui hasta que puedas transformarte en alguien mas decente*

Naruto solo pudo asentir y siguio haci hasta las 7:46 y al fin lo logro, ante el tiempo que estubo intentando se quedo sorprendido ya que no era normal que un niño tubiera tanto chackra, y con esto le quedo claro que si era un uzumaki y vio el porque le costo tanto, es por sus inmensas piscinas de chackra

Tobirama: Naruto, vas a seguir haciendo el jutsu hasta las 8 y de ahi te vas a tu casa a descansar ¿de acuerdo?

Naruto solo siguio hasta la hora indicada y ya se hiba a ir pero Tobirama lo llamo *Naruto¿tu vas a la academia? * el solo asintio *ok, ¿a que hora sales y entras? *

Naruto: entro a las 7 am y salgo a la 1:30 ¿porque sensei?

Tobirama: para tener un horario de entrenamiento *se quedo pensando por unos segundos y siguio hablando* bien cuando salgas vas a tener 20 minutos para comer y de ahi te vienes para aqui de ahi vamos a entrenar de 2 a 5 de la tarde, te vas a despertar de 5 a 5:30 para hacer 20 lagartijas, 20 abdominales, 40 sentadillas y correras por 15 minutos de ahi desayuna algo sano y no ramen *al oír eso Naruto hizo un puchero* los sabados y domingos te voy a meter toda la informacion que pueda, en lo que nos vamos a enfocar va a ser en un estilo de taijutsu y kenjutsu, tambien en tu control de chackra, en lo físico y mejorar tu afinidad elemental y para eso trae un papel que se conoce como 'papel de chackra, tambien una espada, luego te dire que necesitaremos para lo teórico, ahora vete a casa, mañana empezamos con tu entrenamiento

Naruto: hi, sensei

Y asi empezo el entrenamiento de Naruto y de alguien que traera paz al mundo ninja

* * *

**Primer capitulo y primera historia, comenten que les parece.****Tambien denme opciones de pareja, pero no hay Sakura me cae demasiado mal****Y con esto dicho los veo en el sig cap**


	2. El comienzo del entrenamiento

* * *

* * *

**Quiero decir que no se como ver sus comentarios en el celular, pero quiero que sepan que los leo, haci que para responderles me pueden comentar como verlos desde el cel, también que ya en base al comentario de Leonelj 5 que decidi poner a Samui como su pareja, y Sasuke lo voy a hacer presumido, pero no se si voy a hacer todavia más despues de la masacre o le hago con su tipica sed de poder.****Con eso que empiece el cap**

* * *

Cuando Naruto estaba a punto de llegar a su casa se acordo de que tenia que comprar comida para la semana, ya con eso en mente se fue a un callejon para relizar el henge(transformacion) se transformo en una adolescente de cabello negro con algunas curvas, ya hecho el jutsu fue a una tienda y compro lo necesario, con esto hecho se fue a su departamento, se hizo algo rápido y se fue a dormir.

* * *

Ya llegada la mañana se desperto a las 5 am e hizo lo que le ordeno su sensei y desayuno unos huevos con tocion, de ahi se fue a la academia, mas contento de lo normal, ya que sabia que encontro a alguien mas que lo apoyaba en su sueño, aunque sabia que esto era temporal eso no le hiba a quitar los recuerdos que va a formar con su nuevo sensei.

Cuando llego a la academia eran cerca de las 6:25, pero a el esto le daba igual solo sabia que saliendo de la academia hiba a entrenar.

Se la paso caminando hasta llegar a su salón se percato de que era el primero en llegar, al ver esto el mismo se sorprendio, cuando de su estupor el solo fue a su lugar correspondiente y se dispuso a dormir.

Ya llegados a eso de las 6:50 de la mañana llegaron todos junto al sensei, todos hiban platicando al antrar se sorprendieron al ver a un Naruto dormido en su lugar. Naruto al oír el ruido de todos platicando se desperto y todavia un poco adormilado saludo a todos y todas que estaban ahí.

Ellos no podian creer que Naruto el que siempre llegaba tarde habia llegado antes que todos, ya al salir todos de su estupor solo algunos le regresaron el saludo, wstos fueron: Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame. Los demas solo pasaron de largo.

Ya terminada la sorpresa y los saludos, el sensei Iruka Umino empezo a dar sus clases con naturalidad, y el dia paso como todos, o al menos para Naruto, hasta que mencionaron que hiban a aprender del yondaime hokage, esto llamo la atencion de Naruto y por lo tanto puso toda su atencion en la clase, al finalizar las clases aprendio que el yondaime era el mas veloz de las naciones por un jutsu llamado "hiraishin" o "dios del truno volador" que fue creado por el nidaime y perfeccionado por el yondaime, al oír esto Naruto hizo una nota mental para preguntarle al nidaime si se lo enseñaria.

Ya al terminar el dia de academia se encamino a una tienda de armas, pero sin pinerse el henge esto lo hacia para ver con quien y con quien no engañar, mientras en el camino hiba pensando que comer e hizo otra nota mantal para preguntar cada cuanto podia comer su presiado ramen. El entro a la tienda de armas que se veia que era una tienda de gama media, osea ni muy cara, ni muy barata.

Al entrar fue directo con el tendero. El tendero al escuchar el tintineo de la campana que tenia colgada en el techo, salio de la perte de atras, el era un hombre un poco mayor, como de unos 60 años, el al ser mas viejo tenia algo de sabiduria, el tenia una barba y era calvo, vestia un overol de cuero y al ver al cliente pensó en echarlo, pero penso mejor tal vez podia ver si realmente era el demonio que decian, el no sabia que creer, haci que decidio comprobarlo.

Naruto: Buenos dias, 'el tendero solo asintio en forma de saludo' me gustaría obtener una espada de madera para entrenar, una de metal, dos paquetes de kunai y shuriken, papel de chackra y 'Naruto estaba pensando si comprar lo basico para aprender fuinjutsu, al final decidio compralo' tambien lo basico para empezar a aprender fuinjutsu

Tendero: Claro solo dame unos minutos

Naruto solo asintio y para pasar el rato se fue pasaendo por la tienda, ya pasados lo minutos el tendero salio de la parte de atrás y puso todas las cosas en el mostrador

Tendero: Okay, aqui esta lo que me pediste pero nacesito saber que tipo de espada te gustaria comprar.

Naruto solo se quedo recordando las enseñansas de Iruka-sensei

Naruto: Una katana, por favor

Tendero: Okay, ahora te la traigo

Naruto: A ver de calidad son las cosas

Se sorprendio al ver que todas las cosas eran de la calidad que hay ahi

Tendero: Aqui está

Naruto: Gracias, tengo una pregunta

Tendero: Dispara

Naruto: ¿Porque me da cosas de calidad y las demás no?

Tendero: Es que yo no mucho confio en los chismes, y lo hago para ver si de verdad eres lo que dicen

Al escuchar esto Naruto derramo una lagrima de alegria de que otra persona no lo trataba como los demás

Naruto: *limpiandose la lagrima* Gracias por no dejarte llevar por los rumores.

Tendero: No hay de que chico, oh y mi nombre es Tatsujo Honome *dijo mientras veia a Naruto guardar sus cosas en una bolsa de tela que le dio*

Naruto: Ok, Tatsujo-san, me voy, bye

Tatsujo: Mmm, al parecer no es el zorro, creo que lo voy a ayudar de vez en cuando *dijo esto con una sonrisa surcando su cara*

De vuelta con Naruto

Naruto solo fue a su casa e hizo unos kushiages(banderillas) de camarón con queso e hizo mas pero no los preparo, los haria en la cena.

Ya comido y con sus cosas encima se fue corriendo a el campo de entrenamiento

Al llegar solo vio a Tobirama en un árbol recargado, esperandolo

Tobirama: Casi llegas tarde solo faltaron unos segundos, bueno ahora vamos a empezar con tu entrenamiento *Naruto solo pudo asentir* primero ¿trajiste todo lo que te pedí?

Naruto: Si, y tambien compre lo basico para fuinjutsu, kunai, shuriken y una katana de madera para no cortarme

Tobirama: Me gusta tu actitud chico, el ser precavido es bueno para todos, y tambien el querer aprender más, y de hecho te hiba a pedir lo que tajiste, menis la katana de madera, ahora, ¿con que te gustaria empezar?

Naruto: Creo que con taijutsu

Tobirama: okay, en ese caso te voy a enseñar dos tipos de taijutsu *ante esto Naruto se emociono, pero logro contener su emoción* uno va a ser para contrincantes normales y otro va a ser para contrarestar el sharingan.

Naruto: Ok, y ¿Con cual vamos a empezar?

Tobirama: Vamos con el normal, ya que los uchihas al ser de tu misma aldea no tendrá que ser necesario, pero lo vamos a aprender por si al caso

Y asi empezo el entrenamiento de Naruto, con katas, ejercicio fisico no muy exigente esto para no atrofiar su crecimiento

Mientras tanto en la torre hokage se estaba llevando una reunion entre Itachi Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha y Hiruzen Sarutobi

Hiruzen: Ok, entonces ¿me estan diciendo que el clan Uchiha adelanto el golpe para dentro de un mes?

Los dos Uchihas solo asintieron, Hiruzen solo se dejo caer cansado en su silla

Hiruzen: En ese caso se arruino el plan para detenerlos

Itachi: Asi parece

Shisui: Disculpe, pero y si uso mi kotoamatsukami podría pararlo

Hiruzen: Mmm, talvez funcione pero, ¿en cuantos individuos lo puedes hacer?

Shisui no lo habia pesado, pero sabia que solo lo podia ponerlo en uno y aunque fuera Fugaku, eso no detendria el golpe

Shisui: Solo en uno *dijo esto en un susurro*

Hiruzen: Ya veo, en ese caso a pesar de que no me guste, creo que vamos a tener que exterminar el clan

Al oír esto los dos Uchihas no pudieron evitar dejar ver su sorpresa, pero sabian que era el único modo

Itachi: Y si mejor solo matamos a los que estan a favor del golpe

Hiruzen: No, eso solo haria más mal que bien

Shusui: ¿Porque?

Hiruzen: Debido a que si no hacemos nada el golpe se ejecutara y si solo matamos a los responsables del golpe quedaran testigos que difundirian la noticia, y eso probocaria que los demas clanes ya no veran a la aldea como un lugar y eso daria lugar a otros eventos

Shisui: En ese caso que uno de nosotros lo haga y diga alguna excusa

Hiruzen: Tampoco se lograria ya que ninguno de ustedes puede contra todo el clan

Itachi: Tengo un plan, que apesar de que no me guste es necesario *suspiro* ¿que pasaria si Shisui con el kotoamatsukami hace que mi padre mate a los responsables del golpe y luego lo matamos y decimos que se volvio loco?

Al oír eso tanto Hiruzen como Shisui se sorprendieron del plan

Hiruzen: No lo se, denme tiempo para meditarlo y les hare saber mi respuesta

Itachi y Shisui: Hai, sandaime-sama

Y asi concluyo la reunión

De vuelta con el entrenamiento de Naruto

Naruto en este momento estaba haciendo una de las primeras katas que Tobirama le enseño de su estilo de taijutsu, mientras Tobirama lo estaba observando para corregir los errores que tendría.

Naruto: Oiga sensei

Tobirama: Si, dime

Naruto: Es que hoy en la academia nos contaron del yondaime y el comi se hizo tan famoso, y dijeron que uno de los jutsus que uso fue creado por usted

Tobirama: ¿Y cual es? 'pregunto con suma curiosidad'

Naruto: Si mal no recuerdo era algo llamado hirai... algo 'dijo cuando ya habia acabado la kata que estaba haciendo'

Tobirama: ¡¿Es el hraishin?! 'Dijo con sorpresa al saber que alguien aparte de el lo haya resuelto, ya salido del shock pregunto un poco mas calmado' ¿Y porque la pregunta?

Naruto: Queria saber si me lo podria enseñar

Tobirama: No lo se, ya que necesitas tener al menos un nivel de fuinjutsu de nivel 9 de los diez que hay y yo no tengo ese nivel para enseñarte, pero talvez en los pergaminos de Mito que tienes venga lo necesario para llegar a ese nivel, y si te preguntas el como cree el hiraishin lo cree gracias a ella, ya que yo tenia la idea general y ella creo la fórmula para ello

Naruto: Ya veo, ¡en ese caso me voy a convertir en el mejor con fuinjutsu! 'lo dijo casi gritando pero con mucha determinación y al ver esa mirada Tobirama ya se habia confirmado que ese niño hiba a ser un gran ninja y posible hokage'

Tobirama: Ok, si va a ser haci creo que te empezare a enseñar control de chackra para poder enseñarte un jutsu que te ayudara con eso, pero por hoy terminamos, y mañana trae unos pergaminos, un pincel y tinta

Naruto: ¿Para que?

Tobirama: Va a ser un regalo para cuando termine mi tiempo

Naruto: Esta bien 'lo dijo con algo de tristeza al recordar que tarde o temprano se va ir una persona especial' y otra pregunta ¿Cada cuanto puedo comer ramen?

A Tobirama le temblaron los ojos porque pensaba que hiba a ser una pregunta seria y con un suspiro dijo "Dos veces por semana"

Y con esa respuesta se fue a comer lo que habia preparado en la terde y se fue a dormir

* * *

Al día siguiente fue lo mismo del día anterior en la academia al salir fue directo a la tienda de Tatsujo a comprar lo que solicitó Tobirama y luego comio algo en su casa

Al llegar al campo donde entrenaba ahi estaba como siempre apoyado en un árbol su sensei, se acerco y le enseño que compro lo que solicitó

Tobirama: Bien, me vas a dejar los pergaminos y tinta junto con el pincel, y para empezar tu entrenamiento de control de chackra deberas poder equilibrar una hoja en tu frente y van a ir aumentando conforme vayas dominando el ejercicio

Naruto: Y ¿como hago eso?

Tobirama: Pon una hoja en tu frente y haz que tu chackra salga despacio hacia la hoja y cuando se quede en tu frente haz girar tu chackra ¿entendiste?

Naruto: Si, pero es muy aburrido, ¿no hay algo más genial?

Lo único que pudo hacer Tobirama fue hacer temblar un ojo

Tobirama: Solo hazlo o no te enseño

Naruto con oír las últimas tres palabras solo corrio a un árbol intentando hacer el ejercicio

Time skip una semana después

Naruto ya podia balancear siete hojas en la frente y dos en cada dedo, pero no fue nada fácil ya que al principio al no saber como hacerlo expulso demasiado chackra y eso provocó que la hoja saliera volando o se hiciera pedazos por el intenso chackra y durante esa semana aprendio sus afinidades, que son las de viento y agua

**Flashback hace 6 días**

Tobirama: Bueno va a ser el segundo día de tu entrenamiento en control de chackra, pero antes quiero descubrir tus afinidades

Naruto: ¿Como lo vamos a hacer?

Tobirama: ¿Recuerdas el papel de chackra que trajiste hace dos días?

Naruto: Si

Tobirama: Con ese papel lo vamos a saber, solo enfoca tu chackra y dependiendo de como reaccione el papel es tu afinidad, si es fuego, se quemara, si es viento, se cortara, si es rayo, se arrugara, si es tierra, se convertirá en tierra y se desmoronara, y finalmente si es agua, se mojara, ahora ten 'dijo mientras extendia el papel a Naruto'

A continuación Naruto enfoco chackra en el papel, el papel se corto y se mojo

Naruto: ¡¿Eso quiere decir que tengo dos elementos?! 'Dijo con euforia

Tobirama: Mmm, interesante y también una coincidencia ya que yo tengo esas afinidades

Naruto solo pudo estar más emocionado al saber que tenia las mismas afinidades que su sensei

Tobirama: Tranquilizate y vuelve a hacer el entrenamiento de la hoja 'dijo señalando un árbol' y lo vas a hacer hasta que casi no te quede chackra, esto con el fin de ver si tienes las reservas necesarias para el jutsu que te quiero enseñar

Naruto asintio y fue a realizar el ejercicio, y estuvo haciendolo hasta la noche y al día siguiente casi falta clases, y con eso demostro que tenia las reservas necesarias

**Fin flashback**

Y ahora estaba muy feliz ya que hoy le hiba a enseñar el jutsu

En la academia

Iruka: En vista de que e visto que a muchos en esta clase les falta concentración les voy a enseñar algo que les ayudara con eso y con su control de chackra, solo lo básico

A continuación Iruka salio y a los pocos minutos trajo unas hojas y todos las vieron con curiosidad menos Naruto y Shikamaru que solo se pusieron a dormir, uno porque lo vei muy problematico y el otro ya lo sabia hacer

Iruka: Bien, lo que necesitan hacer es colocar la hoja en su frente y conducir el chackra de forma lenta, eso hará que se quede pegada en su frente y luego tienen que hacer que su chackra gire y ocasionara que la hoja gire, ¿entendieron?

Clase menos los dormidos: hai sensei

Iruka: ¿Y quien le gustaria ser el primero?

Y nadie levanto la mano, Iruka empezo a ver a los alumnos cuando vio a Naruto recostado en su escritorio durmiendo, fue hasta el y lo desperto

Iruka: Naruto, imagino que ya sabes hacer el balanceo de la hoja 'Naruto solo asintio e Iruka levanto una seja' demuestralo 'dijo entregandole una hoja

Naruto se levanto y fue al frente de la clase y realizo el ejercicio, todos vieron sorprendidos al ver al peor de la clase haciendo algo que les acaban de enseñar, pero como todo no puede ser bueno siempre hay algo que arruine el momento y en este caso fue...

Sakura: Oye, baka, no te creas mejor que sasuke-kun

Naruto: En ese caso que lo haga "Sasuke-kun" 'esto lo dijo en un tono burlón, que hizo que Sasuke y sus fans fruncieran el ceño'

Sasuke: Está bien dobe 'solo bajo y se puso la hoja en la frente, y solo se cayo al suelo, al verlo Sasuke fulmino con la mirada a Naruto' ¿le hiciste algo a la hoja verdad? 'Naruto solo nego'

Naruto :Le puedes pedir otra a Iruka-sensei 'Dijo con tranquilidad'

Sasuke: Iruka, deme otra

Iruka: Soy tu sensei y me tienes que tratar con respeto

Sasuke: Usted debe estar agradecido de enseñar a un uchiha

Iruka solo suspiro y le dio otra hoja ya que sabia que esa discusión hiba a llevar a ningún lado

Sasuke: Bien dobe, vas a ver como lo hace un prodigio

Y con esas palabras vieron que sasuke cerro los ojos y se puso la hoja, pero volvio a pasar lo contrario, salio volando pero no como la primera vez que lo hizo Naruto

Naruto: Bueno, sensei, como yo ya lo se hacer ¿Puedo irme?

Iruka: No, como todos son un grupo tu te quedas con ellos

Naruto:En ese caso enseñeme algo que no sepa

Iruka solo se quedo pensativo por unos segundos

Iruka: ¿Como estas en tu shurikenjutsu?

Naruto: Creo que bien

Iruka: Ok, en ese caso vamos a refinarlo, solo te voy a dar una guía para que de aqui en adelante seas mejor

Y asi Naruto e Iruka se fueron al campo de tiro y ahi Iruka le dio algunos consejos y al terminar se regreso al salón a enseñar a los demás el ejercicio

Con Iruka al dejar a Naruto con el shurikenjutsu

Iruka: *pensando* No se si Naruto sea el kyubi

Sus pensamientos fueron interumpidos por unos sonidos de su aula correspondiente

¡Ahhh! ¡Shanaroo! ¡Crash!

Al escuchar esos ruidos solo pudo correr para ver que estaba pasando, al entrar solo vio a Kiba incrustado y el puño de Sakura sacando humo

Iruka:¿Que paso aquí? ¿Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: Es muy problemático pero está bien, lo que paso fue...

**Hace 3 minutos:**

Sakura: Aun no se como ese baka se cree mejor que Sasuke, solo no lo pudo lograr porque lo estaba viendo ¿no es cierto Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke solo se limito a quedarse callado

Kiba: Sakura, no se como dices que sasuke es el mejor, si el peor de la clase le gano en algo y si fuera por los nervios, Naruto no los tuvo, eso todavía lo hace mejor q...

Se quedo callado al sentir un aura peligrosa, al voltarse solo vio a una oleada de fangirls de Sasuke con sus miradas sombría hacia Kiba

Sakura: ¿Que dijiste sobre Sasuke-kun? *esto lo dijo en una viz demasiado dulce para su gusto

Kiba: Na... Nada ¡Ahhh!

Sakura: ¡Shanaroo!

Y Sakura golpeo a Kiba hasta la pared donde...

¡Crash! Se oyó cuando Kiba golpeo una pared donde se incrusto, y segundos después entro su sensei

**Fin flashback**

Shikamaru: Y eso fue lo que pasó

Iruka: *suspiro* Voy a llevar a Kiba a la enfermeria y tu Sakura quiero a tus padres en la escuela el lunes

Y con eso siguieron las clases con normalidad, al terminar la academia solo fue al campo de entrenamiento

Tobirama: En vista de que tienes el chackra que es necesario para la técnica te la voy a enseñar y vamos a intensificar tu entrenamiento

Naruto: ¿Y porque lo va a intensificar al aprender la técnica?

Tobirama: Mejor te la enseño y luego te digo el porque ya que en el tiempo que te eh entrenado e visto que no eres muy bueno en teoría 'Naruto solo hizo otro puchero' lo que tienes que hacer para la técnica es poner derechos los dedos indice y medio de ambas manos y ponerlos en una especie de cruz

Naruto: Entendido

Naruto al hacerlo solo hizo un clon mal formado y palido, eso solo sirvio para que lo volviera intentarlo dos horas seguidas hasta que pudo realizarlo

Tobirama: Bien hecho, ve a tu casa que hoy usaste demasiado chackra

Naruto: Hi, sensei

Y con eso otro día para Naruto paso

* * *

**Lo siento por tardarme solo que con la escuela no puedo escribir tanto**


	3. Revelaciones

Hoy nos encontramos después de una semana que Naruto pudo aprender el kage bunshin no jutsu y su secreto, ahora el está practicando katas del estilo de Tobirama y sus clones están practicando la escalada de árboles y otros el balanceo de las hojas

Tobirama: Veo que andas muy distraído, ¿te gustaría contarme?

Naruto: Lo siento es que tuve un sueño extraño luego de lo de lo de hace dos días

**Flashback hace 2 días**

Vemos a un Naruto tratando de aplicar chackra a las katas para darle fuerza a sus golpes pero todavía no puede dominarlo desde hace unas 4 horas y ya se estaba cansado

Tobirama: Naruto, ya es suficiente

Pero Naruto no lo escucho ya que estaba sumido en su cansancio y en la concentración, y Tobirama lo siguió llamando pero seguía sin escuchar.

Naruto de repente sintio un chackra maligno y lleno de odio, Naruto por curiosidad lo atrajo hacia el y lo siguiente que sintio fue un odio nunca sentido

En el exterior

Tobirama despues de llamar a Naruto varias veces vio que de le salia un extraño chackra rojo que el conocia, era el chackra de un biju, lo conocia debido a que el estuvo presente cuando una vez Mito, una ex jinchuriki del kyubi saco un poco de su chackra, y por eso sabia que hacer.

Lo que hizo fue sacar un papel con fuinjutsu escrito en el, salio corriendo hacia Naruto y se lo puso en la frente, ese día Naruto durmio en el campo de entrenamiento

**Fin flashback**

Tobirama: Mmm, ya veo, en ese caso te voy a contar algo¿que conoces del kyubi?

Naruto: Solo que murio el día que nací por el yondaime hokage

Tobirama: Pues, eso es falso ya que un biju no puede morir, y si lo hace al ser una entidad de chackra puro después de un tiempo se reformara el biju

Naruto: ¿Entonces va a regresar? *Pregunto con un poco de miedo en su voz*

Tobirama: No, ya que la única manera de derrotar a un biju es sellarlo en algo o alguien

Naruto: Entoces esa persona se vuelve el kyubi

Tobirama: Si y no, ya que de dependiendo del sello puede influir en eso y conforme valla pasando el tiempo puede usar su chackra, piensalo como si fuera un kunai en un pergamino, el kunai a pasar de tener filo no puede dañar a alguien y el pergamino no se transforma en un kunai ¿o si?

Naruto: No

Tobirama: ¿Y si te dijera que tu eres el pergamino que tiene al kyubi dentro de ti?

Naruto al escuchar eso solo quedo en shock, luego de unos segundos salio de su estupor y único que pudo hacer fue quedarse callado, Tobirama no hablo para que las palabras se registrarán en su mente, luego de unos minutos Tobirama habló

Tobirama: ¿Estas bien?

Naruto: No lo se, es difícil saberlo cuando te enteras que tienes algo que puede destruir una aldea por si sólo

Tobirama: Es normal, pero quiero que sepas que tu no eres el kyubi, y de hecho al contrario que mi hermano y Madara, yo pienso que los biju tienen sentimientos y piendan como nosotros

Naruto: Y si es así ¿porque ataco konoha?

Tobirama: Por la sociedad en la vivimos

Naruto solo pudo ladear la cabeza ya dejando un poco de lado que tiene una bola de pelos en su interior

Tobirama: Te explicó, recuerdas como te trata la aldea 'Naruto solo asitio' pues a eso me refiero, las personas le temen a lo que es desconocido o superior a ellos, que en tu caso son las dos, y gracias a esos sentimientos tal vez ya eran demasiado para los bijus, ahora te di algo en que pensar o y eh escuchando que meditando puedes verlo

Naruto: Tal vez después, ahora solo quiero entrenar para no depender del kyubi

Tobirama: Bien dicho, ahora discipa la mitad de tus clones, luego la otra mitad

Naruto: ¿Y para que?

Tobirama: Esto se hace para que la carga neuronal no sea demasiada para el cerebro y esta es una de las razones de que sea un kinjutsu

Naruto al saber que había aprendido un kinjutsu a su edad, su cara no tenía precio

Tobirama: Naruto, ya disipalos

Naruto: ¿ehh? O si, lo siento

Tobirama: Ahora intenta trepar un árbol

Naruto se acerco a un árbol y canalizó su chackra a los pies, al poner su pie pudo sentir como se pegaba a la corteza, solo siguió subiendo pero pudo notar que necesitaba mucha concentración, así que al bajar del árbol hizo más clones y los puso a trepar los árboles, Tobirama al vwr esto levanto una seja ante esto

Tobirama: ¿Porque hiciste más clones?

Naruto: Es que sentía que necesitaba mucha concentración para trepar el árbol

Tobirama solo pudo sonreír al ver que Naruto ya empezo a madurar

Tobirama: En ese caso, si puedes hacer más clones ponlos a practicar tu caligrafía para llegar a un nivel decente y poder empezarte a enseñar fuinjutsu

Naruto: ¡Yata!¡Voy a aprender lo que hacía mi clan! 'Grito con emoción'

Mientras tanto el la oficina del hokage Sarutobi estaba pensando en lo que le habia dicho a los dos uchihas hace unos días

**Flashback**** 3 días antes**

Shisui: ¿Nos hablo hokage-sama?

Hiruzen: Así es, les hago saber que después de mucha meditación he decidido que vamos a ejecutar su plan, pero no quiero que lo maten

Itachi: ¿A que se debe eso?

Hiruzen: Es para que se desviar el odio hacia el

Itachi: Mmm, ya veo

Shisui: Yo no lo entiendo

Itachi: Es que al hacer eso el odio y la desconfianza que ha sido dirigida al clan Uchiha sea dirigido a mi padre

Shisui: Ya entiendo, la pregunta es ¿Cuando lo hacemos?

Hiruzen: Yo estaba pensando que fuera un día antes del golpe

Itachi: Concuerdo

Y con los asuntos ya solucionados los tres se dirigieron a realizar sus asuntos y a mentalizarse para lo que sucederá dentro de unos días

**Fin Flashback**

Ahora el solo estaba pensando que pudo hacer más para que no pasará, y ahora solo tocaba esperar dos semanas a que suceda.

Mientras tanto Naruto seguía practicando taijutsu y sus clones hacían control de chackra y mejoraban su caligrafía.

Y así pasó un día más de la gran Konohagakure no sato

Día siguiente

Naruto hizo su rutina matutina y se preparaba para el entrenamiento que Tobirama le tenía planeado para hoy y se fue a la academia

Después del día en que fue mejor que Sasuke algunas personas lo empezaron a ver bajo una nueva luz, una luz de respetó y algunos otros lo odiaron más cuando superó al heredero del clan más poderoso de la aldea, y para molestia de Naruto se empezo a crear un fanclub de chicas que era de el, pero no tan grande como el de Sasuke o al menos por el momento y eso lo sabía muy bien

Al llegar solo suspiro al saber que sería otro día normal hasta que saliera de la academia a entrenar, o eso pensaba hasta que escucho

Iruka: Hoy habra combates de taijutsu

Todo el salón al momento que entraron esas palabras a sus oídos se emociono, y Naruto no había tenido oportunidad de poner en práctica el estilo (puño de la cascada), que se basaba en ataques rápidos y contundentes en articulaciones y puntos de presión, esto para terminar de forma rápida y mortal al oponente

Ya todos bajaron al campo donde se llevaba a cabo los combates e Iruka los acomodo en parejas que creía que estarían más o menos igualados, pero no sabía donde poner a Sasuke, Naruto y a Hinata, ya que tanto Sasuke como Hinata son de clanes que se especializan en batallas cuerpo a cuerpo y estaba seguro que les enseñaron desde pequeños, y por otro lado estaba Naruto, el en las últimas semanas ha demostrado una mejora progresiva tanto en habilidad como en conocimiento

Luego de meditarlo un poco decidio poner a Hinata con dos niñas civiles que creía que le podrian hacer frente a la heredera, y a Naruto con Sasuke, a parte de que eso le daría un mejor conocimiento de las habilidades del rubio

Los combates serán:

Mujeres

Civil 1 vs Ino

Civil 2 vs Sakura

Hinata vs civil 3, civil 4 y civil 5

Hombres

Civil 1 vs Shino

Shikamaru vs Chouji

Kiba vs civil 2

Sasuke vs Naruto

Iruka: Vamos a comenzar los combates con las chicas, la primera peles va a ser entre Ino Yamanaka y Civil 1

Las nombradas fueron al terreno y se colocaron en ña postura basica que se enseña en la academia

Iruka: Hashime

Y la pelea comenzó, pero no fue nada del otro mundo, solo fue una pelea de academia, golpes y patadas, hiban y venían de una forma sin técnica ni fuerza, la pelea terminó cuando ambas se dieron mutuamente un golpe en la quijada, pero gano Ino debido a que la otra quedo en K.O., pero Ino luego de unos 3 segundos se desmayó

Iruka: Empate, y antes de que empiecen a quejar esto es una enseñanza ¿alguien me puede decir que hicieron mal?

Y Sasuke levanto la mano

Iruka: Sasuke ¿lo podrias decir?

Sasuke: La técnica, ya que si tienen la velocidad

Iruka: Correcto, la técnica a pesar de que tengas menos atributos físicos, la técnica hace tus golpes más eficientes, bien continuemos

Los combates siguieron normal, en el combate de Sakura ella gano, debido a que le toco pelear con una fan de Naruto y ella se burlo de su Sasuke-kun y en un arrebato de ira le dio un golpe demoledor solo como ella sabe.

El de Hinata fue un poco más igualado pero termino ganando a pesar de su timidez

Y con los hombres

El de Shino fue igualado ya que su estilo de pelea es de larga distancia, y le costo ganar sin sus escarabajos

En la de Shikamaru y Chouji se podria decir que fue un empate, Shikamaru como de costumbre dijo que era muy problematico y Chouji dijo que no queria luchar con su mejor amigo

La de Kiba fue muy fácil, solo tuvo que darle un combinación de golpes a la cara y torso

Al ser nombrados los dos se vieron y bajaron al terreno, de ahí solo se colocaron en sus respectivas guardias de taijutsu, Sasuke con el puño interceptor y Naruto con el puño de la cascada, pero cada uno tenia sus desventajas, Naruto al ser principiante en su estilo lo hace muy mecanizado y Sasuke como no tiene el sharingan su estilo está incompleto ya que su estilo se basa en contraatacar y prefecir los movimientos del oponente y los dos estaban concientes de ello

Iruka: Hashime

Ambos no hicieron nada hasta que una hoja cayó al suelo

Naruto se abalanzó hacia Sasuke, este solo lo estaba esperando para contrarestarlo, Naruto paso su mano izquierda por la cara de Sasuke y con la derecha le intentó dar un golpe, Sasuke al ver la finta se agachó y cuando vio el segundo golpe lo atrapó con su mano y aprovechando el impulso que llevaba Naruto, salto y quedo arriba de el para intentarlo patear, pero Naruto lo sintio y se giro para atrapar la patada y azotarlo contra el suelo, Sasuke al sentir el golpe solo pudo gemir por el golpe, al rebotar del suelo Naruto le quiso dar una patada en el abdomen bajo, Sasuke al verlo levanto su pierna para bloquear la patada, pero al estar sin un apoyo al recibir la patada retrocedió y al caer suelo tropezó un poco hacia atrás, al ver su desliz volvio a intentar dar otra patada pero esta vez en la cara, Sasuke salto y se agarro de la pierna de Naruto y con sus brazos se dio un impulso hacia Naruto y le propino una patada, Naruto se desoriento un poco y cuando se recupero sintio que Sasuke seguía enganchado de su pierna y la recogió lo más rápido y fuerte que pudo para que Sasuke se estrellara contra el suelo, Sasuke lo vio y se solto pero ya era tarde ya que ya llevaba la fuerza y cayo de cara pero se recupero y le intento dar una barrida a Naruto, este solo salto lo suficiente para no ser barrido y darle una patada en la cara a Sasuke y hacerlo levantar, Sasuke solo pudo sentir la patada en la barbilla, acto seguido Naruto entro en su guardia y le propino una patada a la rodilla, este golpe hizo que casi se le doblara la pierna, cuando la audiencia vio la patada solo hicieron una mueca ante el lugar donde fue propinada, Sasuke solo sintio un gran dolor y luego se vio abrumado por diversos golpes en la boca del estómago, garganta y costillas, al dejar de sentir los golpes solo sintio un gran dolor en el cuerpo y luego cayó de rorodillas con los ojos en blanco

La audiencia y el propio rubio se quedo sorprendido al ver su resultado, se quedaron en silencio viendo el daño causado por este último y ese incidente le demostraría a todos quien es Naruto

Y luego de ese día seguiría ganando fangirls

Ese día solo entreno su cuerpo y mejoro su control de chackra

**Time skip 1 semana**

Actualmente faltaba una semana para el día en que parte del clan Uchiha se iria de este mundo, y Sarutobi estaba muy ancioso y nervioso de que el plan saliera bien.

Y con Naruto el día de hoy empezaría su entrenamiento de chackra elemental y por supuesto iba a estar emocionado y Tobirama le habia informado que cuando este entrenando sus elementos el estaría con otros clones enseñando fuinjutsu

Tobirama: Ya te he informado que voy a empezar a instruirte tanto en tus elementos como darte la introducción al fuinjutsu

Naruto: Hai, sensei

Tobirama: Ahora haz 80 clones 50 van a estar con los elementos van a ser 25 y 25 para cada uno y los demás en fuinjutsu van a ir con un clon mio cada grupo y tu y yo vamos a trabajar tu cuerpo para empezarlo a adaptar para el estilo antiuchiha, y esto es una orden, no puedes documentar nada de este estilo, ya que si lo encuentran otras aldeas el poder de Konoha caerá, ¿entiendes?

Naruto al ver la seriedad en sus palabras entendió lo serio que es un secreto de alto nivel

Naruto: Hai

Y con esas palabras dichas entre los dos Naruto formó sus clones y se separaron como instruyó Tobirama, y Naruto se puso a hacer trabajo físico pero no tan exigente, al final del día Tobirama hizo que disipe los clones para recuperar el conocimiento y la experiencia

Tobirama: Ok, ahora muestrame el progreso que los clones hicieron

Naruto: Hai, solo deme unos segundos para ordenar lo que hicieron los clones

Tobirama solo asintió e hizo una nota mental para hacerlo usar más clones y que no le pase lo que le acaba de pasar en una pelea, luego de casi dos minutos Naruto se recupero de su dolor de cabeza

Naruto: Ya sensei 'dijo con un poco de dificultad'

Tobirama: Bien ahora corta una hoja con la manipulación del viento y moja tierra con la del agua

Naruto: Hai 'se acerco a un árbol y tomo una hoja para tratarla de cortarla luego de unos 3 minutos lo logro pero solo fue una quinta parte de la hoja'

Tobirama: Bien hecho, la mayoría tardaría por lo menos meses en hacer lo que hiciste en unas horas, y ahora haz lo de la tierra

Naruto solo asintió y se agachó para agarrar un puño de tierra, al canalizar el chackra del agua solo se mojó lo que estaba en contacto con el agua

Tobirama: Mmm, yo diría que nos vamos a tardar una semana o más para completar los ejercicios básicos de las afinidades

Naruto: Me podría decir cuales son los otros ejercicios

Tobirama: Si, no creo que haga ningún daño, los del viento son el de la hoja, luego iría cortar una cascada y por último poder mover el viento a tu alrededor de ti, y los del agua sería el de la tierra luego hacerlo con un tronco, y por ultimo sería poder manipular el agua de fuentes de agua, pero hay uno que casi nadie lo hace que es manipular la humedad en el entorno

Naruto: ¡En ese caso voy a terminarlos todos en un mes!

Tobirama: En ese caso vamos a intensificar tu entrenamiento, primero vas a hacer todos los clones que puedas y realizarán los ejercicios, luego tu y yo vamos a mejorar tu entrenamiento físico y dos veces a la semana vamos a reforzar el conocimiento que tienes y vas a aprender estrategias para el combate

Naruto: Hai, sensei 'estaba a punto de realizar los clones'

Tobirama: Naruto, a pesar de que me guste tu energía e interes en aprender tambien debes descansar, así que a casa

Naruto solo se sonrojo de vergüenza y se fue con un saludo

**Time skip 1 semana**

Durante esta semana Naruto casi pudo completar la primera fase del entrenamiento de afinidades, también a su edad le podía hacer frente a un genin recién salido de la academia, pero no ganarle, también en la academia le estaba yendo mejor, ya que Tobirama le estuvo taladrando la información que sabía en su cabeza, también había mandado a sus a leer pergaminos y libros.

También la noche anterior Tobirama había sentido una tensión inusual y le dijo a Naruto que no saliera de su casa por el día ya que tenía un mal presentimiento.

Y la noche anterior había ocurrido el evento llamado la masacre Uchiha, en donde por alguna razón el jefe de clan Fugaku Uchiha mato a la mayoría del clan y fue detenido por su hijo Itachi y su amigo Shisui que al verse superado tuvo que dejar la aldea y buscar una nueva vida

Ahora en el clan quedaban unos 20 individuos y toda vía no se recuperaban del acontecimiento, pero los más afectados fueron su familia directa, Mikoto su esposa, a pesar de que el era muy frío y casi no estaba en casa no pensaba que hiba a hacer esto, y mucho menos lo que le hizo a Sasuke a pesar de estar controlado, a Sasuke al salir y encontrarlo en la calle lo metió en el tsukuyomi y le mostró como mato a todos los que pudo y el trauma lo dejo en el hospital, con un posible problema psicológico y por último Itachi se había encerrado en su cuarto, pero en su interior Itachi estaba procesando lo que tuvo que hacer por la aldea y sus consecuencias tanto en el clan como en su hermano menor y el sabia que no volvería a ser el mismo luego del genjutsu y no sabía como lidiar con toda esa carga, y se encerró para meditar y volver a conseguir la calma que lo caracteriza, por otro lado en la aldea el acontecimiento se estaba esparciendo como un vaso de agua derramado, y el hokage había dado un aviso de lo que había pasado

**Hace unas horas **

Era de mañana luego de la masacre y el hokage había convocado al pueblo para dar por finalizado el plan

Hiruzen: Gente de Konoha ayer por la noche el jefe del clan Uchiha fue victima de un ataque postraumático de la tercera Guerra Shinobi y sus problemas al parecer se empezaron a mostrar hace apenas una semana y no pensamos que hiban a ser tan fuertes 'Mikoto, a pesar de que estaba de luto al escuchar eso levanto una seja e hizo una nota mental para hablar con el hokage' uno de estos ataques provocaron que enloqueciera y su forma de lidiar con la locura fue matar a su clan, pero su hijo Itachi y su amigo Shisui lo lograron detener, pero se escapó y ahora hay un equipo especial que lo está buscando haci que no se preocupen

Y con esas palabras la mayoría se tranquilizó y se fueron a sus casas, mientras Mikoto solo fue a la torre a ver que era lo que pasó

Luego de unos 5 minutos

toc toc* se escucho en la oficina del hokage

Hiruzen: Pase

Al abrirse la puerta y ver a Mikoto solo puso su cara profesional, listo para todo

Mikoto: Sandaime-sama, quisiera hablar sobre lo dicho en el comunicado

Solo con escuchar eso el hokage hizo un sello de mano y varias partes de la oficina se iluminaron y luego de segundos dejaron de brillar

Hiruzen: No se preocupe, solo son sellos de seguridad y ¿de que le gustaría hablar?

Mikoto: Es sobre el supuesto trastorno que tuvo mi esposo

Hiruzen: Es una mentira para encubrir que lo controlamos para matar a partr de su clan 'Mikoto al escucharlo se hiba a levantar para exigir una buena razón pot la que lo hizo, pero Hiruzen se le adelantó' y no me reproche nada, que se que tu clan quería hacer un golpe de estado y ninguno de ustedes dijo nada, y deberias agradecer que tu clan siga siendo parte de konoha, o incluso vivo, ya que lo que hicieron es considerado traición ¿comprende?

Mikoto solo asintió sabiendo que tuvieron suerte de que los que mando a matar fueron los que estaban a favor del golpe

Hiruzen: Y con esto dicho retirese

Solo se levanto y se fue a su casa para pensar en como decirselo al clan o incluso si debería decirlo

**Fin flashback**

Y esa fue la forma en que se manejo el asunto Uchiha

* * *

**Fin****Diganme cómo lo estoy haciendoy dejen sus ideas para mejorarla****Gracias por seguir leyendo **


	4. Despedida

**Lamento haber tardado tanto en escribir al capítulo, la razón por la que me tarde es que me había quedado estancado en una parte del capítulo, y como siempre déjenme sus comentarios**

* * *

**Y ha pasado un mes desde la masacre, Sasuke por el genjutsu se volvio una especie de Itachi pero impulsado de odio, Itachi ya pudo soportar la culpa que sentía, pero todavía le costaba abrirse a los demás y por último Mikoto le aviso al clan lo que pasó y pudo digerir lo que paso, pero cuando el clan oyó lo sucedido se dividio en dos, por un lado los que querían cumplir lo que quería Fugaku y el otro los que no querían hacer nada o pedir una disculpa al hokage por lo sucedido, al final los que querían volver a intentar el golpe se calmaron y luego de unos días pensaron y decidieron hacer lo del bando contrario, y haci Mikoto fue con el hokage y le pidio disculpas y una forma de expiación, lo único que pidió el hokage fue que la policía se restableciera lo antes posible y unos 25 jutsus de su biblioteca de clan.**

**Por otro lado Fugaku al huir de konoha estuvo deambulando por el país de fuego en busca de como terminar su trabajo de eliminar a los que estaban a favor del golpe, este pensamiento fue porque le faltaron 2 estos eran Itachi y Shisui.**

**Y con Naruto, en este último mes a estado perfeccionando los ejercicios de sus afinidades, en la que tiene mayor capacidad de controlar es el viento pero eso no quiere decir que la del agua sea débil, también una semana después de la masacre, Tobirama lo empezo a instruir en el arte del kenjutsu**

**Flashback 1 semana luego de la masacre**

Tobirama: Naruto, ahora con lo ocurrido no te voy a enseñar nada que llame la atención, y por esa razón te voy a empezar a intruir en el arte del kenjutsu

Naruto: ¡Yata! por fin voy a tener algo que me caracterice de los demás niños

Tobirama: Note emociones tanto, ya que este arte requiere tiempo, paciencia, velocidad y precisión en cada uno de los ataques

Naruto: Hai, ¿y con que vamos a empezar?

Tobirama: Primero te voy a enseñar la forma correcta de tomar una espada, luego los golpes y bloqueos básicos y por último te enseñare el estilo que yo usaba

**Y luego de una semana junto con sus clones ya tenian aprendidos los conceptos básicos del kenjutsu**

**Fin flashback**

**Luego de eso pasaron las semanas y ****hace una semana luego de leer mucha teoría del fuinjutsu le empezaron a instruir en este**

**Flashback (fuinjutsu)**

Tobirama: Bueno en vista de que en el transcurso del entrenamiento ya haz mejorado tanto tu control de chackra, caligrafía y uso de clones, vamos a realizar más clones de lo normal y lo dividiras en este orden, las cosas que tienes mejor dominadas vas a poner una octava parte de tus clones a cada una, luego y al shirikenjutsu, kenjutsu y fuinjutsu les vas a poner dos de las octavas partes que quedan de clones a cada arte y voy a dejar un clon para empezar a trabajar en el fuinjutsu, por último tu vas a realizar ejercicio físico

Naruto: Hai

**Y Naruto hizo los clones y se dispucieron a trabajar, y luego de unas horas al disipar los clones le dolia mayormente las muñecas por tanto que escribieron sus clones y haci fue su primer día con el fuinjutsu práctico y con la teoría, pronto empezaría a agregarle chackra a los sellos**

**Fin Flashback **

Y** en cuanto a taijutsu sigue mejorando la velocidad.**

**Pero en la academia Tobirama le instruyó a Naruto que no mostrará todas sus habilidades, con la explicación de que el engaño es el mejor arma de un ninja y con esa excusa Naruto decidio quedarse en el nivel que había demostrado en la pelea con Sasuke, y hablando de Sasuke, este en la academia se volvió más frío y presumido, y al ser impulsado por odio a incrementado su nivel llegando a que nadie le podría ganar**

**Y ahora nos enfocamos en la oficina del hokage en esta estaban Naruto y el hokage teniendo una plática seria.**

Hiruzen: Naruto, he visto que haz estado aumentando tu nivel en general y eso me intriga ya que por lo que se, nadie esta dispuesto a entrenar a un niño y no me digas que lees, ya que se de antemano que odias leer, haci que dime que haces

Naruto solo se tenso y penso por unos momentos que debería decirle, pero decidio que debia consultar con su sensei

Naruto: No se si pueda decirtelo, pero le preguntare al que me enseña, si eso te parece bien, jiji

Hiruzen: *suspiro* Esta bien, pero no quiero más excusas ¿entendiste?

Naruto asistió

Naruto: ¿Puedo irme ya? Jiji

Hiruzen: Si, solo dale un abrazo a tu jiji

Naruto sonrió y corriendo a Hiruzen salta a sus brazos para ser recibido por un abrazo, luego de romper el abrazo Naruto se despide y va corriendo a su campo de entrenamiento y contandole todo a Tobirama

Tobirama: ¿Por que llegas tarde?

Naruto por correr demasiado estaba jadeando por aliento y luego de unas respiraciones profundas se tranquiliza

Naruto: Es que jiji me pidio que lo fuera a ver

Tobirama: ¿Y quién es ese "jiji" y para que te quería ver?

Naruto: Jiji es el sandaime hokage y me quería ver para ver el porqué he estado mejorando tan rápido, y luego de decirle que estaba entrenando de algun modo supi que alguien me estaba entrenando y si fuera posible conocerlo

Tobirama: Mmm, ya veo en ese caso dile que venga a este campo de entrenamiento contigo y que sea lo antes posible

Naruto solo se sorprendió por sus palabras y asintió

Tobirama: Y con eso aclarado vas a recibir un castigo por llegar tarde

Naruto: ¿Pero por que? , si te dije el motivo de mi tardanza

Tobirama: Pudiste haber usado un kage bunshin para avisarme del motivo

Naruto solo se maldijo por no pensar en eso, y con esos pensamientos se dispuso a entrenar con el castigo y luego le aviso a Hiruzen de lo que le dijo Tobirama

**Time skip una semana**

A pasado una semana desde que Naruto le dijo al Sandaime del acuerdo y Hiruzen se dispuso a realizar papeleo como si no hubiera un mañana conocer al instructor de Naruto y conocerlo mejor para ver si advertirle a Naruto o confiar en el instructor secreto

Y por fin habia llegado el esperado día

Hiruzen: Entonces se supone que nos veremos con tu sensei en este campo de enrenamiento

Naruto asintió

Hiruzen: Mmm, ya veo

Y durante el camino estuvieron platicando sobre cosas sin sentido hasta llegar al campo

Hiruzen: ¿Y donde esta?

Naruto: No lo se normalmente es...

Naruto no pudo terminar ya que Hiruzen lo aparto de una oleada de shurikens de las sombras y luego visualizó a una sombra salir de los arbustos

Tobirama: Me alegro de ver que el tiempo no te ha debilatado, Sarutobi

Hiruzen no pudo responder por la sorpresa de volver de ver a su antiguo sensei luego de su muerte en la Segunda Gran Guerra Shinobi y por la sorpresa se desmayó

Naruto: Creo que fue mucha su sorpresa de volver a verlo

Tobirama: Al parecer, bueno para no perder tiempo empieza a calentar y empezamos tu entrenamiento de hoy

Naruto: Hai

Y estuvieron entrenando por una hora y luego se desperto Hiruzen

Hiruzen: Creo que por un momento juro ver a Tobirama-sensei

Naruto: Y fue cierto

Hiruzen: Ah, eres tu Naruto, y dime xomo que es verdad de que lo vi

A lo que Tobirama se acercaría

Tobirama: Así es Sarutobi, y antes de que te vuelvas a desmayar deja te explico todo

A lo que Sautobi asintió y haci Naruto y Tobirama le explicaron el como se conocieron, como se encontraron y por que lo estaba entrenando

Hiruzen: Ya veo, en ese caso creo que Naruto esta en buenas manos

Tobirama: Es que aún no creo que Naruto este entrenando con mi sensei que murio hace mas de 30 años casi enfrente de mis ojos

Tobirama: Bueno, creo que con todo resuelto podemos hablar de como está el pueblo 'esto lo dijo con la voz un poco sombría, y Sarutobi al oír ese tono sabía que vendría algo que no le gustaría'

Hiruzen: ¿Y que le gustaría saber del pueblo?

Tobirama: Naruto, mientras Sarutobi y yo hablamos tu sigue entrenando en fuinjutsu y kenjutsu, ahora te mando dos clones para que ayuden en cada área 'Naruto supo que el no tendría nada que aportar a esta conversación, haci que huzo lo que le pidio Tobirama'

Naruto: Hai, sensei

Luego de que Naruto se alejo lo suficiente y luego de madar sus clones Tobirama vio con más seriedad a Hiruzen y comenzo a hablar

Tobirama: Lo que quiero saber es por que a Naruto no lo tratan como a una persona normal y si, ya se que es un jinchuriki y el también e imagino que es del kyubi, dime si estoy en lo correcto

Hiruzen solo pudo agachar la cabeza sabiendo que luego de la muerte de Minato el pueblo solo a ido de mal en peor en cuanto a el ambito social y diferencia de clases

Hiruzen: Es por que hubo una fuga de información en el consejo, y no pudimos descubrir quien fue, y tratan así a Naruto porque los aldeanos y algunos shinobis piensan que es la reencarnación del kyubi y por eso le temen y piensan que si matandolo el kyubi también muere, pero no lo atacan ya que yo prohibi cualquier abuso físico contra el, y ya que no tienen esa opción intentan que muera por desnutrición, pero afortunandamente hay una familia que atiende un puesto de ramen que le venden sin discriminarlo

Tobirama: Y entiendo que no puedes haber que le vendan a alguien que el dueño no desea venderle, y si ese es el caso ¿por que no tu o algún shinobi que no piense mal de el le compre sus necesidades básicas? Explicame

Hiruzen: Porque no lo había pensado 'lo dijo con pesar ya que se supone que al ser el lider de una aldea se esperaría que tendría un mejor conocimiento de la población y el como solucionar priblemas internos y esternos de esta'

Tobirama solo pudo ver a Hiruzen con una mirada de decepción, ya que el no había enseñado a alguien que no puede centrarse en algo tan cercano como a Naruto, nono solo por ser un niño inocente, sino que el era la representación del poder en la aldea y que el muera le afectaría de una manera importante su poder militar

Tobirama: Mmm, ya veo, me hss decepcionado Hiruzen, ahora necesito que te vayas para que pueda seguir con el entrenamiento de Naruto y poder darle lo que nadie le a dado

Hiruzen: ¿Y que es eso?

Tobirama: La confianza, cariño y enseñanzas que le daría una familia 'dijo esto con una cara sería, pero se le quería escapar una pequeña sonrisa'

Hiruzen solo pudo apretar los puños ya que no cumplió con lo que le prometió a su predecesor y su esposa, que cuidaria a Naruto cueste lo que le cueste, y ahora vio que alguien lo hacía mejor que el y sin que se muestre y con estos últimos pensamientos se fue con la cabaza gacha

**Y haci fue el día** **en que Tobirama** **y Hiruzen se volvieron a encontrar luego de años**

* * *

**Ya han pasado dos años desde el comienzo del entrenamiento y ahora Naruto en vez de vestir con mucho naranja, el ahora usaba ****Y ahora nos encontramos en un día triste, sino el más para nuestro rubio, ya que ahora este sería el último día en que Tobirama y Naruto se verían pues el tiempo del exhokage se habia en este mundo una vez más, pero se iba a ir sabiendo que su rubio discípulo cambiaría este mundo lleno de traicioneros, criminales, violadores, ladrones, entre otros**** tipos de personas que hacian cosas a expensas de otras.**

Naruto: ¿Para que me pidio que no fuera a la escuela hoy, sensei? 'Pregunto Naruto ya que el luego de dos años con dos meses de estar entrenando se le olvido el plazo que tenía Tobirama en este mundo'

Tobirama: *suspiro* Naruto, no se si recuerdas lo que decia la carta o lo dije al principio del entrenamiento, pero el plazo de la pieza de mi alma que estaba en el pergamino ya casi termina, solo es cuestión de segundos, minutos u horas, no se con exactitud, pero lo que es seguro es que hoy termina mi enseñanza, pero eso no quiere decir que voy a dejar de observarte, y la razón de que te pedí que vienieras es porqué a lo largo de nuestro entrenamiento estuve escribiendo cosas de estudio que te pueden ayudar, como jutsus, conocimiento, ejercicios, entre otros, que no nos dio tiempo de ver en el entrenamiento, y al no saber cuando voy a desaparecer tu no sabrias de estas cosas

Naruto: Ya veo, y ¿podríamos tener un último combate? para que pueda ver en que nivel me encuentro

Tobirama solo sonrió levemente ya que sabía que esta sería de las ultimas cosas que haría junto a Naruto 'Claro, pero con una condición, no uses a Kurama y luego pasemos un tiempo tranquilo y explicarte los diversos pergaminos que te escribí' Naruto solo asintió con una sonrisa de emoción

Ambos solo se alejaron con su equipo en su persona, por la parte de Naruto ya que hiba a ser el último que tendría con su sensei y del lado de Tobirama este estaba viendo con orgullo a Naruto ya que durante su entrenamiento el le agarro cariño, y sabía que dejaría al mundo en buenas manos.

Luego de despejar sus cabezas de sus reflexiones y pensamientos ambos se posicionaron en sus guardias y Naruto realizo un clon para marcar el inicio del combate

Naruto clon: ¡Hachime!

Y haci ambos se lanzaron uno contra el otro, en medio de su carrera Naruto lanzo unos shurikens hacía Tobirama, el solo empezo a moverse entre los shurikens con una gran habilidad y Tobirama agarro uno y se lo regreso a Naruto, mientras estaba en el aire Tobirama empezo a realizar sellos y el terminar dijo: 'Shuriken kage bunshin no jutsu' y luego de esas palabras empezaron a aparecer unos 20 más, a lo que Naruto formo un clon para que este lo agarrara y lo lanzara fuera de la trayectoria, al caer Naruto desenvaino su katana y volvio a cargar contra el exhokage.

Tobirama al ver esa acción el solo la imitó y también se lanzó hacía Naruto, luego de ese choque de katanas estuvieron presionando para medir la fuerza, aunque obviamente Tobirama no usaba toda, Tobirama al ver que Naruto se enfocó demasiado en el forcejeo solo le metio una patada en la boca del estómago, sacándole el aire, Naruto le costo respirar por unos segundos y luego examinó su entorno y vio que estaba a un lado de un lago, ante esto sonrió e hizo 10 clones, al acercarse Tobirama lo que vio lo sorprendió ya que vio a 5 clones formando bals de agua y a los otros 5 haciendo balas pero esta vez de viento y por último vio al original con varios kunais y shurikens en sus manos, luego de terminar los sellos lanzaron todos simultáneamente los proyectiles y los clones se disciparon y Naruto formó sellos y los kunais y shurikens se empezaron a multiplicar, Tobirama solo sonrió al ver la idea alocada de su discípulo, el solo formo tres sellos y se formó a su alrededor un muro de agua y con esa distracción hizo un sunshin hacia la parte trasera de Naruto y le puso un kunai en el cuello y dijo ' yo gano, pero lo hiciste bien'

Naruto: Gracias, sensei

Tobirama: Bueno, ya que terminamos nuestro combate y en este pude ver tu progreso durante este tiempo estimó que tu habilidad está a nivel de genin bajo-medio, y no lo digo por el poder sino porqué te falta pensar en las estrategias y te enfocas demasiado en lo que tienes enfrente y eso te puede costar la vida en el campo de batalla, ya que al no tener un buen plan puede salir mal y lo del enfoque es porqué en el forcejeo que tuvimos me di cuenta que estabas demasiado concentrado en el choque y no revisabas tu entorno, lo entiendes ¿verdad?

Naruto asintió

Tobirama: Ahora hagamos un recuento de tus diversis enfoques en las habilidades ninja

Naruto: Bueno, en cuanto a distancia cercana tengo el kenjutsu, el taijutsu y sellos que previamente elaboraria, a media y lejana sería el shurikenjutsu, ninjutsu y fuinjutsu y para todas las distancias sería el chackra de Kurama

Tobirama: Mmm, creo que es correcto, ahora te daré los pergaminos de lo que no pude enseñarte, en estos vienen los conocimentos que nos faltaron tanto de taijutsu y de kenjutsu, y si te andas preguntando el antiuchihas casi lo terminamos, solo nos falto una kata y te la voy a enseñar hoy, tambien esta la formula del "hiraishin" pero esta solo es la base, el restó de esta en cada persona, a esto me refiero a que una formula no le puede funcionar a otro, ¿entendiste?

asintió*

Tobirama: Y por último hay jutsus personales tanto de agua como de viento, ahora vamos a mostrarte la kata que nos faltó

Naruto: Hai

Luego de unas horas y con Naruto ya aprendida la kata decidieron pasar el tiempo que queda en el monte hokage

Naruto: Sensei, ¿le puedo preguntar algo?

Tobirama: Claro

Naruto: ¿Que significa ser hokage y que conlleva el puesto?

Tobirama: El significado no te lo puedo decir ya que cada quién tiene su concepto del puesto, por ejemplo, cuando te conocí tu pensabas que el ser hokage era solo ser el ninja más fuerte de la aldea, que en eso tiene cierto sentido, pero más haya del poder también estan los asuntos políticos, económicos, shinobis y sociales, también al haber tanto papeleo y tener que supervisarlo te quita tiempo que podrías pasar con amigos, familia o conocidos, así que para hokage significa, alguien que antepone al pueblo sobre todo y que este dispuesto a dar lo que sea necesario para que el pueblo esté en las mejores condiciones posible, incluso la vida de uno mismo

Naruto: Mmm, ya veo, en ese caso creo mi forma de verlo es alguien que este cuidando a la aldea, ya sean con métodos civilizados tanto como los métodos inhumanos, y que este dispuesto a dar la vida por este

Tobirama: Creo que tu vista es correcta, bueno estoy sintiendo que se me esta acabado el chackra, así que tengo una última cosa que decirte y esa es que estoy orgulloso del niño que tengo frente a mi, y ya quiero ver al hombre en el que te vas a convertir o, y una última cosa, si llegas a hokage, que se lo lograrás, no dejes a tu familia de lado solo por el papeleo, puedes poner una oficina en tu casa, ahora si, me voy, y espero no verte pronto, ¿entendiste eso?

Naruto: Hai, lo vere dentro de como 100 años 'esto lo dijo con una sonrisa, pero con una lagrima cayendo de su ojo'

Tobirama al escuchar la afirmación de Naruto, sonrió y empezó a verse moléculas que salian de él supo que ya se terminó el tiempo

Tobirama*pesamiento: Ya había olvidado lo hermosa que era la vista desde aquí

Y con esos últimos pesamientos se deshizo en pequeñas bolas pequeñas de chackra que hiban ascendiendo al cielo

Naruto: Adiós, sensei

En otro lado de la aldea Sarutobi estaba viendolo todo desde su bola de cristal y no era que estaba espiando a Naruto sino que le informaron que no había asistido a clases, y no se preocupo ya que tenia una idea de donde estaba el rubio

Sarutobi: Creo que lo voy a visitar en ka noche para ver como toma la partida de sensei


	5. Examenes genin

**Ahora Naruto se encontraba en su departamento luego de su despedida, este solo estaba pensando en cómo seguir con su entrenamiento ya que ahora volvía a estar por su cuenta**

**Luego de seguir pensando en que hacer se escucha un sonido**

***toc*toc***

Naruto al no estar esperando a nadie, solo se levanta de su cama y con kunai en mano abre la puerta, pero se sorprende al ver al tercer hokage

Sarutobi: Hola, Naruto

Naruto: Hola, sandaime

Sarutobi: ¿Puedo pasar?

Naruto: Si

Sarutobi: Veo que sigues molesto, por lo de hace unos días

Naruto: Usted que cree que pasaría al ocultarme tal verdad de mi familia, tal vez que lo comprendería y lo perdonaría

**Flashback hace 6 ****dias en**** el campo de entrenamiento**

Tobirama: Naruto, podrías conseguir una foto del yondaime hokage

Naruto: Claro, hay una en el libro de historia de la academia, ¿y para que la quiere?

Tobirama: Es solo para comprobar una teoría que tengo

Naruto: ¿Y cual es esa teoría?

Tobirama: Te lo dire mañana si es cierta

Naruto: *suspiro* Esta bien, bueno hasta mañana sensei

**En la tarde siguente**

Naruto: Sensei, si traje el libro

Tobirama: Ok, ahora dámelo y tu empieza a calentar y te diré al finalizar el entrenamiento de hoy si es correcta mi suposición

Naruto: Hai

**Luego del entrenamiento**

Naruto: 198, 199 y 200, listo ya terminé, ahora ma va a decir su suposición

Tobirama: *suspiró* Esta bien

Dandole el libro a Naruto

Tobirama: Ahora busca la foto del yondaime

Naruto: Listo

Tobirama: Ahora dime a quién se parece

Naruto luego de ver la foto unos minutos no supo a quién se le figuraba

Naruto: No se, sensei

Tobirama: Bueno, vamos al lago

Naruto ladeo la cabeza, pero no cuestionó

Tobirama: Ve tu reflejo en el lago

Naruto se acercó al lago y luego de verse volteó a ver a su sensei con curiosidad

Tobirama: Ahora ve la foto

Naruto al ver la foto y conpararlo con su rostro se sorprendió por el parecido y todavía no creyéndose el parecido, hizo un clon y puso la foto al lado del clon y comenzó a darse cuenta que era una versión miniatura del yondaime, solo que con bigotes y el cabello más corto

Naruto: Al parecer es mi padre, o al menos soy muy cercano a el

Tobirama: Así parece

Naruto: ¿Y como te diste cuenta?

Tobirama: Es que en el pasado, normalmente los jinchurikis son algo cercano al kage de la aldea, pero por el ataque del kyubi descarte esa idea, y luego de ver el monumento hokage y al ver la similitud entre el y tú, volví a creer en que eres familiar del yondaime

Naruto: Ya veo *pensando* Kurama, ¿tu sabías de esto?

Kurama: Si, pero antes de que me grites, no creía ser el indicado de decírtelo debido a que los mate, no me considera digno de decirtelo, solo esperaba que algo así pasara o que el sandaime te lo contará

Naruto: *pensando* Mmm, ya veo, no te preocupes y ya te había dicho que te perdonaba

Kurama: Ya se, pero sigo pensando que no era el indicado de decírtelo

Naruto: *pensando* Esta bien, ahora vuelve a dormir, que se que te gusta hacer

**Ya dejando de hablar con su reciente amigo**

Naruto: Es mucho que digerir, saber que eres familiar de tu ídolo desde niño y que el fue quién metió a Kurama dentro de mi, creó que solo queda preguntarle al sandaime 'esto lo dijo con la cara un poco fría'

Tobirama: Creo que si, pero lo harás tu solo, ya que no siempre voy a estar ahí para ayudarte

Naruto: Lo entiendo

**Ya llegada la noche de ese mismo día**

**Naruto estaba en la torre hokage caminando hacia la oficina del sandaime e hiba pensando como decirle que había descubierto a su padre**

**Al llegar a la puerta de la oficina no sabía si tocar o pasar como siempre sin tocar, luego de estarlo pensando decidió tocar por ser un tema serii, haci que debia comportarse como amerita el tema**

**Pov. Sarutobi**

**El estaba pensando en Naruto en como le estaría yendo con el entrenamiento de Tobirama, esto lo hacía mientras realizaba el temido papeleo**

***toc*toc***

**Se escucho el sonar de la puerta**

**Fin prov. Sarutobi**

Sarutobi: Pase

**Y Naruto entro a la oficina, pero a Sarutobi se le hizo raro que Naruto no estrara sin pedir permiso y su cara que se veía que tenía un tema importante**

Sarutobi: ¿Que se te ofrece Naruto?

Naruto: Sensei y yo nos hemos percatado de mi parecido con el yondaime 'Sarutobi con escuchar eso se puso nervioso, pero al ser alguien con experiencia Naruto se percato de esto' y te tengo una pregunta ¿Que soy de el?

Sarutobi: *suspiró* Antes que nada quiero que entiendas algo, esto es información de clase S y por eso no te lo había dicho, y tu eres su hijo

**Naruto al escuchar eso sintió un remolino de emociones como el enojo, tristeza, esperanza, entre otras**

**Y sin más Naruto se fue sin decir nada a pensar**

**Fin flashback**

Sarutobi: No sabía que pasaría, por eso quería esperar a que fueras más maduro

Naruto: ¡Y por que no pensaste en decirme algo como "Naruto, se quienes son tus padres, pero no te lo puedo decir debido a los enemigos que tuvieron, te lo voy a decir cuando seas más grande"! ¡o algo así, al menos así estaría más calmado sabiendo que algún día me lo dirías!

Sarutobi: Por que no me lo permitieron

Naruto: ¡¿A que te refieres con eso?!, ¡tuacemos con respecto a eres el hokage!, ¡la maxima autoridad de la aldea junto al daimio!, ¡así que esa no es una excusa!

Sarutobi: Ya lo se pero la aldea no es una tiranía, y en el pueblo hay algo que se llama el "consejo de la llama" y ellos junto a mi decidimos lo que hacemos con respecto a la aldea y sus habitantes, y ya aparte de eso tu padre me pidió que te lo dijera cuando fueras chunin y lo suficientemente fuerte para que puedas defenderte de los enemigos que hizo mientras estaba vivo

Naruto: Mmm, ya veo 'esto lo dijo ya más calmado al saber la reciente información' ¿y que hay de mi herencia?

Sarutobi: Es igual que con la información, se te va a dar cuando seas chunin

Naruto: ¿Y que hay de mi madre?

Sarutobi: Era una mujer hermosa, con el cabello rojo lacio largo, y una maestra de sellos y de katana, y también le ayudó a tu padre a mejorar el hiraishin y también exjinchuriki del kyubi

Naruto al escuchar la parte de sellos y la katana se emociono pero se contuvo para dejar terminar al sandaime

Naruto: Jiji, ¿podría tener los pergaminos de katana, jutsus y sellos de mi madre?

Sarutobi: Creo que si, pero con una condición, debes traerlos siempre contigo o dejarlos en un lugar seguros, ya que si eso cae en malas manos no se que podría pasar

Naruto: Entiendo, y una última pregunta ¿por que el yon... digo tou-san sello al kyubi en mi, y no en otro?

Sarutobi: Bueno, no se si sabes pero a los jinchurikis que son mujeres, al dar a luz el sello donde esta contenido el biju se debilita, pero las ultimas palabras que me dijeron tus padres fue que te querían y que alguien a nivel de kage mato a mi esposa y libero al kyubi, y te lo sello porque el confiaba en que tu con el poder del kyubi podrás derrotarlo en un futuro

Naruto al saber que sus padres lo quisieron y que confiaron tanto en el no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos

Naruto: *snif* Ya veo *snif*

Sarutobi: Bueno, pasa a mi oficina en la mañana para darte los pergaminos, y por curiosidad ¿en que nivel de fuinjutsu estas?

Naruto: Estoy en el nivel 6, pero lo estoy empezando, y estoy pensando en enfocarme en fuinjutsu mayormente en estos 2 años que quedan de la academia para llegar minimo al nivel 8 y papara los examenes chunin al nivel 9

Sarutobi: ¿Y eso por que?

Naruto: Es para algo que tengo pensado y me voy a tardar un poco por no tener un guía que me ayude en cuanto a fuinjutsu

Sarutobi: Creo que no vas a tardar tanto, si es que me permites ayuderte con esa parte

Naruto: Seguro, y ¿en que nivel estas?

Sarutobi: Yo estoy en el 8, pero solo te podre enseñar una vez a la semana debido a tanto papeleo

Naruto: En ese caso usa clones para hacerlo y para cosas importantes lo haces tu

Sarutobi se quedo estático por no haberlo pensado

Luego de unos segundos pensando en porque no se le había ocurrido, solo se puso de rodillas y empezo a agradecerle como si fuera una especie de deidad

Naruto se sintió incomodo ante la escena

Naruto: ¿Y cuando empezariamos con el entrenamiento de fuinjutsu?

Ya compuesto Sarutobi procedió a responderle

Sarutobi: Empezariamos en la mañana y en días de escuela empezaremos a las 4 para que tengas tiempo de comer y digerirla

Naruto: Ok, bueno creo que ya es hora de irme a mi cama, adiós

Sarutobi: Adios Naruto

**Time skip día de graduación**

Ahora vemos a un Naruto con una altura de 1.66 m con una complexión normal, pero durante el transcurso del entrenamiento su cabello cambió a rubio con mechones rojos y sus ojos se volvieron azules pero con un brillo morado, también se había vuelto un poco serio pero solo en ciertas situaciones, su vestimenta consiste en un atuendo de artes marciales de la parte de arriba de color naranja opacó junto con un chaleco negro y con una faja roja amarranda a la altura del abdomen y en sus antebrazos usa unos brazaletes de tela sujetos con una cinta roja, de la parte inferior portaba un pantalón negro integrado con una especie de zapatos, y en cada muslo traía un porta kunai y en su cintura llevaba su katana, esta era de color negro con algo parecido a 9 colas de zorro amarillo y con una cuerda de color rojo colgando, su empuñadura era sencilla era de color negro con rombos amarillos (para el que no entendió la vestimenta, puse la foto de donde saque el vestuario de perfil)

Hoy era el día en que todos en la academia se graduaban para convertirse en shinobis

Naruto como siempre llego temprano, luego de eso llegaron los demás alumnos de la clase y se sorprendieron al ver la nueva vestimenta del rubio

Y como ya desde hace unos años chouji y shikamaru se sentaron junto a el

Naruto solo los saludo con un simple choque de puños y Naruto extendió un mantel con cuadrículas y Shikamaru sacó piezas de shogi y solo empezaron a jugar

Durante estos años de academia se había vuelto amigo de los dos herederos de clan y poco a poco los demás se fueron acercando y convirtiéndose en amigos, pero siempre se sentaba junto a Shikamaru y Chouji porque ambos eran tranquilos y no molestaban

Chouji: Oye Naruto, *mordisco* no quieres

Dijo ofreciéndole unas papas

Naruto: Seguro, gracias

Luego de unos minutos de seguir hablando y jugando con los dos llego Iruka

Iruka: Buenos días chicos, hoy como saben es...

Naruto: Shh, no ve que estamos jugando y estoy a punto de ganarle a Shikamaru

Ante esto el ojo de Iruka tembló

Iruka: Saben que eso lo tienen que hacer fuera de clases

Naruto: Lo sabemos, pero esto es una academia ninja, y este tipos de juegos ayudan a desarrollar la parte de estrategias

Sakura como siempre tiene que aportar sus dos granos de arena en donde no la llaman

Sakura: No le hables así a Iruka-sensei, tienes q...

Iruka: Tranquila Sakura 'mientras decia esto estaba con un dedo en su oído intentando quitarse la incomodidad que tenía por el grito de Sakura' el tiene razón, y me gustaría que todos lo hicieran pero no hay tiempo para eso, ya que es el último de escuela

Mientras la conversación se llevaba a cabo en el lado más alejado de la academia se encontraban Kiba y Akamaru que debido a sus sentidos mejorados les había afectado más el grito de Sakura

Kiba: Ahhh, yo sigo diciendo que ella tiene un kekkei genkai nunca antes visto

Akamaru solo asintió

De vuelta en salón de clases

Iruka: Bueno, si vamos a esperar a que terminen, digan a cuanto van

Naruto: Si mal no recuerdo vamos 36 y 72 victorias y 157 empates a favor de Shika

Shika: Aun que no lo creas eres el segundo que me gana

Naruto: Bueno, creo que me siento alagado

Después de unos minutos en completo silencio se escucho un grito de

???: ¡NOOO!

Y el que dio el grito fue Naruto por perder en su partida

Naruto: No se como no vi esa pieza

Iruka: Bueno, de esto todos pueden aprender a que si no estan atentos a su entorno les puede costar una batalla

Y como siempre nadie le hizo caso

Naruto seguia lamentandose por no ganar

Shika estaba durmiendo

Chouji comía sus papas

Hinata estaba pensando en como mejorar su estilo de pelea

Sasuke estaba en sus propios pensamientos de que el es el mejor

Kiba apenas estaba llegando

Sakura, Ino y seguidoras de Sasuke solo lo miraban

Shino por el ruido de los demás que seguian emocionados porque se convertirían en ninjas no pudo escuchar

Al ver a todos sus estudiantes solo suspiró y llamo a alguien de fuera

Luego de unos minutos llego un chunin con el uniforme estándar de konoha, su apariencia era de piel palida con el cabello azul llegando casi a blanco con una altura de 1.87 m con la banda de la hoja en forma de pañuelo cubriendo su cabeza

Al pasar solo empezó a repartir papeles y algunos solo gimieron de resignación

Cuando paso a dar el de Naruto y entregarle el examen, Naruto sintio una pequeña hostilidad hacia el y al voltear a ver su examen sintió que tenía algo raro, luego de examinar con más cuidado el examen sintio el genjutsu que tenía, solo detuvo su flujo de chackra y se disipó y comenzó a hacer el examen, ignorando este hecho porque pensaba que era algo con respecto a las habilidades de detección y disipación de genjutsu

Luego de unos 15 minutos Sasuke, Naruto y Shikamaru se levantaron a entrehar el examen

Iruka: Bien, esperen afuera a que los demás terminen, ahi verán a padres de familia y a algunos shinobis y al hokage

Al salir Sasuke se fue a un árbol a recargarse creyéndose mejor que todos, mientras tanto Shikamaru y Naruto se pusieron a jugar shogi en una mesa que había

Al ver al heredero del clan Nara jugando con el supuesto demonio empezaron a gritar que se alejara, y como era costumbre no les hicieron caso ninguno de los dos y Naruto estuvo tentado a usar un sello de silencio, pero lo descartó solo porque no quería demostrar sus habilidades antes de tiempo

Ya han pasado casi una hora y todos lograran pasar el examen, ahora hiba saliendo Iruka con una lista junto con Misuki

Iruka: Buenos días padres de familia, aldeanos y shinobis, estan presentes frente a unos futuros ninjas, a continuación vamos a comenzar con los examenes físicos

Alumnos, en esta prueba vamos a poner a prueba su puntería tanto con kunai como con shuriken

Para esto se van a lanzar 15 de cada uno y lo anotare, primero se lanzaran los kunais

Vamos a empezar con las mujeres

Y empezaron a llamar a cada una

Las primeras fueron civiles (que no son relevantes para la historia) hasta llegar a Sakura Haruno

Sakura solo decía que le demostraría a Sasuke que era la mejor, al lanzar las herramientas ninja regreso a su lugar

Luego llamaron a Hinata Hyuga que no hizo nada, solo arrojó las armas y regreso

Luego de que algunas civiles más pasaron llamaron a Ino Yamanaka que hizo casi lo mismo que Sakura, presumía e intentaba mover su cuerpo para que Sasuke la notara y luego de que Iruka le llamo la atención lanzo las armas y regresó

Iruka: Los resultados fueron los siguintes (solo voy a poner de las que si significaran algo en la historia)

Sakura: 11/15 y 10/15

Hinata: 13/15 y 12/15

Ino: 10/15 y 11/15

Iruka: Ahora vamos con los varones

Primero fue Shino, el solo arrojo las armas y regresó

Luego fue Chouji el se quedo parado comiendo sus papas fritas y al terminar su bolsa arrojo y regresó a comer sus papas

Luego pasaron unos civiles y luego paso Kiba

Kiba solo sonrio ferozmente a las del género opuesto, y procedió a lanzar

Pasaron más civiles y seguido fue Shikamaru

El solo arrojo hasta llegar a los 10 puntos de cada uno que eran los justos, diciendo que era muy problematico

Luego fueron los últimos aldeanos y luego pasó Sasuke que miro a todos cono si el fuera el mejor, lanzó, dio una sonrisa engreída y regresó

Y el último fue Naruto, que fue y lanzo, pero en vez de darle a los blancos dio en puntos mortales, pero solo algunos chunin, los jounin y el hokage se dieron cuenta de esto

Por otro lado algunos estudiantes y los padres menos los de clanes se empezaron a reír

Iruka: Bueno los puntajes fueron

Shino: 12/15 y 13/15

Chouji: 13/15 y 12/15

Kiba: 12/15 y 12/15

Shikamaru: 10/15 y 10/15

Sasuke: 14/15 y 15/15

Naruto: 15/15 y 15/15

Sakura: Que, si Naruto sólo le dio a dos con cada arma

Iruka: Tranquila eso tiene una explicación, y si puedes, Naruto ¿puedes explicar?

Naruto: *suspiro* Lo que yo hice fue lanzar cada arma hacia algún punto mortal, por ejemplo los dos shurikens que lance a la entrepierna fue dirigida a la parte interior de la ingle, que en cada lado esta una vena que lleva al corazón y si se le agrega chackra puede llegar a cortar tanto músculo, tendones e incluso y esto evitaría que huyera, y lo mismo con los demás puntos que ataque, ¿estoy en lo correcto, sensei?

Iruka: Efectivamente

Kiba: Pero ni acató la instrucción

Iruka: Somos shinobis, y no siempre se podra realizar una misión como nos gustaría y hay que pensar fuera de la cajacaja, y eso fue lo que hizo Naruto, y si eso es todo vamos con la siguiente prueba

La siguiente prueba va a ser detección y disipación de genjutsu, esta etapa se calificará en el tiempo que se libran de un genjutsu

¿Entendieron todos?

Clase: Hai

Sakura pasó y este Iruka procedió a introducirla en un genjutsu de clase D, esta tardó unos 10 segindos en salir

Hinata tardo unos 5 segundos en salir y por último fue Ino que tardo 11 segundos

Luego pasaron los hombres

Shino 3 segundos gracias a sus insectos, luego fue Chouji que tardo 11 segundos

A continuación fue Kiba que tardó 8 segundos

Y paso Shika que diciendo que es muy problemático tardo 11 segundos

Sasuke tardo 2 segundos

Y por ultimo fue Naruto que no lo introducieron en el, debido a que su estilo anti uchiha uno de sus fundamentos es estar constantemente intentar librarte de un genjutsu ya que no sabes cuando lo pudiste ver, y esto se le hizo tan natural que luego de disiparlo fue a golpear a Iruka, pero lo detuvo

Naruto: Lo siento Iruka-sensei

Iruka: No hay problema, eso me demuestra que estas listo para la vida shinobi, excelente, la siguiente fase es de ninjutsu de la academia y al final podrán demostrar algún jutsu que sepan

Los jutsus que van a realizar son los tres de la academia

Sakura fue casi perfecto solo que en el kaguarimi al realizarlo quedó en mala posición

Hinata fue perfecto

Ino fue otro perfecto

Con el lado de los hombres

Shino perfecto

Chouji le fallo el kaguarimi igual que a Sakura

Kiba le fallo un clon

Sasuke perfecto

Y Naruto sabiando que por sus grandes reservas de chackra no puede hacer pocos clones y no quiere demostrar sus mejores técnicas, haci que sorprendio a la mayoría cuando apareció una nube de humo y al disiparse se veía todos los alrededores llenos de Narutos

Iruka: ¿Por que hiciste tantos?

Naruto: Es que mientras entrenaba me di cuenta que no es normal que alguien de mi edad aguante tanto en resistencia, así que me puse a investigar y experimentar, y descubrí que tango unas reservas de chackra enormes y fui con el hokage y me lo corroboró, y la razón por la que hice tantos es porque la cantidad de chackra que use es la minima que puedo usar

Ante esta revelación se sorprendieron y voltearon a ver al hokage y el solo asintió

Iruka: Hokage-sama, si no es mucha molestia ¿podría decir como cuanto chackra tiene?

Sarutobi: Tiene más que yo y lo he comprobado, casi que es ilimitado

Y de nuevo casi les da un ataque al corazón, y los jounin ya estaban haciendo planes de como conseguir a Naruto en su equipo

Iruka aún sorprendido: Wow, ¿y como lo supo?

Sarutobi: Le pedi que hiciera un jutsu de rango B tantas veces como pueda y me sorprendió al ver que lo realizó pero con tal cantidad de chackra que se podía comparar con uno de rango S o mayor y no se cansó

Ya habiendo pasado el estupor

Iruka: Bueno, si algún estudiante quisiera puede hacer un jutsu extra

A lo que Sasuke levanto la mano

Iruka: Dinos Sasuke que jutsu vas a hecer

Sasuke dando su sonrisa de superior a todos dijo: el goukakyu no jutsu

Y procedió a realizar sus sellos de mano y lanzó la bola de fuego hacia el aire

Iruka: Sorprendente, ¿alguien más?

Cuando dijeron eso Shika volteo a ver al público y vio a su madre dando una sonrisa tranquila y eso le dio curiosidad haci que se acercó

Shika: ¿Por que no me estas amenazando con que demuestre algo como siempre? 'aunque ya tenia una idea en su cabeza'

Yoshino: Es que es mejor que no muestres de más, si te das cuenta Naruto esta estudiandolos a todos y estoy segura que todo lo esta anotando en su cabeza, ve y pregúntale si te ayuda en cuanto a lo físico, sino ya sabes que te pasará 'esto lo dijo con un aura oscura'

Shika: Si... Si, ka-san

Y se fue corriendo

Yoshino: *pensamientos* Espero que te des cuenta hijo, que el va a ser un gran amigo y aliado en un futuro

Regresando con la clase

Naruto vio a Shikamaru acercarse y le hizo un espacio en la rama del árbol en la que estaba sentado

Naruto: Sube 'dandole palmaditas al espacio que dejo'

Shikamaru solo murmuró un problemático y salto para quedar en la rama

Naruto: ¿Y de que querías hablar?

Shika: Es que mi ka-san me pidio que te preguntará si ayudarías en lo físico y de una vez dime que reuniste de nuestros futuros compañeros de equipo

Naruto: De primeras, los civiles no son la gran cosa, de hecho pasaron de panzaso, la única que es interesante es Sakura, ya que apesar de que tiene pocas reservas de chackra tiene un buen control de ellas, pero eso se ve obstaculizado por su obsesión con Sasuke

Ahora vamos con Sasuke

El tiene buenas habilidades en general pero su actitud arrogante hace que cometa varios errores, en cuanto a los jutsus que he visto que ha hecho, lo que te puedo decir es que se queda demasiado tiempo posando y gasta mucho chackra

Vamos contigo

Eres gran estratega, pero muy flojo y debil fisicamente, y como casi no haces nada y lo que haces lo haces con flojera no puedo saber si eres un buen shinobi o no

Hinata

Es tímida, pero cuando tiene que pelear tiene otra forma de ser es peligrosa a cuerpo a cuerpo y en media, pero en larga es inútil, y su doujutsu sería excelente para un equipo de búsqueda

Chouji

Fuerte pero lento, tanto físicamente como en intelecto, si eres rápido y precisó podras ganarle, pero si te da un golpe considerate perdido

Shino

No se mucho de el, pero usa escarabajos que chupan el chackra del oponente, es peligroso a media y larga, pero si tuviera mejor taijutsu también lo sería a corta distancia, solo se basa en sus escarabajos y eso lo deja en desvantaja ya que depende mucho de ellos y haría buen equipo con Hinata y Kiba

Kiba

Es bueno en taijutsu, pero igual que otros su arrogancia la juega un papel en contra esto es porque se confía, sus sentidos superdesarrollados son tanto una ventaja como una desvantaja, porque es bueno para rastrear y saber donde esta su enemigo, y una desvantaja porque si usan ruidos que le molesten o interfieran con sus oídos esta acabado y su olfato, algo demasiado potente y adios, y buen equipo con Hinata y Shino

Por último tenemos a Ino

Mismos términos que Sakura pero al tener un clan no se nota tanto y tiene jutsus, es debil tanto físicamente como mentalmente, probablemente la van a poner en tu equipo para hecer la segunda generación del "inoshikacho"

Shika: ¿Y de ti?

Naruto: Oye es muy estupido dar tus propias debilidades, solo te puedo decir que estoy como al nivel de genin alto-chunin medio

Shika: Mmm, interesante, oh ya terminaron los jutsus extras, problemático

Naruto: *suspiro* A continuar

Ya habiendo terminado los jutsus la última fase

Iruka: La siguente prueba va a ser de taijutsu, está se calificará en tiempo soportado en una pelea contra mi o Mizuki

Sakura vs Iruka

Sakura se coloco en posición del taijutsu de la academia y se lanzó contra Iruka y diciendo "Le demostrare a Sasuke-kun que soy la me..." no pudo terminar ya que cerró los ojos e Iruka noto esto y se salio de la trayectoria y le dio un tajo en el cuello, dejandola inconsciente

Hinata vs Mizuki

Hinata se colocó en posición de puño suave y espero a que Mizuki atacará, Mizuki al ver que Hinata no atacaba decidió atacar, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Hinata intento barrer sus piernas, pero el sensei se dio cuenta y levanto las piernas, al levantarse Hinata decidió ir con un golpe en el muslo, esto se lo durmió y al ver su exito se descuido de un golpe que fue a su cabeza y cuando se percató ya era tarde

Naruto pudo observar que a Hinata le costaba usar el puño suave por lo rígido que es el estilo e hizo una nota mental que cuando se despertará la ofrecería ayuda

Ino vs Iruka en pocas palabras igual que Sakura

Siguiente Shino vs Mizuki termino perdiendo el encapuchado por falta de reacción y velocidad

Chouji vs Iruka perdió Chouji por velocidad

Kiba vs Mizuki perdió Kiba pero no fue por algo físico, perdió por falta de experiencia

Shikamaru vs Iruka se rindió diciendo que era muy problemático

Sasuke vs Iruka estuvo igualada pero perdió porque su estilo de taijutsu esta incompleto sin el sharingan

Naruto vs Misuki perdió Mizuki por confiarse, ya que luego de estar en una pelea de golpes y bloqueos a nivel de genin bajo Mizuki se confió y Naruto en una oportunidad aumento la velocidad en un golpe que hiba con chackra y le dio de lleno en la boca del estómago y al doblarse, Naruto le dio una patada en la cara rompiendole la nariz y dejandolo inconsciente

Tiempos:

Sakura 5 segundos

Hinata 30 segundos

Ino 8 segundos

Shino 15 segundos

Chouji 14 segundos

Kiba 25 segundos

Shikamaru 0 segundos

Sasuke 40 segundos

Naruto ganó su combate

Sarutobi: Ahora vamos a hacer entrega del título del novato del año y de las bandas ninja

El título del novato del año es Sasuke Uchiha

Y luego de pasar por las bandas y los diversos reconocimientos

Sarutobi: Para saber su equipo de genin va a venir a la academia dentro de una semana ahora los dejo para que disfruten de su tiempo libre


	6. Ya soy ninja

Ya han pasado los examenes y vemos a Naruto caminando hacia Hinata

Naruto: ¡¡Hinata!!

Hinata: ¿Mmm?, oh, hola Naruto-kun, ¿en que te puedo ayudar

Naruto: Mas bien era para lo contrario, es para ofrecer mi ayuda con tu estilo de taijutsu

Hinata: ¿En que me ayudarías?

Naruto: Es que durante tu combate de taijutsu contra sensei me di cuenta que estabas forzando tu cuerpo

Hinata: Oh, eso, lo puedo arreglar con un poco de entrenamiento, si eso es todo tengo que llegar a mi casa

Naruto: Bueno si asi quieres, pero si cambias de opinión voy a estar entrenando a Shikamaru en el campo 15 como a las 10:00 am durante la semana, si es que cambias de opinión

Hinata: Gracias, lo consideraré

Y se fue a su casa pensando en si ir o no

Ahora a donde tiene que ir es con Shikamaru para decirle

Ya llegando con Shikamaru

Naruto: ¡¡Shika!!

Shika: ¿si?, ¿que necesitas?

Naruto: Vengo a decirte que a partir de mañana te voy a estar entrenando, pero solo va a ser la semana libre y va a ser a partir de las de las 10:00am en el campo 15, si no estas ahí personalmente te voy a sacar de tu casa

Mientras se iba acercando Yoshino

Yoshino: Buenos días Naruto, hijo, ¿nos vamos?

Shika: Ahorita, Naruto me anda diciendo que me puede entrenar durante una semana

Yoshino: Entonces acepta, y si no vas yo personalmente te voy a llevar

Naruto: No será necesario, yo lo buscare

Yoshino: Ya me empiezas a caer bien Naruto

Shika: Creo que mi vida va a ser muy problemática

Naruto: Bueno me voy, oh y ¿como se llama?

Yoshino: Lo siento por no presentarme, me llamo Yoshino Nara, madre de Shika

Naruto: Mucho gusto, so...

Yoshino: Se como te llamas, y te agradezco que ayudes a mi hijo

Naruto: No es nada, ahora si, ya me voy

Yoshino: Adiós

Shika: Adiós

Mientras madre e hijo se iban Naruto estaba a punto de irse pero alguien le toco el hombro y casi lo golpea pero vio que era Misuki

Mizuki: Hola Naruto, solo vengo a decirte que creo que tu debiste ser el novato del año

Naruto: A mi también me hubiera gustado pero no se puede cambiar

Mizuki: De hecho por eso estoy aquí, al segundo mejor se le da una prueba que puede o no tomar

Naruto: Y ¿cual es esa prueba?

Mizuki: Es ir a la torre hokage y extraer un pergamino que debe tener escrito el "pergamino hokage" y lo tienes que hacer sin que te vean y llevarlo a una casa abandonada que esta al oeste de la aldea a unos 5 minutos y me lo entregaras

Naruto: Me interesa, entonces lo veo en ese lugar

Mizuki: Asi parece, hasta luego

Ya cuando se fue Mizuki

Naruto: *pensamiento* Le tengo que decir a jiji

Naruto se fue a la oficina hokage para informar y ver si le daban una cpoia del pergamino solicitado

Ya llegando a la oficina

Naruto: Hola, jiji

Sarutobi: Hola Naruto, ¿en que purdo ayudarte?

Naruto: Antes que nada, ¿hay alguna prueba que se le hace al segundo mejor en la academia para convertirse en el novato del año?

Sarutobi: No

Naruto: Eso suponía

Sarutobi: ¿Por que la pregunta?

Naruto: Puede que haya un traidor

Sarutobi: ¿En que te basas?

Naruto: Hoy luego de terminar los exámenes Mizuki fue hacia mi haciendo esa propuesta de la prueba

Sarutobi: ¿Y que te pidió?

Naruto: Que robara el "pergamino hokage" y llevarlo a una casa abandonada al oeste de la aldea

Sarutobi: Mmm, ya veo, en ese caso hazlo pero con una falsificación y un escuadrón de anbu te va a seguir

Naruto: Me gustaría ir solo

Sarutobi: ¿Por que?

Naruto: Para probar si ya estoy listo para la vida shinobi

Sarutobi: *suspiro* Esta bien, pero no iras solo

Naruto al no entender ladeo la cabeza

Sarutobi: Que puedes pelear con Mizuki pero llevaras a los anbu y si ven que no puedes entrarán ¿entendiste?

Naruto: Hai, hokage-sama, y por último, de una alerta por la noche de que robe el pergamino

Sarutobi: Lo estaba considerando

Naruto: Bueno te vie dentro de unas horas

Sarutobi: Adiós

Ya llegada la noche se invocó a todos los chunin y jonin para dar a conocer que Naruto había robado y que lo ahora esta siendo perseguido por un anbus y que no se preocuparan

Mientras tanto en el bosque

Naruto estaba sentado esperando a que llegara el chunin y los anbus estaban ocultos

Luego de unos minutos llego el chunin

Naruto: Listo sensei, aquí esta el pergamino

Mizuki: Muy bien hecho Naruto, ahora ¡¡muere!!

Y Mizuki le lanzo una shuriken gigante que tenia en la espalda, a lo que Naruto se agachó y lanzo unos shurikena y luego de hacer sellos de mano se multiplicaron, por la sorpresa a Mizuki solo le dio tiempo de hacer un kaguarimi y salió de atras de Naruto y al atravesarlo con un kunai explotó en una nube de humo, Naruto aprovechando eso hizo un clon y empezo a escribir en un papel, pero dentre al humo unos proyectiles salieron volando hacia Naruto y los pudo esquivar pero tenian alambre y lo ataron a un árbol, mientras el clon seguía escribiendo y le paso el papel con simbolos, luego salio Mizuki del humo con un kunai en mano

Mizuki: He de admitir que fue algo difícil pero no algo que no pueda manejar, ahora si muere

Mizuki poco a poco se iba acercando, y Naruto esperaba a que estuviera más cerca, y cuando lo sintio lo suficientemente cerca corto el alambre con chackra del viento y le colocó el papel en la cabeza

Naruto: Pues sigue esperando

Y le dio un golpe en la cara dejandolo inconsciente

Naruto: Anbus, pueden llevárselo

Capitán: Bien hecho chico, pero te falta experiencia, Adios

Y se fueron con Mizuki como costal de papas

Naruto: Creo que gracias, *suspiro* bueno ahora me voy a dormir

La mañana siguiente

Naruto estaba meditando luego de su entrenamiento, esperando a que Shikamaru y posiblemente Hinata, ya entradas las 9:50 sintió a alguien pero no supo quién era

Naruto: Ya puedes salir

Hinata: ¿Como me sentiste?, si estaba oculta

Naruto: Eso es fácil, fue el crujir de las hojas y esa es tu primer lección, siempre mantente consiente de tu entorno y no dependas tanto de tus ojos pero tampoco los dejes de lado

Hinata: ¿Y con que vamos a comenzar?

Naruto: Calienta y luego un combate para poder tener una mejor idea en como ayudarte

Hinata: Esta bien

Luego de 5 minutos de calentamiento de Hinata

Hinata: Terminé

Naruto: Ok, 'creando un clon' *hablandole al clon* daras comienzo al combate y si shikamaru no llega haz otro y búscalo, si se tarda más tiempo del que estamos aquí, hazlo pasar por un infierno

Clon: Si jefe

Hinata: ¿Y ese clon?

Naruto: Oh, ¿recuerdas que el hokage menciono un jutsu de clase B? Es ese, son clones físicos y pueden hacer jutsus, y la razón que es de rango B es porque a un jounin le costaría demasiado chackra y yo lo puedo realizar muchas veces sin cansarme

Hinata: Ya veo

Clon: Bueno, si terminaron de hablar empecemos, 3, 2, 1, hachime

Mientras que los dos peleaban Shikamaru iba llegando y se colocó a un lado del clon

Shika: Hola Naruto

Clon: Yo no soy el verdadero, pero si te puedo tocar

Shika: Adivinare, es el jutsu de rango B que menciono el hokage

Clon: Así es, bueno mientras ellos están peleando tu empieza a hacer unos estiramientos

Luego de 3 minutos

Naruto: Suficiente ya vi en lo que tienes que trabajar

Hinata: Fue rápido

Naruto: El que me enseñó me hizo este tipos de ejercicios con los clones, bueno y por lo que veo ya llego Shika, vamos y les explicaré en que estaran trabajando durante la semana

Hinata: Hai, sensei

Naruto: No me digas así, me hace sentir viejo

Hinata solo se rio por lo bajo y asintió

Naruto: *suspiro* Cada uno tiene que trabajar de forma muy diferente por lo que voy a dividirme, pero me enfocare más en Shika, esto por su debilidad física

Shika: Problemático

Naruto: Tu shika vas a hacer puro ejercicio físico y Hinata estará peleando con clones constantemente y luego de cada combate voy a hace rque un clon se convierta en una televisión y reproducira la pelea para que veas los errores y en base a estos vamos a trabajar ¿De acuerdo?

Hinata: Hai

Shika: Problemático

Naruto aún no supo el porqué decidió ayudarlos pero no se podía hechar para atrás

Ya ha pasado la semana y durante esta los dos mejoraron

Hinata luego de ver los errores y modificar el estilo del puño suave ligeramente ya se le hacía más facil, pero al hacer modificaciones no se acostumbraba del todo al estilo, pero sabía que lo iba a lograr con entrenamiento

Por otro lado Shikamaru ya podría mantener una pelea con Shino, pero le falta fuerza, también le falta encontrar un estilo de pelea y practicar otros jutsus

En estos momentos la clase de Naruto estaba esperando a Iruka

Luego de unos minutos

Iruka: Hoy, va a ser el último día en que sin alumnos y en el que se convertirán en shinobis, y para su primer pasó en este camino se les asignará un equipo de tres y un sensei, esto va a ser haci hasta que se conviertan en chunin, y también que estoy orgulloso de ustedes

Los equipos son...

Y fue nombrando a tres y a su sensei, y por el lado de las féminas se decepcionaban cuando no les tocaba con Sasuke y otros estaban buscamdo una manera de pasar el tiempo

Y ahora vienen los que nos interesan

Iruka: Equipo 7 son: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruna y Sasuke Uchiha con jonin sensei Kakashi Hatake

Sakura: ¡¡¡TOMENLA!!! ¡¡¡EL AMOR GANA SIEMPRE!!!

Iruka: Silencio

Sakura: Lo siento, puede continuar

Iruka: Gracias, equipo 8: Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame y Kiba Inuzuka con jonin sensei Kurenia Yuhi

El equipo 9 sigue en circulación

Así que equipo 10: Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka y Chouji Akimichi con jonin sensei Asuma Sarutobi

Luego del receso sus senseis van a estar esperandolos aquí

Y con eso se fue y dando comienzo al receso

Naruto se junto con Hinata, Shikamaru y Chouji

Naruto: Te lo dije Shika, que iban a terminar así los equipos

Shika: Es problemático, pero tenias razón

Chouji: ¿De que hablan?

Naruto: Tú o yo

Shika: Tú, que es muy cansado explicarlo

Naruto: *suspiro* Creo que nunca cambiarás, de lo que estábamos era de que en el examen dije una posiblidad de como quedarían los equipos junto con las debilidades de algunos

Hinata: Y ¿que debilidad viste en mi?, ¿Y por que supusiste que estaría en ese equipo?

Naruto: Fácil, tu no te acomodabas con tu estilo de pelea y un poco timida, pero en batalla se va esa actitud, y el porque de ese equipo es para formar un equipo de rastreo casi imparable, con tus ojos, la nariz de Kiba y Akamaru y los escarabajos de Shino

Hinata: Mmm, tiene lógica y siguió comiendo

Chouji: ¿Y de mi?

Naruto: Te falta velocidad y resistencia y el equipo para formar la segunda generación del "inoshikacho"

Chouji: No se, pero si fue así es que tenías razón

Ante esta respuesta todos sudarpn una gota

Naruto: Creo que debes también ayudarle Shika en la parte mental

Shika: Al parecer

Y sonó la campana de fin de receso

Ya con todos en el salón pasaron los senseis y fueron llamando a sus equipos hasta que quedó sólo el equipo 7

Naruto: Creo que lo esperaba

Sakura: ¿A que te refieres?

Naruto: A que nuestro sensei no tiene hora de llegada, el tiene esa fama, y también de ser un pervertido

Sakura: ¿Y como sabes eso?

Naruto: Estuve ayudando al hokage con el pepeleo por un tiempo, pero con cosas abajo del rango A, y durente ese tiempo escuche muchas cosas

Sasuke: ¿Eso no es favoritismo?

Naruto: No lo creo, despues de todo eres el novato del año, bueno yo me voy

Y cuando se levanto hizo un clon

Naruto: Adios

Sakura: Y como va a saber lo que nos va a decir el sensei si ni si quiera esta aquí

Clon: Por eso me hizo

Sasuke: Pero no nos han enseñado clones que transmiten memorias

Clon: Es que antes entrenaba con alguien que me lo enseñó, y este tipo de clones son físicos y transmite experiencias y recuerdos al original o si hay mas clones a los demás

Sasuke: En ese caso, te ordeno que me lo enseñes

Clon: No

Sakura: No le puedes negar nafa a Sasuke-kun

Clon: Si puedo, porque si se lo enseño va a morir

Sasuke: Entonces como lo haces

Clon: No se si recuerdes el examen, el hokage dijo que tengo más chackra que el, oh, y es este el jutsu de rango B que menciono

Sakura: No es cierto, debe ser una mentira, nadie mejor que Sasuke-kun

Clon: Yo ya hable así que me voy a dormir

Sasuke: Tch, maldito dobe

Luego de 3 horas

Kakashi iba llegando al salón donde estaban sus genin

Sakura: ¡Llega tarde!

Kakashi sin levantar la vista de su libro

Kakashi: El tiempo es relativo, así que disfrútalo y llegue tarde por ayudar a una viejita con sus compras

Sakura: ¡Eso nadie se lo cree!

Kakashi: No importa los veo en cinco minutos en el techo, y por cierto mi primera impresión es que son un trío de niños

Y se esfumó dejando a Sakura y Sasuke con un aura depresiva, y el clon se disipó

En el techo

Kakashi apareció en una bola de humo y luego de unos minutos aparecio Naruto

Naruto: Sensei, puedo leer un poco su libro

Kakashi: ¿Por que?

Naruto: Porque siempre va con el, y quiero ver que tan buena esta la trama

Kakashi: No lo se, esta bien

Arrojandole el libro

Naruto: Gracias

Luego de leerlo por unos segundos vio que la historia era buena, pero no le gustaba las escenas eroticas

Naruto: Buena historia, pero con mucho erotismo, tenga

Kakashi: Eres de los pocos que se centran en la historia y no en lo erotico

Naruto: ¿Y usted en que se enfoca?

Kakashi: En ambos, si no hay una trama lo erotico no tiene sentido y si hay trama, lo erotico le da algo de picor

Naruto: Creo que entiendo, ¿y quien es el autor?

Kakashi: Es Jiraiya, de los sannin

Y se abrió la puerta dejando ver a los otros dos

Sasuke: ¿Como llegaste tan rápido?

Naruto: Fui a comer y luego regrese a ver donde nos veríamos

Kakashi: Ok, ya que todos están aquí podemos empezar con las presentaciones

Primero tu chicle

A Sakura le salio una vena en la frente y estaba apretando sus puños para no golpear a Kakashi

Sakura: Por que no lo hace usted primero

Kakashi: *suspiro* Esta bien, mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, mis gustos, uno de ustedes conoce uno, mis disgustos, no los he considerado y mis sueños, ustedes son demasiado jovenes para saberlos

Ok, ahora si te toca

Pero ante la mención de su sueño Naruto se sonrojo un poco

Naruto: Sensei, su sueño es lo que yo creo

Kakashi: Al parecer lo descubriste, ahora si chicle

Sakura: (Misma presentacion)

Kakashi: Emo vengador, vas

Sasuke: (Igual)

Kakashi: No se como decirte, pero vas tu

Naruto: Mis gustos son el ramen, entrenar, las mujeres y posiblemente el gusto que se, disgustos son los que traicionan, los que juzgan antes de conocer a alguien y leer, pero es necesario, sueños tener una familia en un futuro, ser hokage y la paz mundial

Kakashi: Creo que eres el más maduro de los tres, los veo mañana en el campo 28 a las 5:00 am y les recomiendo que no desayunen

Naruto reconoció el campo porque ahí era donde entrenaba con Tobirama

Naruto: Adios

Sakura: Sasuke-kun vamos a comer

Pero ya se había ido a quien sabe donde

Y el resto del día Naruto se la paso en la calle y los demás en sus asuntos

Mañana siguiente

Cuando llegaron Sakura y Sasuke ya se encontraba ahí Naruto dormido en saco para dormir

Sakura: ¿Lo dejamos dormir o lo despertamos?

Sasuke: A mi me da igual, solo quiero ver que vamos a hacer

En algún lugar del campo Kakashi estaba recargado en la copa de un árbol con su libro en la cara, estaba dormido

Luego de 1 hora

Naruto se estaba despertando

Naruto: *Bostezo* Buenos días a los dos

Y se salió del saco pero solo estaba vestido con puros boxers y Sakura se sonrojo un poco por ver a Naruto semidesnudo

Sakura: ¡Al menos te podrias vestir!

Naruto: Porque, si me voy a dar un baño en el lago

Y se metio en el lago, luego de unos 10 minutos salió mojado y Sakura al verlo se volvio a sonrojar pero se imagino a Sasuke así y le salió una gota de sangre de la nariz y se quedo con la mirada perdida

Naruto saco ropa de un sello y se fue atrás de un arbusto y se cambió, regreso con sus boxers mojados en mano y los colgo en un lugar donde les daria el sol

Sakura se desperto de sus fantasías

Sakura: ¿Que paso?

Sasuke: No se, pero al ver a Naruto salir del lago te quedaste con la mirada perdida

Sakura con sonrojo en sus mejillas: Ya recorde y empezo a oler rico algo, al buscarlo vio a Naruto cocinando 5 pescados

Sakura: Sabes que Kakashi-sensei dijo que no desayunaramos

Naruto: De hecho lo sugirió, si no me crees preguntale

Dijo señalando a un árbol

Kakashi: Tiene razón, y para quien son

Naruto: Eran para mi, pero en vista de que llego mas temprano de lo que espere desayunare solo 3

Kakashi: Te importa que me coma los otros 2

Naruto: Adelante

Luego de que Naruto y Kakashi comieran empezó el ejercicio

Kakashi: Este ejercicio va a ser para saber si estan listos para ser shinobis

Sakura: ¿A que se refiere?

Naruto: A que si no aprobamos regresamos a la academia

Kakashi: Correcto, y van a tener que quitarme estas dos cascabeles, y uno de ustedes va a tener que regresar

Sasuke: Y ese no voy a ser yo

Naruto*pensamientos: A ver, una celula genin esta compuesta por tres genin y un jonin, en ese caso que estara diciendo, con que uno regresará

Pero se vio interrumpido por Kakashi

Kakashi: El tiempo límite para esta prueba es a las 12:00, en otras palabras tienen 5 horas y media, y empieza ¡AHORA!

Al dar esa declaración todos se escondieron

Con Naruto*pensamientos: Había llegado a la conclusión del número de integrantes de un equipo, en ese caso, si saca a uno estaremos incompletos y por lo tanto no podremos trabajar bien, entonces si somos ninjas, debemos ver fuera de la caja, si es haci, debemos anteponer al equipo que a nosotros, entonces debemos trabajar en equipo

Y se movilizo hacia sus compañeros

Con Sasuke

El estaba esperando y haciendo un plan para atacar a Kakashi, cuando de repente aparecio Naruto a un lado suyo

Naruto: Descubrí el ejercicio

Sasuke: ¿Que quieres decir con eso?

Naruto: A que se el propósito, es trabajar en equipo

Sasuke: Hasta crees, solo lo dices porque eres demasiado debil y no puedes hacerle frente

Naruto: Bueno, no te voy a precionar pero si estoy en lo correcto me pagaras la comida por una semana

Sasuke: Esta bien, vas a ver que tu la vas a tener que pagar

Naruto: Adiós

Y se fue, pero a Sasuke en sus pensamientos de como atacar

Con Sakura

Ella estaba haciendo lo que hace Sakura, buscando a Sasuke

Naruto penso en ir preguntarle, pero sabía que si Sasuke no estaba de acuerdo ella tampoco, así que solo se fue a combatir a Kakashi

Naruto se escondio en los árboles e hizo un clon de sombra y mando a atacar a Kakashi

Kakashi estaba esperando leyendo cuando de la bada un shuriken dirigido a su cabeza paso de largo cuando se agachó

Kakashi: Dime Naruto, porque no sales y luchamos uno contra uno

Naruto dentre los arboles salió

Naruto: Creía que era un clon

Kakashi: Pues, ya ves

Y se lanzaron en un combate de taijutsu a nivel de genin, los dos golpeaban y desviaban los golpes, hasta que se dejaron llevar y llegaron a nivel de chunin

Esto era visto por los otros dos asombrados, de que Naruto pueda igualar el paso de Kakashi

Volviendo con la pelea

Naruto sabía que podía ganarle en taijutsu, y decidió alejarse pero Kakashi lo agarró del brazo y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago y se esfumó en humo

Kakashi: Mmm, asi que sabe kage bunshin *esto lo dijo en voz baja* Naruto por que no sales

Naruto: Esta bien pero antes un regalito

Y de todos los alrededores salieron shurikens y luego se escucho "shuriken kage bunshin" y los ya muchos shurikens se multiplicaron

Kakashi: Mierda

Y se metio bajo tierra, desapareciendo

Naruto: ¿Donde se metió?

Y salió una mano sujetandolo del tobillo

Kakashi: Abajo

E intento arrastrarlo, pero Naruto por reflejo saco un kunai y quiso apuñarlo, por consecuencia Kakashi lo soltó y salio cerca de el

Kakashi: Buenos reflejos, ya vimos la lección 1 de un shinobi, vamos con la dos, ninjutsu

Trazando sellos de mano "katon: goukakyu no jutsu" lanzo una bola de fuego hacia el rubio-pelirrojo

Naruto hizo un clon que lo lanzo hacia arriba y en el transcurso de la subida hizo sus propios sellos "futon: daitoppa" lanzando una bala de viento comprimido

Al estar arriba de las copas de los árboles, Kakashi no lo vio pero al ser un shinobi de renombre escucho la acumulación de viento y corrió hacia el agua, parandose en ella y formando nuevamente sellos "katon: goukakyu no jutsu" usando el jutsu nuevamente esperando a que le diera

Naruto al ver la bola de fuego corrio hacia ella calculando la velocidad de ella y al llegar al lago se barrió y se sumergió en el, haci saliendo ileso del ataque e impulsandose con chackra salio del agua intentandole dar un golpe, pero al ser más pequeño que el jonin, sus extremidades tambien lo eran y recibio un golpe del peliblanco en la cara

Kakashi: Bien hecho, pero vamos con la siguiente lección, genjutsu

Y trazo sellos y a Naruto se le empezo a distorsionar el entorno y de inmediato se dio cuenta del genjutsu y detuvo su flujo de chackra haci disipandolo

Y lo que vio no le gusto era una patada en la cara que lo saco del agua y dejándolo mareado

Kakashi: Bien hecho, últimas palabras

Naruto: Digame si estoy en lo correcto o no, el ejercicio consiste en trabajo de equipo

Kakashi: Asi es, y si lo sabías ¿por que no trabajaste cob los demás?

Naruto: Por el simple hacho de que no querrían

Kakashi: Explica

Naruto: Sasuke cree que es el más fuerte y su orgullo no lo deja dar lo mejor de el o trabajar con otros y Sakura, si no estaba no iba a estar ella, ahora entiendes

Kakashi: Si, bueno voy por ellos ya veré que hago

Naruto: Esta bien voy a donde empezamos, oh por cierto

Lanzandole un cascabel

Kakashi: Cuando lo conseguiste

Naruto: Al principio en la lluvia de shurikens, use uno con un genjutsu debil para que no se viera y al no verlo se corto la cuerda y cayó y un clon lo tomo y me lo dio bajo el agua

Kakashi: Ya veo, te veo luego

Desapareciendo en una nube de humo

Naruto: Al parecer combati con un clon, espero que al menos le haya costado un poco

Las otras dos peleas fueron iguales

Luego de hora y media en donde se vieron todos, Sakura era la atada

Kakashi: Veo que solo Naruto descubrió el propósito del ejercicio y ustedes dos no toman un equipo en serio

Sasuke: Me estas diciendo que era trabajo en equipo

Naruto: Sip

Sakura: A mi no me dijiste nada

Naruto: ¿Acaso me ibas a escuchar si Sasuke ni estuviera de acuerdo?

Sakura solo se sonrojo de la verguenza

Kakashi: Los aprobare solo porque no quiero que tan excelente shinobi se desperdicie, los veo la próxima semana para las misiones, y hagan su registro, adiós

Naruto: Sasuke vamos a comer, tu pagas

Sasuke: Creo que si, me voy a quedar pobre

Naruto: No te preocupes se recupera en las misiones

Y siguieron discutiendo sin hacerle caso a Sakura que la desataran

* * *

**Tengo una idea pero no se si les guste, y es que Naruto en un futuro pueda usar el elemento hielo, comenténlo**


	7. País de las Olas Parte 1

Era el día siguiente

Naruto caminaba hacia la torre hokage y en el camino se encontro con Shikamaru e iban platicando

En la torre hicieron el procedimiento requerido y ahora estaban en una sala con el hokage y otros dos chunin esperando a que les dieran sus registros

Naruto: Jiji, cuanto más van a tardar

Sarutobi: Ya te lo dije, no se

Y se escucharon pasos y luego entro un niño corriendo con una shuriken en mano

El niño era como de unos 8 años, con una playera amarillo con un dibujo rojo, shorts azules con un bufanda azul demasiado larga para su tamaño y con un tipo de casco

Mientras se dirigía hacia el hokage gritando "¡Hoy te voy a derrotar viejo!" y se tropezó

Naruto y los chunin se querían reír

Shikamaru estaba pensando en que era muy problemático

Y el hokage se estaba pellizcando el puente de la nariz

Sarutobi: Naruto, Shikamaru el es mi nieto Konohamaru y quiere ser un ninja

Konohamaru: ¿Quien me hizo tropezar?

Empezo a ver alrededor de la sala para ver quién lo había hecho tropezar, al ver a Naruto cerca y queriendose reír penso que fue el y señalandolo dijo

Konohamaru: Así que fuiste tu quien me hizo tropezar

Naruto ya calmado

Naruto: No, te tropezaste con tu bufanda

Konohamaru: No es cierto ahora disculpate que soy el nieto del tercer hokage *en sus pensamientos* Ja, seguro que ahora se va a arrodillar ya que aho...

Se vio interrumpido cuando sintio un golpe de Naruto en la cabeza

Naruto: No me importa de quien eres familia, y aun no tienes mi respeto y no uses el respetó por otros para salirte con las tuyas

Y se volvio a abrir la puerta pero esta vez fue un shinobi con el uniforme de konoha sin el chaleco, usaba lentes de sol y era un poco alto

Ebizu: Lo siento hokage-sama, el honorable nieto se volvio a escapar de mi cuidado, lo siento

Y ahi fue cuando vio a Naruto golpeando a Konohamaru

Ebizu: ¿Por que golpeas al nieto del tercero?

Naruto: Uso el respeto de alguien más en mi contra

Ebizu: Y que, ¿eso amerita que lo golpeé?

Naruto: En cuanto a mi si

Hokage: Los dos, calmense

Naruto: Yo no empecé

La secretaría del hokage entró

Secretaría: Disculpe hokage-sama, aqui están los dos registros que pidió

Sarutobi: Gracias, puede retirarse

Secretaria: Esta bien

Sarutobi: Aqui están sus registros, y los veo hasta la proxima semana para sus misiones

Naruto: Hai

Shika: Problemático

Y así ambos genin se retiraron y fueron platicando

Ebizu: ¿Por que no reprendió a Naruto?

Sarutobi: Porque puede enseñarle algo que tu no puedes, y pienso en relevarte de tu cargo de cuidar a Konohamaru

Ebizu: ¿Que? ¿Porque?

Sarutobi: El puede ser mejor maestro que tu

Ebizu: ¿Y el honorable nieto?

Sarutobi: De seguro quiere conocer a su nuevo maestro

Y Ebizu se fue corriendo para encontaralos

Mientras tanto Naruto y Shikamaru se separaron y sintio que algo lo seguía pero sabía que no era peligroso, así que se giro en una calle y espero a ver quién era, no tuvo que esperar tanto porque vio al niño asomándose para ver

Naruto: ¿Que quieres?

Konohamaru: Eres fuerte, haci que enseñame a serlo

Naruto: No lo creó, eres muy joven

Konohamaru: Con mayor razón, haci cuando sea más grande voy a ser más fuerte

Naruto: No me vas a dejar en paz, ¿verdad?

Konohamaru solo sonrió

Naruto sonrió y dijo "me recuerdas a mi a esa edad"

Y se fueron hacia un campo de entrenamiento

Mientras tanto Ebizu estaba buscando a Konohamaru para separarlo de Naruto

Time skip horas después

Naruto: Bueno, es todo por hoy, y no hagas más por hoy, ya que el descanso también es parte del entrenamiento

Konohamaru: *jadeo* ¿A que se refiere? *jadeo*

Naruto: A que el descanso ayuda a tus musculos a descansar y con un descanso adecuado pueden llegar a ser más fuertes

Ebizu ya se estaba hartando de que no pueda encontrar a esos dos, y al pasar por un campo de entrenamiento los escucho hablando del descanso y entró en escena

Ebizu: Con que aquí estaban

Naruto: Si, y por cierto, haces un pesimo trabajo como maestro

Ebizu: ¿Que quieres decir?, Si yo le estoy enseñando los atajos para que se convierta en hokage

Naruto: A eso me refiero, no hay atajos para nada en la vida, y todo se obtiene esforzándose por ello y por lo que me ha dicho, haz estado con el unos seis meses y todavía no le enseñas aunque sea a desbloquear su chackra

Ebizu: Tch, El todo vía no esta listo

Naruto: A mi parecer si, y necesita aprenderlo a controlar lo antes posible

Konohamaru: Pateale el tracero, Naruto-nii *jadeo*

Naruto: Dijimos que solo me dirías haci en privado, bueno ya que

Y haciendo un sello cruzado una nube de humo se hizo presente alrededor del campo, y de ella salieron varias tipos de mujeres en traje de baño y se acercaron a Ebizu

Y como todo macho no pudo evitar salir disparado hacía atrás pir un chorro de sangre brotando de su nariz, pero en cierta oficina el hokage había caído desmayado ante las mujeres que invocó Naruto

De vuelta con Naruto

Naruto: Vamos, te dejo en la oficina del hokage

Konohamaru: Gracias

Naruto: ¿Por que? Solo te enseñe cosas básicas

Konohamaru: Por no dejarte llevar por la familia de la que soy parte

Naruto: No hay problema y de hecho estoy entrenando al séptimo hokage

Konohamaru: ¿Que hay de los otros dos?

Naruto: El quinto debe de estar siendo elegido y el sexto soy yo, y tu serás mi sucesor

Konohamaru: Y no lo desepcionare

Y se fueron a la oficina del hokage

Ya ha pasado dos semanas, en las que Kakashi no les a enseñado nada, eso es lo que pensaba el medio rubio y el emo

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei, porque no nos enseñas nada

Kakashi: Pero si le he enseñado cosas

Sasuke: ¿Y cuales son?

Kakashi: Trabajo en equipo

Naruto: ¡Eso obviamente eso sirve, pero y si nos quedamos solos o nos dividimos, el emo y yo nos podemos cuidar pero Sakura no es lo suficientemente fuerte!

Sakura: ¡Oye!

Sasuke: Naruto tiene razón

Solo con oír eso Sakura se deprimió, pero a ninguno de los dos le interesaba, por un lado al emo le da igual y al medio rubio, pensaba que necesitaba eso

Kakashi: Esta bien, les enseñara más cosas

Y con eso supieron que se volverían más fuertes

Kakashi saco algunos papeles, pero Naruto ya sabía que eran

Sakura: ¿Para que son esos papeles?

Kakashi: Es para ver sus afinidades elementales, pero en tu caso solo te enseñare jutsus defensivos e iras al curcurso del hospital para ninjas médicos

Sasuke: Pero yo ya se mi afinidad y es el fuego

Kakashi: Es así, pero puede que tengas alguna secundaria

Naruto: Yo ya se las mías, pero aún asi voy a hacerlo

Kakashi: Bien tomen uno y ponganle chackra

Primero fue Sakura, el de ella se desmoronó

Kakashi: Elemento tierra, y tienes suerte ya que conozco varios de ese elemento

Luego fue Sasuke, el de el se arrugo y luego se quemó

Kakashi: Tienes una afinidad primaria hacia el rayo y una secundaria hacia el fuego

Sasuke: ¿Y que me vas a enseñar?

Kakashi: De momento nada de jutsus, trabajaremos tu velocidad

Naruto fue el siguiente que se cortó por la mitad y luego se mojó, pero Kakashi logro ver que donde Naruto estaba sugetando el papel se vio una minuscula capa de hielo, *pensamientos de Kakashi* "Posiblemente pueda despertar un kekkei henkai"

Kakashi: Bueno, tienes agua y viento, ¿que curioso?

Naruto: ¿Que?

Kakashi: Que tu eres un peleador perfecto para Sasuke

Sasuke: ¿Y eso que significa?

Kakashi: A que el tiene los elementos contrarios a los tuyos

Sakura: Es por lo de los elementos, de cual le gana a cual

Kakashi: Así es, y el orden es:

Fuego gana Viento

Viento gana Rayo

Rayo gana Tierra

Tierra gana Agua

Agua gana Fuego

Sasuke: Tch, eso no importa

Kakashi: En eso hay algo de razón, si tu elemento es fuerte y te toca contra alguien del contrario y su elemento es debil puede ganar

Sakura y Sasuke inclinaron la cabeza porque no se los enseñaron en la academia

Kakashi: Tomemos como ejemplo el agua y el fuego, si el fuego es lo suficientemente fuerte evapora el agua y si es debil el agua lo apaga, ¿Entendieron?

Todos: Hai

Kakashi: Bueno, los tres consigan pesos para los brazos y muñecas

Naruto: Ya los tengo

Kakashi: Si quieren, pueden traer un arma que quieran aprender

Naruto: Ya la tengo

Kakashi: Sasuke, trae focos pequeños, Sakura vete a inscribir al curso y Naruto tra...

Naruto: Ya lo tengo

Kakashi: Ni siquiera acabe

Naruto: Solo es para molestar

Y a Kakashi se le hizo una marca en la cabeza

Naruto: Traigo libros de chakra, que ya tengo

Kakashi: Si

Naruto: Bueno, Adiós

Era el día siguiente

Estaban yendo de camino a la torre hokage para conseguir alguna misión

Ya llegando a la sala de asignación de misiones

Naruto como siempre entro como Pedro por su casa

Naruto: Hola, viejo

Sakura: Tenle más respetó

Sarutobi: Tranquila, asi me dice desde que era un niño

Kakashi: Venimos por una misión

Sarutobi: Bueno tenemos cuidar bebes, recoger hierbas, hacer man...

Naruto: ¡Noooo!, ya hemos hecho las requeridas para una de rango C

Sarutobi: En eso tienes razón, pero lo decide el sensei, haci que dime estan listos

Kakashi luego de ver un poco a su genin dio su decisión

Kakashi: Si, y tenemos a un ejército con nosotros

Sasuke: ¿Cual?

Sarutobi: A Naruto con sus clones, y hablando de Naruto te tengo una misión de rango B a largo plazo, pero no interrumpirá tus actividades

Naruto: ¿Que sera? Tal vez una custodia local, de seguridad

Sarutobi: Recuerdas a mi nieto, pues en vista de lo que me habló tu le haz enseñado más en un día que Ebizu en seis meses

Naruto: ¿Y lo voy a entrenar?

Sarutobi: Asi es, pero cuando tengas que hacer misiones fuera de la aldea le vas a dar indicaciones, ¿entendiste?

Naruto: Hai

Kakashi: Bueno, ¿Cual sera nuestra misión?

Sarutobi: Será de escoltar a una caravana hasta el pueblo Tanzuku Gai, los verán en la entrada en 2 horas y Kakashi, tiene duración estimada de una semane de ida, si no llegas temprano voy a quemar tus libros

Kakashi con un poco de miedo: Hai, hokage-sama

Sarutobi: Retirense y dejale su programa de entrenamiento a Konohamaru, esta en la academia

Naruto: Hai

Y cada uno se fue a hacer lo que debía

Naruto a preparar un plan de entrenamiento para Konohamaru

Sakura quería ir con Sasuke pero el le dijo que fuese a empacar lo necesario para la misión y haci lo hizo

Sasuke fue a empacar

Kakashi hizo lo que hace Kakashi leer sus libros en la calle

Ya han pasado las 2 horas y Kakashi sólo llego 10 minutos tarde

Naruto: Llega tarde

Kakashi: Perdón, es la costumbre

Cliente: Si ya estan listos, podemos irnos

Kakashi: Si, solo dame un minuto para hablar con mis genin

Cliente: Esta bien

Y se alejó

Kakashi: ¿Traen sus pesas?

Sakura y Sasuke: No

Naruto: Si

Kakashi: Bien, de casualidad traerías pesos ligeros

Naruto: Yo digo que si, deje reviso

Y extendió un pergamino con varios sellos

Sakura: ¿Porque había que traerlas si ibamos de misión?

Kakashi: Si, pero le pedi a Naruto los ligeros pero para que que puedan moverse con libertad pero con restricción, y no se las quitarán, solo para dormir

Sakura: ¿Por?

Kakashi: Los enemigos que podemos encontrar en este tipo de misión son solo bandidos, y al ser entrenados como shinobis ustedes tienen ventaja, pero no les despegare el ojo de encima

Sakura asintió

Naruto: Lo mas ligero que tengo es de 10 libras

Kakashi: Esta bien, son para Sakura y las siguientes

Naruto: De 15

Kakashi: Prueba Sasuke, y camina y veré si te pongo unas más pesadas

Sasuke luego de ponérsela

Sasuke: Sensei, estan ligeras

Kakashi: Mmm, si veo que aguantas te pondré las siguentes que tenga Naruto

Sasuke: Ya que

Kakashi: Dime Naruto, ¿sabes fuinjutsu?

Naruto: Si, ¿por?

Kakashi: Es que no lo habías dicho antes

Naruto: Creo que se me olvido

Kakashi: Asi parece ¿en que nivel estas?

Naruto: En el 9, pero lo hago para usar un jutsu que ando practicando

Kakashi: ¿Cual?

Naruto: Si nos metes en los examenes chunin lo sabrás

Kakashi: De hecho pensaba en meterlos

Cliente: ¿Ya acabaron?

Kakashi: Si, guíenos

Cliente: Hai

Y la semana pasó tranquila, no hubo ataques de bandidos, y se la pasaron bien y Naruto se hizo amigo de un niño que andaba en la caravana

Ya habían regresado a la aldea, y solo estuvieron fuera semana y media, y fueron a informar al hokage

Al entrar en la sala de asignación, lo vieron leyendo un pergamino

Kakashi: Venimos a informar de la misión

Sarutobi: Deja un clon, y tienen una mision de rango B

Kakashi: Pero no estamos listos para una de esas

Sarutobi: Lo se pero no hay shinobis necesarios, y tu eres el mejor jonin que tengo y tu equipo tiene a dos integrantes de nivel minimo de nivel genin medio-alto

Kakashi: Bueno si lo pone así, ¿Cual es la misión?

Sarutobi: El equipo 8, a cargo de Kurenia fueron a una misión de clase C de custodia, pero en el camino se encontraron con los hermanos demonio y los derrotaron, pero continuaron con la misión y todavía no hay informes de como están, y sabes que los hermanos demonio huyeron de la niebla después de ser parte del intento de golpe de estado de parte de Zabusa y me preocupa que sigan con el

Kakashi: Entonces nuestra misión consiste en ser el refuerzo del equipo 8

Sarutobi: Asi es

Kakashi: ¿Hacia donde fueron?

Sarutobi: País de las olas pero partieron hace un día y medio, haci que encuentrenlos y respaldenlos

Kakashi: Hai, hokage-sama, Naruto deja un clon que le informe de la misión pasada

Naruto: Hai

Y luego de hacer el clon Kakashi dio las siguientes instrucciones

Kakashi: Vayan a sus casas y empaquen lo que necesiten para una misión como de unos 2 meses y no usen las pesas, guardenlas en los rollos, ¿saben usar rollos de sellado?

Sasuke y Sakura: No

Kakashi: Naruto, dales a cada uno un clon y un pergamino de sellado y nos vemos máximo en las puertas en media hora

Genin: Hai

Y se separaron

Con Naruto

El se fue en un sunshin de viento hacia su casa y al llegar hizo 2 clones

Naruto apuntando a un clon: Tu haz el programa para Konohamaru y tu empaca los suministros de equipo ninja, yo me prepararé para la misión

Los clones: Hai

Y cada Naruto se puso a hacer lo que le tocaba

Con Sakura

El clon la llevó en un sunshin de viento a su casa y entró a empacar

Luego de unos minutos de espera el clon vio a Sakura salir con una mochila grande

Clon: ¿Te llevaras todo eso?

Sakura: Por supuesto, a pesar de ser una misión importante tengo que verme bien para Sasuke-kun

El clon no discutio ya que sabía que sería una perdida de tiempo, solo sello las cosas y le dio el pergamino y se disipó

Con Sasuke

Al llegar Mikoto saludó a Sasuke pero el no se lo devolvió

Clon: ¿Siempre es haci?

Mikoto se espantó por la repentina aparición del clon, pero se tranquilizó y dio un suspiró

Mikoto: Si, desde aquel día

Clon: ¿La masacre?

Mikoto: Si, y ahora en lo único que piensa es en la venganza y matar a su padre

Clon: Ya veo, ¿Y ha hablado con el?

Mikoto: Lo he intentado, pero se cierra

Clon: Bueno, no soy padre haci que no se como sentirme

Mikoto: No te preocupes, y no se porque te conté todo esto

Clon: Yo tampoco, y no le dire a nadie de la charla

Mikoto: Gracias, ¿quieres algo de tomar?

Clon: No, gracias soy un kage bunshin

Mikoto: Bueno, pero gracias

Clon: ¿Por?

Mikoto: Por ser alguien que se preocupe por mi hijo

Clon: Pues creo que da nada, *en tono un poco más serio* pero si se hace un traidor de la aldea y se resiste, lo mataré

Mikoto con la cabeza gacha: Entiendo, pero que sea rápida, para que no sufra, me lo prometes

Clon: Hai, bueno nos vemos que tenemos una nueva misión

Mikoto: En ese caso ten

Dandole una cajita roja

Clon: ¿Que son?

Mikoto: Son galletas para el tu original, espero y te gusten

Clon: Ya lo creo

Sasuke bajando por las escaleras

Sasuke: Ya estoy dobe

Clon: Hai, hai

Guardando la mochila en el pergamino

Sasuke: Vamonos

Clon: Hai, adiós...

Mikoto: Mikoto

Clon: Naruto Uzumaki

Y se fue con la caja en manos

Cuando llego Naruto preparado a las puertas vio a Sakura un poco nerviosa y a los pocos minutos llego Sasuke con el clon atrás de el

Clon: Tenga jefe, me lo dio la mamá de Sasuke

Naruto: ¿Y porque?

Clon: Hable un poco con ella y creo que se quitó un peso

Naruto: Bueno *tomando la caja* te puedes disipar

Clon: ¿Puedo probar lo que hay dentro?

Naruto: Esta bien, pero solo poco

Clon asintio y tomó lo que parecía una galleta y le dio una pequeña mordida

Naruto: Ahora si, disipate

Clon y poco deprimido: Hai

Y se disipó y Naruto tomo el del clon y le dio una mordida y le encantó

Naruto: Estan buenas

Y guardo la caja en un sello que tenía extra, cuando faltaban 5 minutos para que se cumpla la media hora aparecio Kakashi

Kakashi: Veo que estan listos, vámonos

Sakura: ¿Hacia donde?

Kakashi: Mande a mi invocacion a que sigan el rastro, deja lo invocó

Luego de cortarse con un kunai y trazar sellos, puso su mano en el suelo y de ella salieron unos símbolos y una nube de humo, al disiparse se veía a un pug con un chaleco azul con una cara en el lomo y en la cabeza traía una banda de Konoha

Kakashi: ¿Los encontraste?

Pakun: Por supuesto, siganme

Y todos asintieron y siguieron al pug

Ya han pasado 3 días y el equipo de Kakashi ya había llegado al país de las olas

Kakashi: Si no me equivoco, por aqui debe haber un sendero

Luego de ver el area lo localizó

Kakashi: Ahora tendran sus sentidos alerta ante cualquier movimiento

Y se adentraron en el bosque, luego de unos minutos sintieron una ola de instinto asesino y corrieron hacía ella

Kakashi: Naruto, haz 15 clones y mandalos a atacar

Naruto sin dudar los creó y salieron disparandos hacía donde provenía el instinto

Los clones luego de alejarse del original y acercándose al enfrentamiento vieron que había niebla y un clon uso chackra para realizar un jutsu de futon "futon: Gran ruptura" y de su boca salió una ola de aire que quitó toda la niebla

Luego de ver la escena que tenían enfrente se lanzaron, la escena era de una Karenai corriendo a parar el avancé de un sujeto con una gran cuchilla que iba dirigido hacía Hinata que no se habia percatado del peligro

Los clones sacaron sus katanas y se dispusieron a bloquear el avance de la gran cuchilla

Luego de que Kurenai no sintiera el golpe vio para atrás y vio facilmente a unos 5 Narutos con katanas bloqueando la espada y rápidamente alejó a Hinata y vio al equipo de Kakashi saliendo del bosque e interponiendose entre ellas y el otro ninja

Kakashi: Zabusa Momochi, una de los Shinobi Gatana de kiri

Zabusa: Kakashi Hatake, el ninja que copia


	8. Pais de las olas parte 2

En los bosques de el país de la olas se llevaba a cabo una confrontación entre dos ninjas de rango A, eran Kakashi Hatake y Zabusa Momochi

Ahora se encontraban frente a frente en una competancia de instinto asesinó

Todos menos Kurenai estaba siendo afectada, y Naruto todo vía podía soportar un poco más de ella, ya que al ser entrenado por dos hokages se esperaba sentir al menos una vez su instinto asesinó

Kakashi: Bien hecho Naruto, todos retrocedan yo me encargo de este

Naruto: Hai

Y retrocedió, al ver que los otros dos estaban todavía sintiendo el miedo Naruto los agarro de sus cuellos y los arrojó hacía atrás

Naruto: Sensei, voy a atacar a distacia

Kakashi: Esta bien pero te excedas

Naruto: Hai

E hizo unos clones para que rodearan a los dos jonin

Zabusa: Parece que tienes un niño interesante

Mientras estos dos se enfrentaban la sensei del equipo 8 agradecía que llegarán en ese momento

Minutos antes

El equipo 8 iba alrededor del cliente con Kurenai al frente, luego de caminar por el bosque Hinata lanzo un kunai a un árbol

Hinata: Hay alguien

Y todos se pusieron en guardia, y de la nada se empezo a formar un niebla espesa, Hinata intento ver a través de ella pero al ver que esta tenía chackra no pudo ver nada, mientras los insectos de Shino intentaban comerse el chackra de la niebla, pero no podían y no sabía porque, y Kiba intentaba oler y encontrar el enemigo

Kiba: ¡Esta atrás!

Y se escucho el viento siendo cortado

Kurenai: ¡Al suelo!

Y al agacharse paso por sus cabezas una espada de dimensiones inmensas y un hombre se paró en el mango de esta

Kurenai: Cuiden al constructor, yo me encargó

Y empezo a trazar sellos de manos para un genjutsu, pero Zabusa lanzó un shuriken que la jonin tuvo que esquivar y por lo tanto se distrajo y eso lo aprovechó Zabusa para darle una patada en el estómago casi sacándole el aire

Luego Zabusa se lanzo hacía los genin, a Kiba y Shino los pateó dejandolos fuera de combate y a Hinata la iba a partir por la mitad pero Kurenai se interpuso y ahi fue donde entró Naruto

Tiempo actual

Kurenai: Gracias Kakashi

Kakashi: No es a mi, es a Naruto

Kurenai: Gracias

Naruto: De nada, pero hablamos después

Kurenai asintió

Kakashi: Bien, Naruto ataca a distancia y con clones, Kurenai ¿tienes todavía chackra?

Kurenai: Si, pero me rompió tres costillas, haci que no soy de mucha ayuda

Kakashi: Ok, Naruto haz clones y que lleven al equipo 8 y 7 y al cliente al pueblo tu, Kurenai y yo nos quedamos

Naruto obedeciendo hizo lo que se le ordenó

Ya con todos fuera de peligro

Kurenai: ¿Por que no retiraste a Naruto?

Kakashi: Está al nivel de chunin bajo-medio, haci que es de ayuda

Kurenai: Ya veo

Zabusa: Ya terminaron de charlar, ahora mueran

Cuando se abalanzó hacia ellos Naruto y un clon hicieron sellos y al terminar dispararon una bala de agua con una de aire, impactandole a Zabusa pero se corvertiria en agua y aparecería atrás de Naruto y le enteraría un kunai pero explotaria en humo

Zabusa: Inteligente

Y por no esperar eso de Naruto, Kurenai aprovechó eso para meterlo en un genjutsu y el mundo de Zabusa se empezó deformar y Kakashi para rematar se puso en el agua y formó sellos y del lago sale un dragón de agua enorme e impactó en el y sale disparado hacía un árbol

Pero en vez de ver a un Zabusa al menos medio muerto vieron un tronco

Kakashi: Mierda, estén atentos

Y se volvio a producir la niebla y nuevamente un clon la disipó con un jutsu

Mientras veían el entorno no se percataron de que Zabusa se movió a sus espaldas y atacó a Naruto

Naruto por puro instinto desenvaino su katana y apenas le dio tiempo de deviarla y acumulando aire en sus pulmones lanzo una ráfaga débil pero lo suficiente para distraerlo y Kakashi lo llevo con una patada al lago y tuvieron una feroz batalla de jutsus de agua, Zabusa lanzaba y Kakashi copiaba con su sharingan

Mientras la pelea se llevaba a cabo Naruto empezo a escribir en un papel y en el centro del sello tenía el kanji de rayo, luego se acerco a Kurenai y le dijo

Naruto: Sensei, puedes meter a Kakashi-sensei en un genjutsu para comunicarle algo

Kurenai: Si ¿por?

Naruto: Tengo un plan y si lo hago el saldrá muy lastimado

Kurenai: ¿Cual es el plan?

Y contandole el plan a Kurenai asintio y trazo sellos para hacer el genjutsu

Luego de contarle el plan a Kakashi deshizo el genjutsu

Naruto hizo un clon y le dio el papel y se fue el clon hacia el bosque

Luego de unos minutos de que los dos siguieran con la pelea Kakashi salto hacía tierra y de repente el agua se electrifico y Zabusa lo sintió, luego Kakashi lo saco del agua con un jutsu de este elemento y quedó en un árbol, el se fue acercando a Zabusa con kunai en mano para matarlo pero de la nada salieron unas agujas zenbon que le dieron en el cuello y murió

Y un ninja con una máscara de anbu bajo

Anbu: Gracias por derrotar a Zabusa, ahora voy a deshacerme de el

Kakashi: Hai, te dejamos

Y al darse la vuelta Kakashi se desmayó y Kurenai pudo atraparlo a tiempo

Naruto: Yo lo llevo con clones

Kurenai: ¿Sabes hacia donde se fueron?

Naruto: Si, se el camino

Luego de que llegaran a la casa del constructor tocaron la puerta, luego de escuchar unos pasos acercándose a la puerta está se abrió y se vio a una mujer como de 25 a 30 años, bonita, piel clara, cabello negro y buena figura, vestía un vestido color vino con un delantal color amarillo opacó

Mujer: Deben ser los ninjas que se quedaron, por favor pasen, soy Tsunami

Kurenai: Gracias, podrias indicarnos una habitación para dejar a los heridos

Tsunami: Claro, los demás estan en la de a lado

Kurenai: Gracias

Luego de que los clones llevarán a Kakashi a la habitación los demás bajaron

Sakura: ¿Que le paso a Kakashi-sensei?

Kurenai: Solo es agotamiento de chackra por usar demasiados jutsus y su sharingan

Sasuke: ¿A que se refiere con "su sharingan"?

Kurenai: El se los dirá a su tiempo, Tsunami, ¿tendrá unas vendas?

Tsunami: Claro, pero por curiosidad, ¿para que?

Kurenai: Durante la batalla el enemigo me rompió algunas costillas y necesitó fijarlas

Tsunami: Ok, ahora regreso

Y salió de la sala

Kurenai: ¿Alguno sabe alguno de medicina?

Naruto: Yo, pero se tiene que quitar la ropa

Sakura: ¡Maldito pervertido!

Kurenai: Tranquila, es comprensible, y de hecho te iba a preguntar si te sentirías incómodo

Naruto: Me incómoda, pero es necesario

Y regreso Tsunami

Tsunami: Aqui están

Naruto: Gracias, ¿me podrias ayudar?

Tsunami: ¿A que?

Naruto: A vendar a Kurenai-sensei

Tsunami: Claro

Sakura: ¿Podría ver?

Naruto: Preguntale a Kuranai-sensei

Kurenai: ¿Por que?

Sakura: Es que estoy inscrita en el curso medico de la aldea, pero por las misiones no he podido asistir, y me gustaría aprender

Kurenai: No me siento cómoda

Naruto: No hay de que preocuparse, yo tengo unos libros de medicina, puedo prestartelos, si quieres

Sakura: Hai

Naruto: Bueno vamos arriba

Y las dos mujeres y el medio rubio ingresaron a una habitación en el piso de arriba

Sasuke: *pesamientos* ¿Por que soy tan debil? Naruto fue de ayuda y yo solo me quede paralizado del miedo

Esto lo pensaba mientras apretaba sus puños, y esto era visto por Sakura que no sabía que decir

Luego de unos minutos Hinata salió de la habitación donde estaban los del equipo 8

Hinata: Oí que llegaron los senseis y Naruto-san

Sakura: Si, Tsunami y Naruto estan curando a Kurenai-sensei

Hinata: Ya veo, y su sensei ¿como esta?

Sakura: Por lo que dijeron, el uso demasiado chackra y ahora esta descansando en al habitación de a lado d3 la que está tu equipo

Hinata: Ok

Y se sento en sillón y luego de unos segundos se formó un incómodo silencio

Luego de unos minutos en silencio salieron Tsunami y Naruto

Hinata: ¿Como esta Kurenai-sensei?

Naruto: Va a estar bien, solo fueron tres costillas rotas y una fisurada

Hinata: ¿Como lo sabes?

Naruto: Facil, si la inflamación pasa de cierto punto, es que al menos tiene una fisura, y al apretar los puntos de la inflación duelen y los que duelan más son huesos rotos

Hinata: ¿Y la perforación de un órgano?

Naruto: Si es un pulmón se estaría ahogando con su sangre, si es el corazón estaría muerta o agonizando, bueno, creo ya fue suficiente, ahora tengo que hacer algo con Kakashi-sensei

Y sacando de su bolsa saco un pergamino, lo extendió por el suelo y luego de ver los diversos kanjis aplicó chackra a uno con una cruz en el centro

Luego de aplicarle chackra en una nube de humo aparecieron mas pergaminos con palabras escritas en el exterior, y al revisarlos tomo dos y los demás volvieron a desaparecer en nubes de humo

Naruto: Voy a hacer una especie de suero, Sakura esto si lo puedes ver, Hinata imagino que eres lo más parecido a un médico que tiene tu equipo

Hinata: Asi es ¿por?

Naruto: Esto les puede servir para cuando sufran de agotamiento de chackra

Hinata: En ese caso voy

Y se fueron hacia la cocina

Naruto: Okay, lo que van a necesitar seria pildoras de alimento, agua y unas hierbas medicinales comestibles, lo que van a hacer es triturar las pildoras junto con las hierbas, el producto lo mezclan con agua, luego de estar revuelto lo van a reducir, esto lo van a hacer calentandolo, luego se convertira en una especie de pasta, pero no tiene un buen sabor

Hinata: ¿Y como se aplica?

Naruto: Ahora se los muestro, solo espero a que este listo y vamos con Kakashi-sensei

Hinata: Hai

Sakura: ¿Y hay efectos secundarios?

Naruto: Lamentablemente si, al haber esta cantidad de píldoras para pocas personas causa problemas en la redes de chackra, por eso esta solución solo la deben usar cuando haya agotamiento de chackra o si estan en una pelea luego de consumirlo usen la mayor cantidad de chackra para que no se produsca una presion en la red

Sakura: Osea, es de último recurso

Naruto: Asi es, bueno vamos ya esta listo

Mientras en la mente de Sasuke

Mierda, soy un inutil, un débil, Naruto siendo alguien promedió me esta superando en todo, poder, resistencia

Y salio de la casa para desahogarse con los árboles

Naruto: Ok, vamos chicas

Al llegar a la habitación vieron a Kurenai caminando hacía la otra cama

Kurenai: ¿Que hacen aquí?

Naruto: Traje algo para que Kakashi-sensei se recuperé, pero antes

Dejo la mezcla en una mesita de noche y se acercó a Kakashi y dirigió su mano hacia su máscara, al bajarla vieron otra mascara e hizo a todos sudar una gota luego de retirarle la otra pudieron verle el rostro

Kurenai cuando lo vio aparecio un tinte rosado en sus mejillas, y se vio un flash, era Naruto con una cámara y todas lo voltearon a ver

Naruto: ¿Que? Puedo sacar buen dinero, a parte era necesario

Agarró algo de la pasta y abrió la boca de Kakashi y le puso la pasta debajo de la lengua

Kurenai: ¿Que es eso?

Naruto: Una pasta para el agotamiento de chackra y un potenciador de este, pero como todo tiene sus efectos, si pusieron atención las dos diganle sus afectos

Y procedieron a decirle

Y los genin saliron de la habitación y vieron a los del equipo 8 saliendo de su habitación

Naruto: Hola chicos, ¿estan bien?

Kiba: Claro, pero tengo hambre

Tsunami: De hecho ya esta lista la comida

Y todos bajaron y le dijeron a Kurenai que bajo y mientras cenaban Kakashi hizo acto de aparición

Naruto: Hola sensei, ¿tiene hambre?

Kakashi: Gracias Naruto y ¿que era lo que tenía en la boca?

Naruto: Algo para ayudarlo con su agotamiento

Y se sento a comer

Luego de una platica muy amena llego un niño

Tsinami: ¿Donde estabas hijo?

Niño: En el pueblo

Tazuna: Ven dale un abrazo al abuelo

Y se abrazaron

Niño: ¿Quienes son ellos?

Tsunami: Inari, ellos son los ninjas que trajeron a salvó a tu abuelo y van a rescatar al país

Inari: Diles que se vayan porque van a morir

Y sin decir más se fue

Naruto: ¿Que le pasa?

Tazuna: Es solo un problema que tiene

Naruto: Ya veo

Y siguieron comiendo y se repartieron las habitaciones para pasar la noche

Día siguiente

Todos desayunaban menos Inari que estaba en su cuarto, Tsunami le llevó el desayuno antes

Y Kakashi habló

Kakashi: Kurenai, ¿que les haz enseñado a tu equipo?

Kurenai: Mayormente trabajo en equipo y acondicionamiento físico

Kakashi: Ya veo, entonces les puedes enseñar a todos el caminar del árbol

Kurenai: Claro

Sakura: ¿Por que vamos a entrenar?

Naruto: Dejame adivinar, Zabusa esta vivo

Kakashi: Asi es

Sakura: ¿Como si los tres pelearon con el y dijeron que estaba muerto?

Kurenai: Asi es, pero por el calor de la batalla no vimos a detalle la situación

Kiba: ¿Y por que dicen que sigue vivo y quién fue el tercero?

Naruto: Fui yo, e imagino que lo dicen por las agujas en su cuello

Kakashi: Asi es, imagino que por tu conocimiento médico

Naruto: En parte, pero también lo sospechaba

Shino: En ese caso, ¿por que no lo dijiste?

Naruto: Porque solo se como operan los anbus de nuestra aldea, desconozco los metodos de las otras

Kakashi: Tiene sentido, Naruto cuanto tiempo estimas para que se recuperé

Naruto: Digo que de 2 a 3 semanas estara recuperado

Kurenai: En que te basas

Naruto: En las heridas que le causamos, eso sería de 1 a 2 semanas y 1 semana para que se recupere del estado casi muerto en que lo dejó su compañero

Kakashi: Imaginó que ya sabes el ejercicio del árbol

Naruto: Asi es, se hasta el del balanceo de kunais en la mano

Sasuke: Es por tu relación cercana con el hokage, el te da favoritismo

Naruto: No, es algo que se le llama libro, te podría servir

Y con ese comentario todos se rieron y el emo se enojó

Sasuke: Dobe

Naruto: Mmm, ¿dijiste algo?

Kakashi se sintió orgulloso de que alguien siguiera su legado

Kakashi: Cuando acabemos de desayunar vamos a entrenar el control de chackra

Ya en el bosque

Kakashi: Bueno, Naruto como ya lo sabés, tu puedes entrenar lo que quieras, si necesitas ayuda la puedes pedir

Naruto: Gracias, pero creo que no la necesitaré

Y creo una cantidad insana de clones que sorprendió a Kurenai

Kurenai: ¿Como es que puedes hacer tantos clones?

Naruto: Cantidades monstruosas de chackra, *hablando a los clones* se dividirán en cinco, unos van a entrenar control de chackra, otros estudiarán, otros estudiaran el nivel 9 de fuinjutsu y los últimos van a ayudar al puente y hagan lo que les digan, vayan

Clon del último grupo: ¿Y nosotros?

Naruto: Lo siento, practiquen la sorpresa

Clones: Hai

Y todos se desplegaron

Kakashi: Me asombras, ¿que vas a hacer tu? y ¿que es esa sorpresa?

Naruto: Ejercicio físico con control de chackra, y como dije es sorpresa

Y se alejó

Kiba: ¿Por que hace tantos clones?

Kakashi: Es por el tipo de clon que es, esos tienen la cualidad de que cuando se deshacen le transmiten sus recuerdos y experiencias al original

Shino: ¿Y por que no nos lo enseñaron?

Kurenai: Por la cantidad de chackra que usa

Kakashi: Asi es, de hecho yo solo puedo hacer máximo unos 20, pero arriesgo mi vida

Sakura: ¿Y como tiene tanto chackra?

Kurenai: Tal vez es por genetica o su tipo de entrenamiento

Kiba: ¿A que se refiera?

Kurenai: A que puede ser por sus padres o su tipo de entrenamiento lo cansa y su cuerpo se fue acostumbrando

Kiba: Entonces voy a preguntarle su entrenamiento para tener ese chackra

Kakashi: No creo que sea así de simple, por lo que se estuvo entrenando así desde los 8 años, pero ya basta de hablar de Naruto ahora empezaremos con su entrenamiento

Kurenai: Van a tener que escalar un árbol sin manos

Kiba: ¿Y como lo haremos?

Kakashi: Facil

Y empezo a escalar el árbol mientras decía

Kakashi: Canalizaran chackra a sus plantas y dependiendo de la cantidad de este se despegaran y se caeran, se pegaran o los lanzara por la concentración, tengan kunais para marcar su progresó

Genin: Hai

Kakashi: Voy a estar leyendo mientras hacen eso

Kurenai*pensamientos* Maldito pervertido

Y al distraerse oyó un grito y se giró

Al girarse vio a Sakura arriba de una rama

Sakura: Creo que soy la mejor

Kurenai: Eso es solo porque tienes poco chackra

Y a Sakura le dio un aura depresiva, por otro lado Sasuke al ver a alguien según el inútil superandolo en algo a la primera

Kurenai: Ahora que lo lograste, sube y baja el árbol, eso hara que tus reservas crezcan

Sakura: Hai

Y así continuo el entrenamiento hasta terminarlo, mientras regresaban como al lado de la casa de Tazuna estaba el mar, vieron a Naruto sin playera parado de manos en el mar bajando y subiendo mientras en las plantas de sus pies tenía un kunai en cada pie, y periodicamente un clon le lanzaba un kunai para que lo esquivara

Sakura y Hinata no pudieron evitar sonrojarse al verlo, incluso se vio a Kurenai con un leve tono rojo en sus mejillas, esto por su delgado pero bien formado físico

Kiba: ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas así?

Naruto: *gruñido* No le se *gruñido* creo que a lo mucho una media hora

Shino: Creo que es poco sano hacer tanto ejercicio

Kakashi: No te preocupes, yo entrenaba así a la edad de 10 años y estoy bien

Shino: Si usted lo dice

Y Tsunami salió y al igual que Kurenai se le hizo un pequeño sonrojó

Tsunami: Etto, ya esta lista lista la comida

Kakashi: Ahora vamos, Naruto, vienes o te quedas

Naruto: Ahora voy, solo diez y ya

Kakashi: Ok

Y todos entraron y se sentaron en la mesa, luego de unos minutos entro Naruto algo mojado

Naruto: Ahora bajo me voy a cambiar

Subió, se cambio y bajó

Kakashi: Como les fue en el entrenamiento

Kiba: A penas y pude llegar a los 2 metros

Hinata: Y a los 6 metros

Shino: 5 metros

Sakura: Lo escale todo

Sasuke: Medio metro

Kiba: Y te caiste varias veces jaja

Sasuke: Tch

Kakashi: Bien, y tu Naruto

Naruto: Estudie fuinjutsu, ayude a Tazuna-san, y otras cosas

Tazuna: Y gracias por eso, casi terminamos el puente

Naruto: No hay de que

Inari mientras escuchaba la platica de como querían ser fuertes, pero según el no lo lograrían y luego de varios minutos no soportó más y explotó

Inari: ¡¡¡Ya váyanse de aquí, no podrán salvarnos y los héroes no existen!!!

Y se fue corriendo a su habitación con Tsunami siguiendolo

Naruto: ¿Que le pasó?

Y Tazuna les conto la historia de Kaiza, de como murió y el como eso afecto a la familia

Sakura: ¿Estaba en la foto donde la falta un pedazo?

Tazuna asintió

Naruto: Mmm, ya veo

Pero Kakashi conociendo un poco a Naruto vio un indicio de simpatía y la cena siguió en silenció

Luego de eso pasaron las semanas hasta casi completar las tres semanas

Tanto Kakashi como Kurenai ya se habían recuperado de sus heridas, los genin con el entrenamiento ya habían empezado a fortalecerse físicamente

Kakashi: Bueno ya pasó parte del tiempo estimado en que Zabusa se recuperaría, por lo tanto, un equipo se va a quedar en la casa y el otro ira al puente a cuidar Tazuna, miestras ninguno va a poder entrenar

Kiba: ¡¿Que?!, ¡Yo quiero hacerme más fuerte!

Pero Kurenai le dio una reprimenda

Kurenai: No, y eso es una orden, ¿entendido?

Kiba a regañadientes aceptó

Kakashi: Nos vamos a alternar, vamos a ir nosotros primero

En esa misma noche todos cenaban amenamente, pero como todo alguien lo tenía que arruinar, en este caso fue Inari

Inari: ¡Por que siguen aquí, ya saben que moriran!

Naruto: ¿Por que dices eso?

Pregunto con tranquilidad

Inari: ¡Por que son debiles!

Kiba: ¡Eso no es cierto!

Inari: ¡Pero Gato es más fuerte! Y ¡los heroes no existen!

Naruto: No es cierto, el es un cobarde y los héroes si existen

Inari: Lo dices porque en tu aldea estás a salvó, todos te tratan bien y no tienes que sufrir cómo nosostros

Naruto: ¿Cuando dije que me trataran bien?

Inari: No, digas mentiras

Naruto: No lo hago, tu solo eres un cobarde, yo entrenó para no ser como tu, debil y cobarde, yo no he sentido el amor de una familia, en mi aldea la mayoría de aldeanos me trata mal, me venden comida caducada y más cara, pero sobre todo hay personas que confían en mi, a pesar de tener una carga que no pedí tener, así que no me vengas con esas, y me pregunto que diría tu padre al ver a su hijo como un cobarde

Sakura: Naruto, ahora si te pasaste

Naruto: No me importa dije lo tenía que decir

Y se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta

Shino: ¿A donde vas?

Naruto: A demostrarle al niño que los heroes existen

Y se fue

Hinata: Lo voy a ir a buscar

Kurenai: Tranquila, estara bien

Kiba: Sensei, ¿es cierto lo que dijo Naruto?

Kakashi: Me temo que si, el tiene una carga, y esa carga hace que la aldea este a salvó y cuando le fue conferida esa carga sus padres murieron

Tsunami: ¿Y lo de los aldeanos?

Kakashi: También, los aldeanos solo ven a Naruto como un demonio, pero hay unos pocos que le dieron la confianza y hasta ahora ellos no se han defraudado de habercela dado

Y con eso Inari se fue corriendo y la cena siguió en silencio, durante toda la noche Naruto no regresó


	9. Pais de las Olas Parte 3

Con Naruto

Ya era la mañana, el estaba durmiendo en un costado de un árbol y a su alrededor los arboles estaban rotos o cortados con charcos de agua en el área

Mientras un joven muy afeminado de piel clara, rasgos finos, con un kimono rosado, su complexión era como el de una mujer, solo le faltaban pechos y traía una canasta con unas flores y hierbas

Iba hacia el área donde se encontraba Naruto, cuando se fue adentrando vio a Naruto

Cuando lo vio lo identificó como uno de los ninjas que habían derrotado a Zabusa, y solo por dar el suficiente apoyo lo consideraba peligroso por lo que se acercó

Al acercarse penso en estrangularlo, pero a pesar de que sabía que le podía ganar, con dificultades, pero le podía ganar y es por eso que sabía que si se iniciara una pelea llamaría demasiado la atención de sus compañeros

Lo que no sabía el, es que Naruto se había percatado de su presencia y sólo se hizo el dormido

Naruto: *bostezo* Hola, ¿quien eres?

Joven: Me llamó Haku

Naruto: Un gusto Haku soy Naruto

Haku: Igualmente, y ¿que haces aquí durmiendo?

Naruto: Estaba entrenando

Haku: Pues se ve

Echándole un vistazo a su alrededor

Haku: Pero creo que ya eres muy fuerte

Naruto: No lo suficiente, ¿Y tu que andas haciendo?

Haku: Recolectando plantas medicinales para una persona importante para que tuvo un accidente

Naruto: Ya veo

Haku: Naruto-san, ¿tu tienes personas importantes?

Naruto: Como todos, ¿por?

Haku: Porque cuando alguien pelea por alguien importante para el es cuando sale su verdadera fuerza, eso creó yo

Naruto: En ese caso me hare más fuerte

Haku: Ya lo creó

Alejandose Haku

Haku: Fue un placer conocerte, Naruto-san

Naruto: Igual, mandale saludos a Zabusa

Y con decir eso Haku se puso en guardia

Haku: ¿Que quieres con Zabusa-sama?

Naruto: Nada, solo hacerle una propuesta

Haku: ¿Y cual sería esa?

Naruto: Que regresen con nosotros a Konoha

Haku: No lo va a aceptar

Naruto: Bueno, dile que Gato lo va a traicionar

Haku: ¿Por que lo dices?

Naruto: El es un hombre tacaño, y si estoy en lo correcto no va a querer pagarles por ser muy caro

Haku: Lo pensare

Y se fue en un sunshin de hielo

Naruto: Creó que regresaré

Y regresó a la casa

Ya ha pasado el tiempo, hoy le tocaba al equipo 7 cuidar del constructor pero Naruto por algún motivo decidió quedarse y le dijo a Kiba si quería ir en su lugar, a lo que el heredero aceptó

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei, podemos hablar algo en privado

Kakashi: Claro

Y ambis se fueron a un lugar algo alejado

Kakashi: ¿De que querías hablar?

Naruto: Es sobre Zabusa, no lo maté

Kakashi: ¿Y eso por que?

Naruto: Puede ser un buen activo para ña aldea, ya que no tenemos a alguien experto en kenjutsu

Kakashi: Veo tu punto, pero no lo podemos decidir nosotros

Naruto: Lo se, pero puedo organizar algo con jiji

Kakashi: *suspiró* Está bien, pero es lo último que haré por ti en un largo tiempo

Naruto: Hai sensei, oh, se me olvidaba tenga, es un sello de supresión de chackra convinado con uno de gravedad

Kakashi: Imaginó que es para que que cuándo pueda ponérselo

Naruto: Así es

Kakashi: Regresemos

Mientras en el país del rayó, en la oficina del yondaime raikage se llevaba a cabo la asignación de una misión muy importante

El actual raikage con el nombre de A era un hombre alto, musculoso y con la piel oscura, tenia cabello rubio opacó peinado hacía atrás con un pequeño bigote y barbita

En su oficina estaba un jonin recién pero de su entera confianza el tenía una cara de flojera, piel oscura, cabello y albino, el era Darui un jonin recién asensido pero que podía llenar el espacio

Darui: ¿Para que llamó raikage?

A: Solo a ti te puedo confiar esta tarea, Darui, necesito que investigues a los consejeros y me vas a enviar un reporte de lo que descubras

Darui: Si le molesta que pregunta, ¿por que quiere que investiguemos a los consejeros?

A: Recuerdan el atentado Hyuga hace unos años

Darui: Si, fue algo de lo que se hablo

A: Bueno, pues el hokage me mando un mensaje de que porque había querido secuestrar a la heredera del clan Hyuga, cuando yo no ordené nada, en ese momento estaba furioso por perder un ninja haci que saben que pedí el cadaver del que lo mató, sino ibamos ir a una guerra, al final lo dieron, a lo que me refiero es que yo no ordené nada y los únicos con la autoridad de ordenar algo serían los consejeros, es por eso que quiero que los investiguen y tal vez poder formar una alianza con Konoha

Darui: Si haci lo pone, me voy para empezar

Y liego de salir el jonin el raikage se quedó viendo a la ventana cuando algo abrió la pierta

Era su hermano que venía rapeando y sabía que le daría un dolor de cabeza

Regresando al país de las olas

Ya había pasado unos minutos cuándo unos hombres armados fueron a la casa

toc* *toc*

Se escucho fuera de la puerta

Tsunami abrió la puerta y gritó

Al oírlo los ninjas e Inari fueron a ver que pasó y lo que vieron fue a los dos hombres intentando tocar a la mujer

Ante eso Naruto actuó por instinto y les dio una patada a cada uno sacandolos de la casa, cuando se estaban levantando sintieron una ligera brisa

Naruto los había decapitado, cuando lo vieron Shino se mantuvo impasible al igual que Kurenai, Hinata solo le dio unas náuseas y Tsunami casi se desmaya y le tapo los ojos a su hijo

Naruto: Lo siento, no puedo soportar ver a alguien aprovecharse de una mujer de esa manera

Kurenai: No te preocupes, pienso igual

Naruto: Creo que querían unos rehenes

Shino: Tal vez así sea, en ese caso puede que en el puente tu equipo esté peleando

Kurenai: Naruto, vamos, deja unos clones

Naruto: Hai

Y luego de hacer sus clones se fueron en dirección al puente, mientras unos clones limpiaban la sangre

**En el puente **

El equipo al llegar al puente casi construido vieron a los trabajadores inconscientes

Kakashi: *pensamientos* No se por que Naruto quiere que lo deje vivo, pero conociéndolo tendrá un motivo

Poniendose al frente de todo el grupo

Kakashi: Ponganse en alerta

Luego una espesa niebla se hizo presente, luego de unos segundos se fue dejando ver dos figuras, eran Zabusa y el falso anbu

Zabusa: Donde está el rubio de los clones

Kakashi: Para que lo quieres

Zabusa: Solo para hablar con el

Kakashi: Pues me temo que no esta disponible en estos momentos

Zabusa: Bueno en ese caso, entretenme

Hizo un sello y se volvio a formar una espesa niebla

Kakashi: Sasuke y Kiba van contra el anbu, Sakura cuida a Tazuna

Todos: Hai

Con Kakashi

Kakashi: ¿Vas a matarnos?

Zabusa: ¿Por que la pregunta?

Kakashi: Porque dijiste que querías hablar con mi alumno

Zabusa: Bueno, si se me acaba la paciencia los mató, pero de momento quiero que pase rápido el tiempo

Y así se lanzaron al combate

Mientras con los genin

Ellos se pusieron en posición de cpmbate en espera de el ataque del anbu

Mientras se preparaban el anbu se lanzo hacia ellos dandole una patada en el estómago a Kiba, dejandolo sin aire y por unos segundos fuera de combate

Con Sasuke se llevaba una pelea casi igual, en uno de los ataques del anbu agarro un kunai y empezo a atacar a Sasuke con este

Sasuke al ver sus intenciones saco un kunai dando una demostración de sonidos de metal chocando y chispas, luego de seguir peleando en anbu desarmó a Sasuke, cuando volvio a atacar Sasuke lo detuvo

En replesalia el anbu formo sellos de una mano al terminarlos lanzo una bala de agua dandole de lleno, con el charco de agua luego trazar sellos se formó algunos rectángulos de hielo

Sasuke: ¿Que es esto?

Anbu: Es mi técnica definitiva

Sasuke: Solo es hielo, lo puedo derretir

Anbu: Intentalo, pero va a ser una perdida tanto de chackra como de tiempo

Y luego de unos minutos el anbu siguió dominando la pelea, que en el transcurso de esta Kiba por impulsivo se metió en la cúpula y ahí sentenciaron su muerte

Cuando en uno de sus ataques el anvu empezo a lanzar muchas más agujas que a pesar de que Sasuke despertó su sharingan y las podía ver, su cuerpo no era tan rápido

Anbu: Ahora, van a morir

Justo cuándo iba a atacar su vista empezó a distorsionarse y eso hizo que algunas agujas no dieran en el blanco y luego junto chackra y disipó el genjutsu

Con Naruto

Naruto y Kurenai se dirigían hacía el puente en construcción cuando a lo lejos vieron la niebla de Zabusa y apresuraron el pasó

Luego de llegar al puente vieron una especie de cúpula de rectángulos de hielo, adentro estaban Sasuke y Kiba con unas agujas en su cuerpo y al falso anbu lo vieron en uno de esos rectángulos preparando otro ataque de agujas

Kurenai al verlo formo sellos para hacer un genjutsu que distorsionaba la visión y luego provocaba un gran dolor

Kurenai: Naruto, ayudalos yo voy con Kakashi

Naruto asintió y procedió a hacer sellos de mano y lanzo una ráfaga de viento que hizo que Sasuke y Kiba salieran de la cúpula

Creó unos clones, dos que llevarán a los dos genin con Sakura y los demás se quedaron fuera esperando ordenes del original

Con los genin

Sakura no podía ver por la espesa niebla, cuando de ella se formaron dos figuras, luego de forzar sus ojos identificó la silueta de Naruto

Clon: Sakura, te dejó a estos dos y a uno de nosotros

Sasuke medio consciente estaba viendo todo

Sasuke: Dobe, ten cuidado, es muy rápido

Clon: Lo se, ¿que elementos puede usar?

Sasuke: Puede usar viento y algo parecido al hielo

Clon: Entiendo

Y se disipó dandole la información al original

Naruto: Asi que puede usar viento, agua y la combinación de estas

Haku: Le di tu mensaje a Zabusa-sama

Naruto: ¿Y que dijo?

Haku: Que lo pensaría

Naruto: Entonces por que estamos peleando

Haku: Porque dijo que quería ver si los ninjas de la hoja son dignos de tenerlo en sus filas

Naruto: Creo que se lo tendré que demostrar

Esro lo dijo con su sonrisa que lo caracterizaba

Y dio comienzo a su combate

Haku al instante se introdujo en sus espejos y se reflejó en todos

Naruto: Veo que vas en serio, en ese caso yo también

Y al hacer una señal los clones de fuera de la cúpula empezaron a lanzar jutsus de agua y viento, luego les llego los recuerdos del clon, dandoles información sobre el contrincante

Luego de ver que no hacían nada de daño a los espejos decidió ir por un enfoqué más directo

Haku al ver que el rubio se lanzó, preparó unas sembon y las mando hacía Naruto

Naruto vio que eran demasiadas e hizo sellos y volteó a ver al suelo y lanzo una bala de viento al suelo, agrietandolo en proceso y deteniendo los proyectiles, pero le rasgó un poco los pantalones

Y su amigo lo jalo a su espacio mental por un momento

Kurama: ¿Quieres que te de chackra?

Naruto: No te preocupes amigo, no quiero abusar de tu poder

Kurama: Si tu lo dices, pero si te veo en apuros te lo daré

Naruto: Gracias

Y salió de su espacio mental

Naruto: Creó que lo tendré que usar

Dijo en un susurró ya que sabía que Haku era más rápido que el, y sacó unos kunais con un grabado en sus empuñaduras, los infundió en chackra del viento y los arrojó a cada espejo quedándose encajados

Haku: Eso no funcionará Naruto-san

Naruto: Eso lo veremos

Dio una respiración profunda para tranquilizarse y abrió los ojos pero no reflejaban nada, solo una profunda concentración y calma y se lanzó hacía los espejos con kunai en mano

Al verlo Haku nuevamente lanzó sembon hacía el rubio pero lo que no esperó es que el desapareciera en un destello blanco

Naruto apareció enfrente de uno de los espejos y propinandole un fuerte golpe infundiendole chackra de Kurama, así rompiendolo y lo mismo paso con los demás

Haku no registró del todo lo que pasó, por lo no vio llegar al rubio a su espejo, propinandole un golpe en la cara, y siendo lanzado hacía atrás rompiendo el último espejo, al caer su máscara no pudo soportar el impactó y se rompió en pedazos

Naruto: Mierda, todavía no lo domino todavía usó demasiado chackra

Kurama: No te preocupes por eso de momento kid, todavía quedan unos seis meses para donde quieres usarlo

Naruto: Pensé que me quedaban cinco meses, se había olvidado el mes de preparación

Kurama: Pero mira el lado bueno, ya piedes usarlo en batalla, solo te falta experiancia y reducir la cantidad de chackra para usarlo

Naruto: Creo que usare la semana de vacaciones para refinarlo

Kurama: Oye, ¿sabes que todavía hay algo más aparte de entrenar?

Naruto: Jajaja, lo se, pero necesito terminarlo, bueno hablamos luego, necesito restringirlo

Kurama: Esta bien kid

Y terminaron su plática y se escucharon unos ronquidos y Naruto sonrió ante esto

Por recibir el golpe, Haku se quedo aturdido y Naruto aprovechando esto, le puso un papel con un sello de supresión de chackra y de restricción de movimiento

Naruto: *jadeo* Perdiste

Haku: Eso parece

Naruto: Oh, *jedeo* y si Zabusa acepta unirse a la hoja no le digas a nadie *jadeo* del jutsu, es una sorpresa

Haku: Esta bien

**Con la batalla de jonins**

Luego de Kurenai se le unió a Kakashi, ya les costaba menos tenerlo a raya

Ahora se encontraban Kakashi y Zabusa en un enfrentamiento de taijutsu en el océano

Tanto Zabusa como Kakashi ya se estaban cansando, uno por su falta de resistencia y el otro por ser el que siempre atacaba y ya se notaba

Y Kakashi atacó nuevamente, Zabusa sabe que seguir usando su espada solo lo cansaría más, haci que la puso en su espalda y saco un kunai

Y nuevamente estaban en un punto muerto, lanzando y esquivando ataques

Luego de separarse Zabusa hizo un sello de mano y aparecieron clones de agua y lo mismo de parte de Kakashi

Kakashi: Creo que *jadeo* ya terminaron su combate *jadeo*

Zabusa: *jadeo* Asi parece *jadeo*

Kakashi: *jadeo* ¿Ya lo dejamos en empate o seguimos? *jadeo*

Y del océano un clon de Zabusa apareció por debajo y sorprendiendo al peliplata, siendo este sumergido

Zabusa: Volteó a ver Kurenai y a está le paso un escalofrío por la espalda, pero lo ignoró y formo sellos, introduciendo al kirinin en un genjutsu

Y para Zabusa Kurenai desapareció

Luego de unos segundos sintió que el aire se cortaba y se agachó, sintió algo pasando a su lado y dio una pataday sintió que le dio a algo

Kurenai al recibir la patada no pudo mantener el genjutsu y se disipó

Zabusa: Buen intento

Kurenai: Tal vez, pero revisa tus pies

Y al escuchar eso volteó hacía abajo y vio a Kakashi salir del agua a sus espaldas, poniéndole algo en su espalda, de repente sintió que no podía moverse y tampoco podía acceder a su chackra, por lo tanto se undio en el agua, pero siendo agarrado por Kakashi

Zabusa: Supongo que perdí

Kakashi: Asi parece y que dices de la propiesta de mi alumno

Kurenai al oír eso levanto una ceja y preguntó

Kurenai: ¿Que propuesta?

Kakashi: Dejarlo regresar con nosotros a Konoha y hacerlo un ninja

Kurenai: ¿Y por que haríamos eso?

Kakashi: Según Naruto, el puede ser un gran activo y estoy de acuerdo con eso

Kurenai: ¿Lo consultaron con hokage-sama?

Kakashi: No, pero según el rubio el hokage le debe algo

Kurenai: *suspiro* Supongo qie no hay de otra, pero que quede claroclaro, no estoy de acuedo con eso

Y ambos hombres asintieron y siguieron en silencio

Luego de volver al puente vieron a Kiba en el suelo mientras un clon lo vendaba y a Sasuke siendo abrazado por Sakura

Y un poco más atras de ellos a Naruto con un Haku a su lado de rodillas y Kakashi se acerco a ellos llevando a Zabusa a cuestas

Zabusa: Veo que perdiste también

Haku: Haci parece

Y se empezó a escuchar un bote y unos gritos de guerra

Al dirigir su vista hacía la parte no terminada del puente vieron a varios mercenarios con multiples tipos de armas, que iban desde katanas, hachas y demás hasta arcos y ballestas

Y al frente de este grupo había un hombre pequeño regordete con traje y unos lentes de sol, era Gato

Gato: Veo que fuiste derrotado, Zabusa

Zabusa: Haci que el mocoso rubio tenía razón, ibas a traicionarme

Gato: Asi es, eres demasiado caro y...

No pudo terminar ya que un kunai fue lanzado, dandole en su ojo y atravesando el cerebro, dandole una muerte rápida

Todos vieron hacia atras y fue Sasuke que tenia el sharingan activó, pero por el cansancio por la pelea que tuvo con Haku se desmayó

Naruto: Bueno, ¿quién sigue?

Y un mercenario que parecía el segundo al mandó habló

Mercenario: Oigan chicos, ya que mataron al jefe vamos saquear el pueblo y no quedamos con todas las mujeres y niñas para divertirnos

Con esas palabras cavaron su tumba, ya que como saben Naruto no les gusta las personas que tratan a las mujeres así

Y para los presentes el aire se hizo frío y vieron a Naruto con sus ojos sombreados

Naruto: Zabusa ¿tu espada es conductora de chackra?

Zabusa: Claro, ¿por?

Naruto: Prestamela

Y la tomó de la espalda de Zabusa sin que le hubieran dado una respuesta

Naruto dio unos pasos al frente y canalizó una cantidad insana de chackra del viento en la espada y basándose en un jutsu de viento dio un tajo horizontal lanzando una navaja de viento fino

Pero nadie la pudo ver, solo la sintieron cuando corto extremidades y torsos, dando un río de sangre

Naruto luego formo sellos para luego que el océano cayera sobre el puente limpiandolo de cuerpos y sangre, por el desgaste Naruto se tuvo que apoyar sobre la espada de gran tamaño

Zabusa: Veo que tenias razón, y aceptó ru propuesta

Naruto escuchó la respuesta y más atrás se empezaron a oír unos gritos y luego de unos pocos minutos se vieron a los aldeanos del pueblo en el puente con armas improvisadas

Kakashi: Ya acabo todo

Inari: *suspiró* Bueno, lo intentamos

Naruto: *jadeo* Oye, veniste ¿o no?

Inari: Si

Naruto: Un héroe hace almenos el intento de salvar a...

Y se desmayó por el desgaste tanto físico como de chackra

Kakashi: Vamos a llévalo a la casa

Y se fueron a la casa

**Ya ha pasado una semana desde la pelea del puente**

Ahora los ninjas de Konoha y de Kiri estaban en el puente listos para irse y los aldeanos estaban ahí para despedirlos

Inari estaba disculpándose con Naruto por su trato a lo largo de la misión, mientras Tazuna, Tsunami y los estaban viendo esto con una sonrisa

Naruto: No te preocupes, ten

Dandole un pergamino

Inari: ¿Que es esto?

Naruto: Se le llama pergamino, jaja

Inari: ¡Eso ya lo se! Ando hablando de que tiene

Naruto: Ahh, eso, tiene un programa de entrenamiento que hice para ti y si estoy en lo correcto a la edad de 14 tendrás más nivel que el emo de haya

Inari: Jaja, ¿y para que?

Naruto: Un héroe no puede ser débil, y si tienes dudas mandame un mensaje

Y haciendo una pose de soldado dijo

Inari: Hai, sensei

Naruto: No me digas haci, me siento viejo, mejor dime Naruto-nii

Inari soltó una lágrima

Inari: Gracias

Naruto: Bueno, nos vemos luego los visitaré

Tsunami: Papá, ¿Que nombre le pondrás al puente?

Tazuna: Creo que el gran puente de Tazuna

Todos sudaron ante eso

Inari: Mejor el gran puente de Naruto

Tazuna: *suspiro* Esta bien

Dijo mientras veía a los ninjas caminando hacia su hogar con una sonrisa

* * *

**Fin de capítulo** **Siento que el arco del país de las olas fue tan bueno al principio como lo escribí, espero que lo haya podido hacer para su agrado**


	10. Mejoras de equipo

Ahora todos iban caminando de regresó a la aldea, algunos hablaban, otros estaban callados y una estaba adulando a uno de ellos

Kiba: Naruto, ¿desde cuando entrenas?

Naruto: A los 8 años, en un campo con un lago, ¿por que la pregunta?

Kiba: Es que eres fuerte y me gustaría ser más fuerte

Naruto: Pues no andes de flojo

Kiba: Oye, no soy flojo

Naruto: Entonces haz más entrenamiento

Kiba: Esperaba algo mejor

Naruto: Si, pero no se como es tu cuerpo, y tampoco se como entrenas

Kiba: ¿A que te refieres con lo del cuerpo?

Naruto: Como sabes todos tenemos cuerpos y límites, por ejemplo, si Sasuke y yo entrenaramos lo mismo el me ganaría, eso es por su cuerpo, que por milagros tienen una buena genética, en cambió tu y yo debemos esforzarnos más para alcanzarlo

Kiba solo se quedo de menso

Naruto: *suspiró* El es un genio y yo no

Kiba: Ahhh, bueno, gracias

Luego de unas horas llegaron a la torre hokage

Naruto: Hola viejo

Sarutobi: Hola Naruto, ¿como les fue?, y ¿que hace un ninja de la niebla en mi oficina

Kakashi: Hola, el es Zabusa Momochi, uno de los siete espa...

Pero se vio interrumpido

Sarutobi: Eso ya lo se, pero eso no responde a mi pregunta

Naruto: Fue idea mía, pensé que podría ser un buen activo de la aldea

Sarutobi: *suspiró* No me vas a dejar en paz hasta que acepté ¿verdad?

Naruto sonrió

Sarutobi: Bueno, van a estar en vigilancia anbu hasta que lo considere prudente

Sacando unos papeles

Sarutobi: Necesitó que llenen esto para su registró, ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene un kekkei henkai?

Haku: Yo tengo el hyouton

Sarutobi: ¿Estarias de acuerdo en que se lo informe al concejo?

Haku: ¿Eso que implica?

Sarutobi: A una ley de restauración de clan, que imagino que tienes una idea

Haku: No tengo problema con ello, pero no quiero un harem, les daré las muestras cuando sea mayor de edad

Sarutobi: Es razonable, ahora regresando con el informe

Kakashi: Hai

Y así procedió a informar al hokage

Sarutobi: Fue imprudente tu decisión Kurenai, pero ya es pasado, van a tener una semana de descansó y en el registro del equipo 8 va a quedar como una de rango C y para el equipo 7 de rango A

Todos: Hai hokage-sama

Sarutobi: ¿Tiene dinero?

Zabusa: Si

Sarutobi: Les voy a dar las llaves de un departamento para tres, el alquiler está pagado por tres meses, luego de eso tienen que pagar

Y todos se retiraron

Naruto como siempre, si tenía tiempo libre entrenaba

Sasuke igual, pero el le pidió ayuda a Kakashi

Sasuke: Oiga Kakashi-sensei, podriamos empezar con el entrenamiento de las pesas

Kakashi: Claro, empezamos mañana, en el campo y hora de siempre, adiós

Sasuke: Bueno, voy a ir a entrenar

Y se fue a entrenar sus jutsus de fuego

Sakura al ver que perdió a Sasuke de vista se rindió y se fue a su casa a hacer lo que hace Sakura

Zabusa y Haku fueron a ver su departamento y a explorar la aldea

Los miembros del equipo 8 se fueron a sus casas

**Time skip una semana**

Sakura: ¿Que vamos a hacer hoy, sensei?

Kakashi: Lo usual, hacer misiones en la mañana y en la tarde vamos a empezar su acondicionamiento físico

Naruto: ¿Puedo dejar clones entrenando?

Kakashi: Claro

Y haciendo los clones, el equipo 7 se fueron a hacer misiones

Ya entrada la 1 de la tarde

Kakashi: Ya que comimos, vamos a entrenar

Y se fueron a su campo de entrenamiento

Kakashi: Imaginó que ahora si traen su pesas

Genin: Si

Kakashi: Sasuke y Sakura, ustedes estarán haciendo el ejercicio del árbol, Naruto, te voy a enseñar jutsus de agua

Naruto: Hai

Ya alejandose de su otros dos estudiantes

Kakashi: Ni se si lo sepas, pero creó que podrás usar un kekkei henkai

Naruto: ¿Porque lo dice?

Kakashi: Cuando vimos sus afinidades, vi que se formo una ligera capa de hielo

Naruto: En ese caso le preguntaré a Haku

Kakashi: Podría ser, pero empezemos con tus jutsus, cuales conoces de agua

Naruto: Son 5, Bala de agua, olas furiosas, escudo de agua, puño de agua y agujas de agua

Kakashi: Ok, te voy a enseñar el dragón de agua

Naruto: Eso no es mucho

Kakashi: No te preocupes, si hay quejas yo las contestó

Naruto: Bueno, si usted lo dice

Fin del entrenamiento

Naruto: Sensei, sabe donde están Zabusa y Haku

Kakashi: No, preguntale al hokage

Naruto: Ok, adiós

Y se alejó

Kakashi: Ahora, ustedes dos

Sakura: ¿Si?

Kakashi: Me voy a enfocar en Sakura esto pa...

Pero se vio interrumpido por el emo

Sasuke: Pero yo necesitó más ese entrenamiento

Kakashi: No, ella lo necesita mas

Sasuke: ¿Y por que?, ¡te enfocas en ellos dos y a mi me dejas de lado!

Kakashi: ¿Acaso dirías lo mismo si me estuviera enfocando en ti?

Sasuke: No

Kakashi: Y esto no lo hago por que te deje de lado, sino por que ahora con tu sharingan podrás aprender más rápido las cosas

Sasuke no muy convencido de eso, se fue sin decir más palabras

Sakura: ¿Por que trata haci a Sasuke-kun?

Kakashi: Por tu debilidad

Sakura: ¿A que se refiere?

Kakashi: A que por ser tan débil como estas eres más una molestia para el y una carga para el equipo, por eso me voy a enfocar en ti al menos hasta ver que puedas mantener una pelea con Shikamaru o al menos ganarle a Ino

Sakura con la cabeza gacha asintió y se despidió

Kakashi: *suspiró* Pense que ser sensei sería más facil

Y se esfumó en un shunshin de hojas

Luego de que Naruto preguntara al hokage del paradero de los ninjas de la niebla, decidio que le preguntaría a Haku al día siguiente y con eso se fue a su casa

**Día siguiente**

Naruto se encontraba afuera de un departamento, en este se encontraban Zabusa y Haku

toc*toc*

Escucharon ambos ninjas de adentró, y un Zabusa todavía dormido contesto

Zabusa: Haku abre

Y se volvio a dormir, mientras Haku acatando lo pedido fua a abrir la pierta encontrandose con Naruto

Haku: Hola, Naruto-san, en que te puedo ayudar

Naruto: Hola Haku, es que ayer Kakashi dijo que podría usar tu kekkei henkai

Haku: Interesante, imaginó que por rus afinidades

Naruto: Si

Haku: Bueno, si se podría pero va a ser difícil aprenderlo

Naruto: Recuerdas mis clones, ellos me ayudarán

Haku: Bueno empezamos la próxima semana, te voy a hacer una lista de cosas que necesitaremos para el entrenamiento

Naruto: Hai, te esperó

Haku asintió y entro para escribir en una hoja la lista cosas necesarias

Haku: Aqui está, te veo en la torre hokage en una semana a las 8

Naruto: Hai, Adiós Haku, y gracias

Y haci se fueron

En el campo de entrenamiento

Kakashi, Sakura y Sasuke estaban su campo de entrenamiento, ambos genin estaban calentando

Kakashi: Bueno, Sakura vamos a enfocarnos en ti

Sakura: Ya me lo dijo ayer, pero me gustaría que también se enfocara en Sasuke-kun

Kakashi: Eso lo se perfectamente, pero el en cambio tiene el conocimiento de su clan, y tu no tienes apoyó Shinobi, solo el mío

Sakura: Esta bien

Kakashi: Pero no te preocupes, ahora nos enfocaremos en un estilo de taijutsu, para eso necesito que hagan una pelea tu y Sasuke para ver tus fortalezas y explotarlas con el estilo que elijas

Sakura: Pero no le quiero pegar a Sasuke-kun

Sasuke: Hasta crees que me vas a poder dar un golpe

Kakashi: Basta, ahora empiecen

El combate de parte de Sakura era deprimente, ya que sus movimientos no tenían técnica, fuerza ni velocidad, pero pudo ver que tenía talento para evitar los golpes, eso y sumado a su control de chackra puede salir algo bueno

Cuando Naruto llegó y vio el combate se acercó a su sensei

Naruto: ¿Que andan haciendo?

Kakashi: Un combate para poder ver las fortalezas y debilidades de Sakura, y de ahí partir para ver un estilo de taijutsus para ella

Naruto: ¿Y cuales son esas fortalezas?

Kakashi: Tiene buena evacion y con el control de chackra puede llegar a ser un gran ninja médico

Luego vio a Sasuke que durante el combate empezo a dejarse llevar y poco a poco comenzo a dar golpes más rapidos y fuertes, ahi fue donde supo que los tenía que detener

En un estallido de velocidad apareció entre ambos, así deteniendo el combate

Kakashi: Bien hacho, para ambos, Sasuke, pídele a Naruto si te puede ayudar con la caminata por el agua

Sasuke: Hai

Y se fue, pero no le quería pedir ayuda a alguien inferior a el

Kakashi: Sakura, puedo ver que eres una mujer que no sabe luchar, pero eso se puede solucionar

Sakura: ¿Como?

Kakashi: Con entrenamiento, en tu caso más que ellos dos, y para eso necesitarás cambiar tu dieta

Sakura: Eso quiere decir que

Kakashi: Asi es, come más o menos la cantidad de comida que comen Sasuke o Naruto

Sakura: Pero eso me hará engordar y voy a ser bonita y conservar mi figura

Kakashi: A caso haz visto a algún chico interesando en ti, o minimamente en tu cuerpo

Sakura: No

Kakashi: Eso es porque a pesar de que tus compañeras llevan una dieta, ellas comen más o se dan debes en cuando un respiro de la dieta

Sakura: Pero como hago para no engordar

Kakashi: Ahí es donde entra en ejercicio extra

Sakura: Ya comprendo, y ¿que debería comer?

Kakashi: Primero dime tu dieta

Sakura: Bueno, de desayuno como...

Y así procedió a redactar su dieta, y ante la poca cantidad de comida Kakashi abrió los ojos

Kakashi: Eso fue muy imprudente de tu parte, comes muy poco, por lo que te pediré que al menos tripliques la cantidad

Sakura: Hai

Kakashi: Bueno, ahora te dejaré unos ejercicios para mejorar tanto tu resistencia como tu cantidad de chackra

Mientras con Sasuke

Sasuke iba llegando con un clon, pero el no lo sabía, se acercó y procedió a preguntar

Sasuke: Oye dobe, dice Kakashi-sensei que me enseñes la caminata por el agua

Clon: Mmm, claro, el jefe debe estar ahí

Sasuke: ¿Como que el jefe?

Clon: Soy un clon, el jefe me dejó por si necesitaban algo de el

Sasuke: Tch, vamos

Y se encaminaron a un río cercano, ahi vio a algunos clones con las manos en el agua

Sasuke: ¿Que estan haciendo?

Clon: Mejorando el control en nuestra afinidad de viento

Sasuke: ¿Como?

Clon: Haciendo una membrana delgada de chackra de viento conteniendo agua, mira

Sasuke volteó a ver y vio a unos clones sacando una mano con una bola de agua en movimiento, por fuera no se vio expresión, pero por dentro pensaba que era sorprendente

Clon: Ahora vamos con el jefe

Siguieron avanzando hasta ver a Naruto haciendo unos movimientos con su katana a gran velocidad y se notaba que llevaba mucha fuerza para un genin

Clon: ¡Jefeee!

Naruto: ¿Que necesitas?

Clon: Kakashi-sensei pidió que si puedes enseñarle al teme la caminata por al agua

Naruto: ¿Porque no se lo enseñas tu?, y cuando lo aprenda dificultalo con la manipulación de agua y viento

Clon: Esta bien, vamos teme

Y Sasuke vio con una mirada asesina a Naruto por no querer perder el tiempo con un Uchiha

Naruto: Creo que si empiezo a volverme más fuerte va a querer traicionar la aldea si alguien le ofrece volverse más fuerte

Dijo a nadie en especial

Kurama: Puede ser, pero no te retrases en tu entrenamiento

Naruto: Tienes razón, aunque debemos empezar a aflojar tu sello

Kurama: Ya te he dicho que tu cuerpo no esta preparado para mi chackra más allá de las tres colas

Naruto: Ya lo se, pero quiero que te sientas más libre

Kurama: Eso ya lo se, pero si te lastimas no estoy dispuesto

Naruto: *suspiro* Esta bien

Y haci cada uno hizo su entrenamiento

Ya era el final del día y se reunieron

Kakashi: Bueno, creo que si siguen así van a poder enfrentarse cualquiera, siendo un equipo, ahora Sakura tu ya vete, ya te dije lo que necesitas hacer, Sasuke también, Naruto me va dar tus avances

Cuando se fueron ambos se dirigió hacía el rubio

Kakashi: ¿Como lo hizo? y ¿que te dijo Haku?

Naruto: Como espere se mojó, pero lo va a poder pararse en el agua como en una semana, y en cuanto a Haku me dijo que empezamos la proxima semana

Kakashi: Mmm, en ese caso vamos a cambiar la dinamica del equipo mañana se los informó

Naruto asintió y se fue con un saludo de mano y Kakashi fue a leer su libro

**Time skip una semana**

Enfrente de la torre hokage estaba Naruto esperando, había llegado una hora antes de lo acordado, a estado esperando una media hora y al horizonte vio a Haku y se acercó

Haku: Veo que eres cumplido, durante el entrenamiento vamos a usar únicamente la parte de chackra, haci que vas a tener que hacer tus ejercicios fuera de nuestro horario, ¿entiendes?

Naruto: Hai

Haku: ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

Naruto: Si lo traigo aquí

Dijo sacando un pergamino pequeño

Haku: Bien, vamos al campo que reservé

Y haci se fueron caminando a un campo mientras anbus los seguían por ordenes del hokage

Con el resto del equipo 7

Como de costumbre Sakura y Sasuke estaban esperando a los otros dos integrantes de su equipo

Luego de unos minutos llegó Kakashi

Sasuke: Ahora solo falta el dobe

Kakashi: De hecho Naruto no va a estar entrenando con nosotros por un tiempo

Sakura: ¿Por?

Kakashi: Va a recibir un entrenamiento especializado para el y en la tarde se va unir para hacer misiones

Sasuke: ¿Y por que nosotros no tenemos uno?

Kakashi: Porque no estan lo suficientemente versados en algo para que alguien más especializado en esa área los instruya

Sasuke: Tch, al menos nos va a decir en que esta entrenando

Kakashi: *suspiro* Enfoquence en sus propios entrenamientos, ya que hoy Naruto no te va a ayudar un clon te mio te va a ayudar

Sasuke: ¡¿Por que todos reciben entrenamiento centrado en ellos menos?!

Kakashi: ¡Sasuke¡ cálmate

Hablo con seriedad y aumentando un poco su intención asesina

Sasuke: ¡Solo digame el por que!, ¡yo necesito más ese poder!

Kakashi al ver que no había retornó en un estallido de velocidad apareció detrás del azabache dándole un tajo en el cuello y cortandole la circulación de sangre al cerebro, haci desmayandolo

Kakashi: Lo siento por eso

Sakura: ¿Por que está actuando así?

Kakashi: No soy quién para decirtelo, pero como se que el no te lo va decir, te lo diré, ¿recuerdas al culpable de la masacre?

Sakura: Si fue Fugaku Uchiha, el padre de... Oh, ya veo

Kakashi: Es por ese motivo que quiere venganza y al no darle un entrenamiento exclusivo, siente que no está ganando suficiente poder, y se está sintiendo celoso, impotente furiosos...

Sakura: ¿Y que va le va a pasar?

Kakashi: Me gustaría llevarlo con el padre de Ino, para que le haga una evaluación psicológica y de ahí veo como procedo

Sakura: Ya veo

Kakashi: Si no te sientes cómoda, podemos dejar el entrenamiento para otro momento

Sakura: No, está bien, ¿cuando empezamos?

Dijo con poco entusiasmo

Regresando con Naruto y Haku

Ambos estaban en un claro rodeado de arboles

Naruto: Ahora, ¿como te tengo que llamar, Haku, Haku-taicho o Haku-sensei?

Naruto pregunto en un tono divertido, Haku ante esto sonrió

Haku: Puedes decirme Haku o taicho, sensei me hace sentir raro

Naruto: Esta bien, ¿con que vamos a empezar?

Haku: Primero saca un cubo de hielo que te pedí

Naruto saci el pergamino y en una nube tenía el hielo en su mano

Naruto: Esta frío

Haku: Ese es el chiste, la parte primaria del hyoton es el viento

Naruto: ¿Por?

Haku: ¿Que es lo que hace que el agua se vuelva hielo?

Naruto: La temperarura del entorno

Haku: ¿Y que hay en el entorno?

Naruto: Viento, ohhh

Haku: Así es, tienes que hacer que tu viento sea lo suficientemente frío para que el agua se convierta en hielo, y para eso vas a enfriar tu viento para que el hielo que tienes no se derrita

Naruto: ¿Y como hago eso?

Haku: Mmm, ¿sabes el funcionamiento de un refrigerador?

Naruto: No, ¿eso que tiene que ver con esto?

Haku: Sencillo, el refrigerador lo que hace es sacar el oxígeno del aire y eso hace que se enfríen las cosas

Naruto: ¿Quieres decir que tengo que sacar el oxígeno del mi viento?

Haku: Así es, bueno si me necesitas voy a estar por allá, leyendo algo

Dijo señalando un árbol mientras sacaba un libro naranja

Naruto: ¿También lees eso?

Haku: Como todo hombre tengo mi lado pervertido, y si le quieres echar la culpa, echasela a Kakashi-san, el me presentó el libro de regreso a la aldea

Naruto: *suspiró* Supongo que todavía no me interesó en eso

Y creó varios clones

Naruto: Ya saben que hacer, empiecen

Clones: Hai, jefe

Haku: ¿Por que no lo haces tu?

Naruto: Es verdad, todavía no te explicó el funcionamiento del kage bunshin, cuando los disipó sus memorias y experiencias se pasan al original y en mi caso al tener unas grandes reservas puedo someterlos a un entrenamiento, eso acelera mi progresó, pero no pasa lo mismo con el ejercicio físico

Haku: Ya veo, ¿me lo enseñarias?

Naruto: Claro, ven

Dijo a lo que Haku se levantó y se alejaron, haci empezó el entrenamiento de ambos


	11. Una futura pareja

Mientras con el equipo 7

Kakashi y Sakura estaban en su campo de entrenamiento, pero Sasuke no se encontraba en los alrededores, esto pues que un clon del peliplata se lo llevó a Inoichi para ver que se podía hacer para ayudar a su alumno

Kakashi: Te veo decaída, ¿es por Sasuke?

Sakura: Un poco

Kakashi: ¿Quieres ir también con Inoichi?

Sakura: No estoy segura

Kakashi: Mejor te llevó, no quiero que les pase nada

Sakura asintió y se fueron del campo

Luego de un silencioso camino, llegaron a un consultorio

toc*toc*

Escuchó Inoichi que estaba en el interior del consultorio

Inoichi: Pase

Y al abrir la puerta vio por segunda vez al jonin en el día

Inoichi: ¿Ahora que pasa, Kakashi?

Kakashi: Es Sakura, se siente... no se como explicarlo, por eso la traje aquí

Inoichi: Esta bien, ven Sakura, si puedes salir

Sakura: ¿Que va a pasar con Naruto?

Kakashi: No te preocupes, le explicaré y también al hokage

Sakura asintió y Kakashi salió del consultorio

Kakashi se dirigió hacía la torre hokage para informar, pero en el camino se encontró con Naruto dirigiéndose al punto de encuentro de su equipo y se acercó

Naruto: Hola sensei, ¿donde estan Sakura y Sasuke?

Kakashi: Te lo explicaré junto con el hokage

Así se encaminaron a la torre

Naruto: ¿Vamos a hacer misiones el día de hoy?

Kakashi: Por mi no hay problema, la decisión es del hokage

Naruto: Tiene sentido

Kakashi: ¿Como te fue con tu entrenamiento?

Naruto: Hice avances, pocos pero hice, y Haku está aprediendo el kage bunshin

Kakashi: Me alegró

Y siguieron hablando hasta llegar a la oficina

toc*toc*

Sarutobi: Pase

Y se abrió la puerta dejando ver a los dos ninjas bajo su cargó

Sarutobi: ¿Que necesitan?

Kakashi: Tengo que informar un problema del equipo

Sarutobi: Continúa

Kakashi: Bueno...

Y contandole todo lo sucedido en la mañana y Naruto escuchando con atención

Sarutobi: Ya veo, esperaré el informé de Inoichi, ¿algo más?

Kakashi: Naruto quería ver si podía hacer unas misiones

Sarutobi: Claro, cual te gustaría

Y así Naruto se pasó el día haciendo misiones para distraerse de la situación de su equipó

**Time skip ****3 meses**

Durante este tiempo el equipo 7 no salió de la aldea, debido a que Sasuke fue sometido a un tratamiento para sus problemas psicológicos y por ello no estuvo disponible para misiones por ordenes del hokage

Sakura luego de unas pocas sesiones se recuperó de lo que tenía y regreso al servicio activo luego de medio mes

Naruto se enfoco totalmente en el entrenamiento de sus diversas habilidades, así ya casi teniendo dominado el hiraishin, también aprediendo algunos jutsus de agua y viento, en cuanto a la manipulación de hielo ya logró hacerlo, pero le costaba mucho tiempo y chackra

Ahora estamos en su campo de entrenamiento

Kakashi: Bueno, luego de lo ocurrido en estos tres meses puedo decir que ya te voy a poder enseñar Sasuke, obviamente sin dejar de lado a tus compañeros

Sasuke asintió ya con un estado mental más sano

Naruto: Yo de momento estoy bien con lo que tengo, si no le molesta ocupé el tiempo que iba a ocupar conmigo, ocupelo con Sakura

Kakashi: Si tu lo dices, pero ya sabes...

Naruto: Si necesito su ayuda se la puedo pedir

Kakashi: Exacto, ahora vamos por unas misiones

Y se fueron por las misiones

Mientras en el país del rayo

En este momento se estaba llevando a cabo una ejecución frente a toda la aldea de las nubes cerca de un acantilado, la ejecución era de los consejeros personales del raikage y 3 civiles que atentaron contra la aldea y arruinar una posible alianza

**Flashback a****yer por la noche**

Se ve al raikage haciendo el papeleo de todo kage, cuando entra uno de sus jonin de mayor confianza

Darui: Vengo darle el reporte de la misión

A: Adelante

Darui: He descubierto que al jonin que enviamos a la firma de la alianza se le dieron órdenes de parte de sus consejero y 3 civiles

A: ¿Tienes pruebas?

Darui: Claro

Dijo mientras sacaba unos documentos

Darui: Estos documentos demuestran la transacción que se tenía prevista cuando Katake Umicho trajera a la niña

A: Comprendo

Y sacó un pergamino en blanco y escribió en este algo

A: Diles al departamento de mensajería que lo manden a Konoha

Darui: Hai, raikage-sama

Cuando A se quedó solo contempló lo que debía de hacer con los consejeros

A: Mabui

Grito para que su secretaria se presentará a los pocos segundos

Mabui: ¿Que necesita?

A: Haz unos preparativos para una ejecución de 5 personas

Mabui: Claro, ¿para cuando sería?

A: Mañana se hara a las 3 de la tarde

Mabui sin decir nada más se fue a hacer lo que le ordenaron

**Fin flashback**

Y eso nos trajo a donde estamos en estos momentos

A estaba parado en un desnivel para que la población tanto civil como ninja lo pudieran ver

A: Buenas tardes población de Kumo, hoy me encuentro parado frente a 5 traidores de la aldea, estos son 5 de los consejeros, ¿recuerdan el incidente en que perdimos a uno de nuestros mejores ninjas?

La población dio gestos y gritos en confirmacion

A: Pues, muy a mi pesar, si tenian motivos, las 5 personas que estan detrás de mi le ordenaron que trajera un hyuga, no se con que fines, pero eso nos costó una gran alianza y esperó que el hokage entienda y nos de una oportunidad para formar dicha alianza

Y los presentes volvieron a gritar pero esta vez de aprobación

A: Si hay algún espía o traidor presente, que le quedé claro que si lo encontramos les pasará algo igual o peor que los que están detras de mi

Dando una señal, un ninja activo una palanca qie hizo que cayeran con una soga al cuello, pero al estar tan altos cayeron de un acantilado

Se empezaron a oír gritos de miedo mientras caían, cuando las cuerdas ya no dieron el largo frenaron en secó y con eso el cuello de 3 fue roto y los otros 2 se cayeron hasta llegar al suelo, dejando un gran charco de sangre en el suelo

A: Ahora ya terminado el espectáculo, me retiró a hacer el papeleo

**En Konoha**

Sarutobi estaba haciendo el pepeleo cuándo tocaron su puerta

Sarutobi: Pase

Chunin: Un mensaje de kumo

Sarutobi: Dámelo

El chunin asintió y se lo entregó

**Mensaje:**

**Buen día hokage-dono**

**Por la presenté me disculpo por los problemas causados hace años atras con el clan hyuga**

**Esto lo digo porque recientes investigaciones han demostrado que consejeros de mi país le ordenaron al shinobi que se presentó que secuestrara a un miembro de dicho clan, también hay unos documentos que muestran otros secretos que dicho clan tenía con ellos**

**Por eso me gustaría que si se llega a un acuerdo en una conferencia un mes antes de los examenes, que nuestras aldeas formen una alianza por medio del matrimonio, haci entregandole una de mis mejores genin kunoichi con un buen estatus social y esperó lo mismo de su parte**

**Atte: Yondaime raikage**

Sarutobi: Puedes retirarte

Chunin: Hai, hokage-sama

Sarutobi: Anbus, llamen al equipo 7

Luego de media hora llego el equipo 7

Naruto: ¿Que necesitas viejo?

Sarutobi: Es algo relacionado contigo, y para evitar inconvenientes y malentendidos se lo contaré a tu equipo

Kakashi: ¿De que se trata?

Sarutobi: Es sobre una posible alianza con la aldea de kumo

Sakura: No se supone que estábamos en malos términos luego de ese incidente

Sarutobi: Asi era, pero recibí un mensaje explicando lo sucedido pero esto será hablado en una reunión del consejo esta noche, por lo que asistirán a ella y ahí se les explicará todo

Sasuke: ¿Y cuando será?

Sarutobi: Dentro de una hora, haci que prepárense

Equipo 7: Hai

Sarutobi: Y no llegues tarde

Dijo apuntando a Kakashi, a lo que asintió sabiendo lo que pasaría

Sarutobi: Bueno los veo dentro de una hora

Naruto: De hecho me gustaría hablar de algo con usted

Sarutobi: Claro

Ya con los que sobraban se retiraron, Naruto procedio a hablar

Naruto: Quisiera dar a conocer mi herencia

Dijo sin rodeos, y esto sorprendió a Sarutobi

Sarutobi: No

Naruto: No ahora, sería en las finales de los exámenes chunin, si es que sensei nos registra

Sarutobi: Bien, pero primero que enfrentes a los de ru generación para tener una idea de tu nivel

Naruto: Bien, ¿cuando sería?

Sarutobi: Ahora mismo los equipos 8 y 10 estan fuera, deberían llegar máximo en una semana, cuando lleguen un día después

Naruto: Hai, me voy

Dijo saliendo de la oficina

**Una hora después**

En una sala donde estaban todos los consejeros, tanto civiles, shinobis y del hokage

Por un lado estaban los jefes de clan, quienes eran Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, Chouza Akimichi, Mikoto Uchiha, Shibi Abirame, Hiashi Hyuga y Tsume Inuzuka y por el otro estaban civiles con una gran cantidad de negocios (no son relevantes para la historia)

Y al frente de estos estaba el equipo 7, todos esperaban al hokage que llego luego de un silencio incómodo

Sarutobi: Doy inicio a esta reunión

Consejero 1: Qué hacen ellos aquí

Sarutobi: De eso iba a hablar, hoy por la tarde recibí una carta del raikage de kumo

Ante esto algunos se tensaron y Hiashi saco un poco de instinto asesinó

Sarutobi: Calmense, como decía, recibí esa carta explicando algunos negocios que sus consejeros hicieron con algunos ancianos del clan Hyuga, y antes de que digan algo, el se ofreció a venir un mes antes de los exámenes chunin para poder revisar los archivos de dichos tratos, si le gusta Hiashi-san podría venir para corroborar las firmas de los ancianos de clan

Hiashi: Claro, no hay problema

Dijo con la típica cara de poker, pero en su interior tenía un remolino de emociones

Sarutobi: Gracias, y luego de que sean acordados los términos de la alianza se sellara el tratado con un matrimonio político entre su mejor kunoichi genin con nuestro mejor genin, y me gustaría hablar con usted, Hiashi-dono, para ver como proceder con los ancianos de su clan

Hiashi: Claro

Consejero 2: Regresando con el asunto anterior, imagino que haremos el trato con alguien de un clan

Sarutobi: Podria decirse, ya que con el que tengo pensado es con el joven Naruto Uzumaki aquí presente

Consejero 3: ¡¿Por que con el?!

Sarutobi: Es por su herencia, que apesar de que sea secreta va a ser revelada en los exámenes, y por eso esta el equipo que si se llega a un acuerdo con kumo, pediré que la kunoichi llegue al menos a las finales y lo mismo de nuestra parte, por lo que le informaré a Kakashi de su obligatoria participación si es que se llega al acuerdo

Kakashi: Entiendo, hokage-sama

Sarutobi: Con eso hablado, pueden pasar a retirarse

Y procedieron a retirarse

Consejero 2: Me gustaría saber el porque lo elegiste aparte de su herencia secreta

Sarutobi: Eso no te incumbe

Consejero: Hai, sandaime

Koharu: Con eso arreglado podemos pasar a otros asuntos

Y continuó la reunión como de costumbre y pasó al día siguiente en la oficina del hokage Sarutobi estaba escribiendo una carta de respuesta para el raikage

Sarutobi fue al departamento de mensajería ninja para mandar la respuesta que llegaría ahí máximo en un día

**Time skip una semana**

En la oficina del hokage estaban los tres equipos de genin graduados ese año, y todos esperaban sólo al sensei del equipo 7

Naruto está hablando con el hokage de cosas tribiales o de ideas para posibles entrenamientos o jutsus

Ino y Sakura estaban pegadas a Sasuke como de costumbre, pero Sakura en menor medida que en el tiempo pasado de la academia

El equipo 8 estaba callado, menos la sensei que hablaba con Asuma, sensei del equipo 10, Hinata esperaba pacientemente la llegada del sensei restante, Shino igualmente a su compañera de equipo esperaba y Kiba quería hablar con alguien para pasar el tiempo, pero todos estaban hablando y se sentía incómodo

Y Shikamaru y Chouji hablaban, uno con su bolsa de papas y el otro aburrido viendo las nubes a través de la ventana de la oficina

Luego de unos minutos llegó quien faltaba con la cara metido en el libro naranja soltando risitas pervertidas

Sarutobi: Ya estamos todos, empecemos la reunión

Todos: Hai

Sarutobi: Naruto sabe esto, en vista de que tanto el como yo estamos de acuerdo con revelar su herencia

Asuma: Siento interrumpir, pero ¿esto en que nos concierne?

Sarutobi: Debido a sus padres, ellos tenían enemigos por el continente elemental, y que mejor manera de vengarse que con alguien cercano a ellos, en este caso su hijo, y la razón por la que están aquí, es para ver si el nivel que tiene en combate es el suficiente para que pueda defenderse de al menos un chunin

Asuma: Entiendo eso, pero que necesidad hay para revelar su herencia

Sarutobi: *suspiro* No quería revelarlo tan pronto, pero recientemente el raikage me propuso una alianza, y antes de que digan nada, el intento de secuestro de Hinata fue orquestado por miembros de su consejo

Con la mención de el lider de kumo Hinata se perdió recordando esa fatídica noche,

Tanto los jonin presentes como el hokage y Naruto se dieron cuenta de la mirada que tenía Hinata

Kurenai iba a hacer algo, pero el hokage se le adelantó haciéndole una señal discreta a Naruto diciendole que le informará pero de una forma que no le afecte tanto, y solo asintió

Se puso atrás de ella tocandole el sacándola de su transe del pasado, volteó y Naruto le hizo una seña de que lo acompañará, volteó a ver a su sensei y esta le asintió y siguió a Naruto fuera de la torre

Hinata: ¿Por qué me sacaste?

Naruto: Los jonin, el hokage y yo nos dimos cuenta de tu cara y me pidieron que te lo contará con mayor delicadeza

Hinata: Entiendo

Y luego de unos minutos llegaron a un stand de ramen que era el favorito del rubio, levantandole la cortina

Naruto: Pasa

Hinata: Gracias

Y se sentaron cada uno en un banco

Naruto: Hola viejo

Teuchi: Ohhh, hola Naruto, y ¿quien es ella?

Naruto: Una amiga, la traje para que se relajara

Teuchi: Bien, imagino que lo de siempre y ¿usted señorita?

Hinata: No lo se

Teuchi: Tenga (dijo extendiendole una carta)

Hinata: Mmm, un ramen tradicional

Teuchi: A la orden

Naruto: ¿Donde esta Ayame nee?

Teuchi: Esta haciendo una entrega a unas cuadras, debería llegar en cualquier momento

Y alguien entró en el local

Ayame: Ya llegué papá

Teuchi: Hola hija, mira quien está aquí

Volteando a ver a los asientos vio a su rubio favorito lanzandose sobre el

Ayame: Hola Naruto-kun, ¿como haz estado?

Naruto: Bien, pero me andas asfixiado

Ayame: Lo siento, ¿quien es tu amiga?

Naruto: Ella es Hinata, heredera del clan Hyuga

Ayame: Es bueno ver a alguien de un clan shinobi en nuestro local, mucho gusto Hinata

Dijo mientras se acercaba mucho a la hyuga

Hinata al ver a la joven de unos 18 años muy cerca de ella se sonrojó por la cercanía y su belleza

Hinata: Mucho gusto, Ayame-san

Y se quedaron viendo por unos segundos a los ojos de la otra y al romper el contactó visual, Ayame comentó

Ayame: Puedo ver que tienes mucho dolor guardado

Hinata: ¿Por que lo dices?

Ayame: Puedo verlo en tus ojos perlados, ¿te gustaría contarme?

Hinata: No lo se

Ayame: Vamos a la parte de atrás para que nadie nos escuché, y le puedo pedir a Naruto-kun que si hace una cosa ninja para que tengas más confianza, ¿verdad, Naruto-kun?

Naruto: Claro, no hay problema

Ayame: Ves

Dijo extendiéndole su mano

Hinata: Esta bien

Tomando la mano, y ese tacto le recordo algo algo a su madre, pero de una forma distinta

Y se fueron los tres a la parte de atras y Naruto salió a los pocos segundos

Teuchi: Imaginó que ha tenido una vida muy dura

Naruto: En parte, te la contaría, pero no soy quién para hacerlo

Teuchi: Lo entiendo, imaginó qué pensaste que Ayame le ayudaría

Naruto: Si, pero también para que ambas tengan la una a la otra

Teuchi: Así que también es...

Naruto: Si

Teuchi: Bueno, ten tu orden, luego le sirvo la suya

**Mientras en la parte de atrás**

Era un cuarto pequeño con algunas cajas, utensilios de cocina y una cama individual

Luego de que Naruto pusiera un sello de silencio se retiró para dejar a ambas a solas

Ayame se sento se sentó en la cama y le hizo un gesto para que se sentará, pero lo que sorprendió a Ayame es que Hinata se sentó en sus piernas y puso su cabeza sobre el pecho de Ayame, pero ella solo sonrió y envolvió a la pequeña en un abrazó

Ayame: ¿Ahora me contaras?

Hinata: Si, cuando tenía 3 años un ninja de kumo vino a la aldea para firmar un tratado de paz, durante la noche se infiltró en el complejo del clan y me secuestró, pero un ninja con una máscara de perro me salvo y me llevó con mi mamá

El ninja murio durante el enfrentamiento y kumo pidió una compensación, ya que al no saber quién fue el que me salvo, pidieron el cuerpo del lider de clan y mi padre, y si no se le entregaba habría guerra, por lo que mi tío que era su gemelo fue en lugar de mi padre y eso llevó a que mi primo odie tanto a la rama principal como a mi

Ayame: Ya veo, pero siento que eso no es todo lo que ocultas del mundo

Cuando le dijeron eso, Hinata se aferró al delantal de Ayame y enterró mas el rostro en su pecho

Hinata: La muerte de mi madre, ella era quien siempre me daba apoyó, estaba ahí uando tenía miedo o cuando necesitaba compañía

Ayame la abrazo más hacia ella, y sintió que empezó a llorar en silencio, Ayame intentaba reconfortarla

Luego de unos minutos dejó de llorar y levantó la vista vista viendo Ayame sonriendole e inconscientemente se empezo a acercar a ella, Ayame repitió la acción y luego de estar lo sufucientemente cerca se besaron

El beso duro unos segundos, pero para ambas fue como si en ese momento solo existieran ellas y olvidando toda preocupación

Hinata se volvio a recostar en su pecho y murmuró "Arigato, Ayame"

Ayame: No hay de que Hinata-chan

Y Ayame no sabía el porqué pero le pellizco el trasero a Hinata, a lo que se sonrojo y dio un chillido

Ayame: Jeje, lo siento, me deje llevar

Hinata: Esta bien, pero solo hagamoslo a solas

Ayame: Hai

Y así se quedaron unos segundos, hasta que Ayame le dijo

Ayame: ¿Ya estas mejor?

Hinata: Hai

Ayame: En ese caso, creo que tienes asuntos que hablar con Naruto-kun

Hinata haciendo un mini puchero se bajó y salió del cuarto

Naruto: Veo que estas mejor

Hinata: Si, y gracias

Naruto: ¿Por?

Hinata: Por traerme aquí

Naruto: No hay de que

Hinata: Me puede dar mi orden

Teuchi: Claro, aqui tiene

Luego de comer

Naruto: Ahora debemos irnos a un lugar más privado para decirte lo que informo el hokage a los demás

Hinata: Claro, ¿a donde?

Naruto: Sigueme, adios viejo, Ayame nee-chan

Hinata: Adios Teuchi-san, Ayame

Se despidió con un pequeño sonrojó en sus mejillas y una pequeña sonrisa

Ayame: Adios Hinata-chan, te veré luego

Y le dio una sonrisa y un guiño de ojo

Y ambos se alejaron

Teuchi: Creo que ya encontraste pareja

Ayame: Todavía no es seguro, pero no me disgustaria serlo

**Con los shinobis estaban en el campo de entrenamiento donde Naruto entrenaba con Tobirama**

Naruto: Veo que te hizo bien ver a Ayame nee-chan

Hinata: ¿Como supiste?

Naruto: En la academia le dabas miradas a Ino, imagino que por tener el mejor cuerpo luego de ti

Hinata: Bueno, gracias, lo puedes mantener en secreto

Naruto: Claro, ambas son amigas, ahora entrando en lo de kumo

Hinata ya mejor que antes

Hinata: Te escucho

Naruto: Bueno, para dar a conocer mi herencia, el hokage pidió que tenga cierto nivel de habilidad para defenderme de los enemigos de mis padres

Hinata: ¿En donde entrás tu?

Naruto: Bueno, por el atentado contra ti, el raikage esta dispuesto a entregar una kunoichi de alto prestigio y el espera lo mismo de nuestro lado

Hinata: Entiendo, ¿pero por que los genin estabamos ahí?

Naruto: Es para medir mi habilidad, se tenía contemplado para mañana en la mañana, pero si necesitas un tiempo se lo...

Hinata: No te preocupes, estaré bien para mañana, a que hora y donde será

Naruto: Aquí a las 10

Hinata: Ok, creó voy a volver con Ayame-chan

Naruto: Si necesitan sellos de silencio avísame

Con esa insinuación se sonrojó

Hinata: Lo tendré en mente

Naruto se sorprendió al ver que ella tenía un lado pervertido y ya salido del estupor se fue a informar y luego a su casa

**Día siguiente 9:50 am**

Todos estaban ahí solo esperando al rubio que llegó 5 minutos antes de que diera la hora

Sarutobi: Ya que estamos todos podemos empezar, con el combate

Y todos se pusieron en el medio del campo de entrenamiento

Sarutobi: Empiecen

Dijo bajando su mano

* * *

Mientras en kumo, el Raikage junto a un equipo ninja de genin junto con su jonin sensei se estaban preparando para partir a Konoha para ver los acuerdos de la posible alianza

?????: Raikage-sama, estamos listos para partir


	12. Llegada

**Voy a empezar a usar este simbolo ' para simbolizar pensamientos de algún personaje**

* * *

?????: Raikage-sama, estamos listos para partir

A: Okay, solo le aviso a Mabui que esta a cargó mientras no estamos, Samui

Samui: Hai

Y la joven se alejo con su equipo genin y sensei, ella ya estaba al tanto del posible matrimonio con un ninja de Konoha

Solo esperaba que no sea alguien presumido ni arrogante y si era posible encontrar el amor que tanto anhelaba

Samui es una joven de 14 años, con el cabello rubio llegándole a los hombros, tenía el cuerpo algo desarrollado para alguien de su edad, su vestimenta consistía en un top hecho de malla con un chaleco delgado de color gris frío, dejando a la vista un abdomen plano pero bien trabajado, una falda igualmente gris frío con botas altas negras con placas de metal tanto en la espinilla como en los empeines

A: ¡Vamonos! Estaremos haya dengro de una semana

Y con esa orden el convoy se empezó a alejar de Kumo

**De regreso** **en Konoha**

Cuando empezó el combate Naruto fue directo por Ino, que según el era ella más debil

Dandole un golpe en el abdomen, sacándole el aire y dejandola fuera de combate

Kurenai: ¿Que le haz estado enseñando?, Asuma

Asuma: Ejercicios físicos y de control

Kurenai: No se nota

Asuma: Ya lo se, aun no se como hacer que se esfuerce más

Kakashi: Dile que si se vuelve fuerte puede tener una oportunidad con Sasuke

Dijo mientras leía su libro

Asuma: No lo había pensado, y ¿que les han enseñado?

Kakashi: Nada importante, trabajo en equipo, los mismos ejercicios y algunos jutsus, en el caso de Sakura la mande a aprender jutsu médico

Kurenai: Trabajo en equipo, liberación de genjutsu y ejercicios, los jutsus se los enseñan sus clanes

Sarutobi: Mmm, los equipos 7 y 8 estan aptos para los exámenes, pero el 10 no,

Shikamaru: 'Mierda, ahora resultará más problemático derrotarlo'

Dijo mientras intentaba formular un plan, pero no podía contar con Kiba, ya que su actitud impulsiva se lanzo contra Naeuto acompañado de Akamaru

Kiba: Vamos Akamaru

Y empezo a girar a una alta velocidad seguido de su compañero

Naruto enfocó chackra a sus piernas saltando por encima de ambos tornados, al estar en el aire Hinata y Sasuke se adelantaron y se dirigieron hacia el rubio para empezar un combate de taijutsu con el rubio

Naruto: 'Puedo con ambos pero va a ser difícil'

Y los tres se metieron en un combate donde Hinata y Sasuke se estorbaban, pero no lo suficiente para darle problemas al rubio, mientras peleaban Shikamaru ya había pensado en un plan, el cual era que mientras Hinata y Sasuke lo distraían, Chouji y Kiba lo atacarian, ambos llevarían parte de los insectos de Shino y al estar distraído con los insectos, le lanzaría el "posesión de sombras" y final Sakura sería de apoyo

Shikamaru: Tengo un plan

Dijo y todos fueron a escucharlo, menos los dos miembros del clan

Conforme iba avanzando la pelea, Hinata y Sasuke empezaron a coordinarse mejor, dandole más problemas a Naruto, de repente vio movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y escucho "Bala humana" y "Gatsuga"

Apresurandose alejo a Hinata, y a Sasuke le dio una patada en la pantorrilla y otra en el pecho alejandolo, luego empezó a formar sellos "Suihineki" dijo y una barrera de agua lo rodeó

* * *

Kurenai: ¡¿Ya le enseñaste manipulación elemental?!

Kakashi: No, cuando salio de la academia ya sabia eso, yo solo le he enseñado un jutsu de agua

Kurenai: No es posible sus calificaciones decían...

Kakashi: Se lo que decían, pero como dices son calificaciones y eso no importa en el mundo ninja, y de hecho me dijo que lo hizo adrede

Asuma: ¿Quieres decir que el voluntariamente bajo de calificaciones?

Kakashi: Si, lo que el quería era un equipo funcional, y como sabía que entre menos calificación tienes mejores compañeros te tocan

Asuma: ¿Lo sabías padre?

Sarutobi: Claro, y no es nada malo

El muro de agua apenas y soportó lo suficiente para que Naruto pueda salir de la trayectoria de ambos genin

Naruto: 'Es hora de ponerme serio'

Sacando un kunai con una pequeña bola lo lanzó hacía Sakura que al verlo lo quiso esquivar pero la bola explotó soltando un destello segador y un ruido que aturdio a Akamaru y a Kiba

Aprovechando esa oportunidad hizo un clon y ambos fueron contra ambos, colocando un kunai en sus cuellos dijo "rindete"

Kiba que seguía aturdido apenas y escucho y asintió, Naruto y el clon los soltaron y se alejaron concon los jonin y el hokage

Naruto: ¿Quien sigue?

Chouji se volvio a lanzar contra el, Naruto tomó otro kunai pero esta vez con un papel lo lanzo al suelo y explotó, así desorientado a Chouji, lo tomó del brazo y con algo de esfuerzo lo lanzo al cielo y trazando sellos dijo "Bala de agua"

Dandole a Chouji mandándole contra Shikamaru, Shikamaru esquivando evadió el cuerpo de Chouji y Naruto aparecio delante de el en un shunshin de viento dándole una patada en la cara y mandándole para atrás con la nariz rota

Shikamaru medio inconsciente "Posesión de sombras completado"

Naruto escuchando eso volteó a ver sus pies y vio una sombra conectandolos

Naruto: Ahora se porque casi nunca te ganaba en shoji, me rindo

Kakashi: Debo de decir que hiciste un buen trabajo pero te sigue faltando experiencia

Naruto: Eso y que no use jutsus mortales y mis espadas

Kakashi: También

Sarutobi: Puedo decir que estas listo para los exámenes, pero no te confíes

Naruto: Hai

Sarutobi: Y los demás trabajen en su trabajo en equipo

Jonin: Hai

Sakura: No pude hacer nada

Shino: No te preocupes, yo también me siento así

Kurenai: No estén decaídos, solo puedo decirles que habrá batallas donde puedan destacar más y para eso trabajen más duro

Sakura: Hai

Y todos se fueron con su respectivo sensei

**Equipo 7**

Kakashi: En vista de la posible alianza mi deber como shinobi de la hoja sería entrenar a Naruto personalmente pero...

Naruto no estaba escuchando nada por estar hablando con su amigo interno

Naruto: Entonces dices que puede servirme aprender a usar un wakisashi

Kurama: Así es

Naruto: No se si recuerdas, pero revisamos los diversos estilos del wakisashi que hay en la aldea y ninguno se acopla a mis cualidades

Kurama: Lo se, pero ¿y si tu haces tu propio estilo?

Naruto: Puede ser, pero me tomaría tiempo que ahora no tengo, y no tengo a nidie que me enseñe al menos lo básico para su uso

Kurama: Si mal no recuerdo, tu sensei por un tiempo uso un arma parecida durante la guerra

Naruto: Eso no lo sabía

Kurama: Ventajas de no morir

Naruto: Lo que digas bola de pelos

Kurama: Discutiria, pero tu sensei te esta llamando

Y Naruto salió de su espacio mental

Naruto: Mmm, ¿que pasó?

Sakura: Creo que te dormiste con los ojos abiertos

Kakashi: ¿Escuchaste algo de lo que dije?

Naruto: No, a caso era importante

Kakashi: Un poco, si

Naruto: Le importaría resumirlo

Kakashi: *suspiro* Si, que voy a entrenarlos por igual durante los próximos dos meses para que esten listos para los examenes chunin, y dentro de un mes me informaran si es obligatoria la participación y que si quieren algo que les enseñé

Sasuke: Yo jutsus de raiton y practicar mi sharingan

Sakura: Taijitsu y quiero expandir mis reservas

Kakashi: ¿Y tu?

Naruto: ¿Usted sabe usar un wakisashi?

Kakashi: He usado un ninjato, creo que podremos hacer algo con mi conocimiento

Naruto: Esta bien

Kakashi hizo dos clones para ayudar a cada uno de sus alumnos y se separaron

Con Sasuke que se quedó con el original

Kakashi: Sasuke, te voy a ser sincero, no creo que puedas hacer los ejercicios para la afinidad de rayo, pero no digo que lo vamos a dejar de lado, vamos a dividir y luego juntar tu entrenamiento

Sasuke: ¿A que se refiere?

Kakashi: Que cuando estes con nosotros vamos a practicar taijutsu con peso y te explicaré los ejercicios para la afinidad y los harás en los descansos y en tu tiempo libre, cuando tengas un cierto control del elemento lo vas a convinar con tu taijutsu, ¿entendiste?

Sasuke: Creo que si

Kakashi: Mañana vas a traer una barra de metal para explicarte y de momento vamos a iniciar con el taijutsu

Con Sakura:

Kakashi: Ahora ya tienes un estilo de pelea, por lo que ahora tendrás que aplicarlo efectivamente en el campo

Sakura: Supongo que va a ser peleando con usted

Kakashi: Asi es, yo solo voy a estar bloqueando y debes en cuando te golpeare

Y empezaron un combate de practica en donde Sakura intentaba darle un golpe a su sensei

Con Naruto

Kakashi: No quiero que te distraigas de tus demás disiplinas, así que ya sabes que hacer

Al saber a que se refería hizo la caracteristica cruz de dedos y aparecieron una gran cantidad de clones

Kakashi: Nunca va a dejar de sorprender la cantidad de clones que puedes hacer

Naruto: ¿Que voy a hacer yo?

Kakashi: ¿Traes el wakisashi?

Naruto: De madera con sellos de peso

Kakashi: Imagino que es para que seas más rápido al usar uno

Naruto asintió

Kakashi: Bien, dámelo y te voy a indicar como yo usaba mi ninjato

Cuando se lo dio, Kakashi empezo a hacer una kata de ninjato, que fue vista atentamente por el rubio

Kakashi: Siento que es similar a un ninjato, y ¿por qué decidiste aprender otra arma?

Naruto: Estube pensando y me di cuenta que en espacios cerrados o cpn algyien más rápido o fuerte que yo manejar mi katana me va a ser difícil pelear

Kakashi: Bien pensado, ven, te mostraré como sujetarlo

Y los tres se la pasaron entrenando hasta la tarde donde fueron a hacer misiones y así pasaron

**Time skip una semana**

El hokage junto a una gran cantidad de anbus y jonin ahora se encontraba en la entrada esperando al raikage y a sus ninjas

Luego de unas horas se empezaron a apreciar mejor a las figuras que se veían que poco a poco se acercaban a la aldea

Al estar frente a frente los kages ambos se inclinaron en señal de respetó mutuo

Sarutobi: Siganme

Dandose la vuelta empezó a caminar hacia la aldea en dirección de la torre hokage

Todo el grupo pudo sentir la mayor parte de los efectivos que los seguían, el raikage sonrió ante pues el respetaba la fuerza y esta aldea demostraba porque es la que se coronó como la aldea más fuerte, esto luego de que soportaron el ataque del kyubi

Mientras caminaban a través de la aldea la mayoría de los aldeanos los veían, algunos con confusión, otros con miedo y otros con curiosidad

Luego de caminar por la aldea llegaron a la oficina y abrieron la puerta, en el interior de la oficina solo estaba un rubio de ojos azules

Cuando el raikage, sus dos guardaespaldas y el sensei del equipo lo vieron inmediatamente lo relacionaron con el difunto "yondaime hokage" o más conocido como "Kuroisenko" y una repentina tensión se hizo presente por un segundo, pero ese segundo bastó para que el equipo de kumo se arrodillara y el rubio le costó respirar

Anbus y jonin se pusieron en guardia y los que traían algún arma la desenfundaran y enfocan chacra en ellas

Raikage: Lo siento, sólo recordé a alguien del pasado

Sarutobi: Esta bien, que no vuelva a pasar

Y haciendo un ademán los jonin y anbus se retiraron a la parte de fuera de la oficina y Sarutobi se pasó a la parte de atrás de su escritorio y Naruto posicionándose a un lado de este

Sarutobi: Raikage-dono, el es Naruto Uzumaki, mi candidato para el matrimonio y la alianza, su estatus será revelado en las finales

A: Ella es Samui, mi candidata para el matrimonio y ella es mi nieta

A los ojos de Naruto la adolescente de su edad o eso creía era una chica hermosa con un rostro que no mostraba ninguna emoción pero sus ojos decían otra cosa, podía sentir en ellos una falta de amor y esperanza, tal vez de que este compromiso llené ese vacío

Para Samui, Naruto se le hacía alguien lindo y más con esas marcas, podía decir que sus ojos mostraban algo de dolor

Ambos se quedaron miraron fijamente hasta que ambos kages se dieron cuenta de eso y los sacaron de su trance

Sarutobi: Naruto-kun, puedes mostrarles el pueblo al equipo de kumo, confío que te puedes hacer cargó

Naruto: Claro jiji, ¿donde se quedarán?

Sarutobi: Van a estar en "La Hoja Dorada", sus habitaciones ya están reservadas

Naruto: Ok, siganme

A: Vayan, Darui, C, Yugito, esperen fuera mientras habló con el hokage

Los genin salieron, los jonin dieron una reverencia y salieron

Sarutobi: ¿Empezamos?

A sonrió "Claro"

Y estuvieron como unas 3 horas discutiendo los beneficios de la alianza

**Con Naruto**

Cuando salieron de la torre y llegaron a la calle Naruto se volteó hacia ellos

Naruto: ¿Tienen algo en mente donde les gustaría ir?

Omoi: Yo una dulceria, casi se me acaban las paletas

Karui: ¡Ahhhh! Deja tus dulces

Grito cuando le dio un golpe en la cabeza

Naruto: ¿Siempre son así?

Samui asintió "Y es fastidioso a veces, pero te acostumbras"

Naruto casi sintió que hablaba con un hielo por su actitud fría y su casi nula emoción

Naruto: Vamos hay una dulceria aquí cerca

Mientras caminaban Karui y Omoi eran los únicos que hablaban, Samui iba callda al igual que Naruto, pero este estaba pensando en como iniciar una conversación con la rubia de grandes pechos

Al llegar Naruto y Samui se quedaron afuera y a los pocos segundos que entraron Karui y Omoi salieron un trío de niños que Naruto conocía bien

Konohamaru: Hola Naruto-nii

Naruto: ¿No te he dicho que me digas así en privado?

Konohamaru: Si y que es por la forma en que te ve la aldea, pero no me importa

Naruto: *suspiro* Bueno

Konohamaru: ¿Quien es la vaca lechera?

Dijo señalando a Samui, tanto Naruto como los otros dos niños querían reir pero lo intentaban disimular, Naruto mejor que los niños y a Samui se le marco una vena en la cabeza y frunció el ceño

Naruto dándole un golpe a Konohamaru "¿Que te he dicho de las presentaciones?"

Konohamaru: Que sea respetuoso, en fin, ¿quien es ella?

Naruto: Ella es Samui, una nijaninja de Kumo y vinieron para un posible matrimonio político para unir nuestras aldeas

Konohamaru: ¿Y con quién se va a casar?

Naruto: Lo estás viendo

Moegi: Pero la otra vez te vi con la hermana de Hanabi en Ichiraku

Naruto: Solo estaba pasando por un mal momento y la lleve ahí para ver si se relajaba

Udon: Si lo dice el es que es verdad

Naruto: Bueno, ¿como vas en tu entrenamiento con jiji?

Konohamaru: Creo que bien, pero no lo puedo poner a prueba con alguien

Naruto: Si quieres te ayudó si tengo el día libre mañana

Konohamaru: Claro que si sensei, que sea después de la academia

Naruto: Claro

Mlegi: ¿Me puedes hacer un cisne de hielo?

Naruto: Mmm, claro

Extendiendo su mano empezó a emanar un vapor frío y poco a poco una figurita de hielo se empezó a hacer, cuando acabó se lo extendió

Naruto: Ten

Udon: Jefe, ¿también nos puedes entrenar a nosotros?

Naruto: Claro, como le dije a Konohamaru, si estoy libre los recojo, de preferencia en la casa de Konohamaru

Udon: Claro

Naruto: Ahora váyanse que tengo que mostrarles la aldea

Konohamaru: Claro, adiós Naruto-nii

Y el trío de niños se fue en dirección a quien sabe donde

Samui durante toda la interacción de los niños y Naruto se mantuvo al margen, pero sintió una sensación que era similar pero al mismo tiempo diferente de la que sentía cuando estaba con su hermano y se perdió en sus recuerdos con el

Naruto se acercó a ella y agitando su mano frente a ella

Naruto: ¿Estas bien?

Samui saliendo de sus recuerdos

Samui: Si, solo recordaba algo

Naruto: ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Samui: Solo te conozco de hace unos minutos

Naruto: Tienes razón, solo lo decía para que nos vayamos conociendo mejor

Samui: Entiendo pero aún no estoy cómoda con esto, así que me gustaría ir despacio

Naruto: Lo entiendo

Y luego de que salieran los dos genin de la dulceria se la pasaron el resto del día paseando por la aldea, Naruto y Samui durante todo el transcurso del paseó hablaron un poco hasta llegar al hotel y se despidieron


	13. cap 13

**Día siguiente**

Naruto la noche anterior se le fue pedido que se presentará en la oficina del hokage y ahí era donde se dirigía

Al llegar entró sin tocar como siempre

Naruto: Hola jiji, que necesitas

Sarutobi: Solo es para decirte que durante esté mes casi no vas a tener misiones

Naruto: ¿Por que?

Sarutobi: Es para que te vayas relacionando con Samui, no quiero que sientas que es algo obligado

Naruto: De hecho es así

Sarutobi: Me refiero a que quiero que se conozcan mejor para que almenos puedan tener algún tipo de relación

Naruto: Entiendo, y ¿de donde voy a sacar dinero para mis necesidades?

Sarutobi: Siempre puedes venir a pedir alguna misión de rango D

Naruto: Bueno, voy a estar con Konohamaru en el campo usual

Sarutobi: Claro

Y Naruto se fue en busca de sus estudiantes

Minutos luego de que se fuera Naruto en busca del trío de niños llego Samui junto a su equipo genin para ver en donde podían entrenar

Samui: Disculpe Hokage-sama, sabe donde podremos entrenar

Sarutobi: Claro

Así dandoles las indicaciones del como llegar al lugar donde entrena Naruto, al llegar al lugar vieron al rubio dando vueltas alrededor del lago que había en el campo y detras de el lo seguían los niños que Samui conoció el día anterior

Naruto: ¡Vamos! No quieren ser fuertes

Moegi: Si, pero esto es mucho

Udon: ¿Podemos tener un descanso?

Naruto: Claro, se me había olvidado que eran niños

Al decir que podían descansar un poco se dejaron caer sobre sus traceros y tomandolos como sacos de papas los llevó al lugar donde estaban sus cosas, ahí fue donde vio a los ninjas de la nube

Naruto: ¿Que necesitan?

Dijo mientras ponía al trío en un árbol

Karui: ¡Por qué crees que necesitamos algo de ti!

Naruto: Porque aquí es donde mayormente entrenó solo y solo pocos conocen este lugar

Samui: Solo venimos a entrenar, si no te molesta

Naruto: Me lo hubieras dicho antes, claro que no hay problema

Omoi: Gracias

Y se fueron por su lado

Konohamaru: ¡¿Que hace la vaca lechera aquí?!

Y los ninjas de la nube pudieron oír eso

Omoi se puso nervioso y se empezó a alejar de sus compañeras, Karui quería darle una golpiza al niño por insultar a su compañera y denotar más sus pechos

Por último a Samui se le volvió a hacer una marca en la frente

Naruto: ¡Idiota! ¿Cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir?

Konohamaru: No lo se, pero nos tienes que defender de quién nos quiera hacer daño ¿verdad?

Naruto: En parte es mi deber como ninja de la aldea, pero si se hace el matrimonio ella te podrá golpear, así que piensa antes de actuar

Konohamaru: No lo había pensado

Naruto: En fin, creo que tu ya estas practicando el taijutsu de tu clan, ustedes tengan

Dijo mientras extendía algunos pergaminos

Udon: ¿Que son?

Naruto: Pergaminos de estilos de taijutsus, mientras yo hago mi entrenamiento ustedes le darán una vista a los estilos si necesitan ayuda para algo les dejó un clon

Konohamaru: ¿Que voy a hacer yo?

Naruto: Vas a empezar con el control de chacra

Haciendo una cruz dos nubes de humos se hicieron presente y de ellas salieron dos Narutos

Naruto: Tu ayuda a Konohamaru con el control y tu, si necesitan ayuda ñara comprender los pergaminos ayúdales

Clones: Hai

Naruto alejándose de ellos se acercó al lago, quitandose la parte superior de su ropa empezó a caminar hacia el cenyro del lago

Al llegar al centro hizo la misma cruz y aparecieron una gran cantidad de clones

Naruto: 10 se quedan conmigo, los demás practiquen la sorpresa

Clones: ¡Hai!

Y los clones se perdieron en el bosque

Naruto: Bien, ¿comenzamos?

Dijo sacando sus dos espadas, poniéndose en guardia, con los pies separados y ligeramente doblados, el brazo izquierdo tenía el wakisashi en un agarré invertido estando a la altura de su abdomen, el derecho tenía la katana en un agarre de una mano con su brazo doblado a un ángulo de 90 estaba hacia atrás

Naruto: Vamos a poner en práctica el estilo de ka-san

Los clones igualmente sacaron sus espadas y colocándose en la misma postura los clones dieron una sonrisa zorruna y se lanzaron contra el original

Mientras los de kumo estaban teniendo un combate amistoso los tres, luego de que Karui y Omoi se quedaron parados en medio del combate

Samui viendo esto se volteó e igualmente se quedó hipnotizada al ver como el rubio intercambiaba ataques con sus clones, pero si eras un maestro del arte te podías dar cuenta de que sus movimientos no eran tan fluidos, esto porque a pesar de que apenas estaba aprendiendo a usar el estilo de Kushina, para el, el estilo se sentía natural, suponía que era por herencia o por su genética

En fin, los ninjas de kumo estuvieron viendo el combate de Narutos que solo era kenjutsu

Omoi: Es hipnótico

Karui: Tienes razón, creó que me siento celosa del hombre que se va a quedar Samui

Samui: Oye, eso todavía no es seguro

Omoi: Si, pero por lo que vemos el es más que capaz de llegar a las finales, ¿y si lo encomtramos en el camino? o ¿le caemos mal? eso hara que no se de la alianza por lo que...

**¡PUMMM!**

Se oyó y Omoi estaba en el suelo con un gran chichón en su cabeza, producto de un golpe de una Karui enojada que estaba detrás de el con el puño algo rojo por la fuerza que uso

Samui: Quietos, que lo distraen

Naruto: ¿A quien distraen?

Dijo apareciendo atrás de ella, Samui por instinto iba a sacar si tanto para cortar a quien la sorprendió pero su golpe fue bloqueado y se escuchó un choqué de metales, al ver era Naruto con la wakisashi desenvainada chocando armas con Samui

Naruto: Mmm, eres rápida y por lo que sentí eres fuerte, ¿por que me atacaste

Samui: ¿Por que apareces atrás de las personas que no conocés?

Naruto: Pero si te conozco, eres Samui de kumo, nieta del yondaime raikage, compañera de Omoi y Karui

Samui: Ando hablando a nivel personal

Naruto: Puedo decir que anhelas algo que se llama amor

Con esa declaración ella se tensó

Naruto: Lo siento, no quise decirlo así

Samui: No hay problema, te hice una pregunta y la respondiste

Naruto: Si, pero aún así lo siento

Samui: Te perdonó, ahora ¿que haces aquí?

Naruto: Oí un "pum" así que vine a ver que era

Samui haciendo lo posible por no dar una mirada a Naruto

Samui: Cómo dije ayer, así son ellos

Naruto: Bueno, me voy

Y desapareció en una bocanada de humo

Karui: Está caliente

Samui asintió y dándose cuenta de lo que hizo se sonrojó levemente

Karui: Mmm, ¡ya te empezó a gustar!

Samui: Tarde o temprano lo iba a ver sin ropa, así que ¿que daño hace verlo antes del compromiso?

Omoi: No conocía ese lado pervertido de ti

Karui: ¡No es pervertida!, es... ¿que es?

Samui: No se, pero creó que tenemos algunas cosas en común

Karui: ¿Vamos a seguir trabajando o vamos a ver al rubio caliente?

Con esas palabras los ninjas regresaron a su entrenamiento

Luego de unas horas más tanto los ninjas de kumo como Naruto y sus alumnos se estaban yendo del campo de entrenamiento

Al estar saliendo vieron a Naruto con algunas heridas, con la niña y el niño enfermo agarrados del cuello de su ropa ya que ellos estaban durmiendo y Konohamaru iba caminando junto a el entre dormido y despierto mientras leía un pergamino

Naruto: Creí haberte dicho que dejaras de buscar jutsus hasta que yo te lo indique

Konohamaru: No es eso, jiji me dio una lista de los genin que pensaba que van a participar en los exámenes

Naruto: ¿Para que?

Konohamaru: Para que empiece a aprender como analizar las cosas

Naruto: No lo había pensado

Konohamaru: Mira, ahí viene tu novia

Naruto: Que aún no es seguro, no se porque te lo conté

Konohamaru: Porque me quieres

Naruto: Pero matar...

Konohamaru: ...

Naruto y Konohamaru: Jajajaja

Naruto: Anda, vamos a dejarlos a tu casa

Konohamaru: Hai

Pero ningún grupo se esperó que se irían por el mismo camino así formando un silencio algo incómodo

Cuando llegaron al complejo del clan Sarutobi y Naruto dejo a los niños se acercó a los de kumo porque supuso que lo esparaban

Naruto: ¿Vamos?

Omoi: Claro

Durante el caminó Naruto y Omoi fueron platicando en dónde ambos se empezaron a conocer y dándose cuenta que tenían casi los mismos gustos, como que a Omoi le gusta el ramen pero lo que más le gusta es la carne a la parilla

Cuando llegaron al hotel y se despidieron Naruto se iba a ir pero alguien lo detuvo, pensando que era Omoi dándose la vuelta se llevo una sorpresa al ver que era Samui

Naruto: ¿Si?

Samui sin responder lo agarró de su muñeca y lo arrastró hacia el interior del hotel y llevándolo a su habitación

**En el habitación de Samui**

Naruto: ¿Que necesitas?

Samui: Ven

Naruto la siguió hasta llegar al cuarto donde se encontraba la cama

Samui: Siéntate y quítate la parte de arriba de tu ropa

Naruto: ¿Por?

Samui: Solo hazlo

Dijo antes de salir, Naruto haciando caso se sentó en la cama y se quito la parte de arriba de ropa, al regresar Samui venía con un pergamino

Naruto: ¿Sabes fuinjutsu?

Samui: No, solo se usar los pergaminos de almacenamiento, ahora...

Samui extendió el pergamino en una mesita y luego de canalizar chacra apareció unos frascos con algo adentro y lo que parecian vendajes

Tomando un frasco se acercó a Naruto y sin vergüenza alguna se sentó en su regazo y Naruto se sonrojó y volteando a ver a Samui vio un leve sonrojó

Abriendo el frasco y tomando algo de la sustancia con sus dedos empezó a aplicarla en sus heridas y Naruto sintiendo el suave tacto de Samui se dejó llevar y se perdió en esa sensación

Samui: ¿Siempre eres tan imprudente?

Naruto saliendo de su transe

Naruto: ¿Que dijiste?

Samui: ¿Que si siempre eres tan imprudente?

Naruto: Tengo mis momentos

Samui: Eso no responde a mi pregunta

Naruto: Depende de si estoy en sevicio, por ejemplo ahora, con lo que está pasando el viejo me dejó casi sin misiones y como casi no voy a tener puedo llevarme un poco más haya y permitirme más heridas de lo usual

Samui: Ya veo, ¿quieres preguntarme algo?

Naruto: Bueno, porque anhelas amor

Samui se detuvo de seguir sanando al rubio su mirada se oscureció

Samui: Aún no estamos tan cercanos como para contártelo

Naruto: Lo siento

Samui reanudando con la sanación respondió

Samui: Esta bien, sólo no vuelvas a preguntar, te lo contaré cuando me sienta lista para hacerlo

Naruto: Lo entiendo

Luego de eso se quedaron ambos en un silencio incómodo hasta que Samui llegó a la parte de la cara de Naruto, aplicando la sustancia paso sus dedos por su mejilla donde estaban esas marcas de bigotes, frotandolos Naruto ronroneo

Samui rio por lo bajo y Naruto dio una sonrisa nerviosa

Naruto: No sabía que eso pasaba con mis bigotes

Samui: Bueno, ya tengo algo con lo que jugar contigo si nos casamos

Naruto: Creó que yo también debo encontrar algún punto

Samui: Eso lo veremos más tarde

Y se volvió a hacer un silencio pero esta vez fue un silencio cómodo

Naruto no sabía en que momento pero se había quedado dormido, despertandose se tallo los ojos y empezó a oler algo delicioso

Samui salió de la cocina con un delantal y viéndolo dijo

Samui: Por fin despertaste, hice la comida para ambos, cuando termines te puedes ir

Naruto: Gracias

En vista de falta de un comedor ambos se sentaron en los sillones de la sala empezaron a comer en silencio, Naruto terminando se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina y lavando el plato lo dejo secando

Se dirigió a la habitación y tomando sus cosas se dirigió a la puerta

Naruto: Gracias, por todo

Samui: No hay de que

Naruto sonrió y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de el y Samui siguió comiendo tranquilamente

**Día siguiente**

Naruto fue llamado a la oficina del hokage esa mañana pero no sabía el porqué

Al llegar vio que estaba su equipo y el de kumo

Sarutobi: Por fin llegas Naruto-kun

Naruto: Es muy temprano, ¿para que me quieres viejo?

Sakura: Que respetes al hokage

Naruto: ¿Por qué?, si es un pervertido igual que sensei

Sakura: ¿Como se te ocurre decir algo así?

Naruto: Porque lee este libro

Dijo sacando un libro naranja muy conocido y de la nada una presión volteando a ver a las mujeres presentes vio el disgusto en sus ojos

Kakashi: ¿Tu también?

Naruto: Si y no, yo censure las partes pervertidas, mira

Y le arrojó el libro, Kakashi inmediatamente lo abrió en su página favorita y al verla casi de negro total empezó a llorar

Kakashi: ¿Por qué?

Naruto: Solo quiero leer la historia no esas escenas

Y con esa declaración la presión se desvaneció

Naruto: Ahora, para ¿que me quieres?

Sarutobi: Agradecería que no digas nada de nuestra lectura, Naruto, y vas a tener una misión conjunta con el equipo de kumo

Yugito: ¿Por qué nosotros?

Sarutobi: El raikage me pidió que les de algunas misiones y el día anterior su equipo pidió algunas misiones

Karui rio nerviosamente igual que Omoi y Samui solo desvío la vista

Yugito: *suspiró* Esta bien, ¿cual es la misión?

Sarutobi: Es ser escolta de una gran caravana comercial

Kakashi: ¿Destinó?

Sarutobi: Tanzaku Gai, son los mismos de la otra vez, parten en dos horas

Todos: Hai

Salieron de la oficina a preparar sus cosas para la misión, Naruto debido a que siempre traía lo necesario en pergaminos

Inmediatamente cuando salió fue a la entrada donde estuvo hablando y jugando cartas con los eternos porteros Izumo y Kotetsu

**Casi la hora de la misión**

Iban ambos equipos llegando casi al mismo tiempo a la entrada solo esperaban a Naruto

Cliente: Un gusto Kakashi-san

Kakashi: Igual, ¿donde esta su hijo, Akiro-san?

Akiro: Esta con Naruto en esa caseta

Y se escuchó un "¡gane!" y los que pasaron tiempo con el reconocieron la voz se acercaron

Lo vieron recogiendo unos billetes y unos Izumo y Kotetsu con lágrimas

Izumo: Maldito rubio suertudo

Naruto: Que puedo decir, es habilidad

Niño: Vamos onii-san, que no dejan

Naruto: Ok, vamos Asa, los veo luego

Asa: No sabía que eras tan bueno con las cartas

Naruto: Pero no lo comentes, no quiero que me echen de los casinos

Asa: No lo se

Dijo extendiendo un poco la mano

Naruto: Los niños de ahora son peores

Dijo por lo bajo dandole algunas monedas

Sakura: ¿Como se te ocurre enseñarle a un niño jugar esos juegos?

Naruto: ¿Que tiene?

Sakura: Es un niño

Naruto: Asa, ¿estas de acuerdo con eso?

Asa: No, yo ya trabajo así que no veo nada malo en ver una manera de como conseguir mas dinero

Naruto: Así se habla, ¿nos vamos?

Preguntó a su sensei

Kakashi: Vamos

Y se encaminaron para salir de la aldea


	14. Pasados

Al salir de aldea se organizaron de la forma en que casi no había puntos ciegos, los sensei iban a ambos extremos con Kakashi por delante, por un lado iba el equipo de kumo y por el otro el equipo 7

Ya llevaban algunas horas caminando por el camino, de la nada Kakashi guardó su libro naranja y sus genin conociéndolo, sabían que se avecinaba una batalla

Yugito también se puso mas alerta y haciendo uso de un poco de chacra del rayo le mandó una pequeña descarga a Omoi que esa era una de las muchas señales que iba a comenzar una pelea

Y estuvimos en guardia cuando dentre los árboles salieron kunais y shuriken

Kakashi: ¡Naruto!

Sin más palabras sabía que hacer, cruzando sus dedos varias nubes se hicieron presente y de ellas salieron clones

Los clones desviaron la mayoría de los proyectiles asi

Naruto: Cubranme

Yugito: ¿Que tienes planeado?

Naruto: Un jutsu de agua a gran escala

Haciendo una gran secuencia en donde se le fue lanzado otra onda de proyectiles, antes de que llegarán a el gritó "Suiton: Suryuudan no jutsu"

Y de su boca salió un chorro de agua que tomó forma de un dragón con un brillo amarillo en sus ojos, al estar completó el dragón, este dio un rugido y dio una vuelta alrededor de la caravana

Yugito: Te puedo ayudar con eso

Y haciendo una secuencia similar pero más corta, en el ambiente se empezó a formar unos rayos que cada vez se hacían más fuertes

Poco a poco se fueron juntando hasta tomar la forma de un dragón de rayos con un mayor tamaño que el de Naruto

Naruto y Yugito los juntaron poco a poco formando un dragón de agua electrificado aún mas grande que los dos

Naruto: Tomé el control, no quiero causar un accidente

Yugito: Esta bien

Empezando a guiar al dragón lo mando a la arboleda que por donde pasaba se oían gritos de sufrimiento

Cuando acabó de dar el recorrido voló al cielo y se dispersó en gotas de agua

Ya habiendo terminado la pelea los ninjas se relajaron y volteando a ver a los clientes todos tenían un clon tapandoles los oídos y en el caso de Asa tenía dos clones, uno tapandole los oídos y el otro le tapaba los ojos

Asa: ¿Ya acabó?

Naruto: Si

Kakashi: Adelantense, voy a ver si es apto seguir con la misión

Yugito: Entiendo, vamos

Y Kakashi se introdujo en la arboleda para analizar los cuerpos de los atacantes y el grupo se adelantó

**Una**** hora más tarde**

Naruto volteó a ver al cielo para ver que hora era

Naruto: 'Creo que son como 7, ¿que crees Kurama?

Kurama: A mi me da igual y no me vuelvas a despertar para cosas como estas

Naruto: 'Se que te molesta pero estoy aburrido, todos estan muy tensos y serios'

Kurama: Te dije que no molestes

Naruto: 'Y se supone que eres mi amigo'

Kurama: Lo soy, pero así soy yo

Naruto: 'Bueno'

Kurama: ¿Por que no coqueteas con la rubia?

Naruto: 'No, creo que ella es la que le sigue de seriedad de Sasuke y el le sigue de su sensei'

Kurama: Por lo que vi en tus recuerdos, ella no es tan sería y esa cara sería creó que solo es una máscara para ocultar algo de su pasado, ¿lo recuerdas?

Naruto: 'Si, recuerdo que me dijo que cuando tuviéramos más confianza me lo contaría y no voy a presionarla a que hable conmigo'

Kurama: Tu decides, si necesitas ayuda con ella despiertame

Naruto: '¿Por?'

Kurama: Recuerda que mis dos únicas jinchurikis aparte de ti eran mujeres y Mito era algo sería y Hashirama era algo parecido a ti

Naruto: '¿En lo fuerte, valiente o guapo?'

Kurama: En lo idiota

Naruto: 'Sabes que eso me deprime, ¿verdad?'

Kurama: Si, pero regresando con lo anterior, puedes pedirme ayuda, ahora me voy a dormir

Naruto: 'Tal vez te llamé en un rato'

Kurama: Esta bien, y sobre lo demás, ambos son diferentes y buenos a su manera

Naruto: 'Gracias bola de pelos'

Kurama: No me hagas arrepentirme

Naruto: 'Esta bien, dulces sueños'

Y se empezaron a escuchar unis ronquidos y salió de su espacio mental cuando Kakashi regresó

Naruto: Le tomó tiempo sensei

Kakashi: Oye eran unos 30, la mayoría bandidos de máximo nivel genin y unos 3 como de chunin, supongo que entre ellos estaba el jefe

Yugito: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Kakashi: Por el dinero que traía encima y el tipo de armas

Naruto: Eso tiene sentido para mi

Sakura: ¿Donde vamos a acampar?

Kakashi: Según recuerdo a unos 500 mts hay un claro

Yugito: Esta bien

Y siguieron caminando hasta llegar a dicho claro

Kakashi: Acamparemos aquí, Sasuke, Sakura, vayan a recolectar algo de leña, los demás vamos a arreglar el campamento, ¿de acuerdo?

Yugito: Ya escucharon, Omoi, ayudalos

Omoi: Hai

Dijo con algo de aburrimiento y el trío de genin se adentro en el bosque

Naruto, Samui y Karui empezaron a hacer las tiendas de acampar y los jonin estaban planeando que hacer con las giardias

Kakashi: Y si dividimos as guardias en tres

Yugito: Esta bien, ¿como los dividimos?

Kakashi: Mmm, uno de tu equipo y otro del mío en parejas y tu y yo tendremos guardia y media cada quién

Yugito: ¿Quieres la primera o la segunda?

Kakashi: La segunda, yo diría que los equipos sean, Karui y Sasuke, Sakura y Omoi, finalmente los rubios

Yugito: Suena bien, cuando regresen se los diremos

Poniéndose de pie se acercaron a los clientes para ver detalles de la misión

Naruto: *suspiró* Estoy aburrido, nadie habla con nadie

Karui: Acostúmbrate, yo en realidad casi no habló

Naruto: ¿Y que haces con Omoi?

Karui: Eso es diferente, yo peleó con el

Naruto: Hmm, y Samui

Karui: Ella es así desde que la conozco

Dijo mientras veían a la nombrada como armaba la ultima tienda

Naruto: ¿Sabes por qué?

Karui: Tengo una idea, pero ella te lo dira si quiere, después de todo eres su futuro prometido

Naruto: Lo sé, pero no se como acercarme a ella o iniciar una conversación

Karui: Suerte

Dijo cuando se levantó porque vio como Samui se estaba acercando a ellos, la rubia se sentó a un lado de donde estaba el así se formó un silencio algo incómodo para ambos

Naruto: ¿Quieres hablar?

Samui: ¿Por que lo dices?

Naruto: Porque veníste a sentarte

Samui: Eso no quiere decir que quiero hablar

Naruto: ¿Entonces?

Samui: No tengo nada que hacer

Naruto: ¿Y si no vamos conociendo?

Samui: A mi me gusta el...

Pero se vio interrumpida por el rubio

Naruto: Así no, tu preguntas, yo respondo y biseversa

Samui: Esta bien, ¿comienzo?

Naruto respondió con un asentamiento

Samui: ¿Por que te hiciste ninja?

Naruto: Supongo que para proteger a los que quiero y a la aldea, ¿tienes familia?

Samui: No, ¿y tú?

Naruto: Estoy igual, ¿los conociste?

Samui: Si, ¿tú?

Naruto mirando al cielo

Naruto: No...

Y se quedó unos momentos en silencio

Naruto: ¿Tienes a alguien a quién proteger?

Samui: No, ¿imaginó que tu si?

Naruto: Asi es, ¿consideras al raikage de tu familia?

Samui: No, ¿porque perguntas?

Naruto: Recuerdo que cuando nos vimos en la oficina del hokage el te presento como su nieta, ¿porque no?

Samui: Ya dije mucho

Levantándose se fue rápidamente a sentarse alejada de el y Yugito se acercó a el

Yugito: Veo que dijiste algo malo

Naruto: Mas bien es que pregunté algo malo

Yugito: Ella es algo sensible respecto a su pasado, recuerdo cuando el equipo se conoció

Naruto: ¿Que pasó?

Yugito: Pregunté algo como tú y no habló por una semana

Naruto: ¿Como hiciste para que volviera a hablar contigo?

Yugito: Le di su tiempo y espacio

Naruto: No entiendo

Yugito: ¿Haz escuchado el dicho que dice "todo se arregla con tiempo"?

Naruto: Si

Yugito: Se refiere a que las personas necesitan tiempo para reparar sus heridas, en este caso ella aún no las sana

Naruto: ¿Por qué me dice esto?

Yugito: Porque creó que tu puedes hacer que ella sane, pero dale tiempo, ella se abrirá a ti cuando ella este lista, así que no presiones mucho, ¿de acuerdo?

Naruto: Entiendo

Yugito: Bien, porque te toca con ella hacer guardia y no quiero que estén peleados

Naruto: Claro, esperé ¿que dijo?

Yugito: Lo que oíste, voy a revisar el perímetro, adiós

Naruto: Esperé

Pero se fue la sensei en un salto

Naruto suspiró

Kurama: Jeje, veo que te metiste en un aprieto

Naruto: 'Callate, ¿por que no me ayudaste?

Kurama: ¿Me lo pediste?

Naruto no respondió y corto la comunicación, en el interior de el Kurama se estaba riendo a carcajadas por la situación de su contenedor

**Una hora más tarde**

Naruto estaba en la copa de un árbol reflexionando en algo que le dijo su amigo

**Flashback media hora antes**

Naruto estaba pensando en que hacer con Samui cuando Kurama le habló

Kurama: Oye, chico necesitó hablar contigo

Dijo con seriedad

Naruto: 'Bien'

Acercándose a un árbol se puso en pose meditativa para entrar al sello

Abriendo los ojos se encontró en una muy conocida la alcantarilla que era su mente, caminando por unos minutos que parecían eternos llegó a una gran sala donde habíaunas puertas con barrotes con un papel con el kanji de sello en el estaba en medio de las puertas

Atrás de esas puertas había un gran zorro naranja de nueve colas y unas orejas similares a las de un conejo

Naruto: ¿Para que me llamaste?

Kurama: Luego de que la rubia se alejará sentí algo que no sentía desde los tiempos del rikudo

Naruto: ¿Supongo que es algo malo?

Kurama: Asi es, pero para que entiendas necesito contarte una historia

Naruto: Tenemos tiempo

Kurama: Bien, hace...

(Ya saben la historia)

Naruto: ¿Para que me la contaste? Supongo que no fue para pasar tiempo de caridad

Kurama: En efecto, ellos siguen peleando en reencarnaciones

Naruto: Si me estas diciendo esto, es porque soy uno de ellas

Kurama: Si, lo raro es que eres de los dos

Naruto: ¿Como es posible?

Kurama: Supongo que por tu forma de ser

Naruto: ¿A que te refieres?

Kurama: Es en la forma en que crees que tiene que ser impartida la justicia, por ejemplo, las anteriores fueron Hashirama y Madara, por un lado Hashirama creía que se debían de tratar con amor a todos y en unión, como Ashura, por el otro lado Madara era lo contrario, que se debían de tratar a la fuerza y que todo el poder debería recaer en un solo individuo así estando el solo, como Indra, ¿ahora entiendes?

Naruto: Creó, pero ¿que tiene que ver conmigo?

Kurama: Que tu tienes ideologías de ambos lados, Tobirama tenía una ideología algo parecida a Indra pero no tan extremista y el viejo tiene una similar a la de Ashura, y ellos al ser tus maestros te las inculcaron, así llegando a un balance

Naruto: Ya veo, ¿solo era eso?

Kurama: No, estaba esperando a que fueras más maduro para decirte esta información, por lo que se, Indra cambio drásticamente por alguien en las sombras y en la última pelea que tuvieron sentí su presencia

Naruto: Y la volviste a sentir hoy

Kurama: Así es, y te ando diciendo esto porque sentí eso también cuando ataque la aldea, pero sólo fue por un momento

Naruto: ¡¿Porque me no me lo habías dicho?!

Kurama: ¡Que esperaba que fueras más maduro para manejar esta información! en fin, cuando me controlaron me dieron la orden de destruir la aldea y luego alejarme, eso me lleva a pensar que...

Naruto: Están en busca de los bijus

Kurama: Si y escogí este momento para decirtelo porque estas a un lado del Nibi

Naruto: Samui es...

Kurama: No idiota, es la otra rubia

Naruto: ¿Y que quieres que haga?, se lo cuento o qué

Kurama: No, solo dile que choque puños contigo, asi podremos hablar sin que nadie se entere

Naruto: De acuerdo, lo haré luego de que termine esta misión

Kurama: Bien, ahora vete que quiero dormir

Naruto: Esta bien cariño

Y recibió un gruñido molesto como respuesta y salio de su espacio mental

Abriendo los ojos vio que solo había pasado unos segundos, levantándose empezó a caminar por el árbol donde estaba recostado hasta llegar a la copa y empezando a pensar en las palabras de Kurama

**Fin flashback**

Naruto seguía reflexionando en lo que le dijo Kurama, sin darse cuenta de que alguien se le acercó

Sintiendolo demasiado cerca, iba a dar un corte con su katana, al darse la vuelta vio a una rubia

Naruto ya más tranquilo se dio la vuelta y se sentó

Naruto: ¿Que necesitas?

Samui: Te estaban llamando para cenar pero no escuchabas

Naruto: Lo siento, estaba pensando en algo

Samui: Ten

Dijo extendiendole un plato con comida

Naruto: ¿Eres bipolar?

Samui: ¿Por que lo dices?

Naruto: Porque te molestas y luego de un rato vuelves a estar tranquila

Samui: Es no me hace bipolar

Naruto: Si tu lo dices

Samui: Solo tengo una buena tolerancia y control de emociones

Naruto: Mmm, creo que tiene sentido

Samui: Por cierto, nos toca la primera guardia

Y bajo del árbol hacia sus compañeros que estaban a un lado de la fogata

Ya eran cerca de las 10 de la noche donde Naruto, Samui y Yugito estaban de guardia y los demás ya estaban en sus tiendas durmiendo

Naruto estaba junto a Samui en una gran rama al norte del campamento con Yugito al sur y escuadrones de 15 clones al este y oeste del campamento

Samui estaba sentada en la rama con una rama en su mano y con un kunai en la otra dando cortes a lo largo de la rama así quitando partes de madera que no quería en su obra, recibiendo algunas miradas curiosas del rubio

Samui ya algo irritada por las miradas decidió preguntar

Samui: ¿Que quieres?

Naruto: Nada, solo se me hace curioso lo que haces

Dijo parándose, caminando hacia Samui y sentándose a su lado

Samui: ¿Quieres intentar?

Naruto: No gracias, yo ya tengo un pasatiempo

Samui: ¿Cual?

Naruto: Florería

Dijo con simpleza

Samui: No me lo esperaba

Naruto: ¿Por ser hombre?

Samui asintió

Naruto: *Suspiró* Estuve pensando mucho en el tema de lo de tu pasado...

Samui: Cállate

Naruto: No te voy a hacer que me lo digas, como dije, estuve pensando mucho eso y pensé que cómo me contarías tus penas si no doy el mismo trato

Samui: ¿Me vas a contar el por que recibes esas miradas de parte de los aldeanos?

Naruto: Sí

Dijo con pesar y Samui dejo de hacer lo que hacía con la rama volteandose hacia el dándole toda su atención

Naruto: Yo tengo una carga que se me fue conferida apenas nací, y con ella perdí a mis padres, luego de que una reunión se llevará a cabo y discutierán sobre mi carga hubo una fuga de información en donde se reveló mi carga a la población y en ves de verme como el contenedor me veían como mi carga, por ese odio se me fue marginado, conocí a mi primer maestro que me enseñó como conllevar esa vida, pero, pude conseguir amigos y como ya sabés unos alumnos, puedo decir que he tenido una vida difícil para alguien de mi edad, aun así pude conseguir amigos que me apoyan, así que creó que no fue del todo mala

Samui: Imaginó que eres el jinchuriki de tu pueblo

Naruto: Si, ¿no te importa?

Dijo con algo de temor y con Samui balanceando su cabeza de forma negativa

Samui: Mi sensei igual es jinchuriki, ya que tu me dijiste tu pasado creó que te tengo que decir el mío

Naruto: No es necesario, puedes hacerlo cuando te sientas más cómoda

Samui: No, ahora que me contaste, me siento más tranquila contándote el mío, acércate, no quiero que nadie escuché

Naruto: ¿Más de lo que estoy?

Samui asintió sabiendo que su sensei con sus sentidos mejorados podría escuchar y no quería eso

Naruto: Bien

Se empezó a recorrer más cerca de ella hasta quedar con sus brazos tocandose, al estar así, Samui sacó ese lado cariñoso nuevamente, envolvió su brazo en el de Naruto y recostó su cabeza en su hombro

Kurama: Yo digo que si es bipolar

Naruto: 'Callate, no quiero perderme ningún detalle'

Kurama: Bien

Y se volvió a estar en silencio xuando Samuk empezó su relató

Samui: Yo tuve una familia hasta hace 2 años, mis padres eran chunin que fueron enviados a una misión de la cuál no regresaron, antes de ellos fue mi hermano mayor que era jonin, fue lo mismo, ellos eran mi mundo, pero luego de sus muertes me quedé vacía...

Algo en Naruto le decía que tenía que hacer algo, desenvolviendo su brazo tomó la cintura de la joven y la pego más a el

Samui: Mi abuelo, el raikage, sólo respeta la fuerza, al haberme roto por mis perdidas me consideró débil, así que solo me dio lo necesario para poder vivir como dinero mensual y un departamento, es por eso que fui elegida para este tratado

Durante el relato empezó a derramar lágrimas, Naruto entendió que aunque no fuera muy expresiva era muy sentimental, sintiendo todo su dolor la envolvió en un abrazó, Samui sintiendo el calor que emanaba del abrazo se pegó más a el y dejo salir su dolor que tanto contenía, estuvieron así unos minutos antes de que Naruto hablará

Naruto: ¿Mejor?

Samui asintió en el abrazó, Naruto sacó un pañuelo que traía, mojandolo con algo de chacra del agua lo pasó por las mejillas de ella, asi limpiando los rastros de lágrimas secas que quedaban

Samui: Gracias, supongo

Naruto: ¿Por?

Kurama se dio un golpe con su cabeza a los barrotes por lo idiota de su contenedir en estos momentos

Kurama: Idiota

Naruto no respondió a el insulto de su amigo

Samui: Por quitarme un peso de encima, ¿Puedo quedarme así?

Naruto: Claro, no bajes la guardia aún estamos en servicio

Samui: Lo había olvidado

Naruto: No te preocupes tengo algunos clones a lo alrededores

Estuvieron abrazados hasta que acabará su guardia, al separarse se sintieron extraños porqué se habían acostumbrado al calor que emanaban, fueron a sus respectivas tiendas cambiando de guardia se fueron a dormir para tener energías para el día de mañana


	15. Tumbas

**Oigan, tengo pensado en hacer un cuarteto entre Naruto, Samui, Hinata y Ayame, solo será cosa de una noche**

**Comenten "1" si les gustaría y "2" si no, con eso dicho empecemos**

* * *

**

* * *

**

Ya había pasado una semana en donde terminaron la misión y ahora estaban a punto de entrar una vez más a labaldea de las hojas

Durante el transcurso de la misión luego de contarse mutuamente su pasado se fueron conociendo mejor y para los de kumo se les hizo curioso que luego de estar de guardia con Naruto, ella estaba más expresiva de lo normal

**Flashback luego de esa noche**

Naruto se estaba despertando para un día más de esa misión, se vistió y salió

Al salir vio curioso como Karui tenía una mano sobre la frente de Samui, aparentemente tomándole la temperatura y se acercó

Naruto: ¿Que pasa Karui? ¿Tiene fiebre?

Karui: No lo se, esta más expresiva de lo normal, ¿no le abras hecho algo? ¿Verdad?

Naruto agitó sus frente a el negando

Samui: Tranquila, solo platicamos, eso es todo

Karui aún no del todo convencida de su excusa se alejo

Naruto: Gracias

Samui: Si fueras Omoi te hubiera golpeado hasta dejarte casi inconsciente

Naruto: Pero no lo soy, voy a recoger mi tienda, te veo luego

Samui: Espera

Sacando algo detrás de ella se lo extendió a Naruto, era una especie de forma chibi del kyubi

Kurama: Creo que me empieza a agradar la rubia

Naruto no le responde

Naruto: Gracias, ¿pero porque? apenas nos conocemos

Samui: Mmm, no lo se, y nos podemos conocer en el transcurso de la misión

Naruto: Si, ahora si voy a guardar mi tienda

Luego de esa mañana se reorganizaron con Samui, Naruto y Karui de un lado y Omoi, Sakura y Sasuke del otro

Durante el transcurso de la caminata Samui y Naruto hablaban ocasionalmente, esto siendo notado por Yugito que iba atrás de ellos

Yugito: '¿Me pregunto de qué hablaron?'

**Fin Flashback**

Ahora Samui traía jalando a Naruto por algo que hizo

Naruto: ¡Ahhhh! ¡Samui, ya dije que lo siento!

Samui: Si, pero me gusta hacerte sufrir, ahora se porque Karui lo hace tanto

Kakashi tenía una gota de sudor bajando por su frente

Kakashi: 'Me recuerdan demasiado a Minato-sensei y a Kushina-san, si ellos fueron felices, ¿por qué ellos no?'

Pensó con simpleza y regresó a su libro naranja

Kakashi: 'Creó que puedo ayudar a Jiraiya-sama a escribir su próximo libró'

Sacó un lápiz y buscando haber si traía una libreta, un libro bingo algo, viendo que no traía nada supo que tenía que dar un alma por un alma, sacando su libro naranja y con mano temblorosa empezó a escribir en los espacios en blanco que había entre renglones y en el proceso derramando lágrimas

Y siguieron así cuando vieron pasar a Kiba corriendo siendo perseguido por una jauría de perros

Naruto: ¿Que les habrá hecho?

Kakashi: No les hizo nada, al parecer estaba empapado de feromonas

Naruto: Mmm, ya veo, sigamos

Samui se había cansado de jalar a Naruto y lo soltó, al soltarlo la oreja de Naruto estaba algo inflamada y roja

Caminaron el resto del camino hasta llegar a la oficina del hokage

Sarutobi: Informe

Kakashi y Yugito contaron lo sucedido y Sarutobi asintió

Sarutobi: Bien, Kakashi, dentro de unas 5 horas va a ver una reunión, no llegues tarde

Kakashi: Ya no hay con que chantajearme

Dijo sacando su libro y dandoselo al viejo

Sarutobi: Así es, pero por lo que leo le quieres ayudar a Jiraiya

Kakashi asintió con una sonrisa de ojos

Sarutobi: Váyanse, tengo qué terminar con el papeleo

Naruto: Use clones

Sarutobi se quedó quieto por un segundo y empezó a darse golpes con el escritorio mientras murmuraba "Baka, baka..."

Sintiendo esa escena extraña decidieron irse a jacer sus propios asuntos

**7 horas después**

Kakashi iba entrando en una sala donde estaban todos los jonin con algunos chunin presentes, viendo a todo mundo vio a Iruka, sensei de la academia durmiendo de pie, Gai, Ebizu y Aoba estaban abrazados durmiendo, Kurenai estaba recargada en la pared durmiendo y con Asuma recostado en sus pechos con su mano discretamente apretando uno de sus pechos, finalmente estaba el hokage durmiendo en pose de loto

Los demás estaban ya queriendo hacer lo mismo que sus otros compañeros shinobis, cerrando la puerta todos despertaron y se vio a Asuma volando por la habitación hasta quedar incrustado en la pared y del otro lado estaba Kurenai sonrojada sin saber si era de vergüenza o enojó con el puño extendido

Sarutobi sin tomarle importancia a lo sucedido empezó la reunión

Sarutobi: Imaginó que todos ya saben porque están, los jonin con genin a su cargo den un paso al frente

Todos hicieron lo indicado, Asuma con la mandíbula entre morada y roja

Kakashi: Yo, Kakashi Hatake a cargó del equipo 7, los recomiendo para los exámenes chunin

Y se empezaron a escuchar murmullos

Kurenai: Yo, Kurenai Yuhi a cargó del equipo 8, los recomiendo para los exámenes chunin

Volviéndose a escuchar más murmullos

Gai: Yo, Maito Gai a cargó del equipo 9, los recomiendo para los exámenes chunin

Los mismo de las veces pasadas

Asuma: Yo, Asuma Sadutobi a cadgo del equipo 10, los decomiendo pada los exámenes chunin

Asuma: 'Mierda, no puedo pronunciar la "r"'

Pensó con frustración y se escucharon cosas como "Son muy jóvenes", "No sobrevivirán" pero se detuvieron cuando Iruka dio su aporté

Iruka: ¡No puede permitirlo hokage-sama!, ¡aún son unos niños!

Kakashi: No Iruka, ellos ya son considerados adultos y ya están listos en mi opinión, en especial los equipos 7 y 8

Iruka: ¡Pero no es razón para que crezcan tan rápido!

Kurenai: Algunos ya tienen mentalidad de al menos un adolescente, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga y Neji Hyuga, son algunos de esos niños que ya no tienen inocencia

Sarutobi: ¡Basta! Iruka, entiendo tu punto, pero ni tu no yo sabemos todas las capacidades de los genin postulados, y si necesitas algo más como prueba puedes hacerles una

Iruka: Bien

Salió de la sala no conforme con la situación

**Día siguiente 9 de la mañana**

El equipo 7 estaba en un puente donde se reunían normalmente, como siempre Kakashi llegó tarde y no estaba a la vista

Estuvieron esperando dos horas antes de que llegara en un remolino de hojas

Kakashi: Hola

Dijo con su usual aburrimiento, ya acostumbrados a esa escena no le dieron importancia

Kakashi: Los llamé para darles ésto

Dijo sacando unos papeles de su bolsa

Kakashi: Son las formas para ingresar al examen chunin que se llevará a cabo dentro de una semana en la academia en el salón 301 a las 9

Naruto: Se supone que son en equipo, ¿verdad?

Kakashi: *suspiró* Si, y me hubiera gustado que no lo dijeras

Naruto: ¿Por?

Kakashi apuntó a Sakura

Kakashi: De ustedes dis no tengondudas que van a entrar, pero Sakura es otra historia

Sakura: ¡¿Por qué lo dice?!

Kakashi: Eres la menos segura del equipo, y no quería que te presionaran para entrar

Sasuke: Aún así no creó que haya opción por el compromiso del dobe

Naruto: Tienes un punto, teme

Kakashi: Los veo luego

Y desapareció en otro remolino de hojas

Naruto: ¿Que hacemos?

Sakura: Diría que preparar estrategias para el examen

Naruto: ¿Teme?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, y así se dirigieron a Ichiraku

Al llegar Naruto levantó la cortina así dejando ver a los dueños del local

Naruto: Hola Ayame nee, viejo

Ayame: Hola Naruto-kun

Teuchi: Hola Naruto, ¿lo de siempre?

Naruto: Claro

Teuchi: ¿Ustedes?

Sasuke: Lo mismo que el dobe

Sakura: Igual

Ayame: ¿Seguros? Es mucho ramen

Sasuke: No creó que sea tanto

Ayame: Si tu lo dices

Naruto: ¿Y para que situaciones hacemos estrategias?

Sakura: Diría que para enfrentamientos en equipo, supongo que no habrá mucho problema con ello

Sasuke asintió

Naruto: ¿Eso quiere decir que no vamos a hacer nada?

Sasuke: No

Naruto: Bueno

Ayame: Aquí tienen los primeros 3 platos

Sakura: ¿Primeros?

Naruto: Si, yo usualmente como unos 6 platos, me sorprendió que Hinata comiera más que yo

Sakura: ¿Cuántos?

Sakura: 'E imaginar que Hinata tiene mejor cuerpo que yo y comía más yo'

Pensó algo depresiva por no tener un cuerpo al menos como Ino

Al terminar de comer salieron una Sakura y un Sasuke algo gordos, en cambio Naruto estaba como siempre

Sakura: ¿Como no estas gordo?

Naruto se encogió de hombros

Naruto: Los veo en una semana

Dijo alejándose camino a un campo de entrenamiento

**Horas más tarde **

Iba caminando por las calles ya había oscurecido dando a las calles un aspecto entre tranquilo y una película de terror

Al pasar frente a un bar un grupo de aldeanos y ninjas borrachos salieron

Ninja 1: Mira *hip* ahí está el *hip* demonio

Aldeano: Seguro tu y *hip* tus amigos *hip* pueden matarlo

Ninja 2: Depende *hip* vamos chicos

Dijo desenfundando un kunai con un agarré flojo, corriendo hacia Naruto, suspirando giró con habilidad tomó la muñeca del ninja y dando un codazo a la boca del estómago sacándole el aire y haciendo que soltara el arma

Dando otro giro quedo fuera de trayectoria y aún con la muñeca en su mano, hizo una palanca en dicha muñeca así haciendo que quedará en una llave simple pero efectiva

Poniendo un kunai en el cuello del ninja

Naruto: Cálmate

Dijo con un tono algo frío que le heló la sangre

Ninja 2: Hai

Naruto: Bien

Quitándole la palanca puso su pieentre los de le y lo empujó, así haciendo que que cayera de espaldas y siguió caminando en dirección de su casa

Luego de seguir caminado se detuvo de repente y volteó a ver la parte superior de una casa

Naruto: ¿Que necesitas?

Samui: ¿Como me descubriste?

Naruto apuntó a una pequeña bola de papel

Naruto: Lo pateaste

Samui: Ya veo

Naruto: ¿Viste lo de haya?

Samui asintió

Samui: ¿Me acompañas?

Naruto: ¿A donde?

Samui: Pasar el rato

Naruto encogiendose de hombros salto para estar a su lado

Naruto: Solo pasemos a mi casa rápido para cambiarme

Samui: Está bien

Dirigiéndose al edificio de departamentos donde vivía Naruto aterrizaron en su balcón y entrando en su departamento

Naruto: ¿Quieres algo de tomar? Tengo agua, jugo, leche y refresco

Samui: Agua

Naruto hizo un clon y se metió en su habitación, luego de que el clon le diera un vaso de agua se disipó

Samui empezó a ver el departamento viendo que no había casi nada, solo había un safa para 5 personas, uno individual, algunos cuadros, unos estantes con libros y pergaminos, un comedor, finalmente había una mesa de centro, eso por parte de la sala

La cocina era una barra con una cocina básica, refrigerador y un lava platos, iba a seguir viendo el departamento pero el rubio salió de su habitación con el cabello húmedo y con ropa limpia

Samui: ¿Te bañaste?

Naruto: Solo me quite el sudor y el mal olor

Samui: Vamos

Salieron del departamento, Samui empezó a guiar el camino a través de la aldea hasta llegar a un lago con una montaña atrás

Naruto: ¿Que hacemos aquí?

Samui: Hoy fue el día en que mis padres murieron por un chunin que se llama Mizuki, es de tu aldea

Naruto: Era, supongo que ahora está muerto

Samui: ¿Que pasó?

Naruto: Traidor, después de graduarme de la academia el me quiso engañar, se confío, luego de pelear fue llevado a interrogación, después de eso no se que pasó...

Samui: Gracias

Naruto: Solo era trabajo, no tienes que agradecer

Samui: No importa, aún así gracias

Y se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos donde ambos sólo veían el lago con el reflejó de la luna

Naruto: ¿Como se llamaban?

Samui: Akira y Dai, mi hermano era Atsui

Naruto: ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Samui: Yo acostumbraba llevar flores a la sus lápidas, pero no estamos en mi pueblo

Naruto: No hay cuerpos, ¿verdad?

Samui: No, fueron cremados y los liberé en lo alto de una montaña

Naruto: 'Kurama, en tu inmensa sabiduría, ¿sabes tallar piedra?'

Kurama: Teóricamente si, prácticamente no

Naruto: 'Hay que intentarlo'

Kurama: Bien

Naruto: ¿Te gustaría hacer una? Para cuando estés aquí

Samui: Supongo

Naruto: '¿Que hago Kurama?'

Kurama: Primero busca una roca que sea dura pero no tanto para que sea posible tallar en ella

Naruto: 'Bien'

Naruto: Según la bola de pelos hay que encontrar una roca dura pero no tanto

Samui: ¿Hablás con el kyubi?

Naruto: Prefiere que le llames zorro, aun no cree que te tengo que decir su nombre y agradecería que no le digas a nadie

Samui: Esta bien

Dejando de hablar empezaron a buscar rocas algo grandes y clavando un kunai en ellas para probar la dureza de éstas

Luego de estar cerca de media hora encontraron la perfecta

Naruto: Por fin

Samui: Hay que seguir

Llevando la roca con algo de esfuerzo hacía una zona despejada e iluminada, sentandose empezaron a seguir las instrucciones de Kurama para tallar la piedra

**Día siguiente**

Eran aproximadamente las 9 de la mañana, Yugito iba entrando en el lugar, había pasado toda la noche buscando a Samui ya que no había llegado a su hotel la noche anterior

Luego de estar unos minutos buscando se iba a ir pero escuchó un pequeño ronroneo

Acercándose vio a Naruto sentado con su traje de artes marciales desamarrado contra un árbol, Samui sin su chaleco estaba sentada en su regazo con la cabeza en el pecho de el, un brazo estaba por debajo del traje de Naruto y con la otra estaba frotando su mejilla produciendo ese ronroneo

A un costado de ellos estaban los chalecos de ambos doblados, frente a ellos estaba una piedra algo grande, ya encontrando a su estudiante y viendo que estaba bien, sonrió y se fue del lugar

**Una hora más tarde **

Naruto abrió los ojos y sintió un peso sobre el viendo hacía abajo, vio a Samui sin su chaleco solo en su top de malla, se sonrojó luego de que sintió los suaves pero firmes pechos sobre abdomen

No quería moverse para no despertarla, pero ya era muy tarde y muy a su pesar la empezó a mover levemente, luego de moverla empezó a abrir los ojos

Samui: ¿Que pasó?

Naruto: No se, yo me terminé durmiendo antes que tu

Samui recordó lo que hizo en la noche anterior y se sonrojó

**Flashback**

Ya eran como las 3 de la madrugada, Naruto se había dormido hace una hora y estaba recostado en un árbol, en opinión de ella, el se veía como un animal salvaje pero al mismo tiempo indefenso

Ya con algo de sueño decidió que iban a seguir trabajando en la piedra el día siguiente, intento dormirse en un árbol y en el suelo, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía

Pensó en dormir junto a el rubio, se sento a un lado de el y recostó su cabeza en su hombro, sintiéndose cómoda decidió conseguir un mejor lugar para dormir

Se paro y camino para quedar frente a el y se sento en su regazo, acostó la cabeza en su pecho pero se sintió incomoda por su ropa, se quito su chaleco y volvió a recostarse, pero aún no se sentía cómoda del todo

Sin pensar si estaba bien empezó a desamarrar el traje de Naruto y volvió a recostarse en su pecho desnudo, sintiendo el calor que emanaba se sintió cómoda y lo abrazó en su cintura por debajo de su traje

Ya cómoda cayó dormida a los pocos minutos

**Fin Flashback**

Naruto: No me molesta que quieras dormir en mi, si es lo que preguntas

Samui: No es eso, ¿seguimos?

Naruto: Más tarde, primero desayunemos, yo lo hago

Samui: Esta bien

Y caminaron hacía el departamento de Naruto, durante el trayecto algunos adolescentes le daban miradas a Samui pero ella las ignoraba, ya estaba acostumbrada

Naruto como dijo preparó el desayuno y regresaron al claro para continuar con la lápida

Pasaron horas dándole forma a la piedra pero al final la tenían

Le habían dado forma de un kunai con una altura de 1.20 mts, los nombres de la familia de Samui en parte de la base

Tomando medidas empezaron a cavar una ranura cerca de la montaña

Naruto: Después de acabar ¡te gustaría ir a nadar?

Samui se le quedó mirando unos segundos

Naruto: Si no quieres, no

Samui: No, solo estaba viendo si tenías alguna intención pervertida, esta bien, hace mucho que no lo hago

Naruto asintió en afirmación y continuaron con la obra, mientras ellos hacian eso en unos árboles habían unas personas viendo toda la escena

Sarutobi: Me recuerda a Minato

Kakashi: Si, todo un galán como sensei y yo en nuestros tiempos de academia

Jiraiya: ¡Y puede ser una gran fuente de inspiración para mis libros!

Kakashi: Ahora que lo recuerdo

Sacndo un libro naranja se lo lanzó

Jiraiya: ¿Te lo firmó?

Kakashi: No, revíselo

Jiraiya abrió el libro viendo que estaba escrito algo entre líneas, luego de leerlo por unos segundos

Jiraiya: ¡¿Que quieres por esto?!

Kakashi: Sólo que inspiré un personaje en mi y tener el 20% de dicho trabajo

Jiraiya: ¡Hecho!

Yugito: 'Minato... Minato, ¿donde he escuchado ese nombre'

Matatabi: No lo se gatita, pero si el fuera mayor sería buena pareja para ti

Yugito: 'Si, la envidio'

Matatabi: Pero tienes a ese flojo tuerto

Yugito: 'Mmm, no está mal, pero ya sabes que las relaciones se forman de confianza y el y yo apenas hablamos en esa misión, a parte es un pervertido'

Dijo recordando los libros que leía

Matatabi: No hay problema

Dijo mientras le hacía imaginar a ella y a Kakashi en cosas no muy santas

Regresando con los rubios

Ellos ya habían terminado de cavar la ranura en la tierra y ahora unos 5 clones y Naruto estaban cargando la piedra hacia la ranura, mientras Samui guiaba

Luego de estar unos 15 minutos llevando la piedra y dejarla en su lugar cayeron cansados y sucios

Después de dar unas respiraciones se pararon y fueron acercando al lago y luego pensaron "Me voy a cambiar frente a ella/el" mirándose se sonrojaron

Naruto: Tienes traje de baño

Samui: Si, pero en mi habitación

Naruto: Bien, te lo puedo traer

Samui: Esta en un rollo azul claro, es el quinto sello

Naruto: Bien, ¿quieres un cambió de ropa?

Samui asintió nuevamente sonrojada por pensar que alguien va a ver su ropa interior

Naruto hizo un clon

Naruto: Ya sabes donde esta, también trae uno para mi, ve por ellos

Clon: Si jefe

Y desapareció en un shunshin

Naruto: ¿Algo de comer?

Samui: Después

Y al terminar de decir eso apareció el clon con un rollo de sellado

Clon: Aquí esta todo, el primera es de Samui

Naruto: Bien

Y le entregó el rollo y desapareció, luego de cambiarse a sus trajes de baño en lugares separados volvieron a juntarse en la orilla del lago ambos se quedaron mirando y sonrieron saltando al agua

(Los adultos ya se han ido)

Samui traía un traje de baño de una pieza, era de color negro dejando expuesta su espalda y su estómago, Naruto usa uno que le llega por arriba de las rodillas de color azul oscuro

Estuvieron una hora donde estuvieron nadando, jugando y comieron en el agua luego de mandar a un clon por ella e hiciera una tabla con ramas que flotara

Saliendo del agua sintieron el frío viento tocando sus pielos y se estremecieron, luego de acostumbrarse a la temperatura fría se cambiaron una vez más y se dirigieron a donde se estaba hospedando Samui

Llegaron a la habitación de ella, Naruto se iba a ir pero fue tomado de la muñeca y volteó a ver a Samui

Samui: ¿Te puedes quedar a dormir?

Naruto: Claro, pero ¿por que?

Samui: Ye quiero agradecer

Naruto: ¿Por?

Samui jaló a Naruto dentro de la habitación sentandolo en el sofá se sentó junto a él

Samui: Por lo que haz hecho por mí desde la misión

Naruto: Pero no me lo tienes que agradecer, solo lo hice porque sí

Samui: Sí, pero yo te lo quiero agradecer tratandote por un día

Naruto: Ya te dije que no me tienes que hacer nada

Samui: Si y yo quiero hacerlo

Naruto ante su insistencia sólo asintió

Naruto: ¿Dónde dormiré?

Samui: En la cama, yo aquí

Naruto: Eso si ya no, por lo que vi la última vez, la cama es lo suficientemente grande para 3 personas, podemos pedir algunas almohadas más y hacer una barrera

Samui: Esta bien

Bajo a la recepción a hacer el pedido y regresó a la habitación

Mientras esperaban se pusieron a jugar cartas, estuvieron jugando cuando tocaron la puerta

toc* *toc*

Samui: Voy yo

Dejando las cartas en la mesa fue a abrir la puerta dejando ver a una joven con 4 almohadas

Joven: Aquí esta su orden señorita

Samui: Gracias

Tomando las almohadas las lanzó hacia Naruto que le dieron todas y cerró la puerta

Naruto: ¡¿Por que las lanzas?!

Samui: Para que las atraparas, aun no tengo sueño, jugamos poker de prendas

Naruto: Etto...

Samui: Lo tomaré como un si

**Una hora después**

Ambos estaban el suelo alfombrado en paños menores

Naruto: Creo que aquí lo dejamos

Dijo con la mirada desviada para no verla

Samui: Ya me viste en traje de baño, ¿no se por que no me puedes ver?

Naruto: Eran situaciones diferentes

Samui: Bien, vamos a dormir

Guardaron las cartas, Naruto tomó un short que siempre lleva bajo su pantalón y Samui tomó una playera grande que usa para dormir y con habilidad se quitó el brasier sacándolo por una manga de la playera

Se dirigieron a la habitación y colocando una barrera de almohadas entre ellos apagaron las luces y se acostaron

Naruto: Buenas noches

Samui: Buenas noches

Naruto casi al instante quedó dormido, en cambio Samui extrañaba el calor que daba el rubio que tenía a su lado

Luego de estarlo pensando unos minutos para lo que ella fueron horas reunió el valor para hacer lo que iba a hacer, quitando las almohadas de entre ellos movió un poco a Naruto, despertandolo

Naruto: ¿Que pasa...

Dijo dijo adormilado

Samui: Puedo dormir junto a ti

Naruto: Lo estamos haciendo

Samui: Me refiero a dormir abrazados

Naruto: Si no te molesta, no tengo problemas con ello

Samui: Gracias, ponte más al centro

Haciendo lo pedido se arrimó más al centro de la cama

Naruto: Ya parecemos matrimonio

Dijo con humor

Samui: Y si los momentos que hemos pasado demuestra algo, no me importaría casarme

Naruto: Somos dos, ahora duerme

Samui en lugar de sólo dormirse a un lado de el, decidió ponerse sobre el y se acostó en el

Naruto: ¿Estas cómoda?

Samui asintió en su pecho y a los pocos minutos cayó dormida con los latidos del corazón de Naruto en su oído, si le preguntaban como los describiría sería una melodía que no se cansaría de escuchar

Así los dos durmieron por toda la noche

**Día siguiente**

Samui empezó a escuchar un golpeteo en la puerta, pensó que los ignoraba se irían, pero se siguieron escucharon unos minutos, ya harta decidió que les diría que los dejarán en paz y poder regresar a dormir

Levantándose fue a la puerta, abriéndola iba a gritarles pero vio a sus compañeros en la puerta

Samui: ¿Que necesitan?

Karui: Nada, ayer no te vimos todo el día y quería ver si ya habías regresado

Cuando Naruto salió en el momento menos indicado

Naruto: ¿Que sucede?

Dijo tallandose los ojos y saliendo de la habitación

Karui: ¡¿Qué hicieron?!

Grito histérica a punto de lanzarse contra el rubio para darle una lección

Samui: Tranquila, no pasó nada, sólo dormimos juntos

Omoi: Tienes suerte, muchos de nuestro pueblo lo intentaron y no lograron ni sacarle mas de una oración con 5 palabras

Naruto: Supongo que... ¡Duele!, ¡duele!

Grito cuando Samui le empezó a jalar de la oreja

Omoi: Ja tu, ¡Ahhhhhh!

Grito cuando recibió un golpe de Karui dejándolo en el suelo con un gran hematoma en la nuca

Luego de eso Samui trató a Naruto como había prometido, la noche anterior, durante todo el día no pasó nada, sólo algunos jalones de orejas


	16. Examenes chunin 1

Han pasado 4 días y ese día iban a dar inició los exámenes chunin, Naruto fue el primero en llegar, luego Sasuke y finalmente Sakura

Los tres iban en silencio hasta llegar al primer piso donde se podía ver el letrero del salón 301, todo el equipo 7 dándose cuenta del genjutsu sutil, pero efectivo, vieron a dos sujetos en la puerta que no dejaban pasar a los genin

Empujaron a uno y golpearon a una chica con la excusa de que si no podían pasar no estaban aptos para el examen, Naruto vio al equipo de suna que se habían encontrado el otro día

**Flashback**

Naruto estaba junto a Samui pasando el rato mientras los seguía una caja con camuflaje de roca y dos agujeros al frente

Naruto: ¿Que quieren chicos?

La caja estalló en humo de colores dejando ver a los alumnos del rubio ahogándose con dicho humo, luego de que se les pasará se pararon y empezaron a hacer poses

Naruto: Alto, háganlo en otro momento, que la última vez que entrenamos la vi varias veces

Konohamaru: Pero si tu nos ayudaste

Dijo apuntandolo acusadoramente

Naruto: Eso no es importante, ¿que quieren? estoy algo ocupado

Sijo señalando a Samui que asintió en forma de saludó

Konohamaru: ¿Es más importante la vaca lechera que nosotros, la... ¡Ahhhh! ¡Duele!

Atrás de el estaba Samui jalandole la oreja

Samui: Respeta a tus mayores

Konohamaru: ¡Ayudame, Naruto!

Naruto: No, es para que... ¡Ahhhhh! ¡¿Yo por que?!

Samui: Por no defender a alguien de tu aldea

Samui los soltó y ambos cayeron al suelo

Konohamaru: Suerte con ella jefe, no creó que pueda con alguien como ella

Naruto: Mejor los dejó en su casa

Konohamaru: No, quiero jugar

Y se hecho a correr y dando vuelta se estrelló contra alguien

Konohamaru: Lo sie...

No pudo terminar porque fue levantado por su cuello por la persona con la que se estrelló

????: ¿Que tenemos aquí? Un mocoso que se perdió, ¿no es así?

Konohamaru disimuladamente sacó una pequeña navaja que tenía en su tobillo por recomendación de Naruto, iba a clavarsela en la parte interna del antebrazo pero fue agarrado por la persona

????: Veo que eres idiota, ahora te enseñó

????: Déjalo Kankuro, no debemos llamar la atención

Kankuro: Solo le voy a dar una lección

Dijo preparando un golpe y Konohamaru cerró los ojos en espera, pero nunca llegó abriendo los ojos vio a su sensei

Naruto había aparecido atrapando el golpe y apuntando su katana al cuello del sunanin, llegaron más, uno corto la cosa envuelta en vendas dejandola caer y sus espadas apuntaron a puntos vitales

La otra persona estaba a punto de atacar pero alguien tomó lo que parecía un abanico gigante y sintió una hoja en el cuello

Samui: Cálmate

Kankuro: 'Son rápidos'

Pensó con temor

Naruto: Agradecería que dejarás a mi alumnos y nieto del hokage

Con esas palabras el sintió más temor porque pudo haber causado un incidente internacional y sabía que su aldea no saldría bien parada, saltando al niño lo dejó caer

Naruto: Gracias, Samui, la puedes dejar

Samui asintió y saltó para quedar atrás de el, Naruto deshizo sus clones y se alejó para quedar a un lado de Samui

Naruto: Chicos, regresen a casa de Konohamaru y digan lo que pasó, con suerte va a haber beneficios para la aldea

Konohamaru: Si jefe

Y los tres niños salieron de ahí y obedecieron

Naruto: ¿Cuando te presentaras?

Sasuke: No se, esperaba el momento indicado

????: Eres fuerte...

Dijo una voz femenina con un tono gutural

Kurama: Oye chico, la pelirroja en el árbol tiene al Shukaku

Naruto: 'No la había notado, hay que tener cuidado con ella'

Naruto: Hola una

????: Madre me dice que te saludé, nueve

Kankuro: A... Akane, ellos...

Akane: Cállate Kankuro, lamentó las molestias

Desapareció en un remolino de arena apareciendo entre sus hermanos

Sasuke: Alto, ¿Como se llaman?

Akane: Akane no Sabaku, ella es Temari y Kankuro, mis hermanos mayores, ¿como se llaman?

Sasuke: Sasuke Uchiha

Naruto: Naruto Uzumaki

Samui: Samui

Akane: Demostrarán mi existencia

Dijo mientras dejó salir un poco de instinto asesinó

Naruto: Va a ser difícil lidiar con ella

Samui y Sasuke asintieron en acuerdo

**Fin Flashback **

Pasaron de largo y empezaron a subir la escalera cuando fueron detenidos por una voz

????: ¿A dónde van?

Naruto: Al baño

Y siguieron con su camino, pero fueron detenidos una vez más

????: Tu eres Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke: ¿Y que si lo soy? Por lo que veo no te enseñaron modales, es cortesía dar tu nombre antes de preguntar el de alguien más

????: Soy Neji Hyuga

Naruto: Primo de Hinata

Neji: No la menciones frente a mi

Sakura: ¿Donde esta tu equipo?

Neji: Haya, el de traje verde y la de el cabello peinado en bollos

Sasuke: Te estaré esperando

Y subieron para seguir con su supuesta ida al baño, llegaron al aula encontrándose con su sensei fuera de esta

Kakashi: Hola, solo les vengó a desear suerte y que no se rindan ante nada, adios

Desapareciendo en una nube de humo

Naruto: Un clon, sensei flojo

Y entraron al aula, al entrar algunos los voltearon a ver y les enviaron su intensión asesina, aunque en opinión de ellos era un de ello

El trío estaba ahí esperando a que algo pasará cuando de escuchó un ruido de "¡Sasuke-kun!" y al mencionado apenas y le dio tiempo de agacharse, escuchandose un estruendo, fue Ino que quería abrazarlo lanzandose hacia el pero al ser esquivada cayó de bruces al suelo

Shikamaru: Hola chicos

Naruto: Hola Shika

Shikamaru: Esto es un fastidio

Naruto: Pero necesario

Kiba: Hola chicos

Dijo entrando a la conversación

Naruto: Hola, niño perro

Hinata: Hola Naruto

Shino: Hola

Ino: Creó que es la segunda vez que los nueve nos reunimos

????: Yo dejaría de hacer tanto escándalo

Kiba: Y quién te crees que eres para decir eso

????: Nadie importante, sólo alguien que ya tiene experiencia en estos exámenes en las cinco naciones, mi nombre es Kabuto Yakushi

Sasuke: ¿Cuantas veces haz hecho este examen?

Kabuto: Unas 6 veces, esta es la séptima vez

Kiba: Jaja, entonces eso quiere decir que eres muy malo

Naruto: O es muy exigente

Kabuto: Así es

Kiba: ¿Entonces que haces aquí?

Kabuto: Solo vengo a ofrecer mi ayuda para principiantes de mi aldea, para eso tengo esto

Dijo sacando un bloque de cartas

Naruto: ¿Que son?

Kabuto: Mis info tarjetas, en ellas tengo información de todos los participantes

Naruto: 'Eso no debería ser posible para un simple genin, ¿que opinas?'

Kurama: No lo se, solo ten cuidado y dependiendo del tipo de información avisa al viejo

Naruto: 'Esta bien'

Sasuke: Tienes información de Neji Hyuga, Akane no Sabaku, Samui de kumo y Naruto Uzumaki

Todos se sorprendieron por ver que pregunto por alguien de su mismo equipo

Kabuto: Va a ser fácil

Sacando una tarjeta la mostró

Naruto: ¿Se activan con tu chacra?

Kabuto asintió y procedió a canalizar chacra

Kabuto: Aquí esta, Neji Hyuga, genin, sus compañeros son Rock Lee y Ten Ten Katsubushi, bajo el mando de Maito Gai, sus estadísticas dicen que es un maestro de taijutsu como se esperaba de alguien del clan Hyuga, tiene el byakugan y es conderado un genio en su clan, sus misiones son 11 C y 20 D, sigamos con Akane, genin, sus compañeros son Temari y Kankuro, los tres son hermanos bajo el mando de Baki, misiones se desconocen las de rango D, tiene 8 C y sorprendentemente una de rango B, pero lo que más me impresiona es que en todas no recibió ningún rasguño

Shikamaru: Va a ser un fastidio tratar con ella

Naruto: No la tomes a la ligera

Kabuto: Samui, genin, sus compañeros son Omoi y Karui bajo el mando de Yugito Nii y Killer Bee, sus misiones son 40 D, 26 C y 1 B, de donde salieron vivos por sus senseis, ella es una combatiente de corto y medio alcancé con un tanto como arma principal, finalmente Naruto Uzumaki, genin...

Sasuke: Saltate eso, quiero las misiones y sus habilidades

Kabuto: Impaciente, misiones, 20 D, 5 C, 1 B y 1 A, impresionante historial para un genin, incluso para un chunin es difícil tener una rango A, es de corto y medio alcancé, tiene dos afinidades viento y agua, mmm...

Kiba: ¿Que más dice?

Kabuto: Que logró funcionarlos y formar el elemento hyoton, con especialidad en kenjutsu y fuinjutsu...

Naruto: 'Mierda, lo de el hyoton solo lo saben máximo 8 personas y ninguna de ellas diría nada'

Kurama: Y no olvides la misión de Misuki, de ella solo lo saben 5 personas

Naruto: 'Voy a avisar al viejo de este chico'

Shino: Al parecer te haz desarrollado asombrosamente Naruto

Shikamaru: ¿Cuando fueron a esa misión de rango A?

Sakura: Originalmente era una de rango B, ¿Kabuto, puedes decirme cuantos equipos asisten al examen?

Kabuto: Claro, dejame ver, son 25 de la hoja, 1 de suna, 1 de kumo, 1 de taki, 3 de kusa, 4 de ame y 1 de oto, debo de decir que no había visto una formación tan buena

Sasuke: ¿Oto?

Kabuto: Es una aldea menor recién fundada en la tierra de los arrozales...

Pero ese comentario hizo enfadar a los de dicha aldea, sus ninjas empezaron a correr contra el grupo pero fueron detenidos por tres kunais lanzados hacia ellos

Zabusa: Calmense, el próximo que quiera pelear será expulsado, ahora busquen un asiento

?????: Pero no hay suficientes para todos

Zabusa: Pues hazlo rápido, el que no consiga lugar a tiempo su equipo será expulsado

Y con esa declaración todos corrieron a un asiento, cuando todos los asientos estaban ocupados había unas 15 personas fuera de un asiento, Naruto notó que todos estaban repartidos a el tocandole junto a una chica bronceada con un cabello de color verde menta, usaba un top y un short hechos de tela de malla con una falda, otro top y unos calentadores en los brazos hechos de tela blanca y su banda de taki en el brazo derecho y del otro lado no había nadie tocandole en la orilla

Zabuza: Ustedes y sus compañeros se van

A regañadientes todos los compañeros se levantaron dejando unos 20 lugares libres

Zabusa: Esta será una prueba escrita diseñada por el que iba a estar aquí originalmente, hay varias reglas, todos empezarán con 10 puntos, cada pregunta mal respondida será un punto menos, si son descubiertos se descontarán 2 puntos, si son atrapados tres veces serán expulsados, la calificación será por equipo, finalmente, si alguien de su equipo tiene 0 puntos serán expulsados

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos para que los genin digieran la información

Zabusa: ¡Empieza el examen!

Todos le dieron la vuelta a la hoja que tenían frente a ellos empezando a leer, Naruto al instante vio que las preguntas eran de nivel jonin

Empezó a ver a todos lados para ver que hacían los demás, vio a unas tres personas escribiendo con seguridad y con ellos y las reglas extrañas empezó a pensar

Naruto: 'De primeras las reglas son algo raras, en un examen normal nos expulsarian a la primera, luego esos sujetos, puedo decir que son inteligentes o son infiltrados, si ese fuera el caso, entonces este examen se basa en la recopilación de información, vamos a usar el jutsu de Haku'

Haciendo sellos de manos bajo la mesa se empezó a formar una niebla y seguidamente hizo otro conjunto de sellos, empezó a bajar la temperarura y de la humedad se empezaron a formar unos rectangulos en el techo

Zabusa: 'Veo que Haku te enseñó bien'

Naruto: 'Puedo aprovechar esto'

Hizo un clon y lo transformó en un lapiz y lo guardo en su bolsillo, con eso empezó a disipar la niebla

Empezó a mover los espejos para ver las respuestas de uno de los tres que había visto que estaban confiados, ya alineados empezó a copiar

Al acabar cambió el lapiz por el clon y se recostó sin antes acomodar sus espejos para que Sasuke y Sakura vean su examen

????: ¿Acabaste?

Naruto: Sí, ahora sólo quiero pensar otras cosas

????: Soy Fuu, mucho gustó 9

Naruto: ¿Cual tienes?

Fuu: Al nanabi, a veces es gruñona

Naruto: Igual el pulgoso, pero dejemos de hablar, no quiero que me saquen

Fuu: Aburrido

Dijo con un puchero, Naruto se iba a dormir pero se tuvo que apartar para que no sea cortado su brazo por una gran espada que pasó entre el y Fuu

Naruto: ¡Que te pasa loco!

Zabusa: Número 85 y su equipo están fuera

????: ¿Que? Yo no he copiado

Zabusa: Eso lo decido yo, ahora fuera

Y dejo salir su instinto asesinó haciendo que la mayoría dejen de escribir y tengan problemas para respirar

????: E... Está bien me voy

Y como alma que lleva el diablo corrió fuera del aula seguido por su equipo

Zabusa: Continúen

Naruto se durmió luego de eso, durante el transcurso del examen varios equipos fueron expulsados por los chunin que estaban de guardia

Zabusa: Despierta al mocoso

Zabusa le ordenó a Fuu, ella asintió y chupando su dedo meñique lo introdujo en la oreja de Naruto, al instante se despertó limpiando su oreja mientras veía a una Fuu divertida con una mirada enojada

Zabusa: No hablen, hay una última pregunta y por lo tanto regla, si la contestan bien seguirán, si no, no podrán volver a hacer el examen...

Kiba: ¿Que?, ¡eso no es justo!

Zabusa: Así es la vida, ahora fuera

Kiba: ¿Ahora por que?

Zabusa: Dije que no hablaran y tu hiciste, ahora fuera

Kiba con su actitud testaruda se volvió a sentar, Zabusa desapareció y apareció detrás de él, lo tomó del cuello, levantandolo obligándolo a verlo a la cara

Zabusa: ¿No oíste, genin?

Dijo poniendo énfasis en "genin", Kiba estaba asustado por su cercanía y por su anterior muestra de poder

Kiba: S... Sí

Zabusa: Entonces vete

Dijo y lo arrojó por una ventana abierta dejándolo encima de un árbol

Zabusa: Su equipo salga

Hinata y Shino suspiraron por la actitud de su compañero, se levantaron para salir del aula

Zabusa: ¿Alguien más?

Preguntó y nadie dijo nada

Zabusa: Bien, ¿donde me quedé?... así, si deciden no responder la pregunta podran presentarlo dentro de seis meses, ahora, ¿la contestarán?

Por varios segundos nadie hizo nada, pero un genin de la lluvia levantó la mano

????: Lo siento chicos, no puedo

Y empezó a salir siendo seguido por sus compañeros, luego de el varios equipos fueron saliendo, así por unos minutos hasta que se detuvo

Zabusa: Veo que terminaron, me dijeron que les dijera que pasaron

Temari: ¡¿Qué, entonces todas esas preguntas no sirvieron?!

Zabusa: Si y no, mocoso decirles

Naruto suspiró, levantándose se dirigió al escritorio y se sentó sobre él mirando a todos

Naruto: Por lo que entendí esta es una especie de simulación de recopilación de información, esto por el, el y... el

Dijo señalando a cada uno de los que vio confiados

Zabusa: Bien, regresa, que ese es mi lugar

Solo se levantó y regresó a su lugar

Zabusa: Eso por parte de las preguntas, la décima pregunta se refería a el sacrificio, tomemos el caso hipotético de que estas en un equipo para despejar unas instalaciones de enemigos, no sabes cuantos ni que tipo de poder tienen, esas decisiones son las que toman los chunin, ya hablé mucho, el próximo examen lo hará...

No terminó de hablar porque una ventana fue rota por una bola que al entrar salieron disparados 2 kunai al techo dejando una tela colgada y frente a ella estaba una mujer, la tela decía "La sexy Anko Mitarashi"

Anko tenía un cuerpo que muchas mujeres envidiarian y muchos hombres desearían, usaba un traje de malla que le llegaba a los muslos, encima una gabardina beige y una mini falda que dejaba poco a la imaginación con un cabello púrpura peinada en una cola de caballo alta, algunos genin al verla empezaron a babear y tener hemorragias nasales

Anko: ¡Zabusa-kun!

Se lanzó hacía Zabusa para atraparlo con sus piernas por la cintura y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello empezando a besarlo por toda la cara

Zabusa: Anko, nos estan viendo

Anko: Lo siento, los veo mañana en el campo 44 a las 7:30, ahora fuera, que tengo algo que hacer con Zabusa-kun

Dijo con tono algo seductor y todos empezaron a salir del aula, cuando todos salieron Anko iba a empezar a hacer algo Zabusa la detuvo

Zabusa: Alto Anko, mocoso

Y el lapiz anteriormente dejado producio una nube de humo y de ella salió Naruto

Zabusa: ¿Que necesitas?

Naruto: Es algo de seguridad de la aldea

Anko: De que ambito

Naruto: Infiltración y espionaje

Zabusa: De donde sacaste esa información

Naruto: Deducción, hay un chico que se llama Kabuto Yakushi...

Y contandoles todo lo que pensó que daba pruebas por lo qie pensó que era espía


	17. Examenes chunin 2

**Día siguiente**

Actualmente todos los genin que habían pasado la prueba anterior estaban frente a una especie de mini bosque con un enrejado, de el provenían unos ruidos aterradores y frente a todos estaba Anko, la sensora de esta prueba que tenía una sonrisa astuta

Anko: Lo que estan viendo atrás de mi es el campo de entrenamiento 44 o como nos gusta decirle, "El bosque de la muerte"

Dijo con un tono algo amenazante y dejó escapar un poco de instinto asesinó para inducir algo de miedo a los genin y ver esas caras de miedo que tanto le gustan a escepcion de unos pocos, entre ellos nuestro rubio favorito que estaba bostezando porque tenía sueño

Naruto: ¿Ya empezamos? esperar es muy problemático, rayos, ya empiezo a sonar como Shika

Dijo muy tranquilo para el gustó de Anko y eso lo tenía que arreglar, tomando un kunai lo arrojó cortandole la mejilla dejando salir algo de sangre y en un shunshin apareció atrás de el con el kunai en su cuello, lamio la sangre del corte que hizo

Anko: ¿Ahora lo consideras lo suficientemente peligroso?

Naruto: Depende, tengo dos kunais apuntando a la parte interior del muslo, cerca de la ingle

Y acercando uno a la zona nombrada así haciendo que Anko sienta el frío metal y confirmando su afirmación, de la nada un ninja de kusa con una lengua extremadamente larga tenía el kunai y por instinto Anko iba a atacar pero se detuvo a tiempo

Anko: ¿Sabes que te pude matar?

????: Si, pero cuando veo sangre me emocionó

Anko: Esta bien

????: Solo venía a regresarle su kunai

Anko: Gracias, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer

????: No hay de que

Y se alejó dejando a Naruto y a Anko con un extraño sentimiento, Anko dejo de lafo ese sentimiento y volvió a enfocarse en el rubio

Anko: Me caes bien chico, si no estuviera en una relación con Busa-kun ya estarías en mi cama

Naruto: Gracias, pero no gracias, creo que no eres mi tipo

Anko volvió a lamer la mejilla con sangre y se alejó con una sonrisa similar a las de Naruto

Naruto: 'Kurama, porque no me curaste al instante'

Pero no recibió respuesta, solo unos ronquidos

Naruto: 'Zorro vago, no se como eres el más fuerte de los bijus'

Y salio de sus pensamientos por las palabras de Anko

Anko: Rubio, ven y reparte esto

Haciendo lo ordenado por la mujer se acercó a ella y se le fue entregado un montón de papeles

Naruto: ¿Que son?

Anko: Me alegró que preguntes, esas son formas que dice que si mueres durante el examen, ni Konoha ni yo nos haremos responsables, si no las firman no podrán participar

Ino: ¿Quiere decir que esta permitido matar?

Preguntó con algo de temor en su voz

Anko: Claro, la dinámica es la siguiente, a cambio de los documentos se les dará un pergamino ya sea de la tierra o del cielo en la caseta que esta detrás de mi, su objetivo será obtener ambos pergaminos y llevarlos a una torre que esta a 10 kilómetros en el interior del bosque, tienen que llegar los tres miembros del equipo vivos, si no reprobaran, no podrán abrirlos, si no reprobaran

Durante toda la explicación el rubio terminó de repartir los papeles recibiendo algunas miradas pero no les tomó importancia

Anko: Piénsenlo unos minutos, los quiero aquí en 15

Y se alejó para estar arriba de la caseta, sacó una bolsa de quien sabe donde y de ella sacó algunos palillos con dango, esto luego de que los genin se dispersaran a pensar si firmar o no

Algunos se habían ido por el miedo y por lo tanto su equipo, algunos dudaron pero al final aceptaron como lo serían Sakura, Ino o Chouji y los que no dudarondudaron como Naruto, Sasuke, Samui, Akane y Shikamaru que para el era demasiado problemático

Luego de que poco a poco los equipos firmaron fueron a recoger sus pergaminos y a pensar en estrategias

Naruto: Chicos, vengan

Dijo llamando a sus compañeros de equipo

Sasuke: ¿Que dobe?

Naruto: Nada teme, solo una idea

Sakura: ¿Y esa sería?

Naruto: Que demos a conocer nuestro tipo de pergamino

Sakura: ¡¿Que estas idiota?!

Sasuke: Estoy de acuerdo

Sakura: ¡¿Pero por que?!

Naruto: Velo así, nosotros solo tenemos que esperar a que vengan hacia nosotros en lugar de estarlos buscando, también podremos preparar el terreno

Sakura: Si lo pones así, si, estoy de acuerdo, vamos a pedir un mapa

Sasuke: Para darles nuestra posición, ¿correcto?

Sakura: Correcto, así también sabremos por donde podrán venir

Naruto: ¿Quien elige el lugar?

Sasuke: Tu, eres el mejor de nosotros con el tema de las trampas

Naruto: Bien

Anko: ¡Rubio y sus compañeros, vengan!

Naruto: Vamos

Y se acercaron al grupo

Anko: Ahora se les dará el número de su puerta para empezar el examen

Dijo con una caja en mano y fue pasando por cada equipo para que sacarán el número de su puerta, al terminar de pasar regresó al frente

Anko: Bien, ahora vayan...

Pero fue interrumpida pir Naruto

Naruto: Antes, ¿podrías desplegar el mapa una vez más?

Anko: Claro

Dijo con extrañes por la petición y la atendió desplegando el mapa, Naruto solo le dio un pequeño vistazo para encontrar tanto su puerta y la zona en que iban a hacer su estrategia

Naruto: Ya, ¡escuchen! nosotros tenemos el pergamino del cielo...

Dijo mientras extendió su brazo con dicho pergamino para que lo vean

Naruto: Si lo quieren busquenos aquí

Declaró apuntando a un punto del mapa, con eso regresó con su equipo que recibieron miradas de los demás y el equipo de Samui se tuvo que dar una palmada en la cara por la idiotez del prometido de la rubia

Samui: ¿En que anda pensando?

Omoi: No lo se, pero si hace eso muchos iran por ellos, pero imagino que tienen un plan asi que...

Karui: ¡Cállate!, ¿que quieres hacer Samui?

Samui: No podrenos hacer mucho desde la puerta que nos tocó

Karui: Si, estamos casi hasta la otra punta

Omoi: Creo que solo queda confiar en ellos

Samui: Así parece

Dijo con un ligero toque de preocupación

Anko: Ahora si, luego de esa idiotez vayan a sus respectivas puertas

Todos asintieron y se empezaron a ir a donde les dijeron así llegando a la puerta correspondiente

Sakura: Hay que ver todo lo que tenemos

Sasuke: 30 mts de alambre, 20 shuriken y kunais, 5 bombas de luz y 10 papeles bomba

Naruto: A decir verdad no se que traigo, pero mas que Sasuke estoy seguro

Sakura: *suspiró* Aveces eres muy infantil

Naruto: Es parte del modelo

Sakura decidio no responder eso y solo revisó sus provisiones

Sakura: Yo 30 mts de alambre, 10 shuriken y kunai, 7 bombas de luz y 12 papeles bomba, puedes hacer algo con esto ¿verdad?

Naruto: ¿Por quien me tomas?

Chunin: Ya casi empieza, estén listos

Sasuke: Bien

Luego de casi un minuto de espera se oyó una alarma y se abrieron las puertas, casi al instante todos los equipos entraron corriendo al bosque para dar comienzo al examen

El equipo 7 estuvo cerca de media hora corriendo a su destinó

Naruto: Aquí es, ustedes hagan el campamento, según mis estimaciones hasta dentro de media hora van a empezar a llegar, voy a empezar con las trampas

Dijo creando una gran cantidad de clones y disimuladamente a uno de ellos le dio un kunai y le dijo en un susurro "Ya sabes que hacer" y todos los clones se fueron a hacer lo pedido

Sasuke: Bien, Sakura, vamos a hacerlo en los árboles

Sakura: E... E... Esta bien

Dijo con un sonrojó y Naruto entendiendo eso se empezó a reir, Sasuke no entendía porque actuaban así hasta que lo comprendió y se tuvo que palmear la cara

Sasuke: El campamento

Naruto: Pero bien que le gustaría

Sakura: No lo puedo negar pero tampoco afirmarlo

Naruto: Pero antes de eso, tengo que ir al baño

Y sin esperar respuesta se adentro entre la malesa dejando a ambos solos

Sasuke: Empecemos

Ambos empezaron a trepar por un árbol cuando Naruto llegó con ellos

Naruto: Ya terminé

Sasuke: Fue muy rápido

Naruto: Que pue... ¡Ahhh!

No terminó de hablar cuando un kunai se alojó en su pierna y rompiendo su henge dejando a la vista a un ninja de Ame, cayó al suelo así rompiéndose algunos huesos y otro Naruto se puso encima de el

Naruto: Llama a tu equipo

Amenin: Jamás, no voy a caer tan fácil ante un mocoso

Naruto: Mmm, puede ser, pero que pasaría si murieras, tu y tu equipo no podrán tener oportunidad para pasar el examen, así que dime que prefieres, morir y que no tengan oportunidad de pasar ó solo darnos tu pergamino y tener oportunidad de pasar

El amenin se maldecia por dentro por no poder hacer nada y sabía que sus compañeros no lo dejarían en paz, pero tambien quería vivir asi qué...

Amenin: Esta bien, los llamaré, ¡chicos me capturaron!

Pero en lugar de recibir alguna respuesta recibió un kunai en el cráneo, así despojandolo de lo más preciado para un humano, su propia vida

Naruto que estuvo todo el tiempo atento de su rival no vio desde donde vino el proyectil, pero no era lo mismo de Sasuke y Sakura que vieron todo con lujo de altura, Sakura envolvió un papel bomba en el mango de un kunai, agregando chacra activo la cuenta atrás y lo arrojó desde donde había venido el proyectil

Luego de que se perdiera en la malesa del bosque a los pocos segundos se escucho un estruendo y dos cuerpos chamuscados cayeron a un lado del rubio

Naruto: *suspiro* No quería llegar a esto

Sasuke: Pero no había de otra, ¿o no Sakura?

No recibió ninguna respuestas, volteo y vio a Sakura con una mirada de horror por lo que acababa de hacer, ella solo hizo lo que le habían enseñado, pero no sabía que su primera muerte sería asi, ella creía que no se sentía nada, pero no, solo se sentía asqueda consigo misma por quitarle la vida a dos personas que no conocía, todo esto y más pasaba por su cabeza mientras que solo tenía una mirada en blanco con la vista enfocada en los amenin muertos

Naruto: Hay que darle tiempo, vamos a revisarlos

Sasuke asintió y se acercó a uno de los dos y empezó a buscar por todos lados, de igual manera, Naruto hizo lo mismo y encontrando dos pergaminos iguales de la tierra

Naruto: Sasuke, tengo los pergaminos, tenía dos de la tierra

Sasuke: Bien, podemos irnos

Naruto: Habla con ella

Sasuke: ¿Por que yo?

Naruto: Tu le gustas, a mi solo me ve como un amigo

Sasuke: Esta bien, ¿que vas a hacer tú?

Naruto: Intentar hacer una trampa con estos

Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo y fue con Sakura para hablar mientras el otro iba a intentar hacer una locura

Al llegar con ella la vio con una mirada en blanco, iba a empezar a hablar con ella pero una ráfaga de viento algo fuerte llegó para sacar volando a Sakura y dándose un golpe en la cabeza quedó inconsciente, Sasuke por otro lado, al salir volando pudo maniobrar en el aire así cayendo en el tronco de un árbol pegandose con chacra

Sasuke: ¡¿Quien eres?!

Y una voz salió de todos lados evitando que pueda localizarlo

????: Mmm, justo lo que esperaba del hermano de Itachi-kun

Sasuke: ¡¿Como conoces a mi hermano?!

????: Eso no tiene importancia, lo único que necesitas saber es que puedo darte poder y estoy aquí para darte una probadita de el, ¿que dices?

Sasuke: Tentador, pero no gracias, ¿donde estas?

????: Aquí

Y volteandose solo sintió un golpe en su mejilla que lo mandó a volar provocándole una desorientación y mareandolo por tremendo impacto, mientras tanto con el rubio

El estaba de camino para llevar los cuerpos a quien sabe donde cuando sintió un viento algo fuerte que era raro en Konoha, sabiendo esto iba ir para ver si sus compañeros estaban bien pero no pudo ya que tuvo que esquivar el ataque de una gran serpiente

Naruto: Sabía que los animales de aquí eran grandes, pero tanto

Dijo mientras veía al enorme reptil de unos 20 mts de largo

Naruto: Acabemos con esto rápido

Desenfundo sus espadas y se lanzó a la cabeza de la serpiente pero no contó con la velocidad que tenía y al ser sorprendido por ésta ni se dio cuenta de que ya había sido tragado por el reptil

Naruto se maldijo mientras seguia siendo tragado por ella, pensando rápido y con esfuerzo formó su característica cruz y un considerable número de Naruto salió en su interior

Naruto: ¡Vamos a congelarla! ¡Que asco, me trague este líquido viscoso!

Los clones se rieron pero rápidamente tomaron el enfoque y empezaron a expulsar grandes cantidades de chacra que empezaba a congelar los líquidos y poco a poco la carne y finalmente todo el animal para solo desaparecer en un nube de humo

Naruto: ¡Yeah! Nada puede conmigo

Clon: Oiga jefe

Naruto: ¿Si?

Clon: Desapareció en una nube de humo, ¿verdad?

Naruto: Si, ohhh, mierda

Dándose cuenta de sus palabras corrió hacia donde estaban sus compañeros y al llegar solo vio a una ninja de kusa que tenía el cuello alargado con la boca abierta dejando ver un par de colmillos que se dirigían a su compañero pelinegro inconsciente

**Minutos antes**

Luego de recibir ese impactó de componerse activó el sharingan y se puso en postura del puño interceptor, viendo a su oponente que era un ninja de kusa con el cabello largo

Sasuke: ¿Que quieres?

Kusanin: Nada, sólo pasar el examen, Sasuke-kun

Sasuke: ¿Como me conoces?

Kusanin: Eso no tiene importancia, solo empecemos

Y sacando una cantidad de intención asesina inhumana hizo que Sasuke se arrodillara y empezará a ver su propia muerte varias veces, tomó un kunai y se lo clavó en su pierna justo a tiempo para que viera uno que iba a su cabeza

Actuando por instinto ladeo su cabeza lo justo para que solo se hiciera un corte superficial en la mejilla

Kusanin: Impresionante, ahora ¿empezamos?

Sasuke: 'Me esta subestimando' Claro

Dijo poniéndose una vez más y con kunai en mano se colocó en guardia

Kusanin: Vamos

Ambos se lanzaron uno contra el otro con altas velocidades para un genin, Sasuke intentó clavar el kunai en el brazo del ninja, solo para que de una manera retorcida su muñeca se doblará y tomando a Sasuke del antebrazo lo arrojó contra un árbol, formando sellos de manos al llegar al árbol se pegó y lanzó una gran bola de fuego contra donde estaba el ninja sólo para que en su lugar haya un montón de lodo

Empezó a buscar por todos lados hasta que una parte de él le dijo que se agachara, haciendo caso se agachó para que donde estaba su cabeza hubiera una abolladura en el tronco, buscandolo nuevamente frenéticamente lo vio intentando escapar metiéndose en un tronco, lanzó un kunai con un sello explosivo así destrozando la rama pero sin rastro de el

Levantó sus brazos para bloquear un golpe que iba a su cara y aprovechando el impulsó que llevaba lo desvío y levantó su pierna derecha para darle un rodillazo en su abdomen pero el ni se inmutó y llevó su brazo izquierdo hacia atras para que tomé fuerza

Ua con el brazo en posición lo lanzó a un velocidad que no había usado, Sasuke lo vio e intento bloquerlo solo para que su brazo se rompiera y dando un saltó hacía una rama para darse distancia y ver como estaba su brazo, pero no le dio tiempo ya que el ninja se lanzó contra el, su reacción fue desviar la patada que le iba a impactar e iba a contraatacar pero de igual manera fue desviado su golpe dando paso a una pelea de taijutsu puro donde el kusanin claramente llevaba la delantera y luego de estar intercambiando golpes Sasuke bajó a guardia y recibió un tajo en el cuello así quedando fuera de combate

Y eso nos lleva a donde estamos ahora

Actuando rápido tomó un kunai con un papel bomba y lo arrojó al cuerpo del ninja para que solo al impactar explotara y se lanzará a todas direcciones lo que parecía barro

Conociendo ese jutsu solo en teoría se acercó a su compañero pero recibió una patada en las costillas y probablemente rompiendo algunas de ellas

Naruto: 'Mierda, Kurama, ¿estás?'

Kurama: Si ya estoy reparando eso

Naruto: 'Bien, creó que por primera vez voy a pelear con tu chacra'

Kurama: Bien, tal vez te de tiempo de que lleguen refuerzos

Naruto: 'Tal vez'

Naruto: Imagino que eres Orochimaru, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

Orochimaru: Eres muy perceptivo, si me permites tengo asuntos con Sasuke-kun

Naruto: Si, pero yo soy su secretario, y por lo que veo no tienes cita hoy y si puedes, quítate el henge

Orochimaru: Ohh, esto no es un henge, mira

Dijo dirigiendo su mano a su rostro y tomándolo lo arrancó dejando a la vista su rostro pálido a la vista

Orochimaru: Ya está

Naruto: También...

Dijo mientras apuntaba su dedo a su banda dando a entender que se quitara la banda de kusa

Orochimaru igual se la quitó

Orochimaru: ¿Satisfecho?

Naruto: Supongo, ¿donde esta Sakura?

Orochimaru: Creo que en el suelo con los huesos rotos, me disculpó por eso

Dijo con una sonrisa burlona

Orochimaru: ¿Empezamos?

Naruto: ¿Tengo otra opción?

A lo que su enemigo nego con una sonrisa burlona

Naruto: Bien

Desenfundo ambas espadas, poniéndose en su postura de combate, empezó a canalizar chacra del viento en sus hojas y expulsó chacra del kyubi provocando que tres colas se formen tras el

Orochimaru: Ohhh, vas con todo, creó que tendré que corresponderlo

Abriendo su boca de una manera grotesca para que una pequeña serpiente se asomara y de ella salió una espada

Orochimaru: Te presentó a mi espada kusanagi

Naruto: He escuchado de ella

Orochimaru: Pues vas a tener el placer de cruzar cuchillas con un sannin

Naruto: Eso ya lo veremos


	18. Examenes chunin 3

**Lamentó no haber actualizado, la razón, reprobe una materia y mis padres me castigaron y este capitulo y el de la otra historia los tuve que hacer a media noche y por eso me disculpo si no es del todo coherenteTambién voy a tener un examen para ver si paso o no, si no escribo para el 7 de agosto supongo que reprobé y me castigaronCon eso dicho los dejó**

* * *

En las afueras del bosque estaba Anko disfrutando de su dango cuando un chunin llegó jadeando

Chunin: Anko, tienes que ver algo

Anko: *suspiro* Esta bien vamos

Así ambos se dirigieron a donde se encontraba lo que el quería que viera, Anko al llegar al lugar, lo primero que vio fue a unos 5 agentes anbu en lo que parecía un panteón cercano a donde se estaban llevando a cabo los exámenes

Anko: ¿Que querían que viera?

Anbu 1: Esto

Dijo el anbu que parecía ser el lider para luego aparterse dejando a la vista un trío de cuerpos de un equipo de kuza pero sin rastro alguno de sus rostros, Anko inmediatamente al ver eso se tensó por reconocer esa técnica que no la había visto al menos desde hace 8 años

Anko: Informen al hokage que la serpiente esta en la hoja y que...

No terminó de hablar por sentir una sensación que sintió hace 12 años pero esta vez de una manera más reducida

Anko: ¡Que mande mas anbus!

Chunin: ¡Si!

Sin chistar corrió lo más rápido que pudo para informar de esto

Anko: Ustedes vienen conmigo

Anko y los anbus corrieron en dirección al bosque para luego adentrarse en el gran bosque guiándose por la sensación esperando encontrar a la serpiente

De regreso con los espadachínes

Ambos estaban frente a frente esperando a que alguno de los dos empezará el ataque, Orochimaru luego de un minuto de esperar decidió que iría primero, corriendo contra el iba a dar un tajo descendente pero fue bloqueado con velicidad por el rubio que giro para quedar de espaldas a el para poder dar una patada en sus entrañas

Fue tomado de la pierna y azotado contra la rama en la que se encontraban por lo tanto agrietandola y provocando que Naruto escupiera algo sangre, sin importarle eso a Orochimaru lo lanzó contra un árbol

Naruto en medio del vuelo pudo maniobrar para quedar de pie en el tronco con chacra y saltando en dirección hacia el haciendo varias vueltas para aumentar su fuerza dio un doble tajo horizontal a la altura de la cabeza que fue bloqueado y se alejó de el quedando a unos escasos 3 mts entre ellos

Naruto: Me doy cuenta que eres sólo un espadachin ordinario

Orochimaru: Así, ¿y porque?

Naruto: Solo ganas tus peleas por tu espada

Orochimaru: Si es así demuestramelo

Con una sonrisa divertida vio al rubio

Ambos se lanzaron se lanzaron contra el otro y luego de un choque inicial hubo un combate a velocidades comparables a chunin, incluso llegando a jonin donde se oían el resonar de las cuchillas

El vaivén de golpes, tajos y bloqueos con las hojas de metal que parecía una danza se mantuvo por unos pocos minutos hasta que de la nada una katana partida salieron ambas partes disparadas cerca de Sasuke, el intercambio siguió por algunos segundos más hasta que la otra arma del rubio igualmente rota

Sin tener algo con que defenderse recibió un gran corte en el pecho por parte del sannin y ambos se quedaron quietos

Dejo ver a un ileso Orochimaru con solo un corte en la mejilla que estirando su lengua esta el corte limpio la sangre, pero Naruto no estaba tan bien como el, el tiene múltiples cortes por todo el cuerpo y con uno más grande en su pecho que sangraba mucho pero a el poco le importaba ya sabia que sus heridas empezarían a sanar

Naruto: Confirmo lo dicho, vi demasiadas aberturas

Orochimaru: Tu cuerpo no dice lo mismo

Naruto: Esto sanará rápido

Orochimaru: No lo creó, mi espada tiene un veneno especial, no te preocupes, solo hará que no regeneres tus heridas por un tiempo

Dijo con una sonrisa retorcida y Naruto lo vio con los ojos abiertos y recibió una confirmación de parte de su bola de pelos y sus colas de chacra se fueron poco a poco por el desgaste que había tenido durante la pelea

Naruto: ¿Seguimos?

Dijo mientras se ponía en su respectiva postura

Orochimaru: No tengo tiempo para estos juegos

Sin algún avisó usando una gran velocidad se acercó a el para darle un golpe con toda su fuerza y mandarlo a volar contra los diversos árboles así rompiendolos para que se incrustado en uno de ellos con solo un brazo libre

Usando su brazo se desencrusto para que al caer quede de rodillas para que empezará a vomitar lo que había comido y lo que parecía una cantidad algo inhumana de sangre para luego con un gran esfuerzo

Orochimaru: Ahora si me disculpas, le voy a dar un regalo a Sasuke-kun

Naruto: ¡No te le acerques!

Sin tomarle importancia se dirigió hacia donde estaba Sasuke y formando sellos de mano estiró su cuello para enterrar sus colmillos en el cuerpo del inconsciente Sasuke para que explotará dañando el cuerpo del medio serpiente

Naruto: Jaja, creo que su poder es demasiado

Orochimaru: Maldito mocoso

Con cara furiosa miro a al rubio que tenia una sonrisa divertida en el rostro a pesar de la situación en que se encontraba

Orochimaru: ¿A caso quieres que te de su regalo?

Dijo mientras se acercaba a el con una sonrisa extraña que dejaba ver algo de locura y... ¿diversión?

Naruto: No gracias, no quiero un chupeton del famoso pedochimaru, que diría mi prometida

Sin hacerle caso a ese insultó respondió

Orochimaru: Entonces tómalo como un regalo de bodas

Naruto: No creo que vayas a estar invitado

Ya con Orochimaru frente a el lo tomó del cuello y lo levantó para tenerlo frente a él

Orochimaru: Oh, ¿y eso porque sería?

Naruto: No te conozco

Orochimaru: Pensaría que estarías asustado teniendo a un sannin frente a ti, y eso me intriga

Naruto: Oh, eso, es por que se que no te puedo ganar, pero si escapar

Orochimaru: Interesante, ¿me lo puedes mostrar?

Naruto: Claro

Dijo mientras lo más discretamente posible sacaba sus papeles bomba pero el palido sannin lo vio y tomó su mano dejando ver que tenía una cantidad inhumana de papeles bomba, al verlos solo apreto el agarré en su cuello cortandole la respiración llegando a tal punto que la coloración del rubio pasó a un color azul, pero antes de dejarlo inconsciente lo volvió a aflojar sólo para que Naruto tosiera

Orochimaru: ¿Solo ganando tiempo para suicidarte?

Naruto: En parte, solo es para hacer de señuelo, adiós

Y desapareció en un destello amarillo para que al instante los papeles detonaran produciendo un estruendo que se escucho por todo el bosque deteniendo todo combate por unos instantes

Con Anko y los anbus

Estaban en dirección donde había sentido el chacra del kyubi que luego de unos pocos minutos en los cuales se había acercado demasiado y se produjo una explosión cuya onda expansiva los golpeó junto con algunas ramas que se les clavaron en sus cuerpos, y si eso no era suficiente por la onda fueron empujados contra los árboles para que se estrellaran contra ellos dejándolos mal parados y con un gran dolor

Anko: Maldito mocoso, ¿como se le ocurrió hacer algo así?

Dijo pensando en que no pudo derrotar a su ex sensei se había suicidado y frustrada por no poder salvar la vida de ese niño que había visto varias veces de las garras de su exsensei

Con una nueva resolución y emociones encontradas se dispuso a buscar rastros de su ex sensei y matarlo de una vez por todas, luego de unos minutos de estar estar buscando y de mandar sus serpientes una de ellas le dijo que estaba cerca de la torre, con esa información se dirigió hacia haya dejando atrás a los anbus

Anbu 2: ¡Ankoo!

A pesar de que le gritaban para que los esperará ella no hizo casó, ni les dirigió una mirada, estaba consumida en su ira, al llegar a su destinó empezó a mirar hacia todos lados buscando al sannin

Luego de estarlo buscando por unos minutos vio a Orochimaru en una rama abrir su boca y de ella empezó a salir un nuevo Orochimaru con bilis, saliva y demás fluidos internos del cuerpo, dando así una escena tanto aterradora como asquerosa incluso para Anko, que la vista junto con los olores convidados produciendo un olor aún peor, ella tenía ganas de vomitar

Orochimaru: Hola, Anko, ¿cuánto tiempo sin verte?

Dijo con una voz tranquila y con su típico tono lúgubre atrás de Anko que se asustó, actuando rápido sacó un kunai y dando media vuelta intentó enterrarlo en la cabeza del medio serpiente para que solo cortará aire

Anko: ¡¿Donde estas?!

Dijo algo paranoica y poniéndose en una posición defensiva empezó a buscar por todos lados intentando encontrarlo pero fue sorprendida cuando un par de manos pálidas pero fuertes salieron del subsuelo y la tomaron por los tobillos para intentar arrastarlas, formando sellos rápidos y usando una mínima cantidad de chacra lanzó pequeñas bolas de fuego que impactaron en las manos y levantaron un poco de polvo

Al asentarse el polvo en el lugar donde estaban las manos solo habían varias serpientes carbonizadas y con ligeras quemaduras en sus piernas, mientras examinaba la escena bajó ella escuchó un silvido caracterizó que solo los kunais hacen y apenas teniendo tiempo para esquivar logró apartarse del caminó pero teniendo un leve corte en su mejilla

Tocandoselo vio que estaba sangrando pero eso no le preocupó, de lo que si se preocupó fue que vio a su ex sensei correr hacia ella con un kunai en un mano y en la otra con la kuzanagi, preparándose para cuando llegará el choque, pero de la nada el desapareció de su vista y un segundo más tarde empezó a sentir un dolor punzante por todo su cuerpo, volteando hacia abajo vio que su cuerpo estaba cortado por todos lados y con un kunai clavado en su vientre bajó

Orochimaru: Lo siento Anko-chan, vivirás pero también puede que mueras, te envenene con un veneno que te paraliza y con un somnífero, por lo que alguna bestia puede comerte o vivirás pero necesitarás atención médica, adiós

Anko en estos momentos se sentía como una inútil, luego de tantos años de haber pasado entrenado hasta donde podía, no había podido ni darle pelea cuándo un genin si, no sabía como tomarse esa amarga etapa de su vida, pero antes de seguir con esos pensamientos cayó dormida por el veneno

Luego de unas horas Anko empezó a despertar y al abrir sus ojos vio al rubio que pensaba que estaba muerto en una cama que estaba a su lado y junto a el estaba una rubia algo desarrollada que si mal no recordaba venía de kumo, ambos estaban en la misma cama abrazados y eso se le hizo extraño pero no le tomó importancia, intento ponerse de pie pero cuando puso ambos pies en el suelo sus piernas no aguantaron su peso, cayendo de rodillas y despertando a ambos rubios

Samui: ¿Que haces?

Anko: Solo quiero informar al hokage de Orochimaru

Naruto: No te preocupes, Kakashi sensei ya le informó

Anko: No importa, tengo entrenar para matar al bastardo

Naruto y Samui no le tomaron importancia y la ayudaron a regresar a la cama y la dejaron descansar

Anko: ¿Donde está mi ropa?

Naruto: Mmm, las mallas de red las tiramos porque estaban demasiado rotas como para repararlas de igual, tu brasier y tu gabardina se esta lavando

Anko: ¿Y mis bragas?

Samui: Igual

Anko: ¿Echaste un vistazo?

Naruto: Tenía que hacerlo para vendarte

Anko: ¿Y el cuerpo médico?

Samui: Llegan mañana, nadie pensó que alguien llegaría el primer día

Anko: Ya veo, entonces, ¿de quien es la ropa interior que ando usando?

Naruto: De nadie

Anko: ¿Entonces de dónde las sacaron?

Samui: Naruto-kun siempre trae ropa para mujeres, supongo que por si se encuentra con una que le falte ropa en sus misiones

Anko: Entiendo

Con esfuerzo Anko se levantó para tomar a Naruto del cuello y lo empezó a sacudir y a ahorcar

Naruto: ¡¿Que hice?!

Anko: ¡Verme!

Luego de unos minutos de estar sacudiendolo y con algún que otro golpe lo dejó en paz

Anko: Ahora dime, ¿como sobreviviste a Orochimaru y como me encontraste?

Naruto: Me teletransporte luego de dejarle una pequeña sorpresa y te encontró uno de mis clones que estaban haciendo patrulla en los alrededores

Anko: Gracias, ¿como me sanaste?

Naruto: Con vendas, algunas cremas y ungüentos y pólvora

Anko: ¿Para que la pólvora?

Naruto: Para el kunai en tu vientre, eso usaban antes de que los ninjas médicos fueran más comunes, por cierto, no digas nada de mi teletransporte

Anko: No diré nada si me lo enseñas

Naruto: Es esto

Dijo sacando un kunai normal con unos símbolos en la empuñadura y dejó sorprendida a Anko como a Samui que aún no había visto el como lo hacía

Anko: Es el...

Naruto: Hiraishin, pero aún no lo dominio del todo

Samui: Pero el solo saberlo es una asaña

Naruto: Si ustedes lo dicen, pero fue muy difícil aprender a usarlo

Anko: Cuál es tu dominio con el

Naruto: Lo puedo usar en combate, pero no a la magnitud de lo que hacía el yondaime

????: ¡¡¡AHHHH!!!

Anko abrió la boca para hacer otra pregunta pero un gritó desgarrador los hizo pararse en la conversación y fueron a ver que pasaba con Anko usando un palo para apoyarse

Entraron en la habitación de la que provenía el grito, al abrirla vieron a Sakura en el suelo inconsciente y a un lado de ella estaba Sasuke agarrándose el cuello y detrás de ellos estaba Orochimaru

Todos se iban a lanzar pero el pálido sannin fue más rápido y dejó fuera de combate a las chicas de un golpe en cuello y a Naruto lo dejó ahí indefenso

Orochimaru: En vista de que no querías el regalo de Sasuke-kun te voy a dar uno para ti

De sus dedos empezaron a salir flamas moradas con un kanji de cada elemento en cada una de ellas

Naruto: Mierda

Orochimaru: Veo que conoces este sello

Naruto sabía perfectamente que era eso y no debía dejarse tocar, pero el estar herido no pudo evitarlo y fue lanzado contra el otro lado del pasillo cuando los dedos de Orochimaru hicieron contacto con el sello de Kurama así mandándole a un profundo sueño

**Minutos después**

Naruto se encontraba acostado en una cama con una toalla humeda en su frente con los de kumo a un lado junto con Yugito, Kakashi y Anko a un lado estaba Sasuke de igual forma estaba con una toalla humeda en su frente con Sakura a su lado

Samui: Sensei, ¿sabe cuánto tiempo va a estar inconsciente?

Yugito: Supongo que entre 2 ó 3 días

Sakura: ¿Y Sasuke-kun?

Anko: Si sobrevive a la marca más o menos el mismo tiempo

Sakura: ¿Como sabe eso?

Kakashi: Por experiencia

Dijo esto mientras Anko sin saberlo se toco el costado de su cuello y solo Yugito se dio cuenta y viendo por encima vio una marca de tres tomoes similar a la de Sasuke, al instante se puso se en guardia y expulsó algo de chacra, ambos jonin presentes por instinto se pusieron en guardia cuando sintieron el expulsar de chacra

Anko: ¿Que crees que haces?

Yugito: Eres aliada de Orochimaru

Kakashi: No es así

Yugito: Explica

Kakashi: Ella en algún momento fue estudiante de el, cuando se fue de la aldea se la llevó con el con mentiras y le dio esa marca para dejarla a su suerte, luego de semanas fue encontrada desnutrida y con heridas

Durante toda la historia Anko apretó los puños y esto fue visto por Yugito, aunque prefería mantener su distancia de ella por si al casó

Yugito: Bien, solo mantén distancia de nosotros

Anko: Bien

Y así los tres jonin bajaron sus guardias y siguieron cuidando a los dos ninjas de la hoja que estaban inconscientes


	19. semifinales

Todos estaban comiendo en lo que era el comedor de la torre, ya era el cuarto día y los dos integrantes del equipo 7 aún no habían despertado

"¿Soy yo ó somos muchos para esta etapa de los exámenes?"

"No lo se Karui, estos son los primeros que hacemos, yo ahora estoy preocupada por Naruto"

"Si, somos muchos para la etapa final" Se metió en la conversación Omoi que de igual manera estaba preocupado por su amigo rubio

"Es extraño hablar contigo sin que pienses demasiado en las consecuencias de alguna acción que hagamos"

"¿Que puedo decir?, estoy preocupado por Naruto" Y siguió comiendo igual que Samui y Karui viendo que ya no había nada de lo que hablar se cayó e igual que sus compañeros iba a empezar a comer

**¡BAMM!**

Pero un gran estruendo proviniente de la dirección de Naruto y Sasuke hizo que todos los se detuvieran para luego seguir comiendo, los que sabían que los dos estaban ahí de inmediato corrieron hacia ahí dejando la comida en las mesas

Los que fueron fue el equipo 10, el de kumo y Sakura, al llegar lo que vieron sorprendió a más de uno, un Sasuke que por su rostro y brazo derecho corrían una especie de llamas negras y desprendía un aura oscura, no tanto como la que desprendía Naruto con chacra de Kurama

Mientras tanto Naruto estaba siendo tomado por el cuello por Sasuke que tenía una mirada extraña, nadie sabía que hacer hasta que Naruto sacando algo de fuerza le dio un patada en el pecho lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarlo y cayendo al suelo de rodillas empezó a tocer

Saliendo de su sorpresa Samui y Shikamaru lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie

"¿Que te pasa?" Con un tono de voz peligroso dirigida al Uchiha lo cuestionó

"¿Que creés?, quiero ver quien es mas fuerte luego de su regaló"

Levantando la vista, Samui intentó darle una cara intimidante a Sasuke pero al ver su ojo no vio nada, sino una sed de sangre, Sasuke ya estaba preparado para volver al ataque pero no se podía mover, al ver abajo vio que su sombra se hizo mas larga y estaba conectada a la del pelo de piña

"Maldito Na..." Antes de terminar sintió un dolor en su mentón derecho para luego sentir un dolor más intenso en el lado izquierdo de su rostro, todo se empezó a ver borroso y apenas escuchaba unas voces distorcionadas para que al final todo se hiciera oscuro

Abriendo los ojos vio que todo a su alrededor era pura oscuridad, sin tomarle importancia se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia quién sabe donde, luego de estar caminando por lo que parecieron horas llegó a una habitación que al entrar vio a alguien sentado en una silla, al acercarse la persona se puso de pie y a quién lo puso en guardia

"Tranquilo Sasuke, no vengo a hacerte daño"

"¿Entonces?"

"Antes me presentó, soy Orochimaru y vengó a hacerte una oferta"

"¿Que clase de oferta?"

"Una oferta de poder"

Mientras en el mundo real

"¡¿Que rayos te ocurre Chouji?!" Grito una histérica Ino que tenia la cabeza de Sasuke en sus piernas y a Sakura a un lado

"Iba a atacar a Naruto" Se defendió diciendo lo mas obvio y que todos vieron

"Gracias Chouji" Agradeció Naruto que ya estaba de pie

"¿Que esta pasando aquí?" Todos voltearon a ver a quien había hablado y para su sorpresa era el hokage, nadie dijo nada "Bien, ando esperando" Así contándole lo ocurrido en ese momento

"Ya veo, originalmente tendría que sacarlos de los examenes, pero viendo de quien es culpa no habrá repercusiones" Dándose la vuelta se iba a retirar pero alguien le habló

"Viejo, me puede ayudar con esto" Levantándose la camisa que llevaba puesta enfocó chacra en su estómago y se empezó a ver un sello para que luego apareciera otro

"Mmm, si, pero no está permito ayudar con eso, sería despues de las semifinales, lo siento" Y dándose la vuelta se retiró

Naruto escuchando eso entendió y con eso fuera de su mente recordó que aún no había comido en aproximadamente dos días y decidió expresarlo "Bueno, tengo hambre" Se iba a dirigir al comedor pero sintió un par de dedos en su oreja y supo de quien eran esos suaves dedos volteando su cabeza vio a su rubia favorita "¿Que sucede Samui?"

"Vamos a revisarte" Sin esperar respuesta alguna lo empezó a jalar pero no a un punto donde duela

"Pero tengo hambre"

"Ya comerás después del chequeo"

Naruto que no quería sentir dolor solo se dejó guiar por su casi prometida

"Que problematicas son las mujeres, lo compadezco" Shikamaru dio a lucir una vez más su actitud problemática

Y todos fueron de regresó al comedor menos Sakura e Ino que ambas se ayudaron para llevar a Sasuke a la enfermería, nuevamente

Ya había pasado el día restante de los 5 que duraba el examen, ahora todos se encuentran en una gran sala con gradas y de fondo una gran estatua de dos manos haciendo el sellos "carnero", frente a ella están los jonin-sensei de los equipos que pasaron la prueba anterior, el hokage y los sensores de las pruebas anteriores y de la actual dando la cara a los genin que están frente a ellos

"Si ya estan todos doy comienzo a las semifinales"

"¡¿Cómo que semifinales?!" Grito Ino y haciendo la pregunta que todos tenían

"Verás joven Yamanaka, son muchos equipos los que pasaron, esperabamos que máximo pasaran tres equipos y por lo visto las futuras generaciones de ninja superan cada vez a la anterior"

"¿Aún no respende?"

"Las finales serán dentro de un mes, esto porque se tienen que mandar las invitaciones a los señores feudales, al Raikage y Kazekage, ellos vienen a ver combates emocionantes y es por esa razón que no los podemos tener viendo combates que no les interesen, es por eso que hacemos un filtro cuando son varios, ¿quedó explicado?" Ino asintió y siguió escuchando la explicación del Hokage

"Los exámenes chunin no solo son para..." Luego de eso Naruto dejó de escuchar ya que eso el hokage ya se lo había dicho cuando entrenó con el, mejor se puso a pensar en como entrenar para ese mes

'Oye, Kurama' Naruto casi al instante se palmeo la cara mentalmente por su idiotez 'Cierto, aún no puedo hablar con el, bueno, no lo necesito para planear' Pero antes de que empezará fue sacudido y por lo tanto sacándolo de sus pensamientos "¿Que pasa sensei?"

"Nada, solo que le toca pelear a Sasukey aun no haz subido a las gradas"

Viendo a todas direcciones vio que ya no había nadie en la planta y que todos estaban en las gradas a escepcion de Sasuke y un ninja de taki que estaban en el centro esperando a que el se fuera

"Por favor joven, salga del área de lucha" Dijo el sensor de esa fase del examen que es un hombre con un aspecto enfermizo con su banda para la cabeza la tenía de pañuelo y un mechón de pelo lle caía entre sus ojos

"Si, lo siento" Y se dirigió hacia las escaleras para subir a las gradas seguido de su sensei

"¿En que estabas pensando?"

"Nada, solo como voy a entrenar este mes"

"¿Entonces ya das por hecho que vas a pasar?" Preguntó su sensei peliblanco

"Si, creo que los que me podrían dar pelea son Sasuke, Lee, Neji, Samui, Fuu y Akane" Los que no lo conocían no sabían si tomarlo como un insultó o un alago así que lo dejaron pasar, pero Samui que lo conocía sonrió por pensar que podían derrotarlo

"¡Oye!, ¡¿como que yo no te podría dar pelea?!" Preguntó una Karui molesta porque el pensaba que no era fuerte

"La verdad, tu no le puedes ganar a Samui y si ella no le puedes ganar a mi menos"

"Ya dejen de hablar niños, el combate de Sasuke va ha empezar" Kakashi interrumpió la pelea y Karui se tranquilizó pero le dio una mirada a Naruto de que eso no había terminado esa conversación

"¿Están listos?" Pregunto con la mano alsada a lo que ambos asintieron dando la señal de que estaban listos para pelear "Bien, ¡empiecen!" bajando su mano y dando un salto para atrás dio inicio al primer combate

Ninguno de los dos se movió hasta que Sasuke sacó dos shuriken y las lanzó en dirección a la cabeza de su oponente, el ninja de taki siguió sonriendo con superiodidad y se arqueo hacia atrás y volvió a ponerse de pie así esquvando los proyectiles metálicos

"¿Eso es todo lo que el un Uchiha puede hacer?" Preguntó burlonamente

"No, esto es lo que puede hacer un Uchiha" Haciendo un gesto con sus manos las jaló hacia atrás junto con su cabeza y se empezaron a oír tirones como de hilos, el ninja de taki empezó a voltear a todos lados para ver de donde venía ese sonido pero antes de ver algo sintió como varios hilos lo aprisionaron y al voltear a ver a Sasuke lo vio con varios hilos en su boca y con una sonrisa "Estas muerto" De su boca salió un torrente de fuego que se extendía por lo hilos, Ayate lanzó un shuriken intentando cortar los hilos antes de que el fuego llegará al otro ninja, cortó todos menos uno y ese uno fue suficiente para que el fuego llegara a los demás y como resultado prendió en fuego a su oponente, antes de caer de rodillas por un intenso dolor en donde se encontraba su marca de maldición

Actuando rápido su jonin de equipo lanzó un torrente de agua a su alumno en llamas así apagando el fuego dejando ver a su alumno que estaba inconsciente con quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado, de el desprendía un olor a carne quemada que a los más debiles de estómago los hizo vomitar su última comida como Sakura, Tenten, Ino y para sorpresa de todos Asuma y

"Creó que se me quitó el apetito"

"Es la primera vez que veo a Chouji que no quiere comer" Con cara sorprendida Naruto dijo lo que tenía que decir a nadie en especial

"Entiéndelo viejo, es su primera vez ante algo similar, que problemático"

"Supongo"

Por una puerta de servicio salió el equipo médico con una camilla para el genin de taki

"El ganador del encuentro, Sasuke Uchiha" Anunció el sensor a todos lo presentes, aunque no había necesidad, Sasuke seguía con el dolor del cuello, con esfuerzo se puso de pie y se estaba dirigiendo a las escaleras pero fue detenido por una mano en su hombro, volteando la cabeza vio a su sensei

"¿Que sucede?"

El solo se acercó a su oído y susurro "Vamos a tratar esa cosa" y se separó

"Pero yo quiero ver los combates" Intentó refutarle

"No estoy preguntando" y en un remolino de hojas ambos desaparecieron de la vista a quien sabe donde

"¿A donde fueron?" Sakura le preguntó a su compañero rubio

"Imaginó que por el problema del cuello"

Con esa respuesta la pelirosa estuvo satisfecha y esperaba que su sensei pudiera arreglar el problema

"Oye, Naruto"

"¿Si Samui?"

"¿Tu no podrías arreglarlo?"

"Si, pero con el sello que me puso el pedofilo hace que no tenga control de mi chacra y eso es peligroso cuando se trata de sellos"

"Ya veo"

"Fuu, no te veo preocupada por tu compañero"

"No es mi compañero" Respondió al instante con un tono inusualmente frío a diferencia de su tono alegré

Naruto quería indagar más en el tema pero ya no podría por un anuncio "El siguiente encuentro es entre..." Y un panel con luces que Naruto no había visto hasta ahora, en el se empezó a ver como los nombres pasaban demasiado rapido hasta que se detuvieron "Chouji Akimichi de Konoha contra Fuu de Takigakure"

Chouji suspiró resignado ya que el por valores no le pegaba a alguien si no era necesario y caminando llegó al área de pelea para quedar frente a fente a su oponente

"¿Ambos están listos?" Preguntó a ambos esperando respuesta y recibiendola nuevamente con un asentimiento de ambas partes "¡Empiecen!"

"Lo siento" Se disculpó Chouji con Fuu que esta lo veía con una cara confundida por no saber por qué se estaba disculpando

"¿Por que te disculpas?"

"Por lo que te voy a hacer" De la nada uno de sus brazos creció de tamaño y lanzó un golpe que iba dirigido a ella

"Yo también lo siento" Respondió Fuu y estirando sus brazos logró interceptar el puño del Akimichi que por la fuerza que llevaba fue empujada unos centímetros, todos estaban sorprendidos por ver un cuerpo aparentemente delgado tener la fuerza de un elefante y haciendo uso una vez más de su fuerza se dio media vuelta sin dejar de sujetar el brazo para acto seguido lanzarlo por encima de ella y estrellarlo contra el suelo dejándolo incrustado

'¡Mierda!, no pensé que fuera tan fuerte' Pensó con asombró Naruto

'Me recuerda a Tsunade' Pensó el hokage con una gota de sudor por las ironías de la vida

"El ganador es..." Ayate no terminó de anunciar cuando Chouji se empezó a levantar del suelo con dificultades, ya al estar de pie hizo un sello y se empezó a hinchar hasta quedar como una gran bola de carne humana, esa bola de carne empezó a girar en dirección de la pelimenta que había esperado que eso fuera suficiente para derrotarlo

Viendo que se dirigía hacia ella se quito del caminó con algo de dificultades y continuaron con eso por unos, hasta que una Fuu con unos moretones y su ropa algo resgada que si de por si dejaba poco a la imaginación ahora dejaba menos quedo arrinconada con una pared, no tenía tiempo para esquivar por lo que lo único que se le ocurrió fue convatir fuerza con fuerza

Se preparó para dar posiblemente el último golpe del día, ya en posición esperó que se acercará lo suficiente y al estar a la distancia indicada lo tiró impactando en el Akimichi, pero algo con lo que no contaba era que ella al dar el golpe el por estar girando lo redirigiria hacía abajo por lo tanto dejandola indefansa, el siguió con el placaje hasta estrellarla con la pared

Todos los genin ya daban por sentado que Chouji había ganado, pero, Chouji al regresar a su forma original vio a donde había estrellado a Fuu, que en lugar de verla solo se podía apreciar que la pared estaba húmeda, no tuvo tiempo de pensar cuando sintió algo frío en su garganta

"Yo ganó" Una Fuu que se notaba que estaba algo cansada que estaba detrás de el con un kunai en su cuello

"Me rindo" Con pesar Chouji admitió la derrota y se le fue retirado el arma blanca

"Ganadora Fuu *tos*el siguiente combate es entre..." Nuevamente la pantalla empezó a funcionar hasta dar otro par de nombres "Samui de kumo *tos* contra Tenten de Konoha, ambas bajen"

"Suerte" Naruto dio sus animos a la rubia

"Gracias" Sin decir más palabras bajo hasta quedar frente a su oponente castaña

"¿Listas?"

"Si"

"..." En lugar de dar un "si" asistió siguiendo mostrando esa actitud fría que sólo se iba cuando estaba con lo que en su mente era "su rubio de ojos azules"

"Bien, ¡comienzen!"

Como se esperaba ambas dieron un salto para tomar distancia ya que no sabían nada de la otra aparte de los nombres

"¡Tu puedes Tenten!"

"¡Las llamas de la juventud arden en ti!"

Ambos cejones con peinado de tazón estaban a animando a su compañera/esrudiante respectivamente con gritos de ánimo que estaban dejando sordo a Naruto

"Pueden bajar el volumen" Intentó hacer que bajaran su tono pero fue en vano, ahora maldecia a su maestro por hacerlo afinar sus sentidos

"Oigan, callense, la desconcentran" En un tono frío un chico de tal vez su edad con el cabello castaño y unos ojos muy familiares para el, el dio a entender un punto

"¡¿Como te atreves?!" Reclamó el genin con cejotas

"No Lee, Neji tiene razón"

"¡Si Gai-sensei!"

'Así que el es primo de Hinata' Naruto proceso la información recién adquirida, dejo eso de lado para volver a enfocarse en la pelea de Samui

"¿Quieres hacer el primer movimiento?" Pregunto Tenten esperando que fuera así, Samui se encogió de hombros casi inperceptible, con rapidez tomó varios shurikens de su bolsa que tenía en su cintura para arrojarlos a la castaña

Sacando un kunai desvío todas las shuriken "Mi turnó" de su bolsa sacó un pergamino y saltando al aire lo desplegó dejando a la vista varios sellos de almacenamiento, con ver eso Samui tuvo una idea de lo que se venía y sacando su tanto se colocó en una guardia defensiva, temiendose que fuera lo que había pensado fue lo que pasó, un montón de armas de todo tipo fue lanzada contra ella, con gran velocidad pudo desviar la gran mayoría y las que no pudo desviar pasaron de largo inofensivamente y otras se enterraron en partes que no habría muchos problemas como sus piernas y rasguños en brazos

"Interesante técnica" Elogió la tecnica de la castaña

"Gracias, y puedo decir que no es suficiente para derrotarte" Sonriendo Tenten sacó dos pergaminos iguales al anterior, arrodillandose empezó a formar sellos de manos al terminar grito "¡Dragones gemelos ascendentes!" y de ella salió una gran nube de humo que empezó a tomar la forma de dos dragones que empezaban a ascender al techo, al empezar a disiparse los dragones de humos dejaron ver a la chica en el centro de sus dos pergaminos que tomaron una forma espiral y repitiendo la secuencia anterior infinidad de armas fueron volando contra la rubia

"Mierda" Guardando su tanto se preparó para el inminente choque, con gran habilidad tomó una hoz con su mano derecha y con la izquierda un kunai en pleno vuelo, empezando a desviar y a intercambiar armas cuando lanzaba las que tenía e interceptaba otras en el aire, durante la escena Samui sintió algo extraño en las armas cuando las tomaba pero lo que le dijo que pasaba fue cuando intentó bloquear una de las muchas armas falló pero algo hizo que su curao cambiará y entendiendo esto sonrió por lo bajó

"Ya ganó Samui-san" Neji informó

"Tienes razón" Naruto confirmó

Justo cuando dijeron esto la nombrada arriesgó a todo ó nada, soltando el par de armas que tenía actualmente las dejó caer al suelo y sacando su tanto lo clavó en el suelo, con un sello expulsó una gran cantidad de chacra que se transformo rápidamente en chacra del rayó que se transfirió al arma clavada en el suelo que sirvió como conductor para que la electricidad llegará a las demás armas del suelo y ellas de alguna manera la llevaron a la castaña, que cuando la sintió dio un grito y al caer todas las armas que iban de camino retrocedieron, antes de que cayera al suelo su sensei llegó para tomarla antes de que se lastimara con sus mismas armas que estaban en el suelo

"Ganadora Samui por intervención" Anunció Ayate la ganadora del encuentro

"Lo hiciste bien Tenten" Dio su ánimo a su inconsciente alumna que de vez en cuando le daba un espasmo, Samui se levantó y al dar un pasó cayó de bruces al suelo, pero nunca sintió el golpe, viendo hacia arriba vio a su rubio de ojos azules que la agarró antes de caer

"Bien hecho" La cargó al estilo nupcial hacia el cuerpo médico que la atendieron por las heridas y con algo de ayuda de Naruto subió las escaleras para llegar a las gradas y dejarla recargada en la pared

"Felicidades" Su sensei la felicitó por tan buena pelea

"Supongo" Intentó ponerse de pie pero Naruto se lo impidió

"Espera un poco" Haciendo caso el buscó en sus pergaminos algo hasta que lo encontró, un frasco con pildoras de algun tipo

"Ten" Sin preguntar se la tomó y se empezó a sentir mejor

"Gracias"

"No hay de que" Con una sonrisa burlona la despeino con su mano

"Siguiente combate, Naruto Uzumaki contra Takeda Susuki"


	20. El final de la segunda etapa

**Ustedes imagínense cuando Ayate tose, no se como ponerlo sin que se corte el ambiente, también leyendo la historia para acordarme de detalles me di cuanta que los capítulos 14 y 15 estaban repetidos, ya lo corregí, si alguien me lo dijo por los comentarios me disculpo por no haberlo leído, con eso dicho que disfruten el capitulo**

* * *

"Siguiente combate, Naruto Uzumaki contra Takeda Susuki" Anuncio el enfermo jonin al combate que daría comienzo después de limpiar el suelo de las diversas armas del combate anterior, luego de una rápida limpiada ambos jóvenes shinobis bajaron para quedar frente a frente, el ninja de la cascada tenía una mirada tranquila al igual que el rubio, ambos se miraban a los ojos si hacer un movimiento

"Así que va a ser un combate de espadas" Kakashi dijo a nadie en especial

"¡Empiecen!" El jonin dio la orden de comienzo pero ninguno de los dos se movió más de lo que lo hacían antes de empezar

"¡Que ye empiecen!" Ino dio a lucir su aburrimiento al ver que ninguno de los se estaba moviendo durante el minuto que llevaba el combate

"Cálmate Ino, así son las batallas en el campo, ahora ambos se están analizando" Asuma intento calmar a su alumna

"No me interesa eso, ya me estoy aburriendo" Pero su intento fue en vano, suspirando volvió a dirigir su atención a la pelea en curso

Luego de estarse viendo por varios minutos ambos al mismo tiempo empezaron a desenvainar sus hojas y colocándose en posición para un ataque frontal, ambos se quedaron en esa posición un minuto hasta que cenizas del cigarro de Asuma cayeron golpeando el campo, al instante en que se produjo un ligero sonido del chocar de las cenizas con el suelo ambos salieron disparados contra el otro y quedaron en extremos diferentes con las hojas extendidas hacia delante, para un ojo sin entrenamiento vería que no se había tocado, pero para el entrenado vio todo, luego de un segundo de quedarse en extremos contrarios la hoja del ninja de taki se partió para luego que su brazo derecho se desprendiera de su hombro por un corte limpio, de este comenzó a caer una cantidad insana de sangre y cayó derrotado al suelo desmayado por el dolor

"Ganador, Uzumaki Naruto" Ayate anunció mientras levantaba la mano izquierda donde estaba el rubio, Naruto se puso derecho y con un movimiento de muñeca quito la sangre de su katana para luego guardarla en funda y dándose la vuelta dejó ver que tenía en su rostro un corte en su mejilla derecha de donde salia un hilo de sangre para luego subir a las gradas, mientras esto pasaba un equipo médico llegó para llevarse al joven ninja en una camilla y su brazo lo metían en una bolsa con hielo, ninguno dijo nada, los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban eran los de Sakura e Ino vomitando por la escena del brazo cortado

"¿Estas bien?" Samui le preguntó a Naruto que se recargo en la baranda junto a ella

"Si, solo fue un corte, ¿vez?" dijo mientras daba su típica sonrisa

"¿Como puedes sonreír cuando acabas de cortarle el brazo a alguien de tu edad?" Una Sakura recuperándose de esa escena le preguntó incrédula a su compañero rubio

"No le va a pasar nada" Le respondió sin mucho interés

"¡¿Como que no le va a pasar nada?!, ¡Le quitaste una de sus extremidades!" Empezó a despotricar ante la vista de todos

"Lo hice de manera en que pueda recuperarlo, en todo caso yo debería estarme quejando, el fue con intensión de matar, ¿por que crees que tengo el corte en la mejilla?, el intento cortarme la cabeza" Naruto le respondió, esa respuesta le pegó como un balde de agua fría, no pudo seguir hablando cuando Samui giro la cara de Naruto para verlo de frente y le puso un ungüento para ese tipo de herida "solo es un corte, no es nada"

"No me interesa" Samui dijo con su típica voz fría, pero si la conocías bien como Naruto sabrías que había un leve tono de preocupación

"Ya cálmate, voy a estar bien" le dijo mientras la veía a los ojos mientras le daba una sonrisa de esas donde decías que todo estará bien

"Esta bien" Samui con esa sonrisa le dejó de poner el ungüento, más que nada porque ya había acabado

"¡Siguiente combate!, Akane no Sabaku contra Misumi Tsurugi, ambos bajen" Ayate ordenó, en un shunshin de arena Akane bajó quedando en uno de los extremos, mientras Misumi solo salto la baranda quedando a el otro extremo

"Esto será fácil y más si es una chica tan pequeña" Con una voz arrogante dijo Musimi a su oponente, poco sabía que esas encontradas de sus últimas palabras

"¿Ambos listos?" Recibió un asentimiento de ambos "¡Empiecen!" bajando su mano y dando un salto hacia atrás dejó que el combate se llevara a cabo, como algunos predijeron Misumi atacó de frente a la pelirroja sin ningún plan, en un instante el corcho de la calabaza que lleva Akane comenzó y comenzó a salir arena que tomó a Misumi de sus extremidades dejándolo inmóvil, Ayate iba a dar el ganador pero no lo dejaron ya Akane comenzó a hacer una técnica

"Ataúd de arena" Dijo Akane mientras tenía la mano estirada hacia el frente, cuando dijo eso las muñecas y tobillos de Misumi estallaron en sangre, sin esperar un segundo más arena se comenzó a filtrar por las heridas, poco a poco el cuerpo del ninja de la hoja se comenzó a hinchar hasta llegar al límite donde su abdomen explotó sacando sus órganos por los aires, sus ojos y lengua fueron sacados de sus cavidades y con arena saliendo de sus ojos, nariz, boca y orejas mientras poco a poco su sangre comenzó a teñir la arena de un rojo oscuro y dejándolo caer en el suelo dio lugar a una escena que a varios hizo vomitar como a Shikamaru, Omoi, Karui, Fuu, Lee e incluso a la fría Samui, Naruto ni Neji vomitaron pero si se marearon y tuvieron el impulso de hacerlo, más no lo hicieron,Ino y Sakura desde que comenzó la escena cuando sus muñecas y tobillos estallaron, ni Kankuro ni Temari se vieron afectados ya que estaban acostumbrados a que su hermana hiciera cosas similares, los únicos no afectados fueron el hokage y los jonin presentes

"Sensei" Naruto llamó la atención de su maestro

"¿Si?"

"¿Cuantos vomitadas lleva Sakura?"

"Solo dos, pero no creó que pueda hacerlo una vez más, creo que se quedó sin relleno, en todo caso sacara solo expulsara saliva y bilis" Explicó el peliplata a su alumno que ya se había recuperado de la escena tan grotesca

"¿Quiere?" El rubio dijo mientras extendía su mano con un pequeño rectángulo envuelto en un papel delgado

"¿Chicle?" Preguntó a lo que recibió un asentimiento del rubio "Claro" tomándolo le quito el papel y levantando su máscara de la parte superior dejó caer el chicle en el interior de máscara así llegando a su boca "Gracias, tal vez deberías darle a los que han vomitado "

"Ya les di a Samui, Omoi, Karui, Shikamaru, Lee, Gai, Fuu y Yugito, el último era para usted"

"¿Ino y Sakura?" Preguntó curioso

"No serviría de nada ya que seguramente volverán a vomitar o como dijo usted, saliva y bilis" Explicó Naruto mientras veía como el equipo médico y de limpieza limpiaban la sangre y se llevaban el cuerpo de Misumi si es que a eso se le podía decir cuerpo a eso "Voy a estar meditando por haya" dijo mientras apuntaba a un rincón

"¿No vas a ver el combate de Karui-san y Omoi-san?"

"No, si les toca contra Sakura, Ino, Yoroi o Kankuro ellos ganarán, contra Neji o Lee no tienen oportunidad y contra los demás es un 50/50, sabiendo los posibles resultados pierde la gracia ver los combates" Con aburrimiento dio sus motivos de su ausencia en los futuros combates "Lo veo luego" mientras se alejaba levantó su mano en señal de despedida

**Una hora más tarde**

Como Naruto predijo los resultados de sus amigos de Kumo fueron acertados, Omoi ganó contra Ino sin esfuerzo, por otra parte a Karui le tocó contra Temari, la rubia hermana de Akane mantuvo la distancia con jutsus de viento, así cortandola y poniendo un límite, perdió por la perdida de sangre de sus cortes, Lee igual que Omoi la tuvo fácil tocándole con Sakura, el solo le dio un tajo en el cuello de la pelirosa provocando un corte en el suministro de sangre al cerebro dejándola inconsciente, Shikamaru la tuvo algo difícil pero luego de una elaborada estrategia pudo ganarle a el chupachacra de Yoroi, esto pegandole un papel bomba débil dejándolo inconsciente y con quemaduras en su espalda, para terminar a Kankuro le tocó con el pero oponente que le haber tocado,el prodigio del clan Hyuga que con su juken cortaba los hilos de chacra con los que manejaba las marionetas, terminó rindiéndose al verso superado

Ahora todos los ganadores de los encuentros están frente al hokage en una fila, algunos con miradas frías, otros tranquilos y uno que no podía contener su emoción, el hokage dio un pasó al frente y comenzó a hablar "Como ya sabrán estas son las preliminares para las finales que se llevarán a cabo dentro de un mes, para decidir como se disputará el torneo se hará un sorteó "Esto dejo a algunos nerviosos esperando al menos dejar ver sus habilidades en la arena" Anko pasará por cada uno de ustedes con una caja, cada uno agarrara un número y ese será su lugar, después procederán a decirle sus números a Ibiki, Anko, por favor "

"Claro hokage-sama" Así la pelimorada exhibicionista paso por cada genin con la dicha caja "Listo hokage-sama" informó luego de hacer su tarea

"Díganme sus números" Ordenó el jonin encargado de I.T.

"7" Naruto con tranquilidad dio su número

"1" De igual manera Samui dio el suyo

"3" Omoi dijo con su paleta en la boca

"6, que problemático" El perezoso Nara dijo a punto de dormirse de pie

"10" Con frialdad dijo

"¡8!" Lee no pudo aguantar más su emoción

"5" Fuu dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

"9" Con una voz llena de sed de sangre dio el suyo

"2" La princesa de la arena dijo con desinterés

"Entonces Sasuke Uchiha es el 4" el hokage informó a su subordinado, el pocos segundos después terminó de escribir

"Bien, así quedan los combates" Dijo extendiendo su brazo con la libreta dejando ver el curso que llevara el torneo

~ Samui contra Temari ~ Omoi contra Sasuke ~ Fuu contra Shikamaru ~ Naruto contra Rock Lee ~ Akane contra Neji ~

"Tsch, tengo que pelear un combate más que los demás" Samui comentó, por un lado se sintió bien ya que perfectamente ese combate lo pudo hacer en el otro extremo, pero lo hicieron con ella, eso en su libro quería decir que no la trataban como a una princesa que necesita que la cuiden

"El destino decretó que yo sere el ganador" El hyuga dio a conocer su fanatismo por el supuesto destino

"Yosh, Naruto-kun, tengamos un combate juvenil" Lee le dijo al rubio con el pulgar alzado

"Mmm, claro" El rubio contestó con desinterés

"Si tienen alguna pregunta pueden hacerla ahora" El hokage ofreció

"¡Yo !, ¿porqué se llevaran a cabo las finales en un mes?" Lee con su actitud alegré preguntó

"Veras joven, se llevaran a cabo en un mes porque hay que mandar invitaciones a los feudales de las aldeas que quedaron en la final, también para idear estrategias contra tus oponentes y desarrollar nuevas habilidades" Dio la respuesta, en vista de que nadie daba indicios de otra pregunta los despidió a todos pero su rubio favorito se quedó mientras apuntaba a su estómago "Oh, cierto, esto dolerá" Advirtió a lo que el joven solo asintió y se levantó la ropa "¡Gofuin, kai!" con ese grito enfocó chacra en sus dedos y con ellos dio un golpe en el sello mandando a volar a Naruto hasta sacarlo del lugar

"Mierda viejo, me recuerda al inicio de mi entrenamiento" Naruto se dijo a sí mismo

"¿Que vas a hacer?" Una voz con la que estaba familiarizado le preguntó

"No lo se, voy a ir a comer un poco de ramen y de ahí voy a pasar al hospital para ver si tengo alguna herida, finalmente voy a ir a mi casa a dormir, ¿y tú?"

"No lo se, Karui esta en hospital, Omoi tiene que ir al hospital por unas costillas rotas en el bosque, así que no se que hacer en el resto de la tarde"

"Más bien sería el resto del mes"

"¿Porque lo corta en dados?" Desconcertada Samui le preguntó

"Posiblemente le pida al viejo un permiso para entrenar fuera de la aldea por lo que no nos vamos a ver hasta las finales" Dijo sus planes para el mes

"¿Podemos pasar el día juntos?" Samui le preguntó sin romper su expresión fría pero la realidad es que iba a extrañar a su rubio y quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible antes de que se vaya

"Claro, ¿que te gustaría hacer?"

"Primero salir de este bosque"

"Tienes razón"

"¡Oigan chicos !, ¡¿se van a quedar ahí todo el día ?!" La jonin jinchuriki preguntó en la entrada de lo que parecía un túnel

"Ayúdame a pararme, por favor" Sin decir nada Samui le extendió su mano y tomando la del rubio lo jalo con algo de fuerza y poniéndolo de pie "Gracias" Samui sólo asintió y ambos se dirigieron a sus senseis que los estaban esperando junto a la pelirosa del equipo de Naruto y el peliblanco amante de las paletas del equipo de Samui

"Ahora que recuerdo, llegamos a las finales, ¿recuerdas los que significa?" Samui preguntó mientras se acercaban a sus senseis

"No, a decir verdad se me olvidó, y más con lo que pasó con Sasuke"

"Pues que ahora somos prometidos" Dijo con un leve sonrojó en sus mejillas

"Cierto, se me había olvidado, bueno, creo que tocará comprar un anillo, tal vez lo consiga este mes"

"¿Como lo vas a hacer?" Preguntó curiosa y algo ansiosa por que llegará ese día

"Mis clones harán misiones mientras estoy entrenando" Dijo con desinterés

"Siempre he tenido curiosidad, eres conmigo tranquilo y con los demás eres algo imperativo, ¿por qué?"

"Mmm, creó que con los demás descargo mi energía que me sobra y contigo, supongo que no quiero irritarte, pero también me gusta estar con alguien tranquilo" Naruto dio a conocer su respuesta

"Por fin llegan, anda que ya es medio día" Kakashi dijo a nadie en especial con su libro naranja en mano

"¿De que hablaban?" Preguntó la jonin de kumo

"De nada, solo que Samui es oficialmente mi prometida" Sin interés Naruto respondió, eso dejo a Kakashi ya Sakura asombrados

"Oh cierto, es parte del tratado para la alianza entre kumo y konoha" Yugito respondió a la pregunta no formulada para que al final diera una leve sonrisa divertida y se iba siendo seguida por los genin a excepción de Sakura y de Kakashi que ambos estaban de piedra

**Horas más tarde**

Luego de pasar el día juntos ambos rubios estaban en el hotel de la rubia, Naruto estaba de cabeza de el sofá viendo la televisión, Samui estaba a su lado con su tanto y una piedra para afilar

"Samui" el rubio llamó la atención de su compañera rubia

"¿Si?" Enfocada en su tarea solo dio una leve respuesta

"Ahora que vamos a ser... ya sabes... esposos en un futuro ¿donde te quedarás o te regresaras a Kumo y luego de algunos años regresaras y nos casaremos?"

Samui dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se recargo en el respaldo del sofá y cerrando los ojos se puso a pensar "A decir verdad no lo se, yo creó que me quedaré aquí" dio su explicación

"Supongo que por lo que pasó con Hinata que como compensación nos van a dar un ninja ya sea cercano a el o de renombre, en este caso tú" Naruto intentó ver el razonamiento detrás de la respuesta que le habían dado a lo que ella asintió "Entonces si es así, ¿donde te quedarás?"

"Supongo que contigo, después de todo tarde o temprano vamos a vivir juntos"

"Creó que tienes razón, ¿sabes jugar?" el rubio en busca de aligerar un poco el ambiente sacó un juego de cartas

"Un poco"

"¿Quieres apostar?"

"¿Dinero?"

"¿Que más?" Preguntó mientras barajaba las cartas

**En otro cuarto del mismo hotel**

"Dime Kakashi, ¿tienes algún amante?" Pregunto una semidesnuda Yugito frente a un Kakashi en boxers con su máscara

"No, ¿tienes un 3?"

"Ve a pescar"

"¿Y tu?" El enmascarado preguntó

"No y de hecho quiero encontrarlo pronto"

"¿Por?"

"Por nuestro tipo de vida no solo quiero dejar mis enseñanzas, también quiero tener una familia con alguien, ¿a ti no te interesa tener familia?"

"No lo había pensado, la última familia que me quedaba se suicido, luego de eso un amigo al que trataba mal se sacrificó para salvarme, después la que consideraba una hermana se metió frente a un ataque mío, así matándola, años después mi sensei y su esposa murieron sin que yo pudiera hacer nada, esa prácticamente es mi vida, así que nunca me llamó la atención tener una familia" Kakashi terminó de decir para luego sonreír con el ojo, Yugito no se esperó que uno de los ninjas más peligrosos del mundo haya pasado por tanto y encima tenía la autoestima para sonreír, eso a sus ojos le daba puntos

**_"Vamos gatita, dile que lo quieres en tu cama" _**Una voz femenina dijo en el interior de su cabeza

"Nibi, ya te dije que primero quiero conocerlo antes de dejarme caer en sus brazos" Yugito le respondió a su compañera gatuna

**_"Aburrida, yo lo hacía con kyubi cada vez que podía" _**La compañera intentó hacer que su jinchuuriki hiciera algo después de tanto tiempo **_"Vamos, tal vez el te quité las telarañas que tienes por no usarla en 5 años" _**

"Mierda Nibi, te voy a cortar"

**_"¡No!, ¡Espe..." _**

"Bueno, yo ya te dije mi vida, ahora dime la tuya" el peliplata interrogó

"Pues no hay nada especial en ella, mis padres murieron en una misión, no tengo hermanos, lo más interesante es que por ser jinchuuriki al principio me trataban del asco pero luego de años me han llegado a aceptar, no al nivel de Killer Bee pero es un avancé" sin darse cuenta soltó una lagrima por recordar el sentimiento de soledad que sentía en esos tiempos

"Oh, mira la hora, me tengo que ir" Kakashi con un tono algo nervioso se levanto viendo que con su pregunta había tocado un nervio que no debía por lo que luego de poner su ropa se fue con algo de rapidez, escucho algunos ruidos extraños en la habitación de Samui, con su mente pervertida ya corrompida pensó que estaban haciendo cosas no muy santas, empezó a caminar en dirección de la salida mientras reía de manera pervertida y se tapaba su boca con su mano

* * *

**Hasta aquí el episodio de hoy, no hay excusa para decir de porque me tarde en subir el capitulo, solo que no sabia como hacer la pelea de Naruto por lo que me estuve rompiendo la cabeza por ello, pero mejor tarde que nunca, espero les guste y también espero no tardarme mucho para el siguiente **


	21. Conociendo a un pervertido

**Al día siguiente**

En un mojado campo de entrenamiento esta el equipo 7 reunido junto a su sensei a excepción de sasuke que estaba en el hospital

"Veamos, a Sasuke lo voy a entrenar durante el mes de prorroga, Sakura, de ti se va encargar Kurenai ya que su equipo no paso van a estar en misiones y entrenando, tu Naruto conseguí que un viejo amigo te entrene" El maestro de ambos genin explico el plan a su equipo para el mes

"¿Quien va a ser?" El bicolor pregunto interesado en ver si ese sensei no solo iba a ser un estorbo para su entrenamiento

"Es Jiraiya de los sannin" esa declaración dejo sorprendida a Sakura por el sensei que tendría su compañero "Por cierto Sakura, no se lo digas a Sasuke" el peliplata le pidió a su alumna

"¿Por?" la pelirosa pregunto ya que iba en contra de sus principios

"Debido a que el en su sed de venganza se va a sentir inferior a Naruto o va a tener envidia y no se concentrara en su entrenamiento"

"Entiendo"

"Bien, creo que pueden irse"

"Espera, ¿donde encuentro a Jiraiya?"

"Oh, debe estar en las aguas termales, por cierto Naruto, ayer te escuche con Samui, bien hecho" con el pulgar levantado le dijo a su estudiante

"¿A que se refiere?" Naruto pregunto confundido con su cabeza inclinada

"Veamos, ¿como lo digo? naaa... creo que da igual, mojaste la nutria, metiste la llave a las puertas del paraíso, ¿digo mas?" dijo mirando a un sonrojado Naruto

"No... no paso nada de... de eso" intento decir lo mas calmado pero le era difícil

"¿Entonces? la escuche haciendo gemidos cuando estaba contigo"

"Pues..."

**Flashback ayer en la ****noche**

Luego de que Naruto y Samui estuvieran jugando cartas unos 20 minutos Samui se froto el trapecio (un musculo que esta entre el cuello y el hombro) esto siendo notado por Naruto que estaba frente a ella "¿Estas bien?"

"Si, solo que que tener estos pecho cansa me cansa"

"Ya veo, ¿quieres que te un masaje?" ofreció el bicolor

"Mmm, claro"

"Vamos a tu cama, ahí te lo hago" Samui solo asintió y ambos fueron a la habitación "Bien, quítate la parte superior de tu ropa y acuéstate en la cama" Samui abrió la boca volteando a verlo pero lo vio volteado en dirección contraria de donde estaba ella por lo que no hubo necesidad de decirle nada, por lo que quitándose su chaleco y su top de malla dejo expuesto su sostén gris y colocando una almohada debajo de su abdomen se acostó con otra almohada a la altura de su cara y encima de coloco sus brazos cruzándolos y sobre ellos recargo su barbilla

"Ya puedes voltear" con eso Naruto se dio la vuelta y viendo la espalda de Samui con al broche del sostén el camino a lo largo de la cama hasta llegar al frente de la mesita de noche saco un pergamino con un símbolo de una cruz roja en el, luego de enfocar chacra en el pergamino saco una botella transparente y la coloco en la mesita de noche, el solo se subió a la cama y se coloco sobre los glúteos de Samui, esto no se le hizo extraño ya que la cama al ser algo larga y ella que se coloco en el medio en lugar de una orilla, era natural que se colocara ahí para un mejor control de lo hace, pero lo que no se espero es que el le desabrochara el sostén, le iba a decir pero el se adelanto

"No voy a hacer nada que no quieras, dime cuando te empieces a sentir incomoda y me detengo" ella ya conociéndolo por algún tiempo sabia que no era un pervertido por lo que solo se volvió a relajar en su posición y cerro los ojos, luego de eso solo sintió como un liquido cayo en su espalda, que al contacto con su piel lo sintió algo frió pero de alguna manera la temperatura del liquido se elevo y luego volvió a bajar, eso la hizo sentir bien, pensaba que no se podía sentir mejor pero el bicolor se lo demostró cuando con al parecer una maestría empezó a mover sus manos y dedos por su espalda, inconscientemente empezó a dar pequeños gemidos de placer que poco a poco se hicieron mas fuertes

**Luego de unos 20 minutos **

"Eso se sintió bien, gracias" Samui le agradeció a Naruto mientras ella estaba de espaldas a el poniéndose su ropa

"No hay de que, bueno, creo que ya es algo tarde, mejor me voy" dijo mientras se levantaba se iba a colocar sus armas pero una mano desde atrás de el puso una mano sobre el mango de su katana, mirando para atrás no iba a ser otra que Samui

"¿Por que no te quedas? ya es tarde y no esta..." no termino de hablar al oír un rayo y seguidamente un gran aguacero se soltó afuera del hotel "Creo que si tomare esa oferta" dijo sacando un pergamino que tenia sellado en sus muñequeras y de el sacaba unas mantas y una almohada junto a un short y una playera algo grande

"¿Que haces con esas mantas?"

"¿Que mas? voy a dormir en el sofá" explico lo mas obvio según el

"No, yo voy a dormir en el sofá y tu en la cama" Samui dijo y le quito la manta y almohada

"No, tu eres la residente por lo que tienes la cama, eso sin mencionar que eres mujer y como hombre con educación te debo de dar la cama" y le quito los objetos a la rubia

"Que no" intento volver a agarrar las cosas pero aquí Naruto no aflojo su agarre por lo que estuvieron forcejeando hasta que tanto la almohada como la manta no aguantaron el forcejeo, por lo que terminaron rompiéndose y ambos cayeron de espaldas con un trozo de cada objeto y dejando el suelo lleno de plumas "¿Y si dormimos juntos?" Samui pregunto con la cara volteando a otro lado pero se podía ver que su mejilla esta sonrojada

Naruto suspirando ya derrotado y con algo de sueño por la semana que tuvieron en el bosque y los combates ya estaba cansado por lo que acepto la oferta con un asentimiento, levantándose se acerco a Samui y le extendió la mano, tomándola le ayudo a levantarse y se fueron a la recamara, al llegar Naruto se metió al baño para cambiarse mientras que Samui se quedo en la recamara cambiándose, a la hora de entrar a la cama ambos se quedaron las y con un gran espacio entre ellos, con un ambiente tenso pensaban que el otro ya se había dormido por lo que para comprobarlo se voltearon pero se vieron y al instante regresaron a ver al techo formándose un ambiente aun más tenso que el de antes, ya Samui algo cansada de eso se acerco a Naruto y lo jalo hacia ella y coloco su brazo entre sus pechos, con esa sola acción el ambiente se aligero y Samui se giro para quedarse viendo al techo, ya se iba a dormir cuando la mano de Naruto toco la suya, ante el tacto volteo a ver al bicolor pero lo vio con los ojos cerrados respirando de manera lenta y relajada, sin importarle entrelazo su mano con la de Naruto y cerro los ojos, lo que ella no sabia es que el de hecho estaba despierto

_**"Ves, te lo dije mocoso que iba a funcionar"**_ el zorro sobre desarrollado le dijo a su jinchuuriki

'Así parece, te dejo, me voy a dormir bola de pelos'

_**"Claro mocoso, te veo mañana"**_ así todos se fueron a dormir en aquella tormentosa noche

**Fin Flashback**

Naruto contó lo que pasó pero quitando la interacción con Kurama "Mmm, así que esos sonidos eran por el masaje, debes ser muy bueno para eso si hacia eso, ya imaginó como... Uff..." el peliplata se arrodilló frente a sus alumnos

"¡Naruto!, ¡¿que haces?!" preguntó una alarmada Sakura viendo al bicolor con su katana enfundada extendida a donde anteriormente estaba la entrepierna de su sensei

"No se le ocurra decirlo" dijo con una voz algo peligrosa ante lo que su sensei insinuaba y se fue con un aura algo oscura que durante el caminar a las aguas termales se iba calmando 'Maldito sensei pervertido' pensó con fastidio

**_"Si te harta el imagina como sera tu mes de entrenamiento con el escritor de las obras que tu sensei lee"_** dijo su amigo peludo en su interior, suspiro ante lo dicho

'Supongo que tendré que aprender a controlar mis celos'

_**"Pues eso te haría bien, y más en las misiones, eso te puede matar y a tus compañeros"**_

'Lo se, entrenare en ello después de las finales'

_**"Por cierto gaki, ya llegaste a las aguas termales"**_

'Cierto, te dejo' sin esperar una respuesta corto la comunicación y empezó a buscar a los alrededores del establecimiento sin encontrar nada, se iba a ir a otro lugar de aguas termales pero escucho unas risitas pervertidas en el tejado del lugar, sin esperar mas salto para caer de pie en el tejado y escaneando el área vio una cabellera blanca puntiaguda amarrada que llegaba al suelo sin poder ver mas de ese misterioso individuo se acerco y viendo por encima de hombro vio como en sus manos tiene una libreta y una pluma que con gran velocidad escribía algo sin prestarle atención, dirigiendo su vista a donde el esta mirando lo que vio era lo que parecía un paraíso para cualquier hombre, se quedo embobado viendo a las mujeres por unos pocos segundos hasta que reaccionando y con sus principios firmes, iba a tirar al hombre al lugar de hombres pero unas voces hicieron que quisiera reaccionar mas rápido

"Samui, dime que vas a entrenar este mes" la voz familiar de la sensei de Samui se escucho en el interior del local

"No lo se, supongo que en la velocidad para poder lidiar con el Uchiha"

"Tiene sentido, ¿y tu Karui?"

"Pero ni pase las semifinales" Con un tono algo decaído le respondió a su sensei

"Si, pero no debes de abandonar el entrenamiento, mira a Sakura del equipo de Naruto, ella a pesar de no estar en las finales su sensei la integro a un equipo para que se ocuparan de su entrenamiento durante este mes"

"En ese caso creo que en jutsus, no puedo depender siempre de mi espada"

"Bien, entremos" Y se escucho el como deslizaban la puerta que daba acceso al lado femenino de las aguas, a pesar de estar tentado a quedarse a ver nuevamente recordó sus valores e iba a tiran al peliblanco pero para su sorpresa al empujarlo el de manera tranquila esquivó el derribe por lo que al no tener un tope se iba a caer, pensando rápido en algo se le ocurrió enfocar chacra en sus pies para pegarse al techo, pero era demasiado tarde por lo que a sus ojos todo se puso en cámara lenta y veía con lujo de detalle como estaba cayendo, ya resignado a su posible muerte y que en su lapida diría "Muerto por pervertido", para su asombro una melena blanca lo atrapo en el aire y de alguna manera se endureció pero sintió como una especie de agujas se enterraban levemente en su piel, no tuvo tiempo de registrar cuando fue jalado de vuelta al tejado del lugar cayendo de culo

Sobándose la cabeza por el golpe miro hacia arriba y vio al mismo hombre peliblanco al que iba a tirar "¿Quien eres? y ¿por que me salvaste?" pregunto sin saber quien era

"Bueno, no podía dejar que unas mujeres mataran a mi alumno, a parte ya me iba a ir cuando esas dos chicas de Kumo llegaron" dijo señalando al interior del lugar sin mirar "A pesar de ser un super pervertido aun tengo principios"

"¿Quieres decir que eres Jiraiya?"

"Claro que si gaki, deja me presento como se debe" mordiéndose el pulgar empezó a hacer sellos de manos para acto seguido colocar su mano en el techo y se genero una nube de humo, que al disiparse dejo ver a un sapo rojo con manchas azules y un collar hecho de perlas grandes con el kanji de amistad/lealtad impreso en una de las grandes perlas, encima de el estaba Jiraiya con una pose extraña "Todas la féminas caen ante sus encantos, todos los hombres huyen de el, ese soy yo, el sabio de la montaña Myoboku y espíritu mortal invocador de los sapos, te encuentras ante el gran Jiraiya-sama" hizo su presentación mientras hacia un baile algo extraño sobre el sapo y para terminar con un pose extraña, lo que realmente se le hizo extraño es que escucho una música pero no sabia de donde venia hasta que tres pequeños sapos salieron de la cabellera del hombre con sus respectivos instrumentos

"¡Oigan, hay alguien en el techo!" una mujer le grito a las demás sobre Naruto y Jiraiya, al instante todas voltearon a ver al techo y ahí vieron dos siluetes que eran distorsionadas por el vapor que producían las aguas

"Oye chico, ¿tienes piernas rápidas?" Jiraiya pregunto algo tenso por la situación en la que se encontraban

"Algo, ¿por?" un Naruto igual de tenso le contesto

"Porque las vas a usar, ¡CORREEE!" con esa declaración ambos saltaron del techo cayendo al suelo y sin mirar atrás ambos empezaron a correr por toda la aldea lo mas rápido que sus piernas les permitían siendo perseguidos por una gran turba de mujeres en toalla con armas en mano

"¡MIERDA VIEJO!, ¡¿PORQUE TENIAS QUE HACER TANTO RUIDO?!" el bicolor le pregunto a su actual maestro mientras corrían por sus vidas

"OYE, AGRADECE QUE ES UN DÍA DONDE NO HAY KUNOI..." no termino de hablar cuando por instinto salto esquivando un kunai que iba a su trasero "Okey, retiro lo dicho, ¡CORRE MAS RÁPIDO GAKI!"

"¡YA LO SE!"

**Horas más tardes**

Ambos se encontraban jadeando en lo profundo del bosque recargados en un árbol intentando recuperar el aliento perdido por el maratón, ellos tenían solo ligeros cortes por su cuerpo "Dime chico, ¿que se sintió que tantas chicas vayan tras de ti?" el legendario Sannin de la hoja le pregunto a su actual estudiante con una sonrisa divertida

"No muy bien, en especial cuando tu prometida es de las que te persiguió y casi te castra" el bicolor le dijo al peliblanco con un tono ligeramente derrotado "Creo que va a estar enojada por todo el mes, de seguro cuando regresemos a la aldea me va a dejar en el hospital varios días"

"¿A que te refieres con "regresemos a la aldea" chico?" con curiosidad pregunto

"¿No te dijo sensei?" recibiendo como respuesta un agitamiento de cabeza en señal de negación "Le pedí al viejo que me diera permiso de salir de la aldea en el mes de entrenamiento de los exámenes" dio su explicación

"Ohh, esta bien, vamos por tus cosas y nos vemos en la entrada en 2 horas" con eso dicho dio un paso en dirección de la aldea para hacer quien sabe

"De hecho ya las tengo conmigo" Jiraiya se giro para verlo con su brazo extendido con un pergamino azul

"Así que sabes fuinjutsu" expreso con los ojos ligeramente abiertos "En ese caso vámonos, ¿tienes un lugar en mente donde ir?"

"Tenia pensado ir a la aldea de las montañas"

"Supongo que por la baja presión que hay ahí"

"En parte, también para no ser espiado por mis contrincantes" dio su razón del lugar elegido "Y... ¿en que me vas a entrenar?" pregunto sobre su entrenamiento

"Por lo que me dijo Kakashi necesitas aprender a usar fuinjutsu en batalla, también dominar tus estilos de kenjutsu y jutsus de viento" explico los comentarios del jonin enmascarado "¿tu que tenias en mente?"

"Pues cuando llegara a la aldea entrenar lo primero que se me ocurra" el dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa con la mano en la nuca

'Me recuerda a Kushina' el sannin pensó cierta nostalgia ante los momentos que compartió con su alumno anterior y su novia "En fin, vamonos, no tenemos tiempo que perder" dijo para empezar a correr

"Oiga, espéreme pervertido" y Naruto corrió de igual manera intentando mantener el ritmo del peliblanco, así ambos corrieron en dirección donde se estaba ocultando el sol mientras se escuchaban risas de parte de ambos a lo lejos


End file.
